Forever
by kaiseralexa
Summary: WWE Superstars and Divas are involved in various storylines. They will face various challenges in their career and life.Features John Cena,Randy Orton,Ted and Cody,Kelly and Maryse and more!
1. Cody's revelation

**A/N:Hello everyone! This story will focus on various WWE Superstars.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own WWE.**

While Randy is out of The Legacy lockeroom because of some unfinished business, Cody and Ted were in the lockeroom, talking about Kelly Kelly.

"You seem to be inspired today huh, who is she?" Ted asked.

"I just can't take my eyes off Kelly Kelly." Cody replied.

"Kelly Kelly?! Such a pretty girl. Remember since her ECW days, she likes you. Haha!" Ted laughed.

"We were rumored to be dating because we attended an autograph session together." Cody added.

"Both of you are single so why not?" Ted replied. "Besides you are always beside each other during the group picture taking at the Haven House Oscar Party!"

Meanwhile Kelly Kelly was alone in her lockeroom when Jillian suddenly entered and confronted her.

"Kelly!" Jillian shouted. "You're such a flirt!You keep on flirting with other WWE Superstars. Like Mike Knox, CM Punk, Kane, then Randy Orton. I am just wondering why you are doing this? You are just a diva with no talent. "

"I am not a flirt! What?! Are you kidding me?! A diva with no talent?! Oh please Jillian, don't even dare call me that since the fans and other WWE Superstars were seeing how I improve all these years. Unlike you who keeps on singing but out of tune! "

"How dare you?!" Jillian shouted.

The 2 divas continued to argue and ended up having backstage brawl. Back in The Legacy lockeroom, Cody and Ted heard the arguments.

"I'll be right there Ted, Kelly's in trouble." Cody said before walking out of the lockeroom.

"Alright." Ted replied.

Cody hurriedly entered Kelly Kelly's dressing room then he caught Jillian pulling Kelly Kelly's hair. Cody pulled Kelly Kelly away from Jillian.

"Jillian! Don't dare mess with Kelly. Or else you'll receive the proper punishment from The Legacy. You don't have the right to call Kelly Kelly such names!" Cody shouted. "Get out of this lockeroom now!"

But Jillian has final words before walking out.

"Kelly Kelly, its Cody Rhodes this time."

Cody and Kelly Kelly were left in the lockeroom.

"Are you okay?" Cody was very concerned about Kelly Kelly.

"Thanks for saving me. If you didn't came, probably I got hurt even more. " Kelly Kelly smiled at Cody.

"Anything for you Kelly Kelly. Nobody will mess with you as long as I am here." Cody replied.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Kelly Kelly said before going out of the lockeroom with Cody.

As they went out of the lockeroom, they saw the backstage coordinator.

"Kelly Kelly, you forgot that you have a match with Jillian. Prepare yourself now."

"Okay, thanks." Kelly Kelly replied.

"You have a match with her? Good luck." Cody hugged Kelly Kelly, even though they don't want to break it, she has no choice but to break it to go behind the entrance ramp when Jillian's entrance music played.

Jillian went to the ring, accompanied by Daivari. Lilian announced, "This match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, being accompanied by Daivari, from Louisville, Kentucky,weighing in 130 pounds, Jillian Hall!"

Kelly Kelly's entrance music played but before she comes out, Cody told her, "I will accompany you to the ring."

"Sure!" Kelly Kelly smiled.

Kelly Kelly went out first, then Cody appears. The fans are going crazy!

"And her opponent, being accompanied by Cody Rhodes, from Jacksonville, Florida, weighing in 108 pounds, Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly went to the ring, but before the match started Jillian got a microphone and began to sing. The fans got irritated and Kelly Kelly interrupted her and the match started. As Kelly Kelly was leaning on the ropes to hit Jillian, Daivari tried to harrass her but Cody came to the rescue. This resulted in a fight between Daivari and Cody outside the ring, and Jillian and Kelly Kelly. Kelly Kelly used her finisher, K2, and pinned Jillian for the win.

"Here's your winner, Kelly Kelly!"

Kelly Kelly went out of the ring with Cody, with him raising Kelly Kelly's left arm. They went backstage together, and spotted Ted waiting for them.

"Congratulations Kelly Kelly, Don't worry, Cody will always be there for you no matter what. You two looked great!" Ted congratulated the blonde diva.

"Thanks Ted." Kelly Kelly replied.

"Hey I'll just go back to the lockeroom and fix something." Cody said before going back to The Legacy lockeroom.

"We all know that you like Cody since your ECW days. If he likes you back, then that's great! you could end up together!" Ted teased Kelly Kelly, to pretend that he don't know that Cody likes Kelly Kelly and then she likes him back.

"Yeah. How about you and Maryse, huh?" Kelly Kelly teased him back.

"We're fine. Great friends." Ted replied.

"Really?!" Kelly Kelly asked. "Or more?! Hahaha I'm just kidding but who knows right?!"

Meanwhile Ted and Kelly Kelly continued on teasing each other when Maryse interrupted.

"Hi!" Maryse greeted. "Congratulations Kelly Kelly! I think you have found the one in Cody Rhodes."

"Thanks Maryse. Oh it seems that you need to talk to Ted, I need to go back to The Legacy lockeroom to talk to Cody." Kelly Kelly went to the lockeroom to talk to Cody.

In the lockeroom...

"Hey!" Cody said. "What is Ted doing right now?"

"Talking with Maryse." Kelly Kelly smirked. "Do you think Ted likes Maryse?"

"I think so. After seeing them interact a lot during the Haven's Young Hollywood Oscar Party that we attended, looks like something is going on. Haha!" Cody laughed.

Back on Ted and Maryse, Randy interrupted them.

"Ehem!" Randy said. "Is there something going on between the two of you?"

"No!" They both replied.

"Where is Cody?" Randy asked.

"In the lockeroom with Kelly Kelly." Ted replied. "Why Randy,do you want to spy on them?!"

"No. Let's go to the lockeroom." Randy suggested.

Ted, Maryse and Randy went to the lockeroom and spotted Kelly Kelly and Cody having fun talking to each other.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes!" Randy teased. "Love is really in the air now. Ted has Maryse and now you have Kelly Kelly."

"Hey Randy!" Cody reacted. "You just miss Stacy Keibler..."

"Okay okay I would like to-----" Randy wasn't able to finish what he was saying when someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Randy said.

It turned out to be the Raw GM, Vickie Guerrero.

"Sorry guys for interrupting you, but Kelly Kelly will have another match tonight. She will be with Cody Rhodes, against Kane and Beth Phoenix in a mixed tag match. Kane wants the stipulation that if Kelly Kelly and Cody wins, Kane will never interrupt Kelly Kelly's life. But if Kane and Beth wins, Kelly Kelly will be forced to be on a date with Kane after tonight's show."

"What?!" Cody was in shock. "With that stipulation?!"

"Fine, Vickie. I accept it and I assure everyone that Cody and I will win!" Kelly Kelly bursted out.

"If there are no questions, I'll go now. Good luck." Vickie said before going back to the her office.

"Kelly Kelly is MINE!" Cody said before preparing for the match.

Kelly Kelly smiled. Can she sense that Cody likes her back?To be continued!


	2. Legacy,Kelly Kelly and Maryse

**A/N: Thanks Ainat for the review!Surely I will update! and thanks for those who are reading my story...reviews will surely help me a lot...**

"Are you hinting something Cody?!" Ted asked, because Cody said that Kelly Kelly is his.

"What I meant is we will go to the ring together, and we will leave the ring together." Cody's excused so that his secret feelings for Kelly Kelly will not be revealed. "We are going to win this match, right Kelly Kelly?!"

"Right!" Kelly Kelly winked at him. "Cody let's go and prepare for the match shall we?"

"Alright." Cody winked back.

Cody and Kelly Kelly left the lockeroom to prepare for their mixed tag match against Kane and Beth Phoenix.

"Kelly Kelly, I am sure that we will win this match. Don't worry because Kane should not mess with you or else I will beat him!" Cody encouraged Kelly Kelly.

"I know as long as we are always there for each other we can overcome them." Kelly Kelly smiled and held Cody's hand. He responded and held her hand with equal intensity. Kelly Kelly rested her head on Cody's shoulders and looked at him with a smile. Cody looked back. They talked to each other for minutes, when Mickie and The Bella Twins saw them.

"Ehem ehem!" Mickie was the first to interrupt them. "Do we see a new couple in the making here?!"

"Don't deny it Kelly Kelly you are inspired because of Cody." Brie added and started to sing Shontelle and Akon's song "Stuck With Each Other".

"Good job Brie!" Nikki clapped her hands for her twin sister. "The song fits them perfectly, because they are ALWAYS stuck with each other!"

"Hey you keep on teasing us we still have a match, Bye!" Kelly Kelly said before she and Cody walked away.

"Bye!" The Bella Twins replied.

"I see love there." Mickie smirked. "Remember she likes Cody and he likes her back but Kelly Kelly don't know that Cody feels the same way. Let's go girls!"

Mickie and The Bella Twins went back to their lockeroom.

Meanwhile Kane's entrance music played and Beth joined him. They were eagerly waiting for Cody and Kelly Kelly to come out. Their opponents came out as Cody's entrance music played and faced each other before the match.

The match started with Cody and Kane in the ring. At first Kane is taking advantage of Cody hitting him many times. But later on Cody hits back. They continued to hit each other until they were down on the ring. They tried their best to tagged in to Kelly Kelly and Beth. They both succeeded and this time Kelly Kelly and Beth fought with each other, Kelly Kelly used her finisher, K2 to pin Beth for the win.

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and Cody Rhodes!" Lilian announced.

Kelly Kelly and Cody Rhodes hugged each other in happiness. After that they stared at each other(fans are going crazier at every move of them) and they were about to kiss each other, but to avoid MORE rumors, Cody ended up kissing Kelly Kelly's cheek, making the fans cheer for them even more. They were very happy that they left the ring together and went backstage where Randy, Ted and Maryse are waiting for them.

"Congratulations!" The 3 superstars congratulated the pair.

"Thanks!" Kelly Kelly and Cody said together.

"You're so sweet Cody." Randy said. "You kissed Kelly Kelly on the cheek, are you really hinting something!Its really FISHY!!!"

"Randy, no. Its just that I'm happy that she and I won the match." Cody replied. "And I have seen her improvements all through the years."

"Really?! But we see love within the two of you!" Randy continued to tease them.

"Hey let's just go to the lockeroom and play truth or dare." Cody suggested.

"That would be awesome!" Maryse said as she is excited to play the game with The Legacy and Kelly Kelly.

"So let's go?" Cody insisted.

Everyone followed Cody in going to the lockeroom.

They started to play truth or dare, with Randy as the one who will ask questions.

"Okay now I ask Maryse, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Maryse answered.

"I dare you to kiss your closest guy friend in The Legacy."

Maryse accepted the dare and went to Ted to kiss him. They smiled at each other.

"Now Ted, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Ted replied.

"Do you like someone from the WWE divas?"

"Yes, and she's from the Raw Roster now." Ted replied as he looked at Maryse.

"I know who's that Ted!" Randy said. "Even though you don't tell us, it's obvious."

"Okay next is Cody. truth or dare?"

"Dare." Cody replied.

"Hug Kelly Kelly for 30 seconds!"

They were cheering for Cody as he approached Kelly Kelly for a hug in 30 seconds. The rest of The Legacy and Maryse were counting and still they don't break the hug. Afterwards Cody breaks the hug and smiled at Kelly Kelly.

"Wow that's long!" Maryse said with a smirk. "It seems like you really want to hug her forever."

"And its Kelly Kelly's turn. truth or dare?"

"Truth." Kelly Kelly replied.

"If Cody will pursue you, will you allow him?"

"OF COURSE!!!" Kelly Kelly answered with a smile. "Okay Randy, truth or dare?"

"truth." Randy replied.

"Randy... Do you still love... STACY KEIBLER?!"

Randy was stuck with her question. He remembered his memories with Stacy and that she is the most important girl in his life.

"YES... I STILL LOVE HER!" Randy answered.

Everyone cheered for Randy's courage to tell the truth. After the game they continued to chat about Cody and Kelly Kelly's supposed romance.

"So what's the status of your relationship now with Kelly Kelly?" Ted asked his fellow The Legacy member.

"To be honest, we are MORE than friends but LESS than lovers." Cody replied.

"LESS THAN LOVERS?!" Ted was in shock. "How come you can be less than lovers if you act like lovers?!"

"Ted!" Kelly Kelly interrupted. "Stop teasing him about it! That's the truth you know!"

----------------------------------------------

To be continued!


	3. Kelly Kelly in the house!

**A/N:Here's another chapter for everyone...Enjoy!Read and Review! Thanks to TeamXtremexfan for adding my story to the favorites!**

**I just heard the song "Stuck With Each Other" by Shontelle and Akon, and the song fits Cody and Kelly Kelly!**

Another episode of Raw has ended. Randy, Ted, and Maryse went home early with Kelly Kelly and Cody alone in the lockeroom. They didn't want to part ways, it will just make them miss each other.

"What's wrong Kelly Kelly?" Cody asked his friend. "Is there something bothering you?"

"I always feel that I am bullied here on Raw." Kelly Kelly replied. "Remember last year when Kane kidnapped me... Then Jillian bullied me... What's wrong with me?"

Kelly Kelly started to cry and Cody wipes her tears away. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. Kelly Kelly hugged him back.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Kelly Kelly replied.

When Cody heard that he stared at her and realizes how beautiful she is and that they like each other. They looked at each other for a kiss. Cody kissed Kelly Kelly, with passion. After that they looked at each other with a smile.

"Lets go?" Cody asked.

"Alright!" Kelly Kelly replied.

They went out of the lockeroom, They bid farewell to the remaining superstars, Mickie James and The Bella Twins.

"Guys Cody and I will go home now. Bye!" Kelly Kelly said as she and Cody left the arena together... holding hands!

"Bye!" They replied.

After Cody and Kelly Kelly left the arena together, Mickie and The Bella Twins talked for minutes when MVP saw them...

"Hey ladies!" MVP greeted. "Why are you still here? The show's over so we are supposed to be home now."

"Hi!" Mickie replied. "We'll go home but there's no one to accompany us."

"Okay, I'll accompany the three of you home. Let's go?" MVP insisted.

"Okay!" They replied.

Mickie, The Bella Twins and MVP went home together.

Meanwhile Cody asked Kelly Kelly if she can spend the night at his house.

"Would you mind if I invite you to spend the night at my house?" Cody asked.

"I don't mind. Of course I want to spend my time with you!" Kelly Kelly replied.

They entered the house and Cody went straight to his bedroom and lies down.

"Your bed is so comfortable. I can sleep here all day long!" Kelly Kelly said as she lies down on Cody's bed.

"Really?!" Cody asked. "Come here Kelly Kelly."

Kelly Kelly went closer to Cody. He wraps his arm around her as she fall asleep. "You will always be mine, Kelly Kelly." He said as he kissed her forehead.

But then Kelly Kelly heard those words!

"I know." Kelly Kelly replied. "I'll always be yours, Cody. Forever."

Then Kelly Kelly went back to sleep. Cody's cellphone rang, its his fellow The Legacy member Ted calling.

"Hey!" Cody answered. "What made you call me tonight?!"

"I just want to ask if you are home." Ted said. "I'm sure you are with Kelly Kelly tonight."

"Yeah she's with me. Beside me." Cody replied. "I love it when I know that she will always be safe in my arms."

"How sweet. Always stuck with each other." Ted teased his fellow The Legacy member. "And I am with Maryse tonight."

"Now I know!" Cody replied. "She is the diva you are talking about!"

"Haha, Yeah she is. Anyway I might disturb you and Kelly Kelly's sweet moments there. Bye!" Ted ended the call.

The call has ended as Cody looked at Kelly Kelly before he sleep. She is the most beautiful WWE Diva Cody has ever seen. Then he falls asleep, with his arms around Kelly Kelly.

They sleep in each other's arms. Now they know that they are ALWAYS stuck with each other. Remembering how Cody saved her from Jillian, when they held hands, when he accompanied her to the ring in the match, How they went to the ring together for the mixed tag match and won, then he kissed her cheek after. and the list goes on.

The next day they woke up, still in each other's arms.

"Morning!" Cody greeted as he quickly kissed Kelly Kelly's lips.

"Morning!" Kelly Kelly greeted back.

"I'll go to the kitchen to prepare a breakfast for you." Cody added. "Stay first in the living room."

"Okay!" Kelly Kelly replied before going to the living room.

Kelly Kelly went to the living room and watched some TV Shows. Cody was finished cooking quickly, he gave the food to Kelly Kelly.

"Wow! Its so delicious!" Kelly Kelly said. "Your recipes are great."

"Thanks!" Cody replied with a smile. "Better hurry, we still have a house show."

Kelly Kelly ate hurriedly and she and Cody prepared themselves for a Raw house show.

"Let's go?" Cody asked as he offers his hand on Kelly Kelly.

"Alright!" Kelly Kelly replied as she held Cody's hand before going out of his house.

---------------------------------------------

To be continued!


	4. RAW House Show Part 1

**A/N:Thanks everyone for continuing to read my story... here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy!Read and review!Thanks to Cro009 for the review!  
**

Cody and Kelly Kelly arrived at the arena early for the show.

"I'll go first to the lockeroom." Cody said before giving Kelly Kelly a quick kiss on the lips. "See you around."

"Okay!" Kelly Kelly smiled. "See you around as well!"

They parted ways and went to their lockerooms. When Kelly Kelly entered the Divas lockeroom, she saw Santina waiting for her.

"Hi Santina!" Kelly Kelly greeted as she hugs Miss Wrestlemania. "I missed you!Welcome back!"

"Thanks!" Santina replied. "How are you?"

"Doing great!" Kelly Kelly said. "You?"

"Fully recovered from the swine flu I've got because of Vickie Guerrero." Santina was hesitant to say those words. "How about you and Cody?"

"Cody and I?" Kelly Kelly asked in "confusion." "Great!"

"Really?!" Santina raised an eyebrow. "Everyone in the Raw roster knows about you and Cody's relationship. It's too obvious!"

"Yeah right, we like each other but nothing official yet!" Kelly Kelly replied. "Besides I spent time with him last night."

"Tell me more about it!" Santina expressed her excitement. "What happened?"

"Cody accompanied me to his home... I felt comfortable sleeping with his arms around me." Kelly Kelly smiled. "I know that I will always be safe in his arms. He kissed me and said that I will always be his girl. I feel so happy."

"How sweet!" Santina smiled back. "You're so lucky to have a "special friend" like Cody. That's why you are inspired lately!"

"I know. No matter what, I'm his girl and he will always be mine." Kelly Kelly winked.

"I support you for that!" Santina expressed her support. "By the way we have a match for tonight. We will be tag team partners against Beth and Jillian."

"Against the girls whom I defeated last week! We will win for sure!" Kelly Kelly replied.

"And that is the first match for tonight. Since Beth's entrance music is playing then let's go!" Santina said before they go out of the lockeroom.

They went out of the lockeroom. As they were walking behind the entrance ramp, they heard a famillar voice saying, "Good luck and I love you Kelly Kelly!" That voice is from none other Kelly Kelly's "special friend" Cody Rhodes. She looked back and replied...

"Thanks and I love you too!"

"OMG I am sure from those words you will do better in the ring." Santina encouraged. "Those words will always make you feel better."

Then Santina's entrance music, "You Look So Good To Me" was played. The fans are cheering for them and both of them were tagging their hands to the fans. They went to the ring after and the match started. Santina and Beth were the ones to be in the ring first. They exchanged kicks and punches until both of them were down and trying to reach their tag team partners. Kelly Kelly and Jillian fought in the ring, Kelly Kelly used her finisher K2 and won the match.

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and Miss Wrestlemania Santina Marella!" Lilian announced.

The fans were happy to see their favorite superstars win. They went backstage and saw Cody smiling. He approached Kelly Kelly and hugged her while Santina excuses herself not to disturb their moment.

"Excuse me guys I might disturb the two of you!Bye!" Santina said as she walks back to the lockeroom.

"Congratulations!" Cody congratulated his special friend. "Looks like you were inspired by my words earlier."

"Thanks!" Kelly Kelly thanked Cody. "I am grateful that the fans and our fellow superstars notice my efforts here in the WWE. And of course I am VERY grateful that I have a VERY special friend like you. Do you have any match for tonight?"

"Ted and I are going to have a handicap match against Big Show." Cody replied. "I just hope that we will win."

"Surely you will win!" Kelly Kelly encouraged her special friend. "What if Maryse and I will accompany you to the ring tonight?"

"Really?!" Cody replied with so much happiness. "That would be awesome. And that match is a main event so we still have more time to prepare."

"Of course!" Kelly Kelly said. "Where is Ted by the way?"

"In the lockeroom." Cody replied. "But Maryse is in her lockeroom preparing for her Divas championship match against Jillian. But then Jillian don't know that her match is not just a singles match, but a championship match."

"I hope Ted will do something to inspire Maryse." Kelly Kelly laughed. "Haha I am sure Maryse will be able to retain the title."

Meanwhile Maryse was preparing for the Divas championship when she receives a text message from Ted with an inspiring message.

_Maryse, Good luck for the championship tonight. I know that you will win and how much the Divas championship title means to you and I am sure that you will do a good job._

_Continue to be a better person, because in my heart its you who I want._

Maryse was smiling when she saw the message. She knew that she is the diva that Ted likes. She replied.

_Thanks! Surely I will. Good luck to your match as well. In my heart its also you who I want. You inspired me to do better._

Ted was in the lockeroom when he saw the message. He was smiling as well when he saw it.

Meanwhile when Jillian's entrance music played Maryse went out of her lockeroom to wait for her entrance music to play. But then Maryse was wondering why her entrance music is not yet played. Then she heard Jillian speaking... about her feelings for Ted!

"Before this match I would like to dedicate this to the man I love from the roster... the man who is simply priceless... Ted DiBiase Jr!Well he is mine and he doesn't belong to anyone else!"

She started singing and the fans got irritated. She continued to sing despite of the fans' reaction. Then Randy's entrance music was played.

Randy came out holding a microphone and stood at the entrance ramp. He starts ranting on how annoying Jillian's voice is and with some surprising revelations.

"Jillian! How annoying your voice is! Everyone from the Raw roster and the fans got irritated on the way you sing. Then now you say that Ted is yours? How dare for you to say that huh? Are you his girlfriend? Surely you are not. And also, don't dare mess with Ted's girl."

"Who's Ted's girl?" Jillian asked.

Then Maryse's entrance music was played. She came out annoyed because of Jillian's claims. Randy handed her the microphone for her to speak.

"Who are you to say that Ted is yours? You don't have the right to say that infront of the fans. Do you want to know why huh? Because... TED IS MINE!" Maryse said with a smirk. She gave back the microphone to Randy.

"Jillian, have you ever thought that you will just have a singles match with someone else? You are wrong. You will compete against Maryse for the Divas championship."

Maryse went to the ring as Randy went backstage and attacked Jillian. She took her frustration on her opponent and performed her finisher French TKO and won.

Lilian announced, "Here's your winner and still, WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!"

Maryse retained her title and went backstage. Everyone was congratulating not only because of her victory but also admitting that she's Ted's special girl.

As she walks back to her lockeroom she spotted Ted outside her lockeroom.

"Congratulations!" Ted gave Maryse a quick kiss on the lips. "That's my girl!"

"Thanks!" Maryse smiled. "Now you know how you inspired me."

"Of course." Ted smiled back at her.

"I was really grateful because someone like you inspires me to do better in whatever I am doing." Maryse said. "In our hearts we know that we want each other."

"You also did the same for me Maryse." Ted said as he wraps his arm around Maryse.

Ted and Maryse were having good time talking to each other outside the lockeroom when another couple, Cody Rhodes and Kelly Kelly interrupted them.

"Now who's the real couple?" Kelly Kelly teased them. "You seem to have a good time."

"Kelly Kelly said that it will be nice if Maryse and her will accompany us to the ring tonight." Cody said. "So what do you think?"

"Of course I would like my girl to accompany me to the ring." Ted replied. "And I am sure you are happy to have Kelly Kelly at your side."

The two couples continued to have good time while waiting for the main event.

----------------------------

To be continued!


	5. RAW House Show Part 2

**A/N:Thanks everyone for reading my story... here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review! Thanks to Miss. FanFiction for the review!and to Rickster627 for adding the story to the favorites!  
**

"Surely I will join you in the ring!" Maryse said with a smile.

"That's great!" Ted was smiling. "Now our girls are here to accompany us."

"We believe in you!" Kelly Kelly added. "We know that you will win."

The backstage coordinator spotted the two couples and reminded them about the main event.

"You only have few minutes to prepare for the main event. Currently its John Cena vs. Umaga, so after that match you're next."

"Alright!" Ted and Cody said together.

"Let's hope that John wins." Maryse said. "I'm sure he can beat that guy."

"I can't wait for our match." Ted replied. "Our match against Big Show will be our retribution on behalf of John Cena."

"Finally that guy will receive the proper punishment that he deserves and--------" Cody wasn't able to finish what he was saying when John's entrance music was played, it means he won the match.

"John won the match!" Kelly Kelly was surprised. "So happy for him!"

John went backstage and he was congratulated by the 4 superstars.

"You did a great job!" Kelly Kelly praised her fellow superstar. "Ted and Cody said that their match will be their retribution on your behalf."

"Thanks! I know that these 2 guys will be able to beat the guy who costed my match at Backlash. You can do it! Good luck!" John said before heading back to his lockeroom.

The backstage coordinator reminded another thing to the 4 superstars.

"Wait for your entrance music to play because Big Show will be the one to come out first."

"Sure." Ted replied.

Big Show came out first. Good thing he didn't see the 4 superstars backstage. Now that fans are waiting for Ted and Cody to come out.

"Hey, Ted and I will be the first to come out, then you're next." Cody said before The Legacy's entrance music was played.

Ted and Cody came out and stood in guerilla position. When their girls came out, the fans went crazy. Kelly Kelly went to Cody's side and Divas champion Maryse went to Ted's side. The Legacy members went to the ring while their girls were at the ringside. The match started with Ted and Big Show on the ring. Big Show applied the abdominal stretch on Ted, and Maryse was shouting "Don't give up!" She was tapping the mat and the fans clapped to encourage Ted not to give up. But the good thing is Ted was able to counter it with Cobra clutch legsweep. He tagged in with Cody. Cody was now in the ring and taking advantage of the situation. Kelly Kelly and Maryse were cheering. He used crossbody and he succeeded. He performed his finisher Cross Rhodes and pinned Big Show for the win.

"Here are your winners, Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase!" Lilian announced as the 2 superstars were celebrating in the ring.

Kelly Kelly went to the ring first and as Maryse was still outside the ring all of a sudden she was attacked by Jillian. Good thing Kelly Kelly looked back, she hit Jillian but she walked back to the entrance ramp in a guerilla position. Maryse joined with Kelly Kelly in the ring. Ted grabbed a microphone, wrapped his arms around Maryse and told Jillian angrily, "Jillian, your judgment day is coming!" and when Jillian walked away, the show went off air.

After the show is over they went to the lockeroom and saw Randy. Cody, Kelly Kelly and Maryse sat down while The Legend Killer and Ted were talking about the main event.

"I watched the main event here on TV and saw how that tone-deaf diva attacked your girl, Ted." Randy was really angry on what Jillian did to his fellow The Legacy member's girl.

"She will pay for what she has done." Ted replied angrily. "She don't have the right to mess with my girl."

"So what are your plans now?" Randy asked. "Looks like you want some retribution for your girl huh?"

"Exactly." Ted said seriously.

------------------------------------

What kind of retribution will Ted do for his girl, Maryse? To be continued!


	6. What retribution?

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading the story! I see a lot of hits and visitors in this story and that's a great thing! Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review! thanks to Protege16 for adding the story to the favorites!**

Ted was still thinking on what kind of retribution will he do to Jillian on behalf of his girl, Maryse.

"I was just thinking of what kind of retribution will I do to that tone-deaf diva. Suggestions anyone?" Ted asked for his fellow superstars' help.

"Ted you don't need to do that. What if I challenge her to another match at the supershow before Judgment Day?" Maryse suggested. "Therefore the retribution is for us."

"Or I'll interrupt her match if its with someone else." Ted raised an eyebrow. "I will cost her the match."

"Woah woah woah guys calm down." Cody said. "We still have time to prepare for that retribution. We still have 4 more days to rest before the supershow. Let's go home now and have rest."

They decided to go home and parted ways.

**(A/N:I will show you different situations by superstar.)**

**Randy Orton**

He went to his bedroom and changed outfit. Afterwards he went to the kitchen to get some food to eat and returned to the bedroom to watch TV. He was alone that time when he sees his phone saying "1 voice message received." he pressed the OK button and heard a female voice saying, "I will return to WWE soon. Torrie will return as well. So watch out Randy! See you soon!" When Randy heard the voice message, he immediately recognized the voice. Its the love of his life, Stacy Keibler!

"Oh my. STACY KEIBLER?!?! And Torrie's going to return too!I am sure my best friend John Cena will be happy to see her back! Anyway, Stacy, I will wait for your return. I hope that you will realize that I love you no matter what."

**Cody Rhodes/Kelly Kelly  
**

Few minutes after he reached home he starts to miss Kelly Kelly. That's why he decided to talk to her on the phone.

"Its late at night already. You should be sleeping!" Kelly Kelly answered the call. "What's up with you?"

"I missed you and I just want to talk to you." Cody laughs. "Well lets talk about how can we help Ted and Maryse."

"Alright then." Kelly Kelly replied. "I think that Maryse's suggestion is nice. Challenging Jillian into a match and she even said that its for her and Ted's retribution."

"I know. And if ever Jillian will have a match with someone else and not Maryse, he might interrupt the match and perform his finisher to cost Jillian's match!" Cody added. "If that happens, Jillian receives the proper punishment that he deserves!"

"So that's it!" Kelly Kelly starts to change the topic. "Let them decide. Whichever is good."

"Surely. I bet you have nothing to do tommorow." Cody said. "Can I ask you for a date?"

"Of course I would love to!" Kelly Kelly said with happiness. "So will you fetch me here at home?"

"As a man, of course." Cody was happy to hear that his girl wants to have a date with him. "So wake up early and we have a lot of things to do tomorrow on our date. Okay Goodnight, sweet dreams and I love you."

"Okay, I love you too! See you tomorrow!" Kelly Kelly hangs up the phone.

Both Cody and Kelly Kelly went to sleep, they are both excited for their date tomorrow.

**Ted DiBiase, Jr.**

Ted DiBiase Sr. saw his son came home with a serious expression.

"What's wrong son?" His father asked. "I'm here to help you out."

"Dad, my girl was suddenly attacked by Jillian after we won the match." Ted replied. "I am thinking of a retribution for her."

"The girl you're talking about is Maryse, am I right?" His father asked again.

"Yes Dad. Jillian will pay for what she has done to Maryse. I will not allow to let the issue pass just like that." Ted is willing to do everything on behalf of Maryse. "So tell me dad, what kind of retribution I need to do?"

"Son, just tell Jillian to be careful on her actions. Or else she might do something that she will regret later on." His father suggested. "Anyway, how's Maryse doing?"

"She's back home, and taking a rest." Ted answered. "Thanks a lot dad."

"Anytime son." His father smiled. "I need to go to sleep now. Goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad!" Ted smiled back.

His father went to his bedroom to sleep with Ted left in the living room with nothing to do. He decided to call Maryse.

**Maryse**

Like Ted, Maryse was at her house with nothing to do. She sat down, thinking of what retribution will she and Ted do. But her phone rangs and its from Ted.

"Ted! Its nice that you called me up." Maryse answered the phone. "I have nothing to do tonight then now I have somebody to talk to and that's you."

"My dad and I talked about what retribution we need to do." Ted starts to explain everything. "He said that we just need to remind Jillian that she must be more careful on what she's doing. She might receive proper punishment from us if she did something wrong to you."

"But which option is better? Challenge her to a match, you will interrupt her match if its with someone else, or your dad's suggestion?" Maryse was still wondering.

"It depends on what will happen on the supershow. Whatever happens, we will apply which one is suitable. Is that okay for you?" Ted tries to ease Maryse's pain.

"That would be nice." Maryse replied.

On the other line Ted was thinking of inviting her to his house and introduce her to the DiBiase family.

"Anyway, what if I invite you to our house? I'll introduce you to my parents and siblings."

Maryse was speechless when she heard those words.

"Really?!" Maryse was shocked yet happy. "Of course I would like to know your family better, especially your dad who is an amazing wrestler."

"That's great! then I'll fetch you tomorrow alright?Goodnight, my girl." Ted's words made Maryse smile.

"Goodnight! See you tomorrow!" and Maryse hangs up the phone.

---------------------------------------------------------

What surprises await for them? How will Randy react when he finally sees Stacy Keibler return to the WWE? Will he inform John Cena immediately about the return of Torrie and Stacy? What will Cody and Kelly Kelly do on their date? And what happens when Maryse meets the DiBiase family? To be continued!


	7. CR&K2 Date,Ted introduces Maryse

**A/N:Thanks to Cro009 for the review and adding the story to the favorites... well watch out for more updates! Enjoy! Read and review!**

**I will show you again the situations by superstar.**

**Randy Orton**

He woke up early with his phone ringing loudly, its his best friend John Cena calling. He remembered the voice message Stacy left yesterday. For his best friend, He decided to tell it.

"John?!" Randy was annoyed because its too early for John to call him. "What's up with you?!"

"Randy have you heard of the news of the two divas returning to the WWE?" John asked. "Do you know who are they?!"

"John... Its Torrie and Stacy who are returning. Stacy left a voice message for me and said that they will return soon." Randy replied.

"WHAT?!" John was shocked. "Torrie and Stacy?! Man that's exciting. Our girls will be back really soon. So I guess its after Judgment Day."

"That's my guess too. Anyway John I need more sleep Bye!" Randy hangs up the phone.

John was excited yet shocked to find out that the two divas are going to return in the WWE. While Randy decided to stay at home the whole day.

**Cody Rhodes/Kelly Kelly**

Kelly Kelly woke up early and remembered her date with Cody. She quickly went to the bathroom and took a bath. Then she changed her outfit to a blue dress. She looked great in it. She knew that their date is early so she decided not to eat, and hurriedly went outside when she sees Cody waiting for her.

"Hi Cody!" Kelly Kelly greeted. "What time did you arrived here?"

"Just in time for our date." Cody replied. "You look so pretty! So let's go?"

"Okay!" Kelly Kelly joined Cody.

They decided to go to the mall for their date. They see some fans walking towards them, asking for autographs and take pictures with them.

"Here you go." They said to the fans.

"Can we take a picture with you?" One of the fans said.

"Sure!" Cody replied.

One of the fans took pictures of Cody, Kelly Kelly and other fans.

Another fan smiled. "You two look great together!"

"Thanks!" Kelly Kelly smiled back as the fans went back with smiles on their faces when they met the two superstars.

"Awesome! Those fans said that we look great together!" Cody was happy to hear those compliments. "I appreciate those!"

"And I am happy that the fans are supporting us." Kelly Kelly winked at Cody. "We are now here at the mall, so what we will do first?"

"Let's go to the arcade." Cody said as he held Kelly Kelly's hand in going to the arcade.

The two superstars went to the arcade and seem to have a good time with each other. They played Tekken, and finally they played Dance Dance Revolution. When they started to play the said game, they gained the attention of the other people in the arcade and recognized them.

"Hey guys its Cody Rhodes and Kelly Kelly from WWE!" An arcade player said. "Look they have so much fun playing DDR together!"

"Let's cheer for them!" Another said.

The arcade players stopped what they were doing and went to watch Cody and Kelly Kelly play DDR. They were cheering and taking pictures of them together.

"Whoever will not win in this game will be the one to treat the other on the date today. Deal?" Cody deals with his girl.

"Deal!" Kelly Kelly accepted.

They played the game and their points are not that far to reach the other. Kelly Kelly wins the game.

"So Cody, you will treat me today!" Kelly Kelly smiled.

"Anything for you!" Cody smiled back.

The arcade players were cheering for them and one fan asked them to take group picture with them. Cody and Kelly Kelly granted their wish.

"Thanks everyone!" Kelly Kelly said. "Bye!"

"Bye!" The arcade players waved their hands as they bid farewell to the two superstars.

As Cody and Kelly Kelly were looking for a place to eat, Cody suggested that he will treat Kelly Kelly to Häagen-Dazs, a famous ice cream shop.

They entered together and ordered the ice cream of their choice.

"Welcome to Häagen-Dazs Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Blank."

"I'll have Chocolate Decadence please." Kelly Kelly said. "What's yours Cody?"

"Miss I'll have Belgian Chocolate." Cody said to the lady cashier as he pays the amount asked for.

The lady gave the ice cream to the two superstars. "Here you go Ma'am and Sir. Enjoy"

"Thanks" they replied together as they went to their seat and eat their ice cream.

"Cody, Its so nice of you to treat me here at Häagen-Dazs. Their ice cream is so delicious! Want to try this?" Kelly Kelly was happy.

"Of course!" Cody replied as he gets some Chocolate Decadence from Kelly Kelly. "Mmmm its so sweet."

"I'll try your Belgian Chocolate this time." Kelly Kelly did the same. "Its so sweet too. So what are we going to do next?"

"Shop for new clothes, accessories, shoes and more!" Cody suggested.

"Great!" Kelly Kelly said and all of a sudden her phone beeps. Its a text message from Maryse. "For a second Cody."

_Hey Kelly Kelly! Its Maryse. I am still here in our house waiting for Ted to fetch me. He's going to introduce me to his family. I can't wait! Well that's it for today, I need to prepare. Take care!_

"Cody, Maryse texted me that Ted will introduce her to his family. Do we sense something fishy huh?" Kelly Kelly smirked. "She was excited to meet her future family."

"Really?!" Cody was surprised. "They are taking things to the next level. Anyway, lets go shopping!"

"Alright!" Kelly Kelly smiled.

They went out of Häagen-Dazs and shopped for clothes, accessories and shoes. They decided to shop for those because of more tours with the WWE. After the date, Cody decided to accompany Kelly Kelly home.

"I had so much fun on our date today Cody." Kelly Kelly said. "Thanks a lot!"

"Anything for you Kelly Kelly." Cody smiled as he kissed her lips before walking back home. "See you on the supershow!"

"See you!" Kelly Kelly smiled back as she went back to her house.

**Ted DiBiase, Jr. /Maryse**

Maryse was still at home preparing for the day when she meets the DiBiase family. She was wearing a pink dress and had her hair tied up. Someone knocks the door after Maryse was done preparing and she quickly ran to the door. It turned out to be Ted.

"Maryse you look great today!" Ted compliments his girl's outfit. "So are you ready?"

"Ready!" Maryse joins Ted as she was accompanied to the car.

Ted was driving the car all the way to his house. They entered the house where his family was waiting for them.

"Hey Son!" Ted DiBiase Sr. was happy to see his son and his future daughter-in-law. "And Hi Maryse!"

"Hi!" Maryse shook hands with Ted's father. "Nice meeting you." She said shyly.

"Hey Mike and Brett, she's Maryse. She's the girl I am always talking about." Ted introduces her to his brothers.

Ted's brothers Mike and Brett greeted their future sister-in-law.

"Hi Maryse!" Mike greeted. "You're Ted's manager since FCW days right? you are great friends with our brother and now I feel that there's something special between the two of you."

"I am now sure that you are the one Ted is looking for. Right Mike?" Brett winked at his brother.

"Yeah!" Mike said as he high fived with Brett. "Just tell us if its official."

"Hey stop teasing Maryse alright?!" Ted asked them to stop teasing his girl.

"Okay, Wait a minute we've got some food prepared for you." Brett said as he goes to the kitchen and Mike joins him.

"By the way, Ted where's your mom?" Maryse asked.

"My mom is working. How we wished she's here today to meet you." Ted replied.

"I understand... Hopefully I can meet her one day." Maryse smiled.

"You know Maryse, you are always mentioned by my son. Its really true that you are such a wonderful person." Ted's father complimented her.

"Thanks..." Maryse was shy.

"I am sure that you will be my future daughter-in-law, I know how much you mean to my son." His father smiled. "Just a reminder my dear, promise me that you will always be there for my son, alright?"

"Trust me, I will." Maryse was very sincere with her words.

Meanwhile in the kitchen...

"Do you think Ted will tell us if Maryse is already his girlfriend?" Mike was wondering. "Or he might just admit everything if he's going to marry her in the future?!"

"Hey what are you thinking?!" Brett replied. "Remember actions speak louder than words. we might get the clue!"

"So much for that the food lets prepare it in the dining room." Mike prepares the food going to the dining room. The food he prepared was BBQ Chicken Salad. He called Ted, Maryse and their dad to gather in the dining room to eat but Ted DiBiase Sr. said, "No thanks, I'm full already."

So Ted, Maryse along with Mike and Brett were in the living room and started to eat.

"Hmmmm... the food is so delicious. Who cooked this?" Maryse asked.

"Me together with Brett." Mike replied. "Glad that you liked it!"

"One question for our future sister-in-law." Brett smirked at Mike. "Are you exclusively dating?"

Maryse and Ted were staring at each other when they heard the interrogation of Brett. But Maryse was able to answer it straight.

"Yes." Maryse smirked back. "Happy?"

"Really?! So it means nothing's official yet." Mike said. "You are really inlove with each other."

"Right!" Maryse replied. "And guess what, your brother wants some retribution for me. You know the incident when Jillian attacked me after the match."

"Now we know how much you mean to our brother." Brett added. "He's the type of guy who will do everything for the people he love."

They continued to talk about anything while eating. Maryse felt that she is very welcome to the DiBiase family. She was very happy that Ted's family likes her. The day she met Ted's family is the day that she will never forget. After a while they finished eating, and Ted told Maryse that he will accompany her to go home.

"Hey, I'll accompany Maryse to her home." Ted said as he bids farewell to his brothers. "I'll be back."

"Take care!" Mike replied.

Ted accompanied Maryse to his car and drove all the way to his girl's house.

"I'm so glad that you introduced me to your family. I hope I can meet your mother one day. Thanks a lot Ted." Maryse smiled as she kissed Ted's lips and he responded. They can feel the passion from the kiss. Both of them broke it after.

"Of course Maryse. You are very important to me. And the great thing is, They welcomed you. I need to go back now, Take care of yourself." Ted replied as he quickly kissed Maryse's lips. "See you!"

"Take care too!" Maryse waved her hands. "See you as well."

Ted went to his car and drove all the way home. Maryse entered her house with a smile on her face. She entered her bedroom and changed her outfit. She decided to text Kelly Kelly on what happened.

_Kelly Kelly!I finally met Ted's family. I feel so welcomed to their home. His father is really a wonderful person. And his brothers are so amazing!Ted was very sweet towards me all the time. How's your date with Cody?Hope you had fun!See you!_

Kelly Kelly received the message and replied:

_Our date is great!we had so much fun! we met a lot of fans and they are amazing too. Cody even treat me to an ice cream shop. So sweet right? Really?!You met his family already!It seems that his family likes you. How lucky you are to be Ted's girl. See you too!_

Maryse felt so happy because she met her future family. "I assure everyone that Ted is the person that I will spend my whole life with." She went to her bedroom and took a rest.

------------------------------------------

Will Torrie and Stacy return after Judgment Day? Which roster will they choose to return? Will they be able to reconcile with Randy and John? What will happen on the supershow? To be continued!


	8. Surprise for Randy Orton

**A/N: Thanks to Cro009 for the review! Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

Early in the morning John Cena decided to send a group message to Cody, Kelly Kelly, Ted and Maryse. He plans to have a surprise visit on Randy's house 24 hours away from the Supershow.

_Hey everyone!Its John Cena. Do you guys have nothing to do? Well if it is, then lets have a surprise visit on Randy's house. See you on my house._

The superstars who received the message quickly prepared for the surprise visit. They met outside of John's house and Ted knocks the door.

"Coming!" John responded as he opens the door and sees his fellow superstars. "Hey guys! Glad to see you here. Ready for the surprise visit?"

"Ready!" They said together.

"So let's go!" John accompanies his fellow superstars on his Mercedes-Benz and drove all the way to Randy's house.

When they reached Randy's house John found out that the door wasn't locked. It was a very quiet morning when they secretly entered his house, assuming that Randy was still sleeping. They went straight to the kitchen to prepare Randy's breakfast. Kelly Kelly and Maryse were preparing hot chocolate drink while John, Cody and Ted were preparing multi-grain waffles.

"Why did you do this John?" Ted asked. "I bet you're planning something after this."

"Hmmm..." John replied. "I just want my best friend to be prepared. And we will stay on his house all day long!"

"Awesome!" Cody added. "Then we can play Wii after!"

"The drink is done let's put this in the dining table." Maryse, along with Kelly Kelly put the glass of hot chocolate drink in the dining table. "Are you done with the waffles?"

"Almost done!" Ted shouted.

"Ssshhh!" Maryse told him to be quiet. "Randy might wake up and see us here!"

"Okay then!" Ted replied. "Guys are you ready for the supershow?"

"Of course man!" John interrupted. "We still need to ride a plane to go there."

"Ted, have you made a choice on what retribution will you and Maryse do?" Cody asked.

"Not yet. I told her that whatever happens on the supershow tomorrow, we will apply the appropriate retribution." Ted explained.

"I just hope that you will make the right choice tomorrow. By the way the waffles are done!" Cody reminded as he along with John and Ted put the plate of waffles on the table. "So where are we going to hide?"

"Let's hide in the guest room." John suggested. "Let's go quickly before Randy sees us here."

The 5 superstars quietly went to Randy's guest room. They still hear nothing but silence, wondering what time Randy will wake up.

"John, what time Randy wakes up?" Cody wondered. "We still hear nothing but silence."

"It depends on him. I think he's awake by this time preparing himself." John replied.

On Randy's bedroom...

Randy woke up at 7am. He did his daily routine, brushing his teeth, taking a bath then changed his outfit. He quickly went to the kitchen when he smelled something great, he directly went to the dining room and saw the food that his fellow superstars prepared for him.

"WHO MADE THIS?!" Randy was surprised. "It looks delicious huh?"

He ate the breakfast that was prepared for him. He thought it was from some random person but he don't know that everything is planned by his best friend John Cena along with the two couples Cody and Kelly Kelly, Ted and Maryse.

"I think it is prepared by someone who is close to me in the WWE. Or with the help of other superstars." He said before he cleans up the table.

Randy was done eating and went to the living room to watch TV.

Meanwhile in the guest room they decided to surprise Randy.

"Guys you may go to the living room now. I bet Randy is done eating. Just surprise him." John explained. "I will be there after."

The two couples quietly went out of the guest room and surprised Randy on the living room.

"Good morning Randy!" The girls greeted.

"How's your breakfast huh?" Cody asked.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Randy was shocked to see the two couples surprised him.

"Well we prepared the breakfast for you." Ted replied. "Did you like it?"

"Of course." Randy smirked. "Are you the only people here in my house?"

Before they can answer a famillar voice was heard.

"Hey man what's up, the real champ is here!"

"JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!!!" Randy shouted. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Randy, I'm the one who initiated the surprise visit." John replied. "Are you surprised?!"

"I am." Randy looked at his best friend seriously. "What are you going to do after?"

"We are just here to stay at your house the whole day." John said. "So we are going to play Wii. Is that fine?"

"Fine!" Randy allowed the guys to play Wii with him.

"If you guys will play Wii, Maryse and I are going to the guest room to watch DVDs. See you later!" Kelly Kelly said as she and Maryse went back upstairs to watch DVDs on Randy's guest room. The guys take turns in playing Wii.

On the guest room Kelly Kelly and Maryse decided to watch John Cena's movie 12 Rounds.

"Randy is so supportive huh?" Maryse said. "Supporting his best friend's movie. John is so lucky to have Randy as his best friend!"

"Right!" Kelly Kelly agreed. "I can't wait to see Ted on The Marine 2 soon!"

"Of course I will watch that for him." Maryse added. "I'm sure he will do a great job."

"Oh, Ted said that you will apply the appropriate retribution to Jillian on the supershow tomorrow." Kelly Kelly said. "Are you worried on what will happen tomorrow?"

"I feel excited, nervous and worried." Maryse starts to explain everything. "We might do the wrong retribution but hopefully not. Let's just see what happens."

John, Randy, Ted and Cody kept on playing Wii for hours. Kelly Kelly and Maryse watched more movies after 12 Rounds. They were having much fun hours away before the Supershow.

------------------------------------------------

What will happen at the supershow? To be continued!


	9. WWE Supershow

**A/N: Thanks to Cro009 for the review! Hope others will review as well... Here's another chapter... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**I can't wait for WWE Judgment Day!  
**

The 6 superstars on their homes prepared themselves for the supershow. They were having mixed feelings because of the matches that will happen tonight. They went straight to the airport where they let their luggages checked for security and have their passports and tickets checked. Afterwards they saw each other and other WWE Superstars. They greeted each other as they are waiting for the flight.

As usual, the two couples Cody and Kelly Kelly, Ted and Maryse were in their own having good time with each other while Randy and John were talking with other superstars. The divas were already speculating on the return of Torrie and Stacy.

"So when will they really return?" Melina was wondering. "All WWE Superstars and Divas are already anticipating their return, but the fans don't know that they will be returning. Anyone can guess when?"

"I hope its tonight." Mickie hoped. "I miss them and I really want to see them already!"

"Or if not tonight, after Judgment Day." Nikki guessed. "Brie, what do you think?"

"I think its also after Judgment Day." Brie replied. "I bet Randy and John were excited to reunite with their girls already."

"Exactly!" Nikki smiled. "Where's Kelly Kelly and Maryse?"

"Ehem ehem, *Brie points her finger at Kelly Kelly and Maryse with Cody and Ted* with Cody and Ted." Brie said. "They are always on their own world huh?"

Melina heard the conversation between The Bella Twins and quickly got her digital camera to secretly take pictures of the two couples.

"Hmmm even offscreen there's something fishy going on. They should join The Legacy!"

"MELINA PEREZ!" Nikki was shocked. "What are you doing?!"

"Ssshhh! Nikki, please be quiet! You know I'm taking photos of other superstars." Melina smirked. "I have lots of candid pictures here with you and other superstars!"

The superstars kept on waiting when they heard a voice over.

"Flight 6190 going to Bloomington, Illinois. All WWE Superstars and Divas please get on the plane now."

The WWE Superstars and Divas were all excited getting on the plane going to Bloomington, Illinois. Randy and John decided to sit beside each other since they are best friends while the two couples sat beside each other. Melina still continue to take pictures of other superstars.

**(A/N: I will show you again the situation by superstar!)**

**Randy Orton, John Cena**

They were chatting about the return of their girls, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson. They feel the excitement not only because of the Supershow, but also because of Judgment Day and the events after. But then Torrie Wilson called John Cena on the phone!

"Torrie?!" John was smiling when he heard his girl's voice. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too John. Well I heard that you guys will have a supershow tonight." Torrie replied. "Well I hope you enjoy the supershow and good luck on Judgment Day."

"Thanks!" John was grateful. "Oh we are here on the plane already. The plane starts lifting off the ground. See you soon!"

"See you soon too." Torrie hangs up the phone.

"Its Torrie who called, am I right?" Randy said. "You look so happy today."

"Yeah she's the one who called." John replied. "I just hope that they will return after Judgment Day."

"Me too." Randy agreed.

**Ted DiBiase, Jr. /Maryse**

Ted noticed that Maryse was feeling sad.

"What's wrong Maryse?" Ted was concerned on his girl's situation. "Still worried about tonight's supershow?"

"Yeah, I don't know what matches are in store for all superstars tonight." Maryse said as she rests her head on Ted's shoulder.

"Don't worry Maryse, whatever happens I'm here for you okay?" Ted smiled. "I'll share to you this cinnamon rolls to make you feel better."

"Thanks!" Maryse smiled back as she grabs a bite of cinnamon rolls. "This make me feel better! Anyway, isn't it Cody is really talkative especially when he's with Kelly Kelly? I wonder why he's so quiet today."

"Wait a second." Ted looked behind them and saw Cody and Kelly Kelly sleeping. With her head resting on Cody's shoulders. He looked back at Maryse. "They are sleeping!Where's Melina?"

"There on the other side, with Mickie James." Maryse said as she points her finger on Melina taking pictures of herself.

"Melina!" Ted called Melina. "Cody and Kelly Kelly were sleeping." He points his finger on the said couple.

"Alright then, I'll take pictures." Melina replied as she prepared her digital camera to take pictures of Cody and Kelly Kelly sleeping.

**Beth Phoenix, Jillian Hall**

Jillian was mad jealous when she saw Ted and Maryse having good time with each other.

"That Maryse should really need to back off!" Jillian said angrily. "I will do everything for Ted to be mine!"

"Duh, you're so desperate. They have something going on already." Beth raised an eyebrow. "Unless you have a match with her you can take out your frustration."

**Mickie James/Chris Jericho**

Mickie and Chris were talking non-stop leaving Melina with taking pictures. Chris was sitting behind Mickie and Melina, and he's beside MVP who was sleeping.

"What in the world Melina is doing?!" Chris asked. "She seems to love photography huh?"

"She's secretly taking pictures of other superstars. Also she's taking pictures of herself!" Mickie laughed as she sees Chris eating a lot of Toblerone. "CHRIS JERICHO!!! You didn't tell me that you have a lot of Toblerone there?!"

"Of course I love chocolate." Chris replied. "Want some?!"

"I want some!" Mickie tries to grab some Toblerone from Chris Jericho. "Don't be selfish!"

**Vickie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero**

Vickie was telling Chavo about her plans on the supershow of WWE Superstars.

"I was planning to have Maryse defend her Divas championship title against Jillian." Vickie suggested. "Of course that's the main event. So what do you think?"

"Great! Well you know the match will definitely be awesome." Chavo agreed. "So what will be the other matches from Smackdown and ECW?"

"On Smackdown, Jeff Hardy and Melina will have a mixed tag match against Chris Jericho and Michelle McCool while on ECW, Christian will compete against Vladimir Kozlov." Vickie explained. "Its going to be exciting!"

**Christian/Tiffany**

Unknowingly, Christian overheard the conversation between Vickie and Chavo and he's certain that through the support of his peeps, he's going to defeat the Russian superstar.

"Tiffany, why did you even planned to have me compete against that guy?" Christian was annoyed.

"Well of course its for the fans especially your peeps to see you defeat Vladimir." Tiffany replied. "I am sure you can do it!"

"I love the way you plan matches for ECW Superstars." Christian praised the beautiful ECW GM/Diva.

"Good Luck for the match tonight!" Tiffany said as she winked on Christian.

Christian and Tiffany seem to have a good time together in the plane.

All WWE Superstars and Divas were doing their stuff when they heard a voice over saying:

"10 minutes before the landing, prepare yourselves and check your luggages."

Back on **Ted and Maryse**, they spotted Cody and Kelly Kelly still sleeping and decided to wake them up.

"Hey wake up, 10 minutes left before the landing!" Ted told Cody while Maryse was shaking Kelly Kelly's arm for her to wake up.

"Hmmmmm..." Cody woke up rubbing his eyes and yawned. "Hey..."

Kelly Kelly woke up and found some Chocolate Brownies and shared it with her fellow superstars. "Hey guys this will make you feel more energized."

"Look at Randy, he's so funny when waking John up!!!" Cody laughed as he and other superstars spotted Randy waking his best friend up.

The two couples secretly laughed at what The Legend Killer was doing to The Doctor of Thuganomics.

**Randy Orton, John Cena**

"Torrie... Torrie... I miss you... so much... " John was sleep talking!

"WAKE UP JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!!!" Randy shouted and he was shaking John's shoulders to wake him up, and the other superstars ended up laughing at John's actions of sleep talking. "YOU ARE DREAMING OF TORRIE!!!"

John finally woke up rubbing his eyes. "WHAT?!DREAMING OF TORRIE?!"

"Yeah you are dreaming of her and you are even saying that you miss her so much!" Randy said. "You really want to see her that soon huh?"

"Fine. I dreamed of her and and I told her that I miss her so much!" John replied as he was teased by other WWE Superstars and Divas.

Another voice over was heard saying:

"Prepare for the landing... Last minute check for your luggages."

The WWE Superstars and Divas are all excited as the plane was landing down. They prepared themseleves and checked their luggages for missing items.

They walked inside the airport, got their luggages and all got in the taxis and drove to the hotel. They checked in and got their keycards for their rooms.

**Ted DiBiase, Jr. /Maryse**

Ted spotted Maryse doing some exercise in the room few minutes before they go to the arena for the supershow.

"Feeling confident now?" Ted asked. "You seem to do a lot of warm-ups."

"Of course!" Maryse continued to do some exercise. "Ready for action!"

"Maryse, we still have few minutes before we go to the arena. Better prepare." Ted reminded as he winked on Maryse.

Ted realized that only few minutes are left so he reminded Maryse to prepare quickly.

**Christian/Tiffany**

Meanwhile Christian was preparing his outfits to be worn during the supershow when someone knocked the door.

"Come in." Christian said.

Tiffany entered.

"Hi Christian!" Tiffany greeted. "Ready for the match against Vladimir?"

"Yeah." Christian smirked. "I will be able to beat that guy for sure!"

"That's great!" Tiffany smiled as if she's planning something. "Well the first match for tonight is you against Vladimir, then Jeff and Melina against Chris and Michelle, then the main event, Jillian vs. Maryse."

"Tiffany?!" Christian was shocked. "Fine. I'm prepared already and don't worry, my peeps are there for me!"

"I know!" Tiffany laughed. "Your peeps are definitely going to support you."

"You're always laughing at some circumstances." Christian smirked again.

Tiffany ended up helping Christian preparing his things for the supershow.

All WWE Superstars and Divas returned their keycards and went straight to the taxis [since they arrived at the hotel at 6pm] and drove to the arena where the supershow will be held.

After 20 minutes they arrived at the arena at 6:20 pm so it means they still have time to prepare before the show starts at 7:15pm. They went to their respective lockerooms.

Maryse was alone in her lockeroom when Chavo Guerrero suddenly entered her room.

"Chavo?!" Maryse was surprised to see Vickie's nephew on her lockeroom. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm sorry Maryse but I need to inform you of one thing." Chavo starts to explain everything. "I am sure that you are prepared for tonight. Vickie said that the main event will be you, against Jillian Hall for the Divas championship. Good luck."

"Thanks." Maryse smiled as Chavo went out of her lockeroom.

"Hmmm... I am going to beat that girl tonight." Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Now the retribution will be done."

Maryse decided to call Ted because The Legacy's lockeroom was far from hers.

Ted was doing some exercise when he heard his phone ringing. He stopped doing exercise when he sees his phone flashing: "Maryse calling".

"Maryse?" Ted answered the call. "What's up?"

"Ted you can now do the retribution that you want." Maryse was serious.

"What do you mean?" Ted wondered. "Do you have a match tonight?"

"Yeah." Maryse replied. "And its against Jillian for the Divas championship!"

"Really?" Ted was surprised. "I can interrupt the match. Don't worry later on I will appear and perform my finisher on Jillian. Good luck on the match, my girl!"

"Thanks! I'll prepare myself for the match now, Bye!" Maryse said as she hangs up the phone.

Minutes passed and the show started with Vickie Guerrero, Teddy Long and Tiffany in the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Please welcome, Raw General Manager Vickie Guerrero, Smackdown General Manager Teddy Long and ECW General Manager Tiffany!" Lilian announced.

"Good evening everyone!" Tiffany greeted. "Welcome to the supershow of WWE Superstars!"

"Tonight will be an action-filled night." Teddy said with excitement. "The first match for tonight will be from ECW, Christian vs. Vladimir Kozlov."

"On Smackdown, Jeff and Melina will be paired in a mixed tag match against Chris Jericho and Michelle McCool." Vickie added. "And for the main event, it will be Maryse vs. Jillian Hall for the Divas championship. Thank you everyone and enjoy the show!"

Afterwards the three General Managers went straight to their offices as Vladimir Kozlov's entrance music played. He always appear snobby and glaring his eyes. He grabbed a microphone and started to speak in Russian and the fans weren't able to understand what he was saying. Instead he spoke english when Christian's entrance music played and he directly attacked Vladimir.

"This match is going to be exciting!" Josh Matthews commented. "Now we see Vladimir performing vicious attacks on Christian!"

"And oh!" Matt Striker was surprised. "Vladimir almost used a powerslam but Christian able to move away to the right side of the ring!"

"Yes Matt its very impressive and now the peeps were cheering for Captain Charisma!" Josh added. "Now Vladimir attacks Christian but countered it with a Killswitch!"

"And 1! 2! 3!" Matt said. "Christian pinned Vladimir!He wins the match!Now the peeps are celebrating Captain Charisma's victory!"

"Here's your winner, ECW Champion Christian!" Tony Chimel announced.

Christian was all smiles when he defeated the Russian superstar. There's a backstage segment where everyone in the backstage congratulated him. As he walks back to his lockeroom, Tiffany spotted him.

"Christian! I am here to say congratulations!" Tiffany congratulated Captain Charisma. "I told you, the victory is yours."

"Thanks!" Christian smiled at the ECW General Manager. "You are awesome in creating matches."

"I know! One more thing before I go, Good luck on Judgment Day." Tiffany winked at Christian before she goes back to her office.

Christian was all smiles when he entered the lockeroom.

Meanwhile another backstage segment was shown when Jeff and Melina were walking together for their match against Chris and Michelle.

_You're not enough for me. (Oh no no) Just another man in love with me. (Just another man, ooh) Gotta open up your eyes and see. (hey hey, Oh well) You're not enough for me. (oh no_)

Michelle McCool's entrance music was played and Chris Jericho went with her. The fans think that they are both cocky onscreen that's why they were teamed up. They were waiting for The Charismatic Enigma and The Paparazzi Princess to come out. Finally Melina's entrance music played and she was joined with Jeff Hardy. The "paparazzi" laid a red carpet and took photos of the duo and the fans cheered for them. Jeff entered the ring first and Melina does her signature split entrance.

The match started with Melina and Michelle on the ring. Michelle was taking advantage of the match. Fans were cheering for Melina and Jeff clapped for her not to give up.

"The match started with the two of the Sexiest Women on Television(WWE Divas)." Tood Grisham said. "Michelle does a hair-pull backbreaker and now the fans are cheering for Melina not to give up!"

"That's right!" Jim Ross replied as they see Melina being able to counter the attack and putting Michelle on the turnbuckle. "Now she performs a diving double knee drop!"

"Awesome move!" Todd was surprised. "Now Michelle was trying to tag in to Chris Jericho and Melina tagged in to Jeff Hardy!"

"Now Jeff is in the ring waiting for Michelle to tag in with Chris and that's it Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy in the ring!" Jim added. "Now Michelle was outside the ring, as the result of Melina's attack."

"And Jeff Hardy took advantage of the situation and attacked Chris Jericho several times!" Todd said as Jeff Hardy was about to perform his finsher move, Twist of Fate and pinning Chris for the win. "Now Jeff performs a Twist of Fate and 1! 2! and 3! Jeff and Melina won the match!Congratulations!"

"Awesome match." Jim praised.

"Here are your winners, Jeff Hardy and WWE Women's Champion, Melina!" Justin Roberts announced.

Jeff and Melina were happy to win the match and went backstage where everyone congratulated them. The show was paused for some commercial breaks. (So that Maryse and Jillian will be able to prepare for the main event.)

While the show was on commercial breaks, a stagehand talked to Ted about the main event.

"Now you know what to do as a retribution for Maryse." The stagehand said. "Jillian was said to get a steel chair to attack Maryse, who is down on the mat and when Jillian will start to attack her and the referee is not looking, you will interrupt the match and perform your finisher Dream Street."

"Alright, understood." Ted replied.

The supershow went back on air when Jillian's entrance music was played. Maryse was doing final stretches before the main event. Now she comes out of the entrance ramp when her entrance music was played and does her signature move(hair flip on the ropes). The match started with Jillian attacking Maryse with several running lariats and eventually perfoming a Missile drop kick, leaving Maryse down in the ring. Jillian got a steel chair and went back to the ring to attack Maryse with it but suddenly from the audience, Ted came and when the referee was not looking, he performed his finisher Dream Street and quickly returned the steel chair and went backstage before the referee sees him.

"Oh my gosh!" Jerry "The King" Lawler was shocked. "Ted came and attacked Jillian with his finisher!"

"Now both divas are down, and the referee starts counting!" Michael added. "Let's see who'll win this match."

The referree continued to count since both divas are down, But after the 5th count Maryse was able to get up, taking advantage of the situation, seeing Jillian down.

"1! 2! and 3!" The referee counted as Maryse pinned Jillian in the ring.

"Maryse retains the title!" King was smiling seeing Maryse retain the title.

"Congratulations!" Michael added.

"Here's your winner and still, WWE Divas Champion, Maryse!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Maryse returned backstage along with her belt, and the supershow has ended.

After the show went off air Maryse was congratulated by everyone backstage. She returned to her lockeroom and spotted Ted, who was smiling, waiting for her.

"Congratulations Maryse!" Ted said as he kissed his girl's cheeks.

"The retribution is done!" Maryse smirked. "I can't wait for Judgment Day tomorrow. I hope Randy retains the title."

"Yeah!" Ted said as he and Maryse went out of the lockeroom together.

All WWE Superstars and Divas prepared themselves and bid farewell to each other saying "See you on Judgment Day!" and went to their taxis and drove to the hotel to rest and prepare for WWE Judgment Day in Chicago, Illinois.

---------------------------------------

**This is the longest chapter I've ever had!**

Will the friendship between Captain Charisma and the ECW GM/Diva turn into something more?Even though Ted and Maryse like each other, will Ted finally confess that he loves Maryse?What will happen on Judgment Day?To be continued!


	10. Before WWE Judgment Day

**A/N: Thanks to Cro009 for the review! Yeah Randy was really funny! Here's another chapter... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**To all WWE Fans, please watch WWE Judgment Day 2009!**

All WWE Superstars and Divas prepared themselves for WWE Judgment Day. They returned their keycards, and went to the taxis and drove to the airport for their flight to Chicago, Illinois for WWE Judgment Day 2009. They had their luggages checked for security and have their passports and tickets checked. They greeted each other and waited for the flight. Melina continued to take stolen/candid pictures of herself and other superstars, The divas kept on talking about the return of Stacy and Torrie and other WWE Superstars talked about Judgment Day.

As they were doing their own stuff, suddenly a voice over was heard.

"Flight 7960 going to Chicago, Illinois. All WWE Superstars and Divas please get on the plane now."

The WWE Superstars and Divas were all excited getting on the plane going to Chicago, Illinois.

**(A/N: I will show you again the situation by superstar!)**

Other superstars decided to sleep but Melina continued to do her stuff. Taking pictures. This time Cody and Ted sat beside each other so that their girls, Kelly Kelly and Maryse will have some girl talk together.

**Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase, Jr.**

"Other WWE Superstars saw what you did to Jillian last night." Cody said. "The retribution is done, you need to confess already!"

"Confession of what?!" Ted was confused.

"You need to tell that you love Maryse!" Cody smirked. "We know that you like each other and based from your actions, you are doing everything for her."

"You know Cody, I am the type of person who will do everything for the people I LOVE." Ted explained.

Cody was surprised when he heard Ted's explanation.

"People you love!" Cody was surprised. "You love Maryse?!"

"Ssshhh!" Ted told him to be quiet. "Hey, our girls are just behind us, Maryse might hear it. FINE CODY! I love Maryse!"

"Wow!" Cody raised an eyebrow. "Now when are you going to tell her?"

"Secret." Ted said as he grabs a bite of Hersheys Chocolate.

"Okay I'll guess it will be after Judgment Day." Cody raised an eyebrow again.

"Let's see Cody if you will guess it right!" Ted smirked.

**Kelly Kelly, Maryse**

Kelly Kelly noticed that Maryse was all smiles and tried to asked her.

"You seem to be so happy huh?" Kelly Kelly noticed.

"The retribution is done." Maryse replied. "Ted interrupted the match and performed his finisher on Jillian."

"Really?! You know, Ted is the type of person who will do everything for the people who are important to him." Kelly Kelly added.

"I know. I'm a very important person on his life and he's very important person for me." Maryse smiled.

**Christian, Tiffany**

"Ready to put your title on the line?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm going to retain it just like what Randy said." Christian smirked. "I told you Tiffany, my peeps are there for me."

"I'm just worried that you might get hurt really bad." Tiffany was concerned. "He will do everything to take that title away from you."

"Thank you for the concern." Christian smiled. "You are always there for me, encouraging me to do better."

"Of course, you are my friend." Tiffany smiled back.

**Randy Orton, John Cena**

John saw Randy who was so serious.

"Missing Stacy until now?" John wondered. "Or worried about your match with Batista?"

"Both." Randy replied. "I will text her right now about what I feel."

"Alright." John smiled. "An encouragement from someone you love will make you feel better."

Randy started to text Stacy and hopes that she will reply.

_Stacy, I have a match against Batista tonight on Judgment Day. Wish me luck._

_You know how much you mean to me. Since from the beginning I love you, and that will never change._

_I miss you so much, I can't wait to see you soon._

_I love you so much, Stacy Marie Keibler._

_Randy_

Randy felt a sight of relief when he let out those feelings on his text message. Few seconds after, Stacy replied.

_Of course I wish you good luck. I know that you will do a great job.  
_

_You also mean a lot to me. I miss you too and I love you so much, Randal Keith Orton._

_See you soon._

_Stacy_

Randy was smiling when he saw the text message. He was happy that the girl he loves encouraged him to do better and he felt that he is still a big part of Stacy's life.

"Stacy wished me luck and she missed me too." Randy was all smiles. "We know how much we love each other."

"Awesome!" John was happy. "I told you, words from Stacy will make you feel better."

"Okay John lets have a plan." Randy smirked. "So what are we going to do after they return?"

"Of course a date with our girls." John smirked too. "Double date!"

"Your treat?" Randy laughed.

"What?!" John reacted.

"JUST KIDDING!" Randy continued to laugh. "Of course as men, we will treat them."

Another voice over was heard.

"Prepare for the landing... Last minute check for your luggages."

The WWE Superstars and Divas are all excited as the plane was landing down. They prepared themseleves and checked their luggages for missing items.

They walked inside the airport, got their luggages and all got in the taxis and drove to the hotel. They checked in and got their keycards for their rooms. All of them are preparing themselves, hours away from WWE Judgment Day 2009.

--------------------------------------

To all WWE Fans, please watch WWE Judgment Day 2009 for the actual event!

How will the peeps react now that Christian and Tiffany are closer than ever? Will Ted tell Maryse that he loves her after Judgment Day? What will happen on the return of Stacy and Torrie? To be continued!


	11. Afterparty

**A/N: Thanks to Cro009 for the review!Yeah Ted will tell her already! Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**WWE Judgment Day 2009 was awesome!Congratulations to Randy and John!!!**

**This chapter will be about the happenings after WWE Judgment Day 2009.**

After the show went off air, everyone was congratulating the winners of their matches, especially Randy who retained the title by DQ and John Cena who defeated Big Show.

Meanwhile at Maryse's lockeroom, she was alone preparing herself for the afterparty with other WWE Superstars and Divas, and its Randy's treat so it means he will pay everything. Her phone rang and it was Cody.

"Maryse." Cody said. "Can you come over to The Legacy's lockeroom now?"

"Is there any problem?" Maryse asked.

"Ted will tell you something very important." Cody replied.

"I'll be there right away. Bye!" Maryse said as she hangs up the phone.

Maryse was wondering what Ted was going to tell her. She immediately walked towards The Legacy's lockeroom, and saw Cody and Ted there.

"Hi!" Maryse greeted.

"Ted, she's here now. Good luck." Cody said as he excuses himself to go out of the lockeroom not to disturb Ted and Maryse. But he stayed outside the lockeroom to secretly listen to their conversation.

Maryse sat down beside Ted and they talked heart to heart.

"Maryse, Since the day we met everything has changed. You always encourage me to do better here in the WWE and I did the same for you. You're the girl I care about the most. From the start I have always love you and that will never change. I love you Maryse." Ted finally tells his feelings for Maryse!

"I also feel the same way, Ted." Maryse replied with a smile. "I also wanted to confess that I love you but I was waiting for the right time. And this time was right for us. I love you too."

After hearing those three special words, Ted was leaning to Maryse for a kiss. They kissed passionately and didn't even wanted to break it.

Meanwhile on the outside of the lockeroom, Melina was looking for Maryse.

"Where's Maryse?" Melina asked Cody.

"In the lockeroom with Ted." Cody replied. "Don't disturb them!"

"Huh?! Is there something fishy happening?!" Melina wondered.

"Ted finally told Maryse that he loves her!" Cody revealed. "Maryse feels the same way, so it means everything is official!"

"What?!" Melina was surprised. "That's awesome!"

"Other superstars will find out about this tonight." Cody raised an eyebrow.

Ted and Maryse broke the kiss, and they decided to go out of the lockeroom. They were shocked when they saw Cody and Melina.

"What are you doing here?!" Ted was shocked. "Cody?! Melina?!"

Melina and Cody looked at each other, as if they are planning something.

"Congratulations!" Melina smirked with an I-know-it-don't-deny look. "Everything's official between the two of you,right?"

"You guys are simply priceless!" Cody teased. "Now Maryse will become Maryse Ouellet-DiBiase. Awesome right?"

"Stop teasing already!" Maryse replied. "Let's go to the afterparty at the restaurant. Remember its exlcusively for WWE Superstars and Divas tonight!"

The 4 superstars quickly went to the taxis and drove to the restaurant for the afterparty.

When they entered the restaurant they were shocked to see other superstars waiting for them and the food is already prepared.

"What took you so long guys?" Randy wondered. "What happened?"

"Guess what Randy, we have a new couple in the WWE already." Melina raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Its official between Ted and Maryse."

Everyone clapped for the said couple and they started to eat after. Of course who would ever forget Melina's famous digital camera for picture taking? She did her usual stuff again!

Kelly Kelly, who was beside Melina at the time noticed that even Melina takes pictures of her food!

"Melina?! You're even taking pictures of your food!" Kelly Kelly loooked at her. "You're so random lately!"

"Of course for memories." Melina winked at Kelly Kelly. "I was even wondering on what to do with the pictures."

"Either keep it to yourself or post it in your WWE Universe blog." Kelly Kelly said.

The WWE Superstars and Divas started to talk about their memorable moments during the pay-per-view. From matches to revelations.

"I can't forget tonight because I beat Big Show." John Cena started. "Others were questioning me if ever I will gain exact revenge."

"Randy even slapped the referee!" Ted remembered. "I wonder why you did that?"

"Ted! Don't talk about that incident." Randy glared. "The important thing is I retained the title."

"Who would ever forget Ric Flair's sudden appearance?" Cody added.

"Everyone was surprised to see The Nature Boy!" Kelly Kelly said. "By the way, I noticed that all champions retained the titles. Wow that's history!"

"Christian retained the title again." Mickie James smiled. "Its because of his peeps!"

"Not only his peeps but also TIFFANY!" Vickie Guerrero interrupted. "Remember they're closer than ever."

"Really?!" Mickie was surprised. "The peeps are going to be crazy about it!"

"How I wished that Jeff won the title." Maria sighed. "But his brother costed the match!"

"Looks like everytime Edge has a match someone will interfere for him to retain it." Brie Bella noticed.

"The Master of 619 Rey Mysterio was still a champ!His moves are awesome!" Nikki added. "Also, The Shaman of Sexy/Melina's ex-boyfriend John Morrison defeated Shelton Benjamin!"

"The matches were great!" Michelle replied. "But Umaga defeated CM Punk. Hmmm... I wonder when will he cash in again his Money In The Bank Contract?"

"He might challenge Edge for the title." Nikki guessed. "Who knows, right?"

Vickie Guerrero interrupted the conversations and started to reveal something that made everyone surprised.

"EXCUSE ME! I have something to tell you everyone. First of all, congratulations to all the winners tonight at Judgment Day, especially the WWE Champion Randy Orton and John Cena. You did a great job. Secondly, everyone in the WWE knows the return of their girls, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson, right? I have good news for you Randy and John, they are going to return, tomorrow night on Raw!"

Everyone was surprised on what Vickie has revealed. They can see happiness on the best friends' faces.

"Thanks Vickie!" John said. "I can't wait to see them tomorrow!"

"This is the best reward ever!" Randy added. "We both won our match and our girls will be back tomorrow. John, the double date!"

"Alright!" John high fived with Randy.

"Hey Vickie!" Christian said. "You are going to be my guest on The Peep Show on WWE Superstars."

"Really?!" Vickie was surprised. "I'll be there for sure."

"Okay everyone lets drink for a wonderful night and the celebration of the return of Stacy and Torrie!" Randy puts up a glass of wine. "Cheers everyone!"

"Cheers!" Everyone said together ad they put up their glasses of wine and drank it after.

"And cheers for Ted and Maryse for making their relationship official!" Cody revealed.

Everyone teased the said couple.

"Guys lets have group pictures!" Melina said as everyone posed for formal and wacky shots. Afterwards she sets timer for her to be included in the pictures.

They continued to have fun at the afterparty till the wee hours of the morning. They quickly went back to the hotel for tomorrow's episode of Raw at Jillian's hometown, Louisville, Kentucky.

----------------------------------------

What will Melina do with the pictures, will she keep it to herself or post it up in her WWE Universe Blog?What surprises await on the return of Stacy and Torrie tomorrow night on Raw?And what questions will Christian ask to Vickie?To be continued!


	12. Return of Stacy K and Torrie W

**A/N: Thanks to Cro009 for the review! Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**This chapter will mainly focus on the Divas battle royal, and of course the return of Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson!**

Various matches were done before the Divas battle royal. Mickie James, Kelly Kelly, Brie Bella, Nikki Bella, Beth Phoenix, Rosa Mendes and Jillian all took to the ring for a Divas Battle Royal and whoever wins the match will face Maryse for the Divas championship. Maryse came out first to observe the match from the announce table.

The battle royal started with Beth Phoenix eliminating Brie Bella and Jillian takes on Nikki Bella. Mickie James eliminated Beth's assistant Rosa Mendes. She fought to eliminate Beth, but when Beth was about to eliminate Mickie, Kelly Kelly intervenes and turned out to be her against Beth, but she delivered an impressive Missile dropkick to eliminate Beth and afterwards she tried to eliminate Kelly Kelly but failed. And now its Kelly Kelly and Mickie James left in the ring. Maryse sprayed an unidentified substance on Mickie's face, costing her the match with only Kelly Kelly left in the ring, winning the match.

"Here's your winner, Kelly Kelly!" Lilian announced.

Kelly Kelly was happy that now she has a chance at Maryse's Divas championship title. Though she find it hard to compete with one of her closest friends in the WWE. But then Kelly Kelly was determined to win the title.

Meanwhile Cody and Ted were shocked because their girls will compete for the said title.

"Congratulations Cody, Kelly Kelly won the battle royal." Ted said. "She will compete against Maryse for the Divas championship."

"I find it hard since they are close friends and they are our girls!how's that eh?" Cody was surprised. "But no matter what we will support both of them alright?"

"Of course." Ted smiled. "By the way, your girl is here."

Kelly Kelly was congratulated by everyone backstage and she was spotted by Cody and Ted.

"Congratulations!" Cody congratulated Kelly Kelly. "You did a great job!"

"Thanks!" Kelly Kelly replied. "But Ted, I will compete with your girl Maryse for the title!"

"I know you are worried." Ted added. "But don't worry we will support both of you."

Suddenly Maryse went backstage.

"Awesome match!" Maryse smiled. "Good job Kelly Kelly, congratulations!"

"Thanks Maryse! I can't wait to have a match with you." Kelly Kelly replied. "It will be awesome for sure. No matter what happens the match will never affect our friendship."

The two couples spotted Vickie Guerrero going to the ring. They thought of one thing. The return of Stacy and Torrie. They went back to their lockerooms to watch it on TV.

Now Vickie Guerrero goes to the ring.

"EXCUSE ME! Well everyone, All WWE Superstars and Divas know this thing already and its time for you, WWE Universe to find it out. Two of the Sexiest Women on Television(WWE Divas) are going to make an official comeback tonight. Both of them are known for their impressive wrestling moves and they are one of the prettiest faces here in the WWE. Please welcome, Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson!"

The fans are going crazy when they saw Stacy and Torrie back on Raw. The fans cheered for them and the two returning divas tagged their hands with the fans. Torrie entered the ring first and Stacy did her signature entrance. They did their welcome back speech.

"Welcome back Stacy and Torrie!" Vickie welcomes the two divas back on WWE. "Its nice to see you again here!"

"Thanks Vickie! What's up Louisville, Kentucky? We are back!" Stacy said.

"Its nice to be back here on WWE." Torrie added. "After all WWE has and will always be a big part of our lives. I miss the fans, our fellow WWE Divas and of course all WWE Superstars!"

"And WWE became our second home. Everyone in the WWE Universe will see more of us in action!" Stacy explained. "Thank you everyone!"

"Once again, Welcome back Stacy Keibler and Torrie Wilson!" Vickie introduced them back again.

Vickie, along with the two divas returned backstage. Everyone welcomed Stacy and Torrie back, and when Vickie went straight back to her office, Stacy and Torrie went to their respective lockerooms.

**Randy Orton/Stacy Keibler  
**

Stacy went back to her lockeroom. Randy was passing by the lockerooms when he spotted Stacy. She saw him and they hugged each other, which is so tight.

"Stacy!" Randy was surprised to see his girl back. "Welcome back! and I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." Stacy blushed. "I'm glad that we came back soon and now we can see each other more often."

"By the way, while John and I were in the supershow, we planned to have a double date with you and Torrie after the show tonight." Randy remembered. "Would you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind." Stacy winked at Randy. "I miss our times together."

Randy and Stacy continued to chat backstage, remembering their times together.

**John Cena/Torrie Wilson  
**

Meanwhile John and Torrie were spotted in the latter's lockeroom.

"You know Torrie, tonight is the best reward ever." John said as he wraps his arm around Torrie.

"What do you mean?" Torrie wondered.

"I won the match last Judgment Day against Big Show." John replied.

"Congratulations!" Torrie congratulated.

"Thanks! The reward that I am talking about is of course the return of the person who mean so much to me in my life." John said meaningfully. "Your comeback in the WWE is the best reward I've got."

"Really?!" Torrie was happy to hear those words. "I'm happy that you've got the reward that you deserve."

Suddenly Randy and Stacy interrupted their conversation and talked about the double date after the show.

"Hey guys!" Randy interrupted. "Remember the double date John?"

"Yeah man of course." John remembered. "Its our treat Randy!"

"Wow that's great!" Torrie was happy. "I can't wait for the date after tonight."

"By the way, remember The Legacy's match against you and Batista earlier?" Randy asked. "I find it so hard to compete with a best friend like you."

"I also felt bad because they plan for us to compete against each other." John expressed his feelings towards the incident. "But any match will never affect our friendship."

"So where will the double date be?" Randy asked again.

"At a restaurant here at Louisville, Kentucky." John replied.

"Great idea!" Randy agreed. "Let's go everyone?"

"Let's go!"

The two couples left the arena early for the double date.

Maryse was preparing herself to go back to the hotel when Jillian suddenly confronted her.

"Oh Maryse." Jillian raised an eyebrow. "How I wish that I have won the Divas battle royal earlier in my hometown. And your boyfriend Ted costed my match against you during the supershow before Judgment Day!"

"That's what you call payback." Maryse glared at her. "You're so desperate to have Ted and now the championship title. You even attacked me before."

"Now let's see Maryse..." Jillian starts to threat Ted's girlfriend. "Better safe than sorry. Be careful enough or something will happen to you."

But then Maryse ignored Jillian's threat and the latter walked away. "Whatever Jillian!" She said before going back to the hotel.

**Randy Orton/Stacy Keibler** and **John Cena/Torrie Wilson**

As what the best friends had promised before, they treated their girls on their date. They started to chat on the latest updates on their lives until they talked about recent happenings in WWE.

"I realized that being a celebrity is not that easy." Stacy started. "After all WWE has and will always be a big part of my life. I also realized that wrestling will always be my passion."

"Stacy's right!" Torrie agreed. "I also had some TV guestings. And I noticed online that WWE Fans wanted me and Stacy back in the business and therefore their wish is granted. We are back."

"I'm still on feud with Batista." Randy said. "I was on a feud with the McMahon family including Triple H months back."

"While I am on an ongoing feud with Big Show." John added. "And that Vickie Guerrero is the person behind this, especially when that monster costed my match against Edge at Backlash."

"Anyway, lets be positive." Stacy advised them. "Well I noticed that there are new superstars now and that's great. I can't wait to work with all of them, especially Cody, Ted, Kelly Kelly and Maryse."

"And you can also appear on WWE Superstars." Randy added. "Every thursday, All of us will be there."

"I'm glad that you chose to return on the Raw roster." John was happy because their girls are on the same roster as him and Randy. "We will see each other more often!"

"Of course that's what Vickie Guerrero said." Torrie winked at John. "The fans will see more of us on Raw!"

"Thanks Randy and John for this..." Stacy appreciated their efforts. "You're so thoughtful to do this for us."

"No problem Stacy." Randy replied. "Of course that's our way of showing how much John and I love you."

"So sweet of you Randy!" Stacy blushed. "That's why I love you more!"

"Anyway, We'll accompany you back to the hotel. We still have 3 days before WWE Superstars. Let's go?" Randy insisted.

The two couples went back to the hotel and they will prepare themselves for WWE Superstars 3 days from now.

----------------------------------------

Is Jillian really serious about the threat? What will happen on WWE Superstars aside from Vickie's appearance on Christian's segment The Peep Show? To be continued!


	13. WWE Superstars Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to Cro009 for the review!I checked out your stories and its really awesome! Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**There will be two parts. This chapter is Part 1 of WWE Superstars. Part 2 will be on the next chapter.**

The WWE Superstars started with two chairs and microphones for Christian's segment The Peep Show. The fans are anticipating for Captain Charisma's appearance when his entrance music was played.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, ECW Champion Christian!" Tony Chimel announced.

Christian appeared and made his way to the ring. He started the show with a bang.

"What's up peeps?" Christian started, making the fans cheer for him even more. "Welcome to The Peep Show. Tonight's guest will be someone from the Raw roster. She is known as the General Manager of Raw and the new Miss Wrestlemania. Please welcome, Vickie Guerrero!"

Since Vickie doesn't have an entrance music, Chavo's entrance music was used.

"Hi Vickie, Welcome to The Peep Show." Christian welcomed the Raw GM.

"Thanks Christian." Vickie thanked Captain Charisma. "Its so nice to be here on your show."

"So let's start. A question that fans may ask is, what's your reaction when Big Show said that you're his lover?" Christian asked.

"As everyone knows I am Edge's wife, I am not really Big Show's lover." Vickie firmly said. "Big Show is just my friend and I want everything to be stricly professional."

"Do you still consult the superstars when you create matches?" Another question from the Captain Charisma.

"I told Randy last Monday that I don't need to consult any superstar when it comes to the matches." Vickie added. "As long as everything's alright, then its fine."

"How do you feel now that you and Edge aren't on the same roster?" Christian asked for the GM's reaction.

"I feel sad that my husband was drafted to Smackdown, but I know its for the better." Vickie smiled. "The fans don't need to worry because we still keep in touch and we can see each other here on WWE Superstars."

"Lastly, message for the fans?" Christian's last question.

"I just want to say, thank you so much! If not for you guys I am not the person who I am today." Vickie messaged the WWE Universe.

But after her quick message the tables were turned, and Vickie was the one who's interrogating Christian.

"Christian, ever since the supershow I and even other superstars noticed the closeness between you and a certain WWE Diva." Vickie interrogates. "Well the peeps wanted to know if... there's something going on between you and ECW GM Tiffany? Watch this."

There was a slideshow of photos of Christian and Tiffany together in the plane, and some candid photos together with Christian's entrance music "Just Close Your Eyes" playing in the background. Courtesy of none other than MELINA PEREZ.

Christian was surprised with Vickie's question and for what he has saw. The peeps were going crazy. He remembered the times when he was with Tiffany since the supershow. But he and Tiffany know that they are VERY close friends. He knew that the photos are courtesy of the WWE Women's Champion but didn't tell it anymore.

"Vickie, Thanks for that question. All I can say with the rumors flying everywhere between me and Tiffany is this: I admit,Tiffany is my closest WWE Diva friend. But we are both open to possibilities."

"Fine Christian, lets see what happens." Vickie smiled.

"Thanks for being on my show and I hope everyone will have a great night!" Christian ended his segment.

A backstage segment was shown between Stacy and Torrie.

"So are you ready for your first match tonight?" Torrie asked. "I can't wait for it."

"Of course." Stacy replied. "And its against Jillian Hall. By the way, the best friends are here!"

Randy and John joined their girls in the conversation.

"Good luck for the match!" Randy said. "Remember the strategies."

"And Randy will interrupt the match." John smirked. "ONLY IF NECESSARY."

"Thanks guys but you don't need to interrupt the match!" Stacy grinned. "I am ready for it!"

Jillian's entrance music was played and this prompted Stacy to get ready for the match.

"I need to prepare myself now." Stacy said as she walks behind the entrance ramp.

Jillian was already in the ring and Stacy comes out. She was excited yet determine to win the match since her comeback. She did her signature entrance and waved hands to the fans.

Both divas are exchanging wrestling holds but overall, Stacy takes advantage of the situation. She remembered her brief feud with Jillian before, and she's determined to win the first match since her comeback. The match ended quickly with a roundhouse kick from Stacy, pinning Jillian for the win.

"Here's your winner, Stacy Keibler!" Lilian announced.

Stacy quickly returned backstage and was congratulated by everyone especially Randy.

"Congratulations Stacy!" Randy said as he quickly kissed Stacy on the lips. "You are awesome."

"Thanks." Stacy smiled. "Where's Torrie?"

"I think she's with John." Randy replied. "Having some quality time on his lockeroom."

"Hmmm... quality time? I think John is cuddling Torrie because he miss her so much. Haha!" Stacy ended up laughing. "Anyway do you have a match tonight?"

"None..." Randy said. "But 3 weeks from now and its Extreme Rules, I will defend again my title against Batista."

They continued to talk to each other when Vickie interrupted them.

"Excuse me Randy and Stacy..." Vickie said. "Where's Torrie Wilson by the way?"

"She's talking with John in the lockeroom." Randy replied. "Is there something wrong Vickie?"

"Nothing's wrong, but the scriptwriters suggested to me that she will have an intergender match, meaning she will fight against a guy." Vickie's words made the couple wondered. "The opponent will be revealed later on. But this is not yet confirmed."

"What?!" Stacy's jaw dropped. "An intergender match?!"

"But the good thing is, the stipulation is a no disqualification match." Vickie added. "I'll be the one to tell her about this. See you around."

Vickie left and went to John's lockeroom to talk to Torrie, leaving Randy and Stacy confused.

"Is Vickie really serious?! Letting Torrie compete against a guy?!" Randy was surprised. "Vickie's going crazy like what match she made at Extreme Rules featuring me and Batista in a Steel Cage match for the title!"

"I don't know what she ate to think of that kind of match." Stacy added. "But she said earlier that its not yet confirmed so there's a chance that Vickie might change her mind."

"I hope so." Randy hoped.

--

Kelly Kelly was walking towards her lockeroom when she saw Maryse lying down unconsciously. She tried to wake her up but to no avail.

"Maryse!Maryse!" Kelly Kelly was shaking Maryse's shoulders.

Coincidentally The Bella Twins passed by and noticed the situation.

"What happened to Maryse?" Brie aksed. "Who did that to her?"

"I don't know." Kelly Kelly said. "I was walking towards my lockeroom when I saw her lying down. CALL TED NOW!"

The Bella Twins quickly ran towards The Legacy's lockeroom and saw Cody and Ted there.

"What are you doing here?!" Cody was shocked.

"Ted..." Nikki started. "Maryse is unconscious, lying on the floor near Kelly Kelly's lockeroom!"

"What?!" Ted said as they quickly ran back to the original location, which is near Kelly Kelly's lockeroom.

"Kelly Kelly what happened?" Ted asked.

"I was walking back to my lockeroom when I saw her lying down and I don't know who did this to her." Kelly Kelly was worried.

"I think the one who did this is someone who's really mad at me, and that person will pay for this!" Ted was angry, and wondering who did the attack on his girl Maryse.

----------------------------------

Who attacked Maryse?! Please review and you can put your guesses as well! Here's a clue already: Its not Jillian or any WWE Diva and its a WWE Superstar! And will Vickie change her mind about the match involving Torrie?! To be continued!


	14. WWE Superstars Part 2

**A/N:Thanks to Cro009 for the review!Well read on to see if your guess is right regarding Maryse's attacker. Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review! and I need suggestions for my story to be better... so any suggestions please review!  
**

**This is the Part 2 of WWE Superstars.**

Torrie was shocked to hear that she will fight not against another WWE Diva, its an intergender match against a guy.

"What?! An intergender match?!" Torrie said.

"But its a no disqualification match." Vickie replied. "Your opponent is Big Show. The scriptwriters also suggested that you need to fight against him in a no disqualification match on John's behalf. And the match is now."

"Fine Vickie..." Torrie sighed.

Vickie walked out of the lockeroom.

"Use every weapon to your advantage. I know its rare to have an intergender match but don't worry you will win this okay?" John encouraged.

--

Vickie, along with Chavo went to the ring for an important revelation.

"Excuse me! Well we all know of what happened on Ted's girl, Maryse earlier. She was unconscious and Ted don't know who did it to her. Ted DiBiase, please come here right now."

Ted's entrance music was played and he was walking and seen with a serious expression.

"I feel so bad on what happened to your girl." Vickie started. "Chavo and I know who the attacker is. Watch this."

A video clip was shown with Maryse walking alone backstage. The camera mainly focused on her, and all of a sudden someone attacked her with a pole and she was unconscious. The attacker continued to attack her, and as the camera changed its focus, it turned out to be Big Show.

"Sooner or later, you will be mine, Maryse." Big Show said before walking away, leaving Maryse lying down unconsciously.

Another video clip was shown with Big Show being confronted by Vickie Guerrero.

"Where did you go?!" Vickie wondered.

"I attacked Ted's special girl." Big Show glared.

"What?! Attacked an innocent diva and she's Ted's special girl! What's wrong with you?!" Vickie was angry.

"I know. One day she will be mine." Big Show smirked.

"She will never be yours Big Show!" Vickie said as she slapped Big Show, and the clip ended.

"He will pay for this!" Ted said as he walked out of the ring and got a steel chair and went backstage to look for Big Show.

--

He was carefully walking not for him to be hit by anyone else but his girl Maryse spotted him.

"Ted, what are you doing?" Maryse wondered.

"Are you alright?" Ted said. "I am looking for the monster who beat you earlier. He will pay for this!"

"Here's a perfume by the way." Maryse hands him the perfume. "I used it against Mickie James on Raw and I am sure this will work."

"Thanks." Ted said as he rans away leaving Maryse smirking.

Ted was slowly planning his way of attacking Big Show. He spotted the latter walking back to his lockeroom and he attacked him with the steel chair numerous times. As Big Show was about to attack Ted, he used Maryse's perfume and sprayed it on his entire face and this blinded him and hit again with the steel chair before walking away.

--

Meanwhile Lilian Garcia announced that: "This intergender match is scheduled for one fall!"

Torrie's entrance music was played and she came out. She felt terrified that she will have an intergender match against a guy who's larger than her and the man who costed John's match at Backlash. She slowly entered the ring, and still she felt nervous.

Big Show's entrance music was played yet he didn't come out. The fans were wondering where he went, and suddenly a video of Big Show lying down on his lockeroom was shown, and Ted spoke in front of the camera.

"Oh, I just found out that Vickie set an intergender match which is The Monster Big Show versus the beautiful WWE Diva/John Cena's girlfriend Torrie Wilson. How crazy is that right? Well Torrie, you don't need to worry. He attacked my girl Maryse earlier tonight and now he pays the price. That means, the winner of the match by forfeit is you, Torrie Wilson!"

The clip has ended and the match resulted in forfeit, Torrie wins the match.

She quickly returned to her lockeroom and felt a sight of relief, and spotted John Cena.

"Oh my gosh, I thought I would have the most terrifying match of my life..." Torrie sighed. "Big Show didn't come out as the result of Ted's attack."

"Big Show has plans of taking Maryse away from Ted, and as a payback, Ted attacked him with a steel chair and sprayed Maryse's hairspray on his face. Good job Ted."

Chavo Guerrero entered the lockeroom.

"Torrie, Vickie's calling you on the office now for a new storyline which will take effect on next week's Raw."

"What?!A new storyline?!" Torrie was shocked.

---------------------------------------------------------------

What kind of storyline Torrie will be involved in? What are other Big Show's plan on Maryse? Please review and you can also put your guesses! To be continued!


	15. Storylines

**A/N:Thanks to Cro009 for the review! Here's another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

Torrie quickly ran to Vickie's office and felt nervous on what the latter's going to tell her.

"Glad that your here." Vickie said. "The creative team suggested that you will have a storyline which will take effect on Monday."

"What is it?" Torrie wondered.

"You are going to fake your pregnancy." Vickie replied. "And John Cena will be the "father" of your "baby." But as part of the storyline, you "don't know" who is the father. "

"Fake the pregnancy?!" Torrie was shocked. "I'm afraid that he might get mad at me if he found out that its just a storyline!"

"You know Torrie, I know how much John loves you. He can't stay mad for that long." Vickie pats Torrie's shoulders, putting the show off air.

_**Monday Night Raw Part 1  
**_

Torrie was holding a pregnancy test kit. One of the stage crew approached her.

"You will go to the ring now to make an important announcement along with Vickie and Chavo." He said. "Vickie and Chavo are already in the ring."

"I'll be there." Torrie replied.

Vickie and Chavo are in the ring, to make an important announcement.

"Excuse me! Someone from the Raw divas will be making an important announcement. Torrie Wilson, please come out now." Vickie said.

Torrie came out and "carefully" entered the ring. She took a deep breath before Chavo hands her the microphone.

"I hope everyone will understand what I am going through right now. I will not be wrestling for months but still I will have more appearances and attend more shows. I was shocked when I found out about this, and I am here to say, that I am pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Jerry The King Lawler reacted.

"Who's the father of Torrie's baby?!" Michael Cole wondered.

"It was shocking because Torrie just came back." King added.

"Well to find out who is the father of Torrie's baby, Raw superstars will be undergoing the DNA test. Torrie already gave her DNA test and the WWE Officials will be giving the results." Chavo explained.

_**The Legacy lockeroom  
**_

Randy, along with Ted, Cody, Maryse and Kelly Kelly, were shocked by the news.

"I am pretty sure that John is the father of Torrie's baby." Randy assumed. "Well who else right?"

"It will be a blessing if John is the father. If not, it will be the worst thing that happened on Torrie's life." Ted sighed.

"The Raw guys will have DNA test later!" Cody felt nervous. "Lets pray that none of us is the father of her baby!"

"I hope so Cody!" Kelly Kelly slightly punched Cody's back. "Since you guys have Stacy, Maryse and yours truly already."

"Of course that will be really impossible." Maryse raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly one of the WWE Officials entered The Legacy's lockeroom.

"Randy, Ted and Cody, follow me now and you will have DNA test with other superstars."

The Legacy members quickly ran to the DNA test room, leaving their girls in the lockeroom.

_**Divas lockeroom**_

Some of the Raw divas are already speculating on who is the father of Torrie's "baby."

"Well The Doctor of Thuganomics is surely the father of Torrie's baby." Mickie crossed her arms.

"I still wonder on who's the possible father of her baby." Brie wondered. "It might be one of John's rivals?!"

"BIG SHOW?!" Nikki remembered.

"I hope not!" Mickie said. "Maybe Randy?!"

"A BIG NO!" Brie screamed. "He's John's best friend and he has Stacy already."

"So only the divas are left backstage!" Nikki was surprised. "I hope that John's the father, we are going to celebrate after the show."

"That would be awesome!" Brie smiled.

_**Back in the ring**_

The DNA tests are done and the WWE Officials came and holding an envelope containing the documents. Some Raw superstars were in the ramp waiting for the result. They gave it to Vickie and the results made the fans shocked.

"Here I am holding the result of the DNA test. Well it is confirmed that the father of Torrie's baby is someone from the Raw roster." Vickie said as she pulls out the paper. "The father of Torrie's baby is..."

The fans were anticipating for the result. The Raw superstars felt nervous as they might be the father of Torrie's baby.

"JOHN CENA!" Vickie proudly announced.

"WHAT?!" King was shocked.

"The results are really shocking. But its nice that we will get to see more of Torrie here on Raw." Michael pointed out.

_Your time is up, my time is now  
You can't see me, my time is now  
It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin now  
You can't see me, my time is now!_

John's entrance music blasted in the arena. The fans went crazy and shocked that John is the father of Torrie's baby. He entered the ring and he was congratulated by Vickie and Chavo.

"Congratulations John." Chavo shaked hands with John.

"Congratulations!" Vickie smiled.

"Woah woah woah!" John did some hand gestures infront of the fans. "I was shocked that I am the father of my girl's baby. But then I am happy that we have this kind of blessing. I would also like to thank everyone for the continuous support. Raw superstars! We are going to have an afterparty later!"

The Raw superstars clapped for John and they are all excited for the afterparty after the show.

_**Back in The Legacy lockeroom**_

"Its confirmed. John is the father of the baby!" Stacy screamed. "We are going to have an afterparty later!"

"Okay an afterparty but the famous digital camera is not available." Kelly Kelly said.

"What do you mean?!" Stacy wondered.

"Melina will not be with us, for short NO PHOTOS!" Maryse remembered.

--------------------------------------

What surprises await for the storyline of Torrie's "pregnancy"? The Part 2 will be on the next chapter!


	16. Party for Torrie Wilson

**A/N:I am back!Hey guys!I'll update again my story... hope everyone likes it! Another chapter for everyone... Enjoy! Read and Review!**

**WWE Raw Part 2**

_**The Legacy lockeroom**_

"What?!No Photos?!" Stacy said with a pout. "No memories..."

"Yeah... and we are going to beat Melina for not being with us!We need photos!" Maryse said.

"Beat Melina?!" Stacy asked.

"Kidding." Maryse grinned. "Other superstars might have a camera with them. Hopefully."

"Anyone have a match tonight?" Kelly Kelly asked.

"I have a match against Mickie James. She will pay for beating me twice!" Maryse firmly stated.

"Woah. Good luck Mrs. DiBiase." Kelly Kelly teased.

"Shut up Mrs. Rhodes!" Maryse teased back and used her "talk to the hand" gesture. As she hears Mickie James' entrance music play, she said: "But thanks for the good luck anyway. I need to go now. See you guys later at the afterparty."

--

Maryse was flipping her hair while going to the entrance ramp. As her entrance music played, she came out and used her talk to the hand gesture and did her signature hair flip move.

On the commentary, The Sexiest of the Sexy's boyfriend(Ted DiBiase, Jr.) was a special guest commentator.

"So now here at the commentary beside Jerry The King Lawler is The Divas champion's boyfriend Ted DiBiase. Welcome to the commentary Ted." Michael Cole introduced.

"Thanks Michael. Well Maryse and Mickie are one of the Sexiest Women on TV but Maryse is The Sexiest of the Sexy. No doubt about that." Ted firmly stated. "Maryse wanted payback for losing to Mickie twice. I hope she gets what she deserve."

"Now we see Maryse gained an upperhand against Mickie." Jerry pointed out. "And the fans are noticing that you and Maryse share the "almost similar" finisher?" [A/N:I saw the almost similar finisher on a fanmade video for Ted and Maryse on Youtube.]

"Its almost similar Jerry. I think its because we both trained in FCW but to make it not exactly the same as mine, Maryse's finisher was changed a bit." Ted explained as he spots Maryse getting a steel chair. "Oh, Maryse gets a steel chair."

The referee almost looked at Maryse and dropped the steel chair. Mickie gets it and tries to hit Maryse but the referee sees her and disqualifies Mickie. She was explaining to him that Maryse was the first to get the steel chair but the referee saw Mickie as the one holding it.[Similar to the Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase vs. Batista match on an episode of Raw.]

"Here is your winner by Disqualification, Divas champion Maryse!"

Ted talked to The King and Michael before joining Maryse in returning backstage.

--

After the show went off air, Maryse and Ted returned backstage together. As always, every winner is congratulated by everyone.

"Does anyone have a camera for tonight's afterparty?" Randy wondered. "Since Melina will not be with us tonight!"

"We already asked other superstars but they don't have cameras for tonight!" Cody replied. "We will beat her!"

"Let's go guys,we are the only people here in the arena since we waited for Maryse and Ted." Randy insisted as he prepares his things. "Most superstars are already at the club."

They packed their things and went to their hotel to put their things there and proceeded to the club for the afterparty.

--

All Raw Superstars and Divas were there, and started to celebrate Torrie's "pregnancy".

"I am sorry guys but Melina will not be with us tonight." Vickie expressed her disappointment. "So it means we have nothing to post on our WWE Universe Profile, Myspace and Twitter accounts."

"Its a bummer that we don't have photos but since I am the "father" of Torrie's baby, everyone will eat all you can!" John extends his arms. "Its time to party!"

They had so much fun partying,eating and drinking but since Torrie is "pregnant", she is "not allowed" to drink wine so she drank water instead. Legacy members sang their heart out on the karaoke for their girls, Stacy, Maryse and Kelly Kelly. Torrie appreciated everything the Raw roster did for her,to celebrate her "pregnancy."

Hours later, someone was walking, and the divas freaked out.

"I thought we are the only people here in the club?!" Maryse wondered.

"Oh my gosh, whoever is that we need to splash wine on his/her face!" Stacy starts to pour a glass of wine.

"Stacy don't!" Maryse grabbed her arm. "What if that someone is someone we know, right? Let's get back to the party."

"Alright." Stacy puts the glass of wine back in the table.

They continued to party when that someone walked by and did her famous scream.

"AAAHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Someone said.

It turned out to be... Melina!

"Melina?!" Everyone was surprised.

"How did you know that we are here?!" Stacy asked.

"Of course, I am updated with the latest news. I just found out that Torrie Wilson is pregnant." Melina said. "And you guys even had an afterparty without me?!Will I ever allow you guys to celebrate without photos?!Of course not!Congratulations Torrie!"

"Thanks Melina!" Torrie smiled.

"Good thing you came or else we will beat you!" Cody added.

"Whatever Cody!" Melina strikes back. "Be thankful that I am here because the party will never be the same without me!"

Everyone ended up laughing and as what is expected, Melina took pictures with everyone to be posted on WWE Universe Profile, Myspace and Twitter. Torrie made a speech after.

"I just wanted to thank everyone for the support and encouragement that you gave me. I hope that you will continue to guide me through this pregnancy."

Everyone clapped for Torrie. But yeah, they really don't know that Torrie's pregnancy is just for a storyline. How will they react if they find out that she's just faking her pregnancy?

----------------------------------------------------

What is really the reason behind Torrie's pregnancy storyline?I need more ideas so everyone please suggest!To be continued!


	17. Randy's mysterious caller

**A/N:Hey!I haven't been updating for a while, I am busy with school. So here's an update, Enjoy!Read and Review!**

Vickie had resigned as a general manager of Raw to spend her time with her daughters. But before that she told Torrie Wilson the reason why she needed to fake a pregnancy.

"It's because the team thought that the pregnancy storyline will be nice. It will spice up the show every Monday." Vickie said.

"Okay." Torrie replied. "But I am worried of what will happen when they find out."

--

It was Friday and its a rest day for Raw superstars.

Some Raw superstars except John Cena gathered at Randy's house. They were speculating on Torrie's pregnancy, Donald Trump as the storyline owner of Raw, and their own issues.

"I am doubting that Torrie is pregnant." Maryse raised an eyebrow. "It was all of a sudden!"

"I doubt it too. But everyone let's think of it this way: What if we find out that Torrie is just pregnant for the storyline?Will you be mad at her?" Ted asked. "For me I will not be mad but I will always wonder the reason behind."

"Ted!" Cody said. "Yeah the reason behind. If its true then that's good. If its for a storyline well sorry guys but the main problem is, what if John finds out?"

"He might be mad at Torrie first for agreeing in the storyline but you know what real love is." Ted explained. "John can't stay mad for that long."

"I hate it!" Randy ranted. "That Donald Trump is the new owner of Raw and I just can't take it!"

"Randy calm down!" Kelly Kelly pats Randy's shoulders. "Its just a storyline!"

"That guy need to shut up!" Randy continued to rant. "He wanted me to defend my title against Triple H next week!Does he have a swine flu or something?!"

Everyone laughed due to the swine flu joke made by Randy.

"I find it so hard to compete against Maryse." Kelly Kelly sighed. "But as we had said before, whoever wins the title, it will never affect our friendship. And Maryse, does MVP have a thing for you or something?!"

"KELLY KELLY!" Ted shouted. "What are you talking about?!"

"Maryse, you and MVP were paired to attend a signing event in France." Kelly Kelly said. "Afraid or rumors?"

"Nah!" Maryse used her talk to the hand gesture. "But if he has a thing for me, Ted will surely kill him."

"He just try to mess with you or I will kill him off." Ted glared. "I still have another problem. That Big Show."

"Isn't it that's John's problem?" Maryse said. "What is it?!"

"MARYSE?!" Ted was shocked. "Didn't you remember, He attacked you and tried to take you away from me?!I will never allow that!"

"AH!" Maryse remembered. "Another thing, The Miz!I think he has a thing for me or something like that, he always rants to me about John Cena."

Suddenly Randy's phone rang.

"Hello?!" Randy answered. "WHAT?!"

------------------------------------------

Who called Randy?To be continued!


	18. Before the WWE PayPerViews

**A/N:Thanks to Cro009 for the review! Another chapter! Enjoy! Read and review!**

"Randy,since I am the new owner of Raw, the main superstar like you should have a storyline as well. You will have a rivalry against your real life best friend, John Cena."

"DONALD J. TRUMP?!" Randy bursted in anger. "NO WAY!"

"Or else I will strip off your title." Donald threatened "The Viper".

"WHATEVER!" Randy said and hangs up.

---

Another episode of Raw has started and Donald Trump is the new storyline owner of Raw. Donald Trump was accompanied by Kelly Kelly to the entrance ramp and the latter returned backstage.

"Welcome to Monday night Raw! This is not my show, this is your show, WWE Universe. Well expect to have an exciting and fun night for the WWE Superstars and Divas and of course everyone gathering in this arena right now. After the show, you can get the full refund of your tickets! Enjoy the show!" Donald said as he waved his hands and returned backstage.

An unseen backstage segment happened between real life best friends, Randy Orton and John Cena.

"I hate it John!" Randy did his usual rant. "That Donald Trump need to shut his mouth or I will punt him in the head!"

"Randy Randy Randy!" John tries to calm his best friend down. "Don't worry that will not happen. Expect the unexpected."

"Where are our girls?!" Randy wondered. "Is there something wrong with them?!"

"Torrie is here with us tonight while Stacy was at her hotel taking self-quarantine." John's statement made Randy surprised.

"Really?!She's sick?!" Randy starts to worry on Stacy's health. "Let's visit her later shall we?"

"Of course." John did his closed fist gesture with Randy as a sign of their friendship.

Meanwhile Donald Trump entered The Legacy's lockeroom and Kelly Kelly was the only person there.

"Kelly Kelly, you are going to have a match tonight. A team match with The Bella Twins against Beth,Rosa and your friend Maryse. You are going to win the match. And your match is next."

Kelly Kelly started to do her warm up before her match which also involves her real life friend. She walked out of the locker room, getting ready for the match and met up with The Bella Twins.

As the main music, the stagehand played Kelly Kelly's entrance theme. The 3 divas tagged their hands with the fans and did their signature poses in the ring.

Next was Beth Phoenix and Rosa Mendes. They came to the ring and glared at the 3 face divas. Maryse's entrance music was played after, yet she doesn't come out.

Suddenly Donald Trump appeared on the JumboTron.

"Hey to the sexy, smart and powerful WWE Divas. I am sorry to inform you that Maryse will not be able to be in action. Jillian will replace her."

Jillian suddenly came out and attack Kelly Kelly to start the match. Jillian was gaining the upperhand but later Kelly Kelly used her signature moves and tagged in to Brie Bella. She tries to do facebuster(A/N:The Bella Twins and Triple H have the same finisher but the only difference is that The Bella Twins dont hold the opponents arms!) but then Jillian attacks back and tags in with Rosa. Rosa starts punching and kicking Brie to the turnbuckles while the referee tries to stop tries to get up and tags in with Nikki with Rosa tagging with Beth. As Beth was trying to gain the upperhand, Nikki successfully did the facebuster and pinned Beth for the 1-2-3 and won the match.

"Here are your winners, Kelly Kelly and The Bella Twins!"

As they were celebrating in the ring, Maryse's entrance music was played but she didn't come out. Instead, a video clip featuring Maryse sitting, her mouth was sealed with packaging tape, and she was tied down. Maryse was trying her best to set herself free, but to no avail. The kidnapper turned out to be The Big Show, and he spoke to the Divas champion.

"Maryse, Eversince you defeated Michelle McCool to become the Divas champion, I have developed feelings for you. And I will do everything for you to be mine."

The 3 face divas quickly ran backstage to find Ted, but to no avail. They spotted John, Torrie, Cody and Randy chatting.

"Hey guys have you seen Ted?!" Kelly Kelly asked.

"What's wrong Kelly Kelly?!" Torrie replied. "Is there something wrong with him or Maryse?!"

"Maryse is..." Brie mumbled. "uhhh...."

"KIDNAPPED BY THE BIG SHOW!" Nikki added. "Maryse needs him at this moment!"

"WHAT?!" John was shocked. "Let's look for Ted now!"

"I AM HERE AND WHAT IS WRONG GUYS?!" Ted suddenly interrupted. "WHERE IS MARYSE?!"

"Ted, Maryse has been kidnapped by The Big Show and we should save her now!" Randy insisted as the rest ran with him to look for Maryse.

They saw a secluded room and only Ted entered. The rest were waiting for the right time to attack The Big Show. As Ted entered, The Big Show remove the packaging tape sealed on Maryse's mouth. Afterwards The Big Show's men started to kick and punch Ted with Maryse screaming.

"S'IL VOUS PLAÎT STOP!"(A/N: Please stop!) Maryse shouted in French. " Vous n'avez pas le droit de gâchis avec Ted et moi! S'il vous plaît arrêter de lui nuire!" (A/N: You don't have the right to mess with Ted and I! Please stop hurting him!)

"What?!" The Big Show wasn't able to understand what Maryse told him.

"Je ne pourrai jamais être le vôtre, vous monstre!" (A/N:I will never be yours,you monster!) Maryse told The Big Show. "Peu importe!" (A/N: Whatever!)

Other superstars entered and attacked The Big Show's men, with Ted attacking The Big Show, Kelly Kelly trying to remove the rope around Maryse's body and the divas ran away. The Legacy and John continued to attack them with Randy trying to punt The Big Show's head but failed. Then Ted attacked him with a steel chair and left a message.

"On ne plaisante pas avec Maryse! Elle est à moi!"(A/N:Don't mess with Maryse!She is mine!) Ted's message in French before walking away with Cody, Randy and John.

They went straight to the locker room.

"Maryse are you okay?" Ted said in a concerned tone.

"Hey, your man spoke French before we left." Cody said and ended up laughing. "I am sure that he has learned a lot from you."

"I'm okay now, Thanks to you guys. I was getting ready for the divas match but then someone covered my mouth with a handkerchief and fell asleep. That Big Show should not mess with the Priceless Girl."

"By the way John told me that Stacy wasn't feeling well that's why she stayed at the hotel tonight. Let's visit her after the show okay?" Torrie said.

"OK!" Everyone replied.

---

**[The Last Man Standing Match between Triple H and Randy Orton resulted in a draw since no one was able to answer the referee's 10 count.]**

---

Donald Trump came and spoke to the WWE Universe. He tells that it is his honor to be the "owner" of Raw. Vince came and he was furious because of some circumstances.

"I am buying back Monday Night Raw!" Vince stated firmly. "When you became the owner of the show,everything went wrong. My limo got broke down, and my office was relocated on the men's bathroom!YOU'RE FIRED!"

Vince fired Donald Trump, ending the storyline. He slapped Vince for what he heard and walked away.

After Donald walked away, Vince made an announcement.

"I am again the owner of Monday Night Raw!"

The fans were happy because they think that Vince is much better as the owner of Raw. The show went off air with Vince waving his hands at the fans.

---

The Legacy, John, Torrie, Kelly Kelly and Maryse quickly went to the hotel to visit Stacy who was taking self-quarantine.

Randy knocks.

"Come in." Stacy said.

They quickly entered and Randy asked if she's fine.

"Stacy." Randy holds her hand. "Are you okay?"

"I feel better now." Stacy smiled. "And its because you are here."

"MUSHY!" John interrupted. "You guys are so mushy since you got back together."

"Fine fine fine!" Randy glared at his best friend. "So much for that we need to rest."

---

What happens at The Bash?Will Torrie's storyline pregnancy comes to an end?What if John finds out?To be continued!


	19. AN

Sorry for not being able to update the sotry!  
Few PPVs have passed!  
But when the time permits,I will update ASAP!


	20. Bragging Rights

**A/N:I'm back!And this chapter is the start of a new one. Not all superstars and divas will be involved in the story in some chapters. I'll base it from the current storylines with some of my fictional scenes. Enjoy and hope everyone likes it!**

**I just watched WWE Bragging Rights and as much as I want Team RAW to win,it didn't happen!**

**This chapter will focus on Team RAW vs. Team SD.**

The most awaited 7 vs 7 tag team match is coming up next. Captains DX were seen feeling sad over the loss of Melina, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim. As DX talk about strategies, The Raw divas entered. Fans were going crazy over the segment!

"Hey. We just saw the match and even though we are sad that your team didn't win, You are still the best divas ever." Triple H said, encouraging the Raw Divas.

"Yeah." Kelly Kelly sighed. "Good luck on your match tonight, team raw. for the three of us."

"Kelly, don't be sad, your guy is with us, trust us, he'll seek retribution for you. right?" Shawn said, and fans were laughing as heard backstage. "Trust us."

"Do you guys mind if we accompany you to the ring?" Gail asked. "I know you want to."

"That's awesome we get some encouragement from the divas." Triple H smiles. *and wraps his arms around Kelly just like what he did when Bob Barker guest hosted Raw weeks before. * "Kelly encourages me a lot!"

Cody was spotted feeling so serious.

"Do we smell jealousy right there Mr. Rhodes?!" Kofi smirked. "Don't dare deny it,man."

"He's jealous and no explanation needed." Jack laughed it off.

"Whatever. She's mine." Cody explained.

The Raw team put their hands together along with the divas and said "Team Raw!" We go to commercial.

-  
The match was being introduced,and Team Smackdown came first to the ring. R-Truth made a promo.

"What's up?!" He said. The fans responded.

"Our team wants to prove that Smackdown, is the best show in the WWE. So Team Raw, I hope your strategies work in order for you to beat us. The truth hurts!"

Team Raw was next. Captains DX were the first to come out, with the 5 remaining superstars being accompanied by the Raw divas Melina, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim. They get 3 steel chairs for them to sit on the ringside to support Team Raw.

While the match is on going, the girls were talking about it.

"Your man is so tough huh?" Melina said. "Doing everything not only for us but also for you."

"How lucky you are to be the legacy's first lady along with Maryse." Gail added.

"I know." Kelly Kelly said with I-know-it-no-explanations-needed look.

After some minutes,the match was taking on to the next level. As R-Truth was chasing after Jack Swagger outside the ring, they were running into the divas corner. He smirked at Kelly, as if he's planning something for her. Cody saw and attacked R-Truth. As the brawl continues at the ringside, Kofi Kingston was being "helped" by the Big Show to attack Jericho. But then he betrayed him, causing Jericho to pin Kofi for Team Smackdown's victory.

As Team Smackdown were celebrating outside the ring, Team Raw was on the ring along with the Divas staring at them. Kelly was acting like "Come on!"

---Commercial---

A backstage segment featuring Cody and Kofi was shown. They were arguing about their team's loss.

"Because of you, our team lost!" Cody was raging in anger. "You're the one who got pinned by Jericho."

"Not my fault, Cody." Kofi said firmly. "It's the big show who betrayed us."

But Cody didn't accept his explanation and attacked him. Gail and Kelly saw them and tried their best to stop the fight between the 2 superstars.

"Hey, stop it." Kelly pleaded. "It's not Kofi's fault, it's Big Show's fault. That man should pay!"

"Yeah right." Cody said as he walked away with Kelly, leaving Kofi and Gail behind, confused.

"Huh?" Gail and Kofi said in unison.

*Unseen backstage segment between best friends John Cena and Randy Orton*

"Best friend, whoever wins, it will never affect our friendship. As much as the truth hurts, I don't want someone like you to go to SD. " Randy said seriously.

"I know. As always, nothing personal, STRICTLY BUSINESS." John said. "Good luck Randy."

"Good luck too." Randy said as they parted ways in going to the ring.

***Part 2 of BR will be continued!***


	21. Gail Kim likes Ted?

**A/N: Thank you so much Legacy Ladies over at ted-dibiasejr. com for reading and liking my story!Shawna,Jamie,dixiedoll and the rest!I love you all girls!!!**

**And thanks to all people who read my story! R&R Please! Thanks! =)**

**New pairing introduced: Gail Kim and Kofi Kingston! LOL!**

Main event of BR

Its an anything goes iron man match. if John wins, he's the champ and he stays on Raw but if Randy wins, John will go to SD.

They take turns on doing their best on making the most decisions. As usual it was strictly business for them. Randy was going to the pyrotechnics corner. Fans were shocked. The referee stops Randy from doing it. Then he gets another pinfall. They fought for the last minute of the match in the ring.

10 seconds left...

John Cena locked his real life best friend into the STF. Within 5 seconds, Randy taps out, Making John Cena the new champion. Fans were celebrating. Even though John wanted to pull his best friend up from the fall, he remembered that they should act as enemies on screen. But the match never affected their friendship. The match is the highlight of the pay-per-view.

After the PPV went off air, The Phenom's lady Michelle McCool visited Kelly Kelly and talked about the Divas match that took place after John Morrison vs. The Miz match.

"Hey Mrs. Rhodes." Michelle greeted the twice-named diva slash youngest diva slash Cody's girlfriend. "You did a great job in the match even though our team is the one scheduled to win."

"Speaking of The Phenom's lady..." Kelly Kelly grinned. "Congratulations on your team. And to your man of course. You both won, so there's a reason for the two of you to celebrate. You and 'Taker are Smackdown's ROYAL COUPLE SLASH CHAMPIONS you know that!"

"Yeah. He actually planned for the two of us to spend time together here in the city." The Phenom's lady added. "I am sure it's gonna be fun."

"Have fun Mrs. Taker." Kelly Kelly grinned again.

"SSSHHH!!!" Michelle signed silence.

Kelly was supposed to tell something when Cody and Ted interrupted.

What the fans know were John and Randy went backstage separately, but when they returned, they went to the locker room together.

"Best friend!Congratulations!" Randy smiled and shaked his best friends hand. "You deserve to stay on Raw. And that's where our storyline rivalry ends."

"Thanks BFF." John replied. "The champ is really here. By the way where the hell are your boys huh?"

"Busy with Kelly and Michelle." Randy said. "And Maryse is not yet returning due to knee injury. We miss her and I am sure Ted misses her more than we do!"

"Best friend, we need to rest because of tomorrow's Raw. I am sure it's going to be fun." John said as he and Randy leave the arena.

Meanwhile back to Ted, Cody, Michelle and Kelly, They were talking about tomorrow's Raw.

"Girls." Ted said. "Unfortunately Kelly will not be in action. Melina and Jillian does have a match tomorrow. My goodness."

"Yeah. How sad." Cody expressed his sadness. "And speaking of The Deadman, hey Michelle, any plans with him now that the show is over?"

"We are going to tour around the city. And---------" Michelle said as her phone rang. IT'S THE DEADMAN!

"For a minute guys." The Phenom's lady said as she goes out of the locker room.

"Hey. I'm going to meet you oustide alright?" Undertaker told Michelle. "See you."

"See you too. Bye." Michelle said as she hangs up.

Michelle quickly told The Legacy and Kelly that she needs to leave to meet The Undertaker.

"Hey guys. Taker called and we need to leave now. See you guys!" Michelle bids farewell to the 3 superstars.

"Bye!" The 3 superstars replied.

As Michelle left the arena to meet The Undertaker, They were talking about Kofi Kingston and... GAIL KIM?!

"Where in the world is Gail Kim, by the way?!?!" Kelly wondered.

"I don't know." Ted also wondered.

"She's with Kofi." Cody raised an eyebrow.

"KOFI?!?!" Kelly was shocked. "What is Kofi have to do with Gail Kim anyway?"

"Something is going on between the two of them." Cody added. "What do you think?"

"Oh my gosh..." Kelly's jaw dropped. "I don't know. Anyway let's go home and prepare for Raw tomorrow."

And as the 3 of them leave the arena, they spotted Kofi and Gail talking casually to each other, like friends. They greeted them as usual and left the arena.

"I told you hun." Cody told Kelly.

As the 3 of them reached the hotel, Ted decided to call his ladylove Maryse.

"Hey my lady." Ted greeted. "How are you? I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too Ted." Maryse sighed. "Almost recovering. I miss you and all the superstars and divas out there. But I am still The Sexiest of the sexy and no one can and will replace me."

"Tomorrow's Raw is going to be awesome. Anyway good night Maryse and I love you so much." Ted expressed his love.

"More for you Ted!Good night!" And Maryse hangs up.

The superstars and divas slept early to prepare for the Raw show tomorrow.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raw was started by special guest hosts, Kyle Busch and Joey Logano and John Cena makes a promo when Legacy interrupted.

Backstage, Josh Matthews interviews Randy about Kofi's interference. He said that if Kofi didn't interrupt, he still might be the champion. But he firmly said that his rivalry with his best friend John Cena ended at Bragging Rights.

Ted and Cody told Randy that they have a surprise gift for him. They went to the parking lot and saw the car. Randy appreciates it.

"Thank you guys." Randy appreciates the effort of his teammates.

"Anytime Randy." Ted said as he and Cody prepares for the match against MVP and Mark Henry.

A segment was featured and as usual, fans were going crazy. Ted and Cody were talking about strategies and Cody's princess Kelly Kelly interrupted.

"Hey guys." Kelly said as he kisses both Legacy members' cheeks. "Good luck to your match tonight."

"Thanks Kelly." Ted replied.

And they were featured on the titantron where they are walking together towards the ring. Legacy's music plays. As they play heel roles, Kelly still plays as a face.

Next was MVP and Mark Henry. Fans were cheering. They entered the ring and stared at Legacy. Kelly goes to ringside.

Legacy took advantage first but when the match took to the next level, the referee was distracted. Mark Henry clotheslined Cody and MVP pins him for the win.

As Mark and MVP were returning backstage, Kelly helped Cody to get up with Ted and returned backstage.

As they were backstage already, Gail Kim rushed to Kelly and The Legacy.

"Hey guys." Gail said with a sigh. "Kofi destroyed Randy's car."

"WHAT?!" They all said in unison.

"What in the world is wrong with Kofi!" Cody rages. "Now we know. He took revenge on Randy since he attacked him earlier after he defeated Chris Jericho."

"Does Randy know about this?" Ted asked the Canadian diva. "I am sure he'll punish Kofi or whatsoever."

"Yeah he knows it and Kelly and I will talk to him now. Let's go Kelly." Gail pulled Kelly away from Legacy and rushed to Kofi.

"Woah." Cody has nothing more to say.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kofi, Gail and Kelly segment.

"What's wrong with you?!" Cody's girl Kelly wondered. "Why did you destroy Randy's car?!"

"It's a retribution Ms. Kelly." Kofi glared at her. "He attacked me and all I want is payback."

"Kofi." Gail glared. "It's not right to take revenge on someone else's things!"

"Whatever. let's go Gail." Kelly said as she and Gail walked away leaving Kofi confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BFF(John Cena and Randy Orton) segment, Unseen:

"John. Be the best special guest referee. It's payback time for the loss of Team Raw. You can do it best friend." Randy pats his best friend's shoulder.

"Thanks." John replied. "I am sure Trips will beat the hell out of Big Show. Need to prepare since DX Theme is now playing."

John Cena walked away as he prepares for payback. Assuming that DX Theme is now done playing, his music played. He receives the biggest pops(cheers) as usual.

The match started but Big Show attacked his brand mates. But then Triple H took out his frustation on The Big Show. This serves as revenge on behalf of all Raw superstars that were betrayed by him the night before at Bragging Rights. Triple H hit him with the Pedigree and pinned him for the win.

"Here is your winner, Triple H!" Justin Roberts announced.

As they were celebrating, John did an Attitude Adjustment to Big Show and now the special guest hosts interrupted to announce that at Survivor Series, John Cena vs. Triple H vs. Shawn Michaels for the WWE Title. The show went off air.

Backstage, as other superstars prepare to go back to the hotel, Kelly and Gail talked about Ted's movie The Marine 2.

"WWE. com updated a gallery full of photos from Ted's movie." Kelly explains. "And Ted has a kissing scene. My gosh Maryse might be jealous!"

"Nah uh." Gail gestured a no sign. "It's part of his job. I am wondering if WWE can produce a movie featuring WWE Superstars and Divas?"

"Of course." Kelly made sure. "Alright Cody and Ted are there, let's go."

Ted and Cody talked to the divas for a while and asked them if they can accompany them back to the hotel. The divas said yes so the Legacy accompanied them.

As they reached the hotel, Cody and Kelly decided to play videogames together. This caused too much noise from the outside.

"My goodness Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes!" Gail said as she stares at Ted. "How mushy. Ahah!"

"Gail, what kind of stare is that?" Ted asked.

"Uh, sorry." Gail secretly smirks.

Gail's POV:

"Oh my gosh. Do I like Ted or what? Maryse is going to kill me for this. Okay Gail stop it!!!You'll never be his girl but you can be friends alright!It's going crazy!"

End of POV

***When will Maryse come back? Watch out for her return on Raw and everyone from the WWE wishes her a full recovery, we know that =)**

**And does Gail Kim like Ted or what? How will other superstars react to the Canadian diva's supposed feelings for Ted?**

**Chapter 22 Preview: Since Tuesday is a rest day for Raw superstars, Cody plans to formally introduce Kelly Kelly to the Runnels(Cody's real surname) family and Ted will introduce Maryse to his mother since Maryse wasn't able to meet her.**

**To be continued!***


	22. Meeting the parents

**A/N: Thanks to all who read my story!I hope you can review as well!**

**I had nothing to do so I decided to do another chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

***I edited this chapter since I found out that Cody has a sister!I italicized the edited part. Hope you like it as well!*  
**

Gail Kim remembered what Ted told her that night.

"My gosh I am going crazy right now." Gail talks to herself as she walks to her room. "Seriously am I inlove with Maryse's guy?No way No way NO!!!!!!!!!!!!AAAHHH!!!"

Gail Kim sat to her bed in confusion. She realizes that she starts to develop feelings for Ted, but as a friend she don't want to destroy a relationship. She thinks on how to stop this feeling. By being a good friend to him, even though the truth hurts.

She decided to sleep, still thinking about it.

Tuesday morning when Ted called Maryse, at 5 in the morning.

"My dear Maryse... good morning." Ted yawned. "I was planning to introduce you to my mother."

"Good morning sweetheart." Maryse replied. "That's awesome!where do we meet?"

"At the hotel right here in Buffalo, NY." Ted firmly said. "Bye sweetheart, I love you."

"Bye and I love you even more Ted." Maryse hangs up.

Maryse's POV:

Finally! I am going to be introduced to his mother since I wasn't able to meet her before due to her schedules. Need to freshen up, baby!

End of POV

Maryse quickly took a bath and changed her outfit into a black halter top and pants. She didn't tie her hair anymore.

She quickly sent a text message to Ted.

_I am now going there sweetheart. See you. I love you._

_Maryse_

Ted receives his messaged and smiled. He waited for her outside.

Maryse drove her car quickly to Buffalo, NY. She listened to music not to feel boredom.

"Woohh!! So excited to meet my baby today! Wait for me Ted! I am going there!"

After an hour she arrives at the hotel where Ted waited for here.

"Sweetheart I am here. Come on and join me!" Maryse said smilingly.

Ted rode to Maryse's car. and since Maryse already knew where the house of the DiBiase family is, she drove the car all the way there.

"You looked great." Ted said as he quickly kissed Maryse's cheeks. "I am glad that you are now fully recovering."

"Thanks. I am glad that you are going to introduce me to your mom and grandparents. I felt so excited. Any other plans after I met her?"

"I was planning to have a double date. The two of us and of course Cody and Kelly Kelly." Ted starts to plan something. "But I was wondering what those two lovers are doing right now. Sweetheart, for a minute."

"Alright." Maryse still continues to drive.

Ted calls Cody. He quickly answered.

"Where are you now, Cody?" Ted asked.

"Driving with Kelly Kelly to our house." Cody said.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THERE?!" Ted wondered and starts to interrogate Cody. "Something fishy I guess."

"Nah! I am going to introduce her to my family!" Cody exclaimed. "Finally."

"Woah. That's great. Anyway have fun with Kelly today." And Ted hangs up.

"Sweetheart, Cody will formally introduce Kelly to his family. And that is going to be fun!" Ted told his ladylove.

"Great!Therefore we can surprise them. I've got a plan." Maryse winked at Ted. "Here's the plan. I am going to text Goldust and join with us."

"Okay then." Ted agreed.

Maryse searched for Goldust's number and texted.

_Hey, its me Maryse. Let's plan something for Cody and Kely shall we?_

Goldust was at home and he received the message and replied.

_Alright. You are going to surprise them. I'll take care of the other stuff._

_Goldust_

"Sweetheart, Goldust agreed!Yay!" Maryse said with excitement.

"That's good. And this is it. now we are on our house." Ted said as Maryse parks her car infront. "Let's go."

As a gentleman Ted opens the car door to Maryse and held her hand as they entered the house. They saw Ted's dad, the million dollar man Ted DiBiase Sr.

"Hey son! and Hi Maryse!" Ted Sr. greeted the pair. "It's so nice to bring Maryse back to our house."

"Dad, Remember I am going to introduce her to mom." Ted stated his purpose.

"Alright I'll call her." Ted's dad said as he goes upstairs.

"Hey hun, Ted needs you downstairs. He'll introduce someone to you."

As the 2 of them go down, Ted's mom quickly ran downstairs and hugged Maryse.

"Hey Maryse!" Ted's mom said as she sees his son's girlfriend. "It's nice to see you!"

"Thanks ma'am. It's nice to meet you too." Maryse said shyly. "It's a pleasure for me to meet you."

"You are the one my husband talks about. The sexy French-Canadian WWE Diva and now he's Ted's girlfriend!" His mom exclaimed. "Let's have a mother-daughter in law talk here in

the living room shall we?"

Maryse agreed. She and Ted's mom have a talk in the living room while Ted and his dad were left in the dining room.

"So I was thinking since you and Ted have been dating for a while already, you two should get married!" Ted's mom told the sexy diva.

"Yeah but we are not yet talking about it. But we always assure that we still stand by each other no matter what." Maryse assumed.

"I understand you my dear." Ted's mom understood her. "I know you love my son and I am happy with that."

And as they continue their talk about Maryse and Ted's relationship, Ted and his dad prepared the Apple Caramel Sundae Tart.

"Hey everyone let's eat!" Ted invited his family and his ladylove Maryse to eat with them.

As they eat together, Brothers Mike and Brett started to ask Maryse questions.

"So sister-in-law." Mike started. "When are you going to marry my brother?"

Ted spanked his brother for asking such a question. Everyone ended up laughing.

"Not yet!" Maryse grinned. "I'll tell you when we are engaged."

"Oh come on sister-in-law! Maybe you are secretly engaged!" Brett questioned Maryse's answer.

"Nah uh!" Ted and Maryse said in unison.

The family continued to talk and have fun with each other, and Ted's phone rang. He excused himself and went straight to the living room.

"Ted." Goldust's voice was recognized by Ted. "The plan is getting done. I am preparing a romantic lunch for Cody and Kelly at the dining room."

"Alright, so where are we going to pass by?" Ted asked.

"At the back door. I am going to wait you there. Alright see you. Bye!"

And Ted hangs up the phone.

Ted told his family that he and Maryse are going to have a double date with Cody and Kelly.

"Hey Maryse and I are going to have a date today. Bye dad, mom. Mike, Brett see you." Ted bids farewell to them.

Ted and Maryse went to the car together and drove all the way to Cody's house.

Meanwhile Kelly took a bath and had her green dress and high heels. She tied her hair.

Cody was amazed on Kelly's look. He held her hand and accompanied her to his car and drove quickly to his house.

"Where in the world is Ted, along with Maryse?" Kelly Kelly wondered. "Dating I guess?"

"Ted introduced Maryse to his mother." Cody replied. "Awesome right?"

"Wow!Can't wait to hear more news!" And she quickly turned on the music on the car. The songs were the 2009 ones. The lovers were

enjoying each other's company and music.

Ted and Maryse already arrived at Cody's house and secretly passed at the back door. Maryse sent a text message.

_We are here!Fetch us now!_

Goldust quickly went to the back door and fetched Ted and Maryse from the outside. Since Goldust is done with the decorations,

Ted and Maryse planned to cook grilled BBQ and did Strawberry yogurt for dessert. As to make the plan not too obvious, Goldust went to the living room.

_Cody and Kelly Kelly reached the house. They were greeted by his father, Dusty Rhodes, his mother, Mrs. Runnels, his sister Kristin Ditto **(Now I know that Cody has a sister!)** and Cody's brother Goldust._

_"Hey son!" Dusty hugs his son. "It's nice for you to be home again."_

_"Yes dad." Cody replied._

_"And Hi Kelly!Now I know that you and my son are dating." Cody's mom was surprised to see Kelly. "Kelly, this is Cody's sister, Kristin. Kristin, meet your future sister-in-law, Barbie Blank known by her WWE Ring Name Kelly Kelly."_

_"Hi Miss Kelly!" Kristin greeted the youngest diva. "You are my all-time favorite diva and now you ended up with my brother!You look so great together. Once a fan, always a fan, sister-in-law!"  
_

_"Thanks!" Kelly smiled. "I appreciate the way you admire me as your favorite diva!"_

_"It is very true that you are real to yourself and others, you are wonderful and amazing. My brother always talk about you and now it is my pleasure that I met you!" Cody's sister complimented his future sister-in-law. "And it is also true that you are a very nice type of woman."_

_"Let's go to the living room and have some talk shall we?" And Kelly was accompanied by Kristin._

_Cody, Goldust and Dusty Rhodes went upstairs._

_They talked about Kelly's relationship with Cody._

_"You know what, Kristin, I really liked your brother since our OVW Days. We've been good friends eversince and then one time we realized that we secretly liked each other. This year made our relationship official." Kelly narrated. "Your brother has always been there for me, in good and not-so-good times. Our fellow WWE Superstars and Divas are very supportive as well. And what I liked about your brother most is that he is genuinely nice, sweet and protective to all people who matter to him."_

_"Wow I like your love story sis." Kristin smiled. "Can I just call you sis?"_

_"Why not?" Kelly agreed. "Besides I am the one your brother is going to spend the rest of his life with."_

_Dusty Rhodes was busy upstairs, Goldust and Cody suddenly interrupted. Kristin quickly went to her father's room. "Talk to you more sis!"  
_

"Hey my future sister-in-law, I hope you are going to enjoy your day with my brother." Goldust hinted as he texted Maryse for her and Ted to hide upstairs.

Maryse receives the message and quickly hid with Ted upstairs.

"So I know that both of you are hungry, so lets go to the dining room." Goldust said as he slowly accompanied Cody and Kelly to the dining room.

"Enjoy!" Golust said as he quickly left to talk to his dad.

"Wow!" Kelly said with happiness. "I love this set up! Who did this?"

"My brother I guess." Cody guessed. "But I think it's not only my brother who did this I think."

"But I like it, hun!" Kelly urged Cody to sit down and eat. "Let's eat!"

The future Mr. and Mrs. Runnels(Rhodes) started to eat and have an intimate time together in the dining room.

"I want to stay like this forever, hun." Cody told Kelly. "I always loved you since the day we met and for the rest of my life."

"I love you even more Cody!" Kelly smiled. "I love the way you care for me. And I feel very welcome to your family. I can't wait to be a part of it."

"Yeah hun! Our marriage will come eventually." And Cody quickly kissed Kelly's lips. "I love you forever."

And the couple continued to talk to each other, sharing sweet moments with each other. Unknowingly Ted and Maryse were observing them upstairs.

"Time to surprise them sweetheart?" Maryse insisted.

"Nope. Let's wait until both of them stands up." Ted replied.

Cody and Kelly continued to have sweet moments together. As they are almost done eating and planned to fix things up, Maryse and Ted planned to surprise them.

"Speaking of Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes!" Maryse and Ted suprised the two lovers. "Surprise!!!"

"OMG!" Kelly was surprised. "What are you doing here!"

"Did you like the fancy lunch set up that we planned for you?" Maryse asked the twice named diva.

"Of course. Thanks a lot!" Kelly thanked The Sexiest of the sexy.

"I told you hun they planned this." Cody said as he wrapped his arm around Kelly.

"So Maryse and I are planning to have a double date with the two of you." Ted revealed his and Maryse's purpose.

"Sure and let's go!" Cody insisted to go to their respective cars.

"Let's meet at the mall alright?" Maryse said as they go to their cars.

And the 2 couples decided to go to the shopping mall. It is going to be a fun-filled day for the 4 of them.

***Part 2 of the date will be updated! Hope all of you like it!**

**To be continued!***


	23. Cody&Kelly Kelly, Ted &Maryse

**A/N: Thanks to all who read my story!I appreciate it a lot!**

**I miss Maryse and I can't wait to see her again on Raw. Gosh!**

**Anyway here's another chapter, enjoy!**

Few hours after, they reached the mall. the two couples decided to separate first. Ted and Maryse decided to stay on the ground floor of the mall while Cody and Kelly decided to go to the second floor.

Even though they separated, fans recognized them. They happily gave autographs and took pictures with their fans.

Even the people working the mall recognize them. "Two pairs of wrestlers and dating here right now and it's awesome."

While Cody was buying some clothes for himself and Kelly, Kelly sees her phone with "Phenom's lady aka Michelle calling" on it.

"Mrs. Rhodes here on the phone." Kelly answered.

"What the hell? Mrs. Rhodes?!You didn't tell me that you got married!" Michelle was shocked. "Since when did you become Mrs. Rhodes?"

"Ah uh. Since birth I was born to be Mrs. Rhodes. Just kidding. Hehe" Kelly laughed. "Besides we will get married at the right time you know!Anyway hows your date with The Undertaker?"

"Great!He toured with me around the city, did some shopping for his kids." Michelle said. "I thought you are married. Come on BARBARA JEAN BLANK-RUNNELS!" **(A/N:It fits Kelly come on guys!!!)**

"Hahaha funny. I am having a date with Cody, and Ted and Maryse are dating too. Talk to you later!Bye!" Kelly said as she hangs up her phone.

"Kelly, I saw this kind of clothing store and we need to go there. Let's go honey." And Cody held her hand tight and strolled around the mall. Coincidentally when they reached the clothing store Cody suggested for Kelly, they saw Ted and Maryse shopping there.

"Welcome Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Blank." The saleslady welcomed the youngest superstar and diva in the WWE History.

"TED!MARYSE!" Kelly hugged both superstars. "Wow you're awesome, you are shopping here!"

"What a coincidence!" Maryse replied. "You should try this outfit."

Maryse gave Kelly the black and white checkered dress while the former had a pink v-neck dress. Kelly and Maryse went to the fitting room with their boys guarding their doors.

A minute after they asked their boys' feedback regarding their outfits.

"Sexy!" Ted started to compliment the girls' outfits. "Cody, your honey looked really sexier but Maryse is the sexiest of the sexy!"

"Come on Ted both of them are not only the sexiest, but also one of the smartest and most powerful women in the world known as WWE Divas HAHA." Cody laughed off Ted's previous comment. "Remember that. LOL"

"I was just kidding man you don't know how to take a joke!" Ted laughed boisterously and the girls ended up laughing as well.

"Come one let's shop for more clothes and let's go!" Maryse said as she pulled Ted's hand and Cody and Kelly Kelly followed.

The 2 couples shopped for more clothes. After long hours of shopping, they decided to go home.

"See you at the house shows!" Cody waved at Ted and Maryse.

"See you!" Ted and Maryse said in unison.

The 2 couples went home and rested.

***It's a quick update I know!But hope you like it! Next chapter will be about ECW, mostly Christian, Yoshi Tatsu, William Regal and his men, and Tiffany. =)***


	24. Christian and Tiffany, Dating?

**A/N:Here's another chapter which focuses on ECW! Enjoy!R&R!**

**As I was taking my lunch I already have an idea in mind on how will the chapter progress. LOL! So I put this one here!**

ECW started with Josh Matthews and Matt Striker welcoming Byron Saxton.

Backstage segment with Yoshi Tatsu and Tiffany:

As Tiffany was getting ready for her guesting on Abraham Washington Show, her rumored boyfriend's friend/opponent Yoshi Tatsu knocked on the GM's Door.

"Come in." Tiffany said as she was busy on her mobile phone texting someone from the locker room. Christian perhaps?

"Hey Tiffany!" The Japanese superstar greeted the beautiful GM. "I am so excited to have a match with your uh... FRIEND(and does a quotation mark sign using his both middle and index fingers) tonight. Thank you so much for giving me the chance to compete for the ECW Title."

"Your always welcome Yoshi." Tiffany smiled. "You and Christian are very amazing superstars, and I am sure the WWE Universe will have fun watching your match tonight."

"Anyway good luck on your guesting at the Abraham Washington show. Remember he ask some questions that you might not like to answer. Especially about you and Christian!" And both Yoshi and Tiffany ended up laughing.

"Nah, Christian and I are really close FRIENDS... and you know that." Tiffany sort of deny the rumors. "Good luck to your match. Gotta go!"

Tiffany left her office with Yoshi Tatsu saying to himself: "CHRISTIAN AND TIFFANY, JUST FRIENDS?!COME ON!"

WWE Hall of Famer Tony Atlas introduced the talk show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, May we please welcome, Abraham Washington!"

Abraham Washington came out and went to his sofa used for his talk show.

"Welcome to the Abraham Washington Show! Tonight's special guest is one of the sexy, smart and powerful Divas here in the WWE. And uh... Christian's very close `friend`. (peeps are going crazy when they heard this) Please welcome, ECW General Manager, Tiffany!"

And her new theme was played on the background. Tiffany came out, still with a cast on her left arm due to her storyline car accident a few weeks ago.

"Please take a sit, Tiffany." Abraham lets his lady guest sit down with him. "Hello, Tiffany how have you been? I wish you a full recovery."

"Doing fine and thanks for your concern." Tiffany replied.

"So let's proceed. What will you reinforce to the WWE Universe tonight?" Abraham asked.

"Well I will tell them that ECW is and will always be the show to feature the youngest and brightest superstars here in the WWE. Many ECW alumni like Kelly Kelly, CM Punk, John Morrison, The Miz, Jack Swagger, The Bella Twins, Layla and Kofi Kingston have been very successful since they started here." Tiffany answered the first question.

"Well this question is the one the WWE Universe have been wanting to ask you." Abraham starts to hint at something. "Me and other superstars from the ECW locker room have been noticing that ECW Champion Christian has been there by your side for weeks, taking care of you all the time since you met an accident, and because of that, according to Yoshi Tatsu, you became closer to each other. We all wanted to know what's the real score between you and Christian, right peeps?" And fans were going crazier cheering for Tiffany.

"Wow. All I can say is that Christian and I are really close, onscreen and even MORE offscreen. He's really a gentleman to all the divas right here." Tiffany tried to escape the question.

"Especially to you, we see that!" Abraham continued to tease the GM. "Watch this."

And a promo was shown on the titantron featuring video clips with Christian and Tiffany backstage when someone was saved by The Hurricane, the on-going rivalry between Christian and Jack Swagger before, When Christian sort of announced that he saw his rumored ladylove backstage when William Regal was doing a promo. Song in the background was the ECW Theme "Don't question my heart".

Tiffany reacted. "Nice one huh? We are just friends, believe me."

"Fine and let's see how your supposed friendship will progress. Haha!!" And both Abraham and Tiffany laughed along with the fans. "Anyway last question. Thoughts on tonight's main event?"

"Either Christian or Yoshi deserve the title. Both of them always show sportsmanship." Tiffany added.

As Abraham Washington was still planning on asking Tiffany about Christian and ECW, William Regal and his men Vladimir Kozlov and Ezekiel Jackson interrupted.

"Tif, I want an ECW Title match tonight!" The British Brawler insisted.

"No Regal. I am here marking my word, and Yoshi Tatsu is the one getting the title match tonight against Christian!" Tiffany marked her words.

With Regal raging in anger, Vladimir and Ezekiel were trying to hold Tiffany on both arms to threaten her. They don't care that Tiffany was still recovering from her injury due to the car accident. As William Regal was talking trash to the ECW GM, Christian's music played and did the save to Tiffany.

"Tiffany, go to backstage now." Christian reminded his rumored ladylove. "Right now!"

Tiffany, along with Abraham Washington and Tony Atlas, returned backstage.

"How dare are you to show disrespect to Tiffany huh?! You don't have a title match and you will never have a chance!" Christian trying to defend the GM. "Don't ever dare mess with her."

"Don't worry Christian, it's only you and me, and your ladylove will not be involved here. Tiffany should not mess with both of us or else something you don't like might happen to her." William Regal threatens The Captian Charisma.

"It's now or never!" And Christian started to have a brawl with the 3 superstars. The security came to stop them and we go to commercial.

-  
After commercial fans were seeing Christian and Yoshi Tatsu in split screens walking down to the ring.

Yoshi Tatsu came out first. Fans were energetic and excited. He excitedly waited for Christian to come out.

Christian's music was played and the peeps were cheering. As he enters the ring, he raised his belt. He shake Yoshi's hand and for them the match is just strictly business.

Yoshi Tatsu showed sportsmanship as much as Christian.

"Now Yoshi Tatsu is gaining the upperhand." Josh commented. "Matt do you have any reactions regarding Tiffany and Christian?"

Matt Striker sort of spilled the beans. "They are going out even after the WWE Tours."

"Let's see."

Christian was waiting for the time to apply his Killswitch. When Yoshi got up, he applied his finisher and pinned the Japanese superstar for the win.

"1!2!3!! Christian retains the ECW Title!" Josh commented again.

"Here is your winner, and still ECW Champion, Christian!" Tony Chimel announced.

Christian helped his friend to get up from the ring. As they were celebrating, William and his men attacked Yoshi and Christian. Yoshi secretly returned backstage to call Tiffany.

"Tif! Christian is being tortured in the ring!" Yoshi quickly called the GM.

"I'll be there!Call the other superstars!" Tiffany reacted.

As Yoshi called the other ECW Superstars, Tiffany quickly rushed to the ring to stop the 3 men from hurting and torturing Christian.

"Please stop this!" Tiffany said as she walks backward in the ring. "You never know what I am capable of doing to the 3 of you!"

As Vladimir and Ezekiel were trying to scare off Tiffany, Christian was able to get up and hit the 2 men. Other ECW Superstars came to the rescue and started a brawl with the 3 men and then Christian, Tiffany and Yoshi left to stand in the entrance ramp in guerilla position, watching their rivals getting assaulted by other superstars, thus ending the show.

After the show went off air, Yoshi visited Savannah[Angela Fong] (I think they make a cute pair!) in the locker room.

"Hey Ms. Pretty." The Japanese complimented the ECW Diva. "Wanna go out with us tonight?"

"Sure!Right now?" Savannah asked.

"Right now!" And Yoshi quickly pulled Savannah outside the locker room and visited Tiffany and Christian in the office.

"Hey Christian and Tif!" Savannah greeted. "So the rumors are true huh?"

"I told you it's not!" Christian denied.

"Really?" Savannah raised an eyebrow. "But according to Matt Striker, you are going out even after our tours. Can you call that JUST FRIENDS?!"

"Oh my goodness I am going to rip his mouth off!" Christian retaliated. "Come on let's go!"

And the 2 pairs ended up laughing together and went to a restaurant near the arena.

***Hope you like it! Part 2 of this will be updated!**

**Will there be progress between Yoshi Tatsu and Savannah? What will Christian and Tiffany do to their fellow ECW Superstars? And what if they met the 2 royal **

**couples of Monday Night Raw?***


	25. Kelly Kelly&Savannah shopping with DX!

**A/N: Thanks to those who continue to read my story!Hehe! Here's another chapter featuring Christian, Tiffany, Yoshi Tatsu, and Savannah. Featuring the ROYAL COUPLES OF MONDAY NIGHT RAW. ****I know you know them. LOL **** AND TRIPLE H BEING MENTIONED.  
**

**You can also go to my profile and vote for the poll that I made. Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy!!!**

Christian treated his rumored ladylove Tiffany, Yoshi Tatsu and Savannah in a fine restaurant.

"Welcome Mr. Reso, Ms. Terrell, Mr. Tatsu and Ms. Fong." the lady-in-charge welcomed the 2 ECW Couples.

Since Tiffany is a real life vegetarian, Christian ordered vegetarian meals for her. He also thought of ordering more for himself and the 2 young ECW Superstars.

"Enjoy your meal!" The lady smiled at Christian.

As the 4 of them started to eat, they didn't talked about ECW. Instead, they talked about Raw. From Bragging Rights to Raw couples to TRIPLE H HAVING A THING FOR... CODY'S GIRL KELLY KELLY?!?!

"Raw was awesome last night." Christian praised the supreme brand. "The whole Raw roster seek retribution since Big Show betrayed them. Good thing they united."

"And the divas were so good at Bragging Rights, How I wish Team Raw divas won!" Tiffany remembered. "And speaking of Divas, 1 member of the Team Raw Divas is dating a Legacy member, am I right?"

"Yup." Savannah agreed. "Kelly Kelly is dating the son of Dusty Rhodes, Cody."

"Speaking of Kelly Kelly, I was wondering if Trips have a thing for her?" Yoshi said, making his fellow superstars wonder.

"COME ON!" Savannah wanted to disagree. "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOSHI?!"

"I mean does Trips really have something for Kelly?!" Yoshi hinted.

"WHAT?!DO YOU THINK THAT'S POSSIBLE?!" And Savannah inserted a food on Yoshi's mouth.

"Come on Savannah and Yoshi, you're quarrelling like lovers!" Tiffany ended up laughing with Christian. "Quarrelling over Trips and Kelly!To be clear Trips has a sort of... uh... thing for Kelly but of course it's impossible."

"Really Tif?!" Christian pinched his girl's cheeks. "NO WAY."

As they continue to talk about Raw especially Triple H and Kelly, they were shocked to hear this: "Welcome Mr. DiBiase, Ms. Maryse, Mr. Rhodes and Ms. Blank."

"Oh my gosh stop talking about Trips and Kelly okay!" Savannah covered Yoshi's mouth. "Cody's going to beat the hell out of you."

Ted ordered the meals for the 4 of them and sat at the nearest table, coincidentally their tables are beside the ECW Couples.

"SPEAKING OF THE ROYAL COUPLES OF RAW..." Yoshi made his voice loud. "Hey Ted, Maryse, Cody and Kelly!"

"HEY GUYS!" Kelly greeted. "It's nice to see you!"

"What a coincidence... speaking of the ECW's newest couple Christian and Tiff Tiff..." Maryse joked.

"They're a couple?" Ted asked. "Christian you are not even telling us!"

"Yup sweetheart and no matter how billion times they deny, everyone from the WWE knows it. Ahah." Maryse grinned to his sweetheart.

To "get even", Tiffany spilled some beans.

"You know what guys Yoshi gossiped to us about Triple H and Kelly earlier." Tiffany smirked. "He thought that The Game has a thing for your girl, Cody."

"There's no reason for me to get jealous anyway." Cody bravely stated. "Besides it's all Shawn Michaels' and the Creative Team's fault to create backstage segments featuring DX and my girl Kelly Come on! It's just that... Triple H is a sweet guy to all divas and Steph knows that. But he of course know that Kelly is and will always be mine."

"Honey don't worry it's just that Shawn is like the matchmaker or whatsover for me and Trips to have a storyline. Trips and I are good friends but being onscreen lovers is something that we can never do for Steph and you of course." Kelly hugged Cody for comfort.

"That's a real princess Cody." Tiffany smiled. "No worries for now."

"Okay enough of Triple H and my girl Kelly let's talk about ECW." Cody gets even as well. "Tiff Tiff why did you deny about you and Christian, you are dating and it is too obvious."

"Cody I told you we are just close friends." Tiffany raised an eyebrow. "Trust me guys. The one who's dating are Yoshi and Savannah!"

"WHATEVER MRS. RESO!" Savannah replied back. "Come on just tell us."

"I'll tell you if it's the right time okay?" Tiffany insisted. "Promise. You guys will be the first people to know."

"Fine. And the peeps will surely wait for that day." Cody stopped talking after.

"Alright guys let's go shopping!" Savannah insisted.

"AGAIN?!" Kelly reacted. "We are tired."

"Kelly it's going to be fun, of course for you and Maryse let's stay here for a while." Yoshi showed concern for the Raw divas. "Don't worry we are going to one of the biggest shopping mall here in NY. We will shop the next time."

"Sounds good. We'll join." Ted said.

The Raw and ECW Couples chatted for a while for Kelly Kelly and Maryse to rest. They catch up with each other. Speaking of Maryse...

"By the way Maryse we miss you so much. When are you going to return?" Christian asked.

"In a few weeks time." Maryse replied. "I miss all of you too."

"Speaking of The Miz, he and Jack Swagger are both after Eve Torres. Any reactions, Maryse?" Christian asked again.

"Wow. Awesome. May the best man win. Haha." And Maryse laughed it off. "Besides I already have Ted, right sweetheart?"

"Of course my dear." Ted wrapped his arm around Maryse.

"Now Kelly, we heard that you were introduced to the Rhodes family already?" Savannah's turn in asking.

"Yup. And I feel very welcome to their family. And his dad and I knew each other already since HOF Ceremonies." The youngest diva replied. "And Goldust and I are very close too. Anyway Ted your movie's gonna be out soon. And my goodness you kissed Lara! Maryse any thoughts?"

"I am not jealous." Maryse said firmly. "That's a part of his job."

"Really?" Kelly said in a The Miz tone. "Really?!REALLY?!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS MRS. RHODES!" Maryse raised her voice.

"Maryse calm down she's just kidding!" Ted comforted his girl. "Don't worry."

"Whew." Maryse sighed. "Kelly what if Savannah likes Cody?"

"I WILL KILL HER FOR SURE AHAH!" Kelly said and everyone laughed since they know that they are just joking. "Savannah don't dare touch my man."

"I'll never touch your man Kelly. Promise. I am not a boyfriend-stealer!" Savannah promised. "And---------"

Savannah was cut by a call on her phone. HBK?!

"SHAWN?!" Savannah said. "What the?!"

"Savvs yeah it's me Shawn Michaels. We are here in the mall." Shawn's answer made her shocked. "Just want to say hi anyway."

"WHAT?!?!ARE YOU AND HUNTER ARE PLANNING FOR SOMETHING?!" Savannah turned on the loudspeaker for her fellow WWE Superstars to hear what every word Shawn will say.

"Yup. And why are you shocked?Are you going there?!" Shawn asked.

"Yeah." Savannah admitted. "With other superstars and divas!Okay BYE!"

On the other line(DX)  
"Savvs?Savvs? SAVANNAH ANSWER THE PHONE!" Shawn shouted. "Come on Hunter Savannah will be here!"

"Hmmm..." Hunter has nothing more to say than that.

Back to the couples side:  
"Guys we are going there. And DX is there!My goodness!" Savannah panicked. "Shawn even chose to call me. What in the blue hell is wrong with him?"

"Maybe Shawn has a THING for you Savvs." Kelly smirked and raised and eyebrow. "YEEEE...."

"No way." Savannah retaliated. "I think he just wants to talk to me."

"Yeah Savvs." Cody interrupted. "Looks like DX wants to mess with you and Kelly."

"Or maybe they are planning something!" Ted feels that something is not right. "Kelly, Savannah, you may go quick and ask DX NOW!"

In the mall featuring Kelly, Savannah and DX.

"Why are you guys here?" Savannah asked. "And we are the only people around here."

"We requested the owner to make this private for now." Triple H replied. "So we could shop freely!"

"So let's go shopping now?" Savannah asked again.

"Yup. And you will be with Shawn." Triple swtiched places with Savannah.

"And I will be with Kelly." Triple H goes beside Kelly.

"Hunter!What?!No. She will be with Cody. But Cody is not here. He will kill you if you dare mess with her." Shawn stopped Hunter.

"OK Fine I'm just kidding." Triple H showed a peace sign. "We will shop together."

***Okay!A lot of things had happened! Triple H and Kelly rumors, and then Savannah(Angela Fong) and Shawn Michaels. What is wrong with DX and what are their plans?  
To be continued!***


	26. Shopping and Rumors

**A/N: Thanks to those who read my story!I hope you can vote also in the poll found on my profile!**

**Now, the WWE Superstars and Divas are going to do charity works. Hope you like it!**

**  
Enjoy!**

DX, Kelly Kelly and Savannah decided to shop together. Shop for charity. Meaning that they will buy the basic needs and all what the kids need/want. But while they are shopping, Cody called Kelly Kelly on her phone.

"Hey Honey!" Kelly answered. "We are here in the mall shopping for chairty."

"That's good my honey." Cody praised her. "We will join with you in the charity work. When is it by the way?"

"Tomorrow!in John Cena's hometown, Westnewburry!" Kelly replied. "In the make a wish foundation. I'll inform Randy and John immediately. Inform the others as well. Bye honey!I love you!"

"I love you more Kelly." And Cody ends the phone call.

While DX and Savannah were busy shopping for food, Kelly decided to text Randy Orton.

_Randy, we are going to do charity work tomorrow in your best friend's hometown. Inform him as well. Join with us!_

_Mrs. Rhodes(Kelly Kelly)_

Randy was busy with his Apple Mac when he receives the message. He replied.

_Alright. I'll tell BFF. and... Mrs. Rhodes?!_

_Randy_

Kelly replied back.

_Thanks Randy. and regarding that, I'll take that surname in the future. DUH!_

_Kelly Kelly_

Triple H asked her what is she doing on her phone.

"What are you doing, Kelly?" Triple H asked. "You're texting the whole time!Is it your honey?"

"Cody called me and asked me what we are doing. Then I texted Randy about the charity work that will be done at John's hometown. Come on Trips!" Kelly pats his shoulder. "I also told Cody earlier to inform the other Superstars and Divas."

"Sounds good Kelly. Anyway here are the foods that we will give, and I will accompany you to shop for more clothes and other necessities at the store beside this."

And Triple H accompanied Kelly to the clothing store for kids.

As they entered the store they were welcomed by the whole staff.

"Welcome Mr. Levesque and Ms. Blank!"

"Thanks. We are here to shop for charity. Can you tell me where are the clothes for kids?" Kelly asked.

"This way please." The saleslady accompanied Kelly to the right side of the store.

While Triple H was waiting for Kelly, he decided to text Shawn.

_Where are you and Savannah?_

Shawn replied.

_Savannah and I are shopping for more necessities. But I am still scared. I think that they are talking about me and Savannah!_

Triple H was shocked by the message. His advice was:

_Do they know that you are shopping for charity, so that they will not think of something else?_

Shawn replied again:

_Yeah!But it's just that... I am genuinely sweet to her!Come on! Everyone in the WWE are real life friends, and Savannah and I are close. Just that._

_SPREADING RUMORS PERHAPS?!_

Triple H did his last reply since Kelly was almost done buying clothes for the kids.

_Prove it Shawn!Or else I am going to beat the hell out of those gossipers!_

Triple H approached Kelly who was paying for the clothes that she bought.

"Thank you Mr. Levesque and Ms. Blank. Come again!"

And both superstars smiled.

They decided to look for Shawn Michaels and Savannah and they spotted them outside the mall.

"How was it Shawn?" His good friend asked.

"Felt a sight of relief. I hope they are not talking rumors or I will kill them." Shawn sighed.

"And I am afraid that everyone in the WWE will misinterpret what the 4 of us have done in the mall." Savannah said, almost crying.

"Come on Savvs, I informed Cody and Randy that we are shopping for charity. Don't worry." And Kelly hugged the Canadian diva. "We are here to defend anyone especially all WWE Superstars and Divas who are in trouble. OK?"

"Savvs, Kelly, Let's go!" Triple H insisted. "We need to sleep now for the charity work tomorrow."

The 4 superstars went home. Kelly Kelly decided to talk to Cody on the phone, Shawn and Triple H went home on their own to visit their wives and their children, and Savannah went home, still worried.

***What surprises await at the charity work? How will Savannah deal with rumors with the help of the WWE Superstars and Divas? To be continued!*  
**


	27. Charity Work and WWE Superstars Part 1

**A/N: Thanks to those who read my story! Please vote on the poll on my profile as well! Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

The next day, at 5:30 in the morning, John Cena sent a group message to Randy, Ted, Cody, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Tiffany, Christian, Yoshi Tatsu and Savannah. DX were already there in the venue early in the morning preparing foods and suprises for kids.

_Everyone. Let's meet at the biggest mall here in NY. A limousine is waiting for all of us and we will go to my hometown, Westnewburry, MA._

_BFF RKO-Prepare all the books and school supplies for the kids._

_Kelly Kelly and Savannah-Prepare the clothes._

_Ted, Cody, Maryse, Tiffany, Christian and Yoshi- Prepare all the necessities._

_see you!_

_John Cena_

Everyone woke up almost the same time. They quickly prepared their things and fixed themselves. They went to the biggest shopping mall and saw the limousine and John Cena.

"Wow. Almost at the same time." John was surprised. "Ready?"

"Yeah!" All of them said in unison.

"Where's DX?" Savannah asked. "I thought they will be with us?"

"They are already there at the venue." John replied. "Now let's get in!"

And all of them got in the limousine. John is sitting beside his personal driver, Randy sat with Ted and Cody, Christian and Yoshi Tatsu and the Divas sat together. They were chatting about the charity work that they will be doing.

"I am so excited!" Kelly started. "I can't wait to see the kids. I wonder what are Trips and Shawn's plans?"

"Maybe they are preparing the foods for the kids." Maryse guessed.

"We will come there in pairs. I wonder how will the kids react?" Tiffany instructed. "I don't know if they know about WWE Couples?"

"No worries. Gosh, I am sure the paparazzi will be there." Savannah added. "Speaking of paparazzi..."

"Melina is not with us!" Kelly remembered. "Come on!"

"Ladies!" Randy interrupted. "Did anyone bring food? I AM HUNGRY!"

"BEST FRIEND?!?!" John interrupted as well. "Come on did you eat breakfast?!"

"YEAH." Randy replied.

"What?!and you want to eat again?!" John wa shocked. "OK here's some potato chips."

"Thanks BFF." Randy thanked his best friend. "Hmmm yummy."

"Anytime." John said.

"RANDY CAN YOU PLEASE GIVE US MORE CHIPS!!!" Ted asked for more. "DON'T BE SELFISH!"

And since Randy is actually a nice guy, he give more chips to his fellow wrestlers.

Savannah was spotted looking at the window. ECW GM Tiffany asked her what's wrong.

"What's wrong Savannah?" Tiffany said in a concerned tone. "What are you worrying about?"

"Rumors with HBK." Savannah puts her hand on her chin. "They might think of something else."

"No way Savvs. Prove to them that you and Shawn don't have anything going on." Tiffany calms her down.

"Thanks." Savannah sighed.

"Hey guys this is it!We are here!" Cody exclaimed. "Get ready guys."

The divas went out first. The superstars approached them. They arrived in the venue in pairs, (Ted/Maryse, Cody/Kelly Kelly, Christian/Tiffany, Yoshi/Savannah) and the BFFs John Cena and Randy Orton went to the venue the last.

"Are you ready?" A famillar voice said. The kids cheered. "NO I SAID ARE... YOU... READY?!?!?!?!?"

DX came out and the fans cheered. Along with other Superstars and Divas, they shaked hands with the kids.

They decided to give the kids their school supplies, books, clothes and other necessities. The kids liked it, and they thanked all of them. The Superstars and Divas' efforts paid off. The BFFs even told the others to do autograph signings after.

After the distribution of items, DX let the kids play with the Divas in the big playground.

The superstars prepared the other foods for the kids.

After playing, the kids went back to the venue. Legacy members introduced something.

"Thank you for welcoming us here." Randy smiled to the kids. "We are here to help, and encourage children to read and go to school."

"That's right." Ted agreed. "Education helps you to achieve a lot of things in life. It is also the key to success."

"So study hard, kids." Cody smiled as well. "Make your parents proud. We all know that you can reach your dreams by being a hardwoking person."

"Anyway... It looks like you kids want to see someone right?" Randy asked. "BFF!Where are you?"

"I AM HERE..." John came out. "BFF, The foods are ready. Let the kids eat now!"

The BFFs continued to make the kids laugh. The rest of the superstars brought the foods in the main venue. The kids fall in line.

"Enjoy everyone!" Christian started.

The superstars and divas started to distribute foods to the kids. Most of the foods were prepared by DX.

While the kids were eating, the superstars and divas decided to take photos together when someone arrived.

"MELINA?!" Kelly looked at the paparazzi princess. "It's nice to see you again here!"

"Of course I am here to help the kids out." Melina said. "Let's have a photo op first shall we?"

And all of them took photos together. John insisted that they will take pictures with kids.

They approached the kids for the picture taking. They took lots and they enjoyed it. They also did autograph signings. Afterwards they told their messages to the kids.

"Thank you for welcoming us here, and for supporting WWE. We appreciate it a lot."

They took more photos before they bid farewell to the kids.

"We will see you again kids!" Melina waved at the kids. She started distributing WWE Merchandise before heading home with the other superstars.

It was a fun-filled day for them. Helping kids out. They went home happy.

-  
Thursday, WWE Superstars:

Kelly Kelly vs. Alicia Fox.

Kelly came out in orange and black outfit. She also received one of the biggest pops(cheer) just like John Cena, DX and others.

Next is Alicia Fox on her blue outfit.

The match started with Alicia doing some wrestling holds and Kelly was able to escape from it. Next, she did some sunset flips and headscissors. Impressive as usual. As she tries to take advantage, Alicia countered it with a scissors kick and pinned Kelly for the win.

Winner: Alicia Fox

Kelly was being helped out by the referee to return backstage.

Backstage...

"It's okay honey." Cody tries to make Kelly feel better. "You will win more matches for sure in the future. Just like what my dad told me, It's your time to shine."

"Thanks Cody." Kelly appreciated her boyfriend's words. "I can't wait to show off more of my improvements in the ring. All WWE Superstars and Divas are always trained, you know. It is really my time to shine!"

"That's my girl!" Cody praised her. "If you want I will let my father train you. Is it okay?"

"Why not?" Kelly agreed. "It would be nice."

As they were talking about WWE Superstars and Divas' trainings, Kelly's fellow WWE Diva and good friend Gail Kim interrupted.

"Hey guys." Gail greeted. "Have you seen Ted?"

"He's in the locker room. Anything wrong?" Cody wondered.

"None. Just wanted to talk to him. Talk to you later!" Gail said as she walked away, looking for Ted.

"Hmmm... Something's wrong with GK these days." Kelly wondered as well. "Why in all people in the world, she decides to talk to Ted?"

"Oh no. No. No. NO WAY GAIL KIM DO YOU LIKE TED OR WHAT?!" Cody raised his voice and then covered his mouth by Kelly.

"Come on honey it's not and I hope it's really not!" Kelly hoped.

In the commentary.  
"Come on Gail Kim what are you doing on Ted's locker room!" Michael Cole commented.

"Looks like she likes Ted huh?" Jerry The King Lawler added.

Backstage segment featuring Gail Kim and Ted.

Ted was spotted alone, wondering.

"Earth to Ted DiBiase." Gail Kim commented. "Anything wrong?"

"Gail. I was wondering what is wrong with Randy these days. Just because I pinned him 2 weeks ago." Ted remembers. "He started taunting at me in the ring, talking about respect."

"It's because both of you are teammates and it's awkward for you and him to be enemies or whatsoever. Fans were cheering for you that time. I think Randy's got more plans for himself and Legacy." Gail tries to be a friend to him. "Anytime you need somebody to talk to, you can approach me or any WWE Superstar/Diva ok?"

"Thanks Gail. Gotta go. see you later." Ted said as he walks away, leaving Gail uh... smiling?

***That's it guys!Gail Kim now enters the picture. Does she really like Ted or she's just confused? To be continued!***


	28. WWE Superstars Part 2&Halloween Plans

**A/N:Thanks to those who read my story!This chapter is Part 2 of WWE Superstars. Enjoy!**

After the backstage segment was done, Gail Kim suddenly receives a text message from Maryse.

_Gail Kim, I watched your backstage segment with Ted. Thanks for being there for him. I trust you GK._

_The Sexiest of the Sexy,_

_Maryse_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matches:

Jack Swagger def. Primo: Second match of the evening, Jack decided to be undefeated for the rest of the year.

Zack Ryder def. Tyler Reks: Fans know that Zack Ryder is a loud mouth, the ECW hottie is not only good in mic, but also in skills. Even though Tyler Reks is taking advantage, he thought quickly of applying the Zack Attack finisher for the pin.

Main event Cryme Tyme and R-Truth def. The Hart Dynasty and Mike Knox: For weeks, the 2 Friday night tag teams have been in rivalries and even Natalya and CT's ex-manager Eve Torres were involved. Even though The Hart Dynasty and R-Truth were 3 of the SmackDown Superstars who won at Bragging Rights, this time they are enemies.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the show, Gail Kim and Savannah faces some of the questions.

Savannah was cornered by fellow ECW Diva, Rosa Mendes.

"Savvs. Where have you been yesterday?I was calling you all day and you weren't answering." Rosa asked the Canadian diva.

"I did charity work with other superstars and divas. Courtesy of DX, Kelly and myself." Savannah said, glaring at the new ECW Diva. "Why did you ask?"

"Oh... that's why I am hearing news about you shopping with DX and Kelly." Rosa remembered. "Nice huh?"

"Alright Rosa I need to go home now, See you." Savannah quickly walked away.

Savannah's POV:

Savannah Please!be confident when someone asks you about rumors Ok!

End of POV

Kelly tried to ask Gail about Ted as they were heading back to the hotel.

"What did you and Ted talked about?" Kelly asked Gail.

"I spotted him alone and wondering, and he is still worried about Randy Orton's recent actions. Come on Kelly Kelly, Ted is in hot water right now. Just because Legacy defeated BFFs Cena and Orton weeks ago, Randy was making a big deal out of the event." Gail said, worrying about Ted.

"Oh... That's why Ted is so worried lately." Kelly noticed. "Anyway Gail, hope you don't mind me asking, why in all Superstars here in the WWE, you decided to talk to Ted?"

"Nothing. I just want to talk to him." Gail excused herself from the question.

"Do you like him, Gail?" Kelly raised an eyebrow. "Maryse will kill you for sure."

"Nope, I don't like him in that way. He's for Maryse and no one else. Mark my word Mrs. Rhodes." Gail Kim promised. "I will never like someone who is already taken. I am not that type."

"Okay if that's the case... But I hope you are not confused or whatsoever. Any problems, just call my name!" Kelly encouraged Gail.

"I know. Haha!" And both Raw Divas ended up laughing.

At the hotel...

The Legacy, Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, and John Cena were planning for the halloween, and they talked about SmackDown.

"Michelle McCool dressed as a devil... I think she should just dress as The Undertaker... LOL" John Cena started.

"I think Michelle will not dress as that, because business is separated to personal." His BFF Randy replied.

"I hope Raw is going to have a Halloween costume contest as well." Kelly hoped. "Anyway!Any plans for the halloween?"

Coincidentally Kelly's phone rang and it was Triple H.

"HUNTER?!" Kelly was shocked to hear The Game's voice. "What made you call me?!"

"My wife Stephanie told me to inform all WWE Superstars and Divas about the Halloween Party to be done at the WWE Arena here in NY." Triple H stated. "It's up to you if you will wear a costume or not, it doesn't matter."

"Thanks Trips. I will inform them. Bye and see you!" And the phone call ended.

"Guys!Trips called me and informed us to attend the Halloween Party in the WWE Arena here in NY. It's our decision if we will wear costumes or not. Planned by his wife Stephanie."

"That' s great!I can't wait!Let's decide for our costumes tomorrow." Gail Kim insisted.

"Why not?" Ted and Cody agreed.

"I will inform my sweetheart(Maryse) about this." Ted said.

***Is Kelly Kelly certain that Gal Kim is not lying about Ted?  
**

**Anyway, It's Halloween!What will be their costumes for the WWE Halloween Party?Find out on the next chapter!***


	29. PreHalloween Party Plans

**A/N: Thanks to those who read my story!R&R Please!Thanks!**

**Shawna DiBiase-my gosh!I love your first chapter!update soon!hope you can review on my story too!**

**Enjoy!**

It's Halloween! All WWE Superstars and Divas are going to have a Halloween Party, and today they will decide on their costumes.

Ted informed Maryse about the Halloween Party in NY which involves all WWE Superstars and Divas.

Legacy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Gail Kim and DX were some of the superstars who needed to decide on their costumes.

_**Legacy, John Cena and Randy Orton decided to have vampire costumes.  
**_

_**Kelly Kelly as a goddess, Maryse as Tinkerbell, Gail Kim as an air force pilot.**_

**Situations by Superstar:**

**Ted DiBiase Jr. , Maryse**

Ted asked his sweetheart if she was able to decide on what costume will she wear.

"Sweetheart, did you decide already for your costume?" Ted asked. "I am going to be one of the vampires. Haha."

"I decided to be Tinkerbell." Maryse has decided. "Sexy, right?"

"Yeah." Ted agreed.

**Triple H, Kelly Kelly**

"Trips!What time we are going to be there at the party?" Kelly asked The Game. "I will inform my honey about this ASAP!"

"Go there at 6pm. The party will start at 7pm." Triple H stated.

"Alright thanks!" Kelly thanked him.

"Anytime Mrs. Rhodes." And Triple H hangs up the phone.

**Cody Rhodes**

Kelly Kelly texted him to inform about the party.

_Honey, we will go there at 6pm. Party will start at 7pm. Can you fetch me here in our house? I love you!_

_Kelly Kelly_

Cody replies:  
_Of course. I love you too._

_Cody_

**John Cena, Randy Orton **

"BFF!" John said. "Are you sure you want to be a vampire?!"

"Yeah." Randy confirmed. "Any problem?"

"None. But do you want to prove something?" John wondered.

"I want to be the hottest vampire alive there in the party." Randy stated.

"Come on best friend, you're so funny! Hotter than Edward Cullen of Twilight?" John laughed.

"What do you think?!" Randy asked, being too obvious.

Afternoon. DX were already there in the venue. They started planning.

"Steph told me that it is up to us on what will happen on the party. Any plans in mind?" Triple H asked his good friend.

"Hmmm... Halloween Costume Contest!" Shawn stated one of his plans. "Then partying as usual."

"That's it? Hmmm... What if we let some of the WWE Superstars and Divas to be in the hotseat? We will decide on who will be the one to ask them. What do you think Shawn?" Triple H thought. "We will be able to reveal some of the secrets of our fellow wrestlers!"

"Nice one Hunter!That would be great!" Shawn agreed. "What about the food?"

"It will be planned by the creative team headed by my wife." Triple H said.

"So let's start with some of the stuff here. Let's help them decorate the place." Shawn insisted.

DX helped some of the people to decorate the place for the Halloween Party. It will be held backstage.

***It's a quick update, since I will go to cemetery with my relatives and cousins again later this afternoon.. I'll update it!**

**What will be the questions that they will ask on other superstars and divas?Who will be chosen to sit in the hotseat?Find out!***


	30. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Thanks to those who read my story!R&R Please!Thanks!**

**Here's the Halloween Part of the story! Enjoy!**

**Happy Halloween everyone!I hope you have a fun and safe day!**

Triple H quickly informed some superstars and divas(Mainly Legacy, John Cena, Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly, Maryse, Christian, Yoshi and Savannah) through text messages to go to the venue. He asked them to bring their costumes and when the time strikes 6:30, they will change their outfits.

The superstars and divas quickly fixed themselves and brought their costumes to the venue.

They quickly went to their respective locker rooms and met up at the main venue backstage. Some superstars and divas were already there, mostly from Raw and SmackDown.

Divas corner:

"Speaking of costumes, what have you decided to wear?" Women's Champion Michelle McCool asked. "I decided to be a sexy devil like on the previous episode of SD."

"I decided to be Michael Jackson." Layla replied. "Paying tribute to him of course!"

"My role is Elektra." Mickie stated. "Superheroine." and she grins after.

"Mine is Matador." Natalya showed off.

"Where's Maria?" Michelle asked again.

"She was busy filming The Celebrity Apprentice right now but she will come here a little later." Mickie remembers. "She will be a princess. By the way Beth will be acting as a nurse."

Kelly interrupted and told all her fellow Raw divas' and even the ECW Divas' costumes.

"Hey guys!As you can see I will be acting as a goddess. Gail Kim as an air force pilot, Jillian as a quitar, The Bella Twins as belly dancers, Alicia as vampire, Maryse as a Tinkerbell, Eve as a ninja, Savannah as an angel, Rosa as a spanish lady, Katie Lea as a witch, Melina as Marie Antonette, Tiffany as a bee."

"Wow it looks great!I can't wait!Hopefully we will have a divas halloween contest. Either hosted by Cryme Tyme or DX!Haha!" Maryse agreed and laughed at the same time.

DX corner:

"Hey Shawn, what should be our costumes!Come on you didn't tell me anything!" Triple H was panicking.

"Zombies?!" Shawn thought. "We should scare them off later."

"If that's what you want. We're on!" Triple H agreed.

"Speaking of on..." Shawn glanced at the WWE SmackDown Diva who is arriving who turned out to be Dolph's former on-screen girlfriend, Maria. "Dolph's ex-gf is coming."

"Hey DX." Maria greeted. "Serious talk there, huh?"

"Maria!Glad that you came here, we thought that you will come late because you were filming something. What have you decided to wear?" Shawn asked the SmackDown beauty.

"I decided to be a princess." Maria decided. "But don't tell anyone about this tonight, Dolph will be my prince."

"Woah. Nice one. You surely looked great as a princess." Triple H compliments Dolph's former on-screen girlfriend. "But we've got a plan. Hide first on your locker room so other divas will think that you will come late. I'll accompany you. Shawn, please tell the other superstars and divas to change their outfits."

"Alright." Shawn agreed.

As Triple H was accompanying Maria in hiding on her locker room, Shawn called the attention of all WWE Superstars and Divas.

"You may now change your outfits."

Shawn did his part as well.

Triple H and Maria: In the locker room.

"Are you sure that no one will see you here?" The Game asked the SD Diva.

"No one for sure. Thanks a lot." Maria thanked Triple H.

"Anytime Mrs. Ziggler." He teased.

"Come on go with Shawn now!" Maria insisted.

When Maria was sure that no one sees her, she quickly changed her outfit into a royal blue gown and tied her hair up and quickly hid after.

Back in the main venue, all WWE Superstars and Divas are in their groups, talking with each other. DX were planning something, again.

"So my wife told me that we will host the party. Ready?" Triple H asked his good friend.

"Sure." Shawn agreed. "Let's start now?"

-  
The party is just getting started!

"Welcome to the WWE Halloween Party 2009!" Triple H started. "Are you ready?!"

Everyone responded. "Yeah!!!"

"Everyone enjoy the rest of the night!" DX said in unison.

"So everyone, let's start with a halloween costume contest, the fashion show way. Let's start with the superstars!" Triple H insisted.

The superstars started to show of their stuff. Raw superstars started first. From Santino Marella to Chavo Guererro to Hornswoggle to Big Show to Kofi Kingston and even Jack Swagger and Evan Bourne. Jamie Noble to Sheamus to Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole, From Justin Roberts up all the way until DX, Legacy, John Cena and Randy Orton showed off what they've got.

ECW Superstars didn't want to be defeated by the 2 shows. Christian lead the team, with Yoshi Tatsu, Zack Ryder, Gregory Helms, Tyler Reks and even William Regal and his men.

SmackDown superstars were lead by Chris Jericho. From Matt Hardy to CM Punk to Batista and Rey Mysterio to Cryme Tyme and Hart Dynasty and even John Morrison. and also the rest of SD Superstars all the way until The Undertaker came out last.

Now the divas. Raw Divas lead by Melina, ECW Divas lead by Tiffany and Smackdown Divas lead by Michelle McCool.

"Good job everyone! Later in the evening we will find out on who will win the best costume on each brand." Shawn Michaels announced. "Now before we proceed to eating..." (everyone laughed) "We will have a WWE Superstars and Divas in the hotseat. But, the good news is, not all will be asked. Some of you only. Triple H and I will be the one to decide on who will ask and who will be asked. Its up to you on how many questions you will ask. Let's start with..."

"William Regal." Triple H added. "Take a seat. And the one who will ask you is the current WWE Divas Champion, Melina."

As William sat down, Melina proceeded to ask the British Brawler.

"Mr. Regal, You are currently having issues with Christian. And even the ECW GM herself is involved. Are you trying to get Tiffany's attention through Christian?" Melina asked.

"No Ms. Perez." Regal denied. "I want to prove to everyone that I have the ability to become an ECW Champion."

"If that's the case, then that's it." Melina ending the segment with William.

"Thank you William and Melina." Triple H thanked the 2 superstars. (He secretly texted Maria to go to the main venue behind Shawn Michaels.) "Now from SmackDown, let's have a WWE Diva who is so busy filming something but she still managed to come here. Please come out now."

Maria came out and everyone was shocked to see the SmackDown beauty. She carefully sat on the designated chair for the hotseat.

"The Phenom's lady is the one who will ask you Maria." Shawn pointed at Michelle McCool. "Ms. McCool please come here now."

"Maria!" Michelle was excited to see her fellow WWE Diva and friend. "Here's one question. Have you ever thought of getting back together with Dolph?"

"I never thought of that, but that's possible." Maria replied. "But we are good friends after all."

"Last question. Do you still love Dolph Ziggler?" Michelle asked her again and everyone in the WWE Roster teased her.

"Michelle you know what Dolph and I had, right?So you already know the answer." Maria stated.

"Thank you for your honesty!" And Michelle hugged Maria.

"Thank you Mrs. Ziggler and Mrs. Calaway." The Showstopper Shawn teased the 2 WWE Divas and everyone laughed after. "Now from Raw, let's have Randy Orton and the one who will ask you is of course your BFF, John Cena!"

Randy was serious, thinking of what will his best friend ask him.

"Now Randy. Are you jealous now that Cody Rhodes and Kelly Kelly are together?You used to like each other, right?" John went straight to the point.

"Nah. Come on Cena, I am not. I am happy for both of them. And we are friends after all just like what Maria had said." Randy denied. "Any more questions my best friend?!?!"

"None Randy. I admire your honesty!" John shook Randy's hand. "Thank you very much!"

"Thank you Randy and John." Triple H thanked them. "Now let's have Gail Kim, and Kelly kelly will ask you."

"So Gail Kim. I was just wondering if you like someone from the WWE?" Kelly Kelly asked her friend. "And from what roster, if ever?"

Gail was having a hard time thinking if she really likes someone or not. But she chose to be honest.

"Yes, I like someone from the WWE and he's from Raw roster. And just to be clear, it is not Ted or Kofi according to the rumors." Gail Kim confessed. "You will know who he is in the right time. All of you will find out."

"Are you sure you want to keep it a secret first?" Kelly asked her again.

"Yes." Gail confirmed.

"We respect that and we can't wait to find out who he is!" Kelly said as she hugged Gail Kim. "Thank you very much!" Kelly said in a John Cena tone.

"Thank you ladies!" Shawn said. "Hunter I think you are the guy Gail talks about."

"No Shawn. I think its you!" Triple H replied back. "Or maybe Gail likes either of us. _But that is so impossible_!Or maybe even Hornswoggle."

Everyone was laughing.

"Come on Trips and Shawn stop teasing me!" Gail Kim said in a kid tone. "I will kill you if you don't!JK(just kidding)!"

"Fine fine fine we will stop. Peace out GK. Sorry." Triple H apologized.

"It's okay DX!" Gail Kim smiled and accepted the apology. She proceeds to Triple H and whispered something.

"Let Ted DiBiase be in the hotseat. Natalya will ask him."

Triple H agreed. "Ted DiBiase, proceed to the hotseat. Natalya prepare your questions."

"Oh no what should I ask?" Natalya asked help from her boyfriend Tyson Kidd. "Any suggestions?"

"Anything regarding his movie and Maryse." Tyson replied.

Natalya started to ask her fellow third generation superstar.

"Regarding your upcoming movie The Marine 2, everyone here saw your kissing scene with Lara. What are your thoughts?" Natalya smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nattie, it's part of my job you know. There's nothing for Maryse to be jealous about since I love her very much." Ted said as he was being teased about Maryse.

"Alright Ted, so now, when are you going to marry Maryse?" The Hart Dynasty member teased him again. "We're excited and we just can't hide it."

"Come on Mrs. Kidd, I will marry her when the right time comes. Everyone in the WWE is invited!" Ted exclaimed.

"Haha. Let's wait and see. Thanks Ted!" Natalya thanked him.

"Thank you Ted and Natalya." Shawn thanked the third generation superstars.

Maryse approached DX. "I will ask Kelly, if that's okay with you guys."

"Alright let's have Kelly Kelly in the hotseat!Maryse get ready to ask her." Shawn announced.

Kelly Kelly's POV:  
I think she will ask me about Cody. Come on!

End of POV

"Kelly, has Cody proposed to you already?" Maryse asked.

"Not yet Maryse. I'll let you know when that time comes." Kelly denied as she was being teased.

"Alright thanks ladies." Triple H ended the hotseat. "Everyone it's eating time!There will be a part two of these hotseat later."

***What will happen on the Part 2? Now that some secrets are revealed, how will this affect their friendships?And who does Gail Kim like from the Raw roster?Find out!***


	31. Gail Kim and DX Angle?

**A/N:Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites and to their story alerts!Hope you can review as well. Thanks!**

**Part 2 of the Halloween Party! Enjoy!**

While the WWE Superstars and Divas were having fun eating the foods prepared on the party, DX were already planning on the Part 2 of the Hotseat, and they talked about other stuff.

"Shawn." Triple H started. "Who else do we need to ask right now in the hotseat?"

"Hmmm... Santino Marella and Michelle McCool." Shawn thought. "What do you think?"

"Nice! I'll think of more tonight. Jack Swagger as well. Kofi Kingston too!Regarding Gail Kim!" Triple H added. "Who do you think Gail Kim likes in our roster?Maybe the two of us?"

"Nah. But if ever, I will be flattered!" Shawn joked. "How about you, what if you find out that Gail Kim has feelings for you?"

"Oh no. I think that is impossible but if ever, I will be flattered too!" Triple H joked as well. "But I think she is hinting about Ted. Come on, Gail Kim likes to talk to Ted the most. But he has Maryse now. So that is impossible."

"I think she likes Evan Bourne." Shawn guessed. "I don't know why, but there is something that tells me that she likes him."

"Remember they made an appearance together to promote Wrestlemania 26?" Triple H asked.

"Oh, thats why." Shawn nodded. "Alright, looks like they are done, lets start the hotseat again."

---------------

"Welcome back to the hotseat everyone!" Triple H gathered all superstars and divas together. "We will start again the hotseat. Santino Marella, please proceed, Alicia Fox please ask him."

"Alright Santino. Here's your question. Do you and Beth Phoenix still have communication with each other?" The Foxy Floridian diva asked the Italian superstar. "And do you still have feelings for her?"

"Alicia, You know that until now I still have feleings for her!I love you Beth Phoenix!" Santino declared his feelings for The Glamazon. "We still keep in touch though. Thank you Alicia for asking!"

"Anytime Marella." And Alicia returned to her original place in the venue.

"Thank you Santino and Alicia. Now let's have The Lady of the Death Valley a.k.a. The All-American Diva a.k.a. The Phenom's lady a.k.a. Women's Champion Michelle McCool!" Shawn introduced the Floridian diva. "CM Punk get ready to ask her."

"Hey hey hey to one of the sexiest,smartest and most powerful women of WWE, Michelle McCool!" The Straightedge Superstar said. "Question. How do you feel that I am having issues with The Undertaker right now?"

"Punk, both of you are great athletes, and all I want to say is break a leg! Nothing personal, just business. Right?" Michelle answered straight to the point.

"How do you feel that you and The Undertaker are both champions?" CM Punk asked her again. "Do you feel awkward now that you are both champions, yet real life couple?"

"I feel great that both of us achieve something. Anyone here in the WWE can achieve all their goals as well. Thank you Mr. Straightedge." The Women's Champion smiled at The Only Straightedge (former) World Heavyweight Champion in WWE History.

"You're very welcome Ms. McCool." Punk smiled back. "I admire your honesty." And hugged Michelle after.

"Thank you Punk and Michelle. Lets have Jack Swagger, and Tiffany will be the one to ask him." Shawn introduced The Two Time All-American.

"Jack, What are your intentions on Eve, really?!" The ECW GM asked. "It's obvious that you like her."

"I like Eve and I will do everything for her." Jack replied. "Eve is the most beautiful diva in my eyes."

"Wow. So are you going to pursue her now?" Christian's ladylove asked him again.

"Maybe." And Jack stood and shook Tiffany's hand.

"Thank you Swagger and Tiff. Now, last but not the least, Kofi Kingston! MVP please prepare your questions." Triple H introduced the two Raw superstars.

"Kofi!Now that you heard Gail Kim admit that she likes someone from our roster, do you have any suspicions on who your friend likes?" The Franchise Player teased The Jamaican superstar.

"Gail Kim and I are really close friends just like everyone here in the WWE, We told many things about each other but regarding secrets, we also trust each other. I will ask her if needed. I suspect that she likes Ted DiBiase." Kofi suspected. "Since she told me before that Ted is the guy that she can talk to the most. Sorry GK!"

"What if Gail Kim likes someone from DX?" And MVP looked straight at the popular tag team.

"Impossible. but if ever, come on its out of admiration. haha." and he laughed it off. "Gail Kim will reveal it anytime."

"You are not jealous?" MVP asked him again.

"I don't have the right to be jealous. I will support her no matter what." Kofi denied the jealousy issue.

"Thank you very much Kofi!" MVP thanked his friend.

"Thank you Kofi and MVP! Now the hotseat ends. We will have the best costume award on each brand. Each brand may have more than two winners." Triple H announced. "For ECW, the winner for the best costume is..."

"Savannah!" Shawn interrupted. "The Beautiful and Sexy Angel of ECW! And for the superstar, congratulations, Yoshi Tatsu!"

Everyone clapped their hands and cheered.

"For SmackDown, Congratulations... Natalya and The Hart Dynasty!" Triple H announced again. "The El Matadors of Friday Night!"

"And now for Raw, congratulations, Melina, Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton!" Shawn congratulated his fellow Raw superstars.

The winners, Savannah, Yoshi Tatsu, Natalya, The Hart Dynasty, Melina, Kelly Kelly and Randy Orton had a photo op together. They said "thank you" in unison.

"Everyone its time to party!"

All WWE Superstars and Divas partied all night in their hot costumes. They had fun the whole night.

***WWE Raw with Ozzy and his wife Sharon Osbourne along with some fictional scenes will be updated!***


	32. RAW with the Osbournes and GK confesses

**A/N:Thanks to those who read my story!Raw was awesome last monday...LOL!I will add some fictional scenes here, Hope you like it, Enjoy! I will focus on Kofi,MVP and Mark Henry vs. Legacy, Divas Battle Royal, Raw's got talent, DX, John Cena, Hornswoggle and The Bella Twins backstage segment and Jerishow vs. John Cena.**

**(OMG Christian and Tiffany were in the ring together last Tuesday November 3 on ECW!I so love them together LOL!)**

Raw was started off with special guest hosts Ozzy and his wife Sharon Osbourne. They talked about how it is an honor for them to host Raw since they are one of the celebrities who are huge WWE fans. As they were talking about their past apperances in the WWE, The Miz interrupted them and asked them for an overturn of his match against Evan Bourne last week. Sharon Osbourne keeps on saying "really" to him. Legacy interrupted and talked about Randy's NASCAR that was destroyed by Kofi Kingston. They asked for a handicap match. Big Show also interrupted about his betrayal to the Raw roster and their payback last week. DX did the same, and did some promo about Ozzy's new book "I am Ozzy" which will be sold next year and of course their book "The Unauthorized History of DX". Triple H and Shawn Michaels keep on whispering to the couple about the matches. They made it Kofi Kingston vs. Randy Orton, Evan Bourne vs. The Miz for the US Title, and Jerishow vs. John Cena in a Triple Threat match. As the heel superstars walked off, DX and the Osbourne couple did some celebration to the ring.

*****The Miz def. Evan Bourne for the US Title, Sheamus def. Jamie Noble that resulted in the latter being carried off the stretcher.*****

**Kofi Kingston, MVP and Mark Henry def. Legacy**

Kofi Kingston and Randy Orton match has started. They started brawling in the ring. Legacy interrupted which made the situation worse. The Osbourne couple interrupted in the titantron.

"Hey." Ozzy interrupted. "Since you are already fighting there, I will make it a 6-tag match. Legacy vs. Kofi Kingston, MVP and Mark Henry."

Mark Henry's music was played and the fans were cheering.

It started with Ted and Mark Henry doing some holds. Team Legacy were taking advantage. Randy did a dropkick on Kofi. Legacy did the same for MVP. MVP and Mark Henry took over DiBiase and Rhodes. Randy was about to apply the RKO finisher on Henry but failed because Kofi did a dropkick back on him. Rhodes tried to do a crossbody but Henry caught him and did The World's Strongest Slam and pinned the young superstar for the win.

"Here are your winners, Kofi Kingston, MVP and The World's Strongest Man, Mark Henry!" Justin Roberts announced.

**Raw's got talent **

If most countries in the world have (insert country name here)'s Got Talent, WWE has their own version of it called Raw's got talent. The judges were the Osbourne couple and SmackDown's The Great Khali along with his manager Ranjin Singh being introduced by WWE Hall of Famer Jerry The King Lawler. First was Santino Marella in a rockstar outfit and even had a Batman action figure. Next was Chris Masters in a performance using an Ozzy song and the fans were all laughing because of it. Last but not the least, Chavo Guererro and Jillian Hall are to perform a duet by Ozzy and Lita Ford called "Close My Eyes Forever." The fans got irritated after some seconds, and Jerry pressed the buzzer to signal that their talent portion has ended. Jillian sang Britney Spears' "Baby One More Time" upon her way to the ring. As she was singing into the chorus, Sharon slapped her and everyone got shocked. Chavo told Ozzy to control his wife. But the Osbourne couple told Chavo and Jillian to walk away, ending the Raw's got talent.

**Divas battle royal, Alicia Fox def. Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim, Eve Torres and The Bella Twins due to Jack Swagger's interference.**

Backstage, Kelly Kelly was shown doing high-five to The Bella Twins and greeted Gail Kim who was busy looking at the mirror. The 3 divas walked their way to the ring as Eve joined Gail Kim and then commercial.

Back in the ring, Justin Roberts was announcing the rules of the match. Melina was watching backstage. The match started with Kelly Kelly hitting Alicia Fox but then she focused more on Gail Kim and a Bella Twin. Eve focused on the other Bella Twin. Kelly accidentally eliminated Gail Kim and apologized. As both Bellas were eliminated, Jack Swagger interrupted and looked up on Eve. This allowed Alicia to attack her from behind. Now the Foxy diva and the youngest, twice-named diva were left in the ring. Kelly tried to do cartwheel move but caught by Alicia and thrown off the ring, making Alicia the #1 Contender for The Divas Championship which is currently held by Melina.

**Backstage featuring Legacy and Kelly Kelly**

Ted and Cody were resting when Kelly Kelly entered their locker room.

"Hey..." Kelly greeted them in a sad tone.

"Honey, it's okay." Cody already figured out what's wrong with his girl. "I know that one day you'll become a champion."

"I know you can do it girl." Ted showed encouragement.

"Thanks guys." And Kelly hugged both of them, making the fans uh... go crazy!

**Backstage featuring DX, John Cena, Hornswoggle, Gail Kim and The Bella Twins**

A segment was shown featuring DX and Hornswoggle talking about the latter imitating DX lately.

"The reason why you are hang up there is that according to the rules, for two weeks you are not allowed to look, talk, walk, and act like us!" Triple H reminded. "Or else we might do something else to you."

John Cena interrupted and carried Hornswoggle from the door.

"Why are you hanging someone like him?" John Cena asked. "My uncle hung someone like that before and this time it is dangerous!"

"Cena remember he always do the DX Chop and dresses like me!" Shawn Michaels exclaimed.

"He is the reason why the three of us are going to compete against each other at Survivor Series!" The Champ reacted.

"Remember when I beat you two weeks ago?" Triple H remembers.

"And remember when we were in England, I beat you?" Shawn Michaels reminded.

"Alright, you beat me, you beat me, well I already beat both of you and we beat each other!!!" John shouted, focusing the camera on The Bella Twins who were fixing themselves infront of the mirror with a "What are you talking about Cena?" look and walked away.

"Because of you the twins walked away. Your fault Cena." Triple H blamed the champ.

"I had a degree in Physics and you had a degree in Thuganomics!" Shawn exclaimed again.

"Well I think you got that degree online." Cena replied making the fans laugh.

As they were talking about College degrees, Triple H quickly changed the topic.

"Speaking of divas..." Triple H said as he saw Gail Kim arriving and trying to interrupt them.

"Hey Cena, Hey DX." Gail Kim greeted. "What's up?"

"Doing fine!" Triple H replied. "What's wrong Gail Kim?"

"I can't take it anymore, and I want to confess something." Gail Kim started.

"That you like Triple H?" John Cena interrupted.

"In your dreams Cena!" Gail Kim raised an eyebrow and had her arms crossed.

"That you like Shawn?" Triple H did the same.

"No way!" Gail Kim looked away.

"That you like who?" Triple H insisted. "WHO IS HE GAIL KIM?!"

Gail Kim whispered to Triple H. The Game whispered it also to Shawn and John.

"Oh my. YOU LIKE TED DIBIASE?!" Cena pretended.

"SSSHHH!!!" Gail Kim did the same. "Someone might hear it!"

"Well DX If you got two words for everyone, I've got four words for you. THE CHAMP IS HERE!" And John Cena walked off leaving DX and Gail Kim in a "huh?" look.

John Cena came out of the entrance ramp and Jerishow were waiting in the ring. DX served as special guest commentators.

As Jerishow vs. John Cena was currently happening, some superstars were watching backstage.

**Kelly Kelly, Gail Kim and Evan Bourne segment.**

"Oh no I am worrying for Cena!I hope he wins!" Gail Kim was panicking and Evan Bourne was tyring to calm her down.

"GK Cena can do it!"Evan encouraged. "Besides Jerishow needs to pay!"

"Yup!" Kelly agreed. "Big Show betrayed all of us."

"I am going to beat the hell out of Jerishow if Cena loses!" Gail Kim promised. "Wanna come with me?"

"Why not?" And Kelly high-fived with Gail. "With the help of Legacy and Evan Bourne. Haha."

Jerishow took advantage of John Cena and even applied both of their submission holds. But they argued. Jericho did Walls of Jericho and Cena taps out. Meaning Jericho wins, thus ending the show.

**After the show:**

"Aaahhh!Cena lost!" Gail Kim said in disappointment.

"Revenge time?" Kelly asked.

"Depends." Gail Kim said firmly.

***What will happen on the next Raw with Ricky Hatton as a guest host?What if Ted finds out that "according to John Cena", he is the one Gail Kim 'likes'? Will he believe it?**

**And who does she like if it is not DiBiase or DX? Find out!***


	33. Ted's birthday, Gail Kim's revelations

**A/N:Raw was great!Can't wait to know the future guest hosts. Rowdy Roddy Piper will host the November 16 episode of Raw!**

**Belated Happy Birthday Ted DiBiase Jr. and Chris Jericho!All the best and success in your life and career!**

**This will be about the November 9 episode of Raw,with one of the famous world boxing athletes Ricky Hatton and of course some fictional scenes =)**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile! Thanks!  
**

Raw was started with Ricky Hatton being accompanied by The Bella Twins. As he entered the ring, the twins returned backstage. He said he was honored to be the host, and he is also a huge WWE Fan. JeriShow interrupted and talked about their Survivor Series match against The Undertaker. As they were talking about other matters, DX interrupted and talked trash about JeriShow. Because of this, Hatton announced a main event match, with JeriShow taking on DX. DX and Ricky Hatton celebrated in the ring and JeriShow walked off.

***Commercial***

Backstage, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim were shown walking their way to the ring, and DX talked to them quickly.

"Kelly, good luck on your match tonight." Triple H shook Kelly's hand. "You are The American Dream(Dusty Rhodes, Cody's father)'s daughter-in-law. I am sure he's watching you now."

"Wow I am so honored. Thanks Trips." Kelly thanked. "I will do Cross Rhodes if needed. Haha."

"Alright, her music is now playing, we need to go now. TTYL!" Gail Kim waved her hands at DX.

Holla Holla Holla!!!

Kelly's music was played. Gail Kim accompanied her to the ring and this time, the twice-named diva seeks retribution on the Florida native who defeated her at WWE Superstars last week. Divas Champion Melina was watching backstage.

Alicia comes out and was being accompanied by Jillian. A-Fox and K2 did face to face, and the former did a pie face. Kelly countered it with Thesz Press. Alicia doing holds and Kelly reverses it with a "Stone Cold Stunner" like move. (A/N:Well not exactly like Stone Cold's finisher, it is an almost similar one.) Alicia taking advantage again. Kelly did clotheslines and some flips and a hurricanrana. Waiting for her to stand, Kelly did a leg lariat. Alicia slams her in the ropes and did a scissors kick for the pin.

As Alicia and Jillian were celebrating in the ring, Gail Kim quickly rushed to Kelly's side and helped her returned backstage.

Backstage segment:

DX approached Kelly and Gail.

"Don't worry Kelly, there will be a time that you will beat that girl." Shawn comforts Kelly. "Or else we will be the one to beat her."

"Woah woah woah." Triple H disagrees. "We are men and we are not allowed to beat the sexy, smart and powerful women known as WWE Divas!"

"I am just trying to cheer her up you know!It's Mrs. Rhodes' time to shine!" Shawn exclaimed.

The man Gail Kim likes(later on it will be revealed on this chapter. Read on!) was spotted by DX talking to The Bella Twins.

"Do I smell jealousy right there?" Kelly asked.

"Kelly!" Gail tried to silence her friend. "He might find out."

"She's jealous... and she knows it... lalalala..." Triple H started to sing and tease Gail. "You are jealous... and it hurts... lalalala..."

"Trips stop it!" And Gail Kim was about to spank him and pretended again about Ted, winking at Triple H. "Isn't it Ted DiBiase is the one I LIKE?" (and did a quotation mark sign at the same time)

"Oh yeah I remember!" Triple H "agreed". "He will be one of MVP's guests on VIP Lounge. Wanna join him?"

"No need. Maryse will kill me for sure." Gail Kim didn't accept.

Kelly spotted her man Cody Rhodes and quickly told DX and GK to talk to them later.

"My hun is there, TTYL!" Kelly said as she quickly rushed to Cody.

Another backstage segment was shown. Ricky Hatton along with his son(wearing a John Cena t-shirt and a DX cap) were touring in the WWE Building. They greeted various backstage personnel. John Cena spotted them and talked about Hatton being the guest host.

***Sheamus def. local competitor***

MVP introduced his segment known as VIP Lounge. He said that Legacy will be his guests. The third generation superstars came out. They talked trash about their rivals, especially Kofi Kingston who destroyed Randy's NASCAR. They also talked about other matters such as their Survivor Series match.

***Randy Orton def. Mark Henry***

***Ricky Hatton def. Chavo Guererro***

***Evan Bourne def. Jack Swagger***

***DX def. JeriShow***

***Off air events***  
The show went off air. Chris Jericho decided to celebrate his birthday(On that episode, November 9) on SmackDown and instead, gave way to Ted DiBiase who had his birthday last November 8. Both teams went backstage and Ricky Hatton returned to the ring.

"I found out that tonight is Chris Jericho's birthday. But he decided to give way to Ted DiBiase who celebrated his birthday yesterday. So Legacy, please come out now."

Legacy came out. Hatton clapped his hands. He greeted Ted and appreciates it. The fans sang "Happy Birthday". Ted did a speech.

"Thank you everyone. Thank you God for all the blessings. Especially to my family who helped me reach my dreams of becoming a wrestler like them. To all my fans and Legacy fans around the world, supporting us no matter what we do in the ring. Thank you to all WWE Superstars and Divas, and all the people in the WWE who are always there for me. Especially my best friends Randy and Cody. And of course... thank you to someone who never leaves me behind, who never lets me down. The one who supports me the most. Maryse. I love you and I miss you so much. See you back soon."

The fans cheered. WWE Raw's theme was played and all superstars and divas came in the ring. As usual, DX make their fans laugh.

"Alright!All of us are here!Let's celebrate!" Triple H started.

"How can we start the party if the cake is not here?!" Shawn asked. "WHERE IN THE BLUE HELL IS THE CAKE?!"

"Remember that Gail insisted that she will bring the cake?" Triple H remembered. "You know why."

"GAIL KIM COME OUT NOW AND BRING THE CAKE!!!" Shawn revealed that Gail Kim will bring the cake.

Gail Kim's voice was heard and says:  
"And if your not down with that, I've got two words for you! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!"

She comes out and brings a cake. She was smiling but thinks of something else.

Gail Kim's POV

Oh no!I am bringing the cake!Others might think that I really have a thing for Ted!

End of POV

The superstars and divas started to have fun in the ring.

"Since Gail is the one who brought the cake, you will be the first one to say your birthday wishes and messages. Others will follow." Ricky Hatton instructed.

Birthday wishes of some superstars and divas were revealed.

**Gail Kim:** Ted!Hope you have fun tonight. I am always here for you no matter what comes your way. Maryse miss you too. Don't worry your special gift will come later. Happy Birthday!

**Kelly Kelly:** I hope you will propose to Maryse already! (fans scream) And I hope you will have a lot of children. haha! *and laughed*

**Randy Orton:** One day, you will become a champion. Aim for it. God bless.

**Cody Rhodes:** More birthdays to come, Ted. Stay the same. As what my girl said, propose to Maryse already!Right?! *fans agreed*

**DX:**Happy Birthday!  
**Triple H:** I know that you are one of the best superstars in your generation. Aim for the best man!  
**Shawn Michaels:** Hopefully we get to see your secret wedding pictures. *fans laughed* Just Kidding. Seriously, I hope that you will enjoy more of your years.

**Jillian sang Lady Gaga's hit single "Paparazzi".**

"I'm your biggest fan, I'll follow you until you love me... Pa-pa, Paparazzi!!!Baby there's no other superstar you know that I'll be, your pa-pa, Paparazzi!Promise I'll be kind, but I won't stop until that boy is mine, baby you'll be famous chase you down until you love me, pa-pa, paparazzi!Happy Birthday!!!"

"Thanks for the wonderful song Jillian!" And Ted hugged the tone deaf Diva.

**The Miz:** Better take care of Maryse. Or else you know what will happen!Just kidding! Happy Birthday!

**Jack Swagger:** Hope to see your girl soon. Can't wait to see the two of you together again. Hopefully you'll be together for life!

**Evan Bourne:** More birthdays to come, and more movies as well. Smile!

**Eve Torres:** May the wisdom of the Lord guide you always. Be happy always!

**The Bella Twins:** Happy Birthday!!!

**Brie Bella:** Always do your best in your matches. Be proud, you will always be priceless for us!  
**Nikki Bella:** Good health for you always!

**Melina:** Hey! The A-List Diva wishes you a fun-filled birthday. May you become a future champion in the years to come. I know you can do it!

**John Cena:** Always do what is right Ted!May you and Maryse showered with a lot of blessings!

WWE Hall of Famer **Jerry The King Lawler** and **Michael Cole** also wished Ted a Happy Birthday. The Hall of Famer revealed something.

"Ted, there are some VIPs in your life who want to greet you tonight. Watch this."

The titantron was shown with the DiBiase family together in their house in Florida.

"Son, we wish you a fruitful birthday. May God bless you always, and always enjoy your life to the fullest."

"Brother!" Brett greeted. "We are so proud of you. Mike and I are so lucky to have a caring and handsome brother like you. Good health always as what Nikki Bella had said. We love you bro!"

"May you enjoy the party with your fellow wrestlers!" Mike smiled.

It ended, and a famillar music was played.

Porquoi....

"Hey my sweetheart!" Maryse greeted and the fans were cheering. "Unfortunately I won't be there tonight, but I want to wish you a Happy Birthday!May you become a future champion, and more years to come. I miss you and can't wait to see you and the rest of the WWE Superstars and Divas soon! J'et aime Ted!" Maryse did a blowing kiss.

Ted was all smiles on his birthday celebration. DX started to put icing on their faces. All superstars and divas were no escape as well. They also decided to have an afterparty. The ring party ended.

**Backstage...**

Gail Kim finally revealed who she likes.

"Finally you confessed!" Kelly felt a sight of relief. "You like Evan and not Ted!"

"It was just a cover up, because I am waiting for the right time." Gail Kim revealed.

"Or else DX and John Cena will be forced to reveal it." Kelly grinned.

DX and John Cena interrupted.

"Mrs. Bourne!" Triple H greeted the Canadian diva. "What's up?!"

"Unlike you who has a thing for Kelly!" Gail Kim teased. "Is there ever a time where you liked Kelly?"

"Duh, I like all of the divas. All of you are sexy, smart and powerful!" Triple H compliments and laughed.

***More happenings on Raw on the next chapter!Will Evan Bourne find out about Gail Kim's feelings for him?Find out!***


	34. Star Studded Raw

**A/N:So now, this chapter will be about Raw with Roddy Piper. Haha!but Cody and Ted weren't even in action. So some fictional scenes as usual. and it will be a quick update. This will talk about various stories surrounding Raw roster. Enjoy! Next chapter will be about Maryse's return!**

WWE Hall of Famer Roddy Piper started off the show. Raw also had a new theme by Nickelback. He was joined by actor Luis Guzman. The Hall of Famer was supposed to be with Iron Chef Bobby Flay but then another inductee to HOF Iron Shiek came out,being escorted by The Bella Twins.

First 3 matches already happened, even HHH pedigreed Hornswoggle for not following the rule of "don't look, walk, talk and act like DX".

Divas Championship match with 30 Rock's Judah Freidlander as the special guest ring announcer. Melina comes out without her paparazzi entrance. Did her sexy split entrance and the actor got amazed. Next was Alicia Fox. She demanded the 30 Rock star to announce her as the next Divas champion but he refused. He was there to watch Melina's entrance and complimented her, and Melina giggles like a little girl. Another reason is for him announcing the match as Divas Championship Lumberjill Match. So it means all WWE Divas from all 3 Brands except The Bella Twins, Maria, Rosa Mendes, Savannah, Katie Lea, Tiffany and Natalya will surround the ring.

Both of them showed off their skills and as they go on with the match, the face divas were talking outside the ring. As Melina was thrown off the ring, the heel divas starting attacking her including Michelle McCool. They brought her back to the ring with Fox taking advantage. The divas started brawling but Melina prevailed with her flexible finisher for the win. The face divas celebrated with actor Judah Friedlander.

As they returned backstage, Kelly Kelly left Gail Kim because Evan Bourne wanted to talk to the Canadian diva and she doesn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hey, gotta talk to Triple H. See you!"

Kelly was walking alone when Triple H spotted her.

"Hey Trips!" She greeted. "I saw you doing the pedigree to Hornswoggle. What made you do that?"

"Kels, you know the rule of don't look, walk, talk and act like DX right?" Triple H asked.

"Ya." Kelly agreed. "Change the topic. I remember the DX book that you personally gave me. I loved it!Especially your rivalry with your father-in-law and Randy."

"My daugthers were also laughing when she saw some photos in the book. I was always telling them that I am just playing with my friends. One day they will understand that I wrestle." Triple H explained.

"Can you accompany me to talk to Ted?He hasn't been in the mood lately." Kelly asked.

"Sure. right now?" He told.

"Ya." Kelly replied.

"Let's go talk to him and ask him why he's like that, he and Maryse might have LQ. Lovers Quarrel." Triple H grinned.

They walked off together and unknowingly Shawn Michaels was behind them with a "speaking of Trips and Kelly" look.

"HUH?!"

Roddy Piper was doing a promo from famous WWE Moments in his career. He then challenged WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon in a street fight. Randy interrupts and attacks him. Kofi did the same and attacked his rival. What awaits them on Survivor Series?

WWE Champion John Cena and World Heavyweight Champion The Undertaker teamed up against DX and JeriShow. It is widely known that Cena will face DX and Taker will face JeriShow. The champions prevailed but what made the MSG Crowd shocked was when The Deadman turned on The Champ.

***Sorry for lack of updates! Been busy lately! What happens at Survivor Series?Find out!***


	35. Maryse is back and DX lawsuit!

**A/N:This chapter will be about WWE Raw,well some parts of the show only. A quick update! Including WWE's The Sexiest of the Sexy Diva,Maryse's return!**

WWE Hall of Famer and Governor Jesse Ventura was the guest host. He was introduced but Raw's The Viper Randy Orton came out, ranting about how he was banned from getting a championship match against real life BFF John Cena, and he insisted that guest hosts have the power and privilege to set up matches as they wish. The guest host interrupted saying that he will never get a chance again. Not even DX and JeriShow. Instead, he announced a breakthrough battle royal qualifying matches with the winners will compete in the main event and whoever wins will get a chance to face Randy's real life best friend on a WWE's new PPV, TLC:Tables, Ladders and Chairs. (Won by The Celtic Warrior, Sheamus)

Next was WWE Divas Tag Team match, Thanksgiving style! Mickie, Kelly and Melina dressed as The Indians, while Michelle, Layla and Jillian dressed as The Pilgrims. The Goobledy Gooker(who turns out to be WWE Diva Maryse in disguise, marking her WWE Return and this costume was wore by the late Eddie Guerrero's brother Hector Guerrero) was the special guest time keeper of the match.

-All of them except Kelly were in action. Mainly focused on Melina and Jillian. Michelle and Layla distracted her by leaving the ring, making Melina do her finisher for the win. Jerry The King Lawler interviewed Divas champion Melina about their team's win in the Survivor Series and also that night on Raw. The Goobledy Gooker suddenly attacked her and removed her costume and revealed herself as Maryse. She did her signature "talk to the hand" gesture and hair flipping pose in the ring ropes and left Melina lying down.

Backstage, in a different segment, Mickie James tried to confront her rival's man, The Undertaker.

"Undertaker!!!!" Mickie shouted. "I need to talk to you!!!"

But Michelle's (kayfabe) brother-in-law Kane came out instead of Taker.

"You want to talk to him right?" The Big Red Monster asked SmackDown's newest acquisition. "Sorry but my brother isn't here tonight. Just tell me what you want to say to him and I will tell him. I promise that."

"Kane, your sister-in-law is already getting on my nerves." Mickie explained. "She keeps on bullying me along with Layla. I want to beat the hell out of them as soon as possible!I need help!"

"Miss Mickie, don't worry. I'll help you out. I will tell my brother to tell my sister-in-law to stop messing with you or else they know what will happen. I guess you want to join Brothers of Destruction?"

"Yup." Mickie agreed. "Therefore I can take on your brother's girlfriend. Friends?"

"Definitely friends." Kane shook Mickie's hand.

Another segment was featured, Maryse walking backstage and spotted by Kelly.

"Welcome back Maryse!" Kelly hugged the French Canadian beauty. "We missed you!"

"I missed everyone and of course you Kelly." Maryse was glad to see her best friend again. "Where's Ted?"

"Over at that locker room. Come, join me." Kelly accompanied Maryse to The Legacy's locker room.

"Now I leave you Maryse. Talk to him now."

Maryse knocked and Ted says "Come in." The latter was surprised.

"Sweetheart?!" Ted said. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Maryse hugged The Million Dollar Man's son. "I miss everyone here in the WWE especially you and my best friend Kelly!"

"I loved the way you disguised as a turkey. So cute." Ted teased. "Everyone was amazed to see you back."

Legacy's Randy and Cody interrupted and talked to Maryse, ending their segment.

In the ring, DX was holding papers each, containing what they are thankful for, in celebrating Thanksgiving.

**Shawn Michaels: I am thankful to God, family, friends and of course WWE. All WWE People and also my dearest fans. I am thankful for Triple H, for becoming my best friend.  
Triple H: I am also thankful for the same things. But I want to thank these people. The McMahon family for accepting me as Stephanie's husband, for WWE Divas who are also one of my closest friends... ESPECIALLY KELLY KELLY.**

"It is obvious that you like Kelly. MY GOD!" Shawn teased.

"I am just thankful that Kelly helps us promote DX gear. Come on, if I like her, do you want my wife Steph and her man Cody to have an affair?!" Triple H denied that he likes Kelly Kelly. "I like the way she is!"

Fans laughed. Backstage was shown Maryse and Ted watching.

"Seems like Trips indirectly likes Cody's girl." Maryse assumed.

But as Triple H would continue to recite what he's thankful for, a laywer who reprensented Hornswoggle said that DX were sued for attacking him and causing emotional breakdown. The laywer quickly left the ring, leaving DX stunned.

***What happens when Mickie joins Brothers of Destruction? How will Raw be now that Maryse is back? How will the lawsuit go on between DX and Hornswoggle? Find out!***


	36. Rivalries Continue

**A/N: Here's another quick update. I have been so busy lately with school so I am just updating my favorite parts on Raw and even on SD.. So this time I will make it WWE Superstars combined episodes of Raw and Smackdown! Enjoy! Anyway I am planning for a sequel on New Years Day. :)**

**Anyway,it is a great loss on what happened to Umaga. My prayers will go to his family, friends and fans, as what the other Superstars and Divas have said. RIP Umaga.**

Main focus would be Maryse and Melina/Mickie and Michelle rivalries.

Raw Guest Host: Verne Troyer.

JeriShow came out and exposes DX. They exposed that DX never won any tag team championships. That DX were never been in a TLC Match and so much more. Much to the whining of Jericho, DX came out and Trips suddenly said FACT#32:YOU ARE BORING US TO DEATH!But JeriShow continued to say the facts they knew about DX. Triple H challenged Jericho to a match that night on Raw.

Maryse and Jillian def. Melina and Gail Kim

Melina and Gail came out. Paparazzi were there as usual. They were shocked to see the titantron featuring Maryse and Jillian being interviewed by Josh Matthews.

"Maryse you returned to Raw last week and set an attack on Melina. What made you do that?"

"Josh, whoever gets in my way for getting the Divas title back, I would do everything to get it back. Gobble gobble..."

and Jillian sang ""gobble gobble"...

Maryse and Jillian came out but the French Canadian diva didn't do her signature hair flipping pose in the ring ropes and she taunted Melina instead with Gail Kim stopping her. Melina and Maryse were about to start off, but Maryse tagged in with Jillian. Jillian did some impressive flexible attacks. Melina fights back and tags with Gail Kim. But Gail Kim was being attacked several times. She tagged back to Melina and Jillian tagged back to Maryse. Melina seeking retribution. Maryse fights back to the turnbuckles and Melina took advantage of doing sunset flip powerbomb but Maryse was able to hold on to the ropes. Waiting for Melina to get up, she did a vicious French Kiss DDT for the win. Before Maryse left the ring,she raised her left leg and Jillian helped her get up.

Next was Mickie James vs. Beth Phoenix vs. Natalya in a Triple Threat match with the winner will compete against The Phenom's lady also known as Women's champion Michelle McCool for the title.

Michelle and Layla sat at ringside, wearing "Piggy James" shirt as an insult to the new member of Brothers of Destruction + Mickie James. While waiting for Mickie, Beth and Natalya to come out, Michelle and Layla chat off.

"Mrs. Deadman you have been so funny lately even reaching the point of making this kind of shirts."

"Of course. I will continue to make her life a living hell."

It was a bit quick match. Beth and Natalya were arguing and Mickie attacked both of them. Natalya applies The Sharpshooter and Beth Phoenix does a GlamSlam. Mickie dropkicks Beth. Michelle and Layla were surprised at what they are seeing. Mickie pins Natalya for the win.

After the match, Mickie grabbed the mic and confronted Undertaker's lady. She says that if she still dared mess with her, Michelle needs to be scared. She revealed that she is now the manager of Brothers of Destruction. That she talked to Kane regarding his sister-in-law's recent behavior. She hurled up Michelle on her chair but both Divas attacked the new #1 Contender and out of the blue Dolph's lady Maria came to the rescue.

Backstage, a tired Mickie James was joined by Raw's Kelly Kelly.

"You joined Brothers of Destruction?"

"Why not?"

"Because its awkward for a Diva to be with those 2 dominant brothers!"

"Nope. Actually they welcomed me and I felt great. I gave some advices on how I can manage them and they gave me tips on how to overcome Michelle's insult."

"Any plans after that?"

"I would do everything to become the 5th time Women's champion."

But Michelle's man interrupted.

"Mickie I'll talk to you quick. Kelly excuse us."

Mickie and Undertaker went straight to the parking lot so that others won't hear what they are about to plan.

-----

Kelly quickly ran to Legacy's locker room and talked to Ted.

"What made you so mad lately?"

"Not only Kofi is messing up with Randy, he also tried to mess with Maryse. Such a flirt!"

"That's what Trips and I have noticed in you recently."

"I would make sure that he doesn't get in Maryse's way."

***That's it!Hehe!Hope you liked it!What surprises await at TLC? Find out next sunday on PPV!***


	37. Superstars and Divas' business

**A/N: Here's another quick update of Raw's December 7 Episode. Guest Host: Mark Cuban. As usual, only my favorite matches along with fictional scenes.**

**As you will see my whole fanfic will always be based from the Raw/ECW/Smackdown Episodes with fictional scenes from house shows, supershows and other out-of-the ring appearances and events :)  
**

**John Cena def. Carlito**

-He got the payback by defeating Primo's brother. Last week, he insulted The Champ by saying that if Sheamus wins at TLC, all superstars from the 3 brands will celebrate. Now, Cena gets the last laugh. After he won, he went straight to the ringside and kissed both The Bella Twins' hands.

**Kofi Kingston def. Randy Orton, Mark Cuban as the special guest referee**

-Their rivalry hasn't stopped since Bragging Rights. Randy wanted the host to lift up his ban of facing his BFF. Kofi's win served as Mark's payback when he was RKO'd by Randy at Survivor Series 2003. Legacy were ejected from the building.

**Maryse def. Gail Kim, Maryse attacks special guest ring announcer Kelly Kelly**

-Ever since the return of The Sexiest of the Sexy, her mind is filled with one thought: Recapture the Divas title from Melina. Gail dominated most of the match. Maryse slaps her which make the Korean-Canadian beauty enraged. Gail hits Maryse up. The referee's back was turned, and Maryse had her legs on the ropes for the win. By cheating.

"Here is your winner, Maryse!"

Maryse got mad when Kelly announced that way. She went straight to her and made a promo.

"Kelly, its too close. You forgot one more thing. I am the next Divas champion. SO SAY IT!"

Kelly refused, and had a catfight with Maryse. Maryse continued to fight the youngest diva, and out of nowhere Melina makes the save.

"You win this time!But next time you'll lose!"

A promo of the upcoming TLC matches were shown in the titantron.

Unseen backstage segment:

Kelly was alone in the hallway when Maryse spotted her.

"I'm sorry Kelly for talking trash at you earlier after my match against GK. It's just business. Nothing personal."

"It's okay Maryse. I love the way you act!"

"Actually the creative team wanted me to attack you directly, but instead I suggested that I should make a promo first."

"You're really funny!"

**Eve and Hornswoggle def. Chavo Guererro and Jillian**

-Chavo Guerrero appeared to be as steamed as a chicken tamale. The self-proclaimed "Mexican Warrior" teamed with Jillian to face his own pint-size plague, Hornswoggle, and his partner, Eve.

After the match with Eve pinning Jillian for the win, Chavo directed his anger at Hornswoggle. He spotted the DX-Hornswoggle t-shirt. He then directed his anger at Eve, trying to attack her. Chris Masters, who was watching at the ringside with Mark Cuban, Mavs team and The Bella Twins, he immediately went to the ring to make the save and do some funny antics.

Backstage segment between Maryse and Kelly:

"Eve has a lot of suitors, huh?"

"The Miz, Jack Swagger and now Chris Masters. Ryse, her hair is really long. LOL."

"Kels, I don't know. I don't know who suits her. Haha!"

"Whoever makes her happy, then let it be. Where the hell is Gail by the way?"

"She quickly left the arena with someone."

"Maryse?! With whom?!"

"Evan Bourne and no one else."

"Are they dating?"

"Yup."

"Really Maryse?!"

"Gail admitted it to me even before our match."

"Oh my gosh."

The Bella Twins passed by and talked about the Slammy awards. Brie was the one who told them the news.

"Hey ladies. We were informed by the special guest host that all of us, WWE Divas, are nominated for WWE Slammy Awards' Diva of the year. Of course we root for either you or Kelly."

"Thanks. I hope either me or Kelly wins. We both deserve the title!"

***To be continued on TLC!***


	38. Shocking Events at WWE TLC

**A/N: Here's the chapter about TLC! I didn't like it because Cena lost... But one day, he'll take the title back!**

**Randy Orton def. Kofi Kingston**

**ECW Champion Christian def. Shelton Benjamin**

**Women's Champion Michelle McCool def. Mickie James**

**-**Mickie waits for The Phenom's lady to come out. Out comes Michelle and Layla. The latter spotted wearing Piggy James shirt which caused her more emotional pain. Striker and Cole discussed the McCruel intentions. Mickie dominates most of the match. Layla taunted her, shouting "Piggy James" which made Mickie distracted and Michelle being able to do the big boot to retain the title. Currently, Michelle is the longest reigning current champion in history.

**Drew McIntyre def. Intercontinental Champion John Morrison**

**World Heavyweight Champion Undertaker def. Batista**

**Sheamus def. WWE Champion John Cena**

**-**Everyone, even the fellow Superstars and Divas, and also Cenation(group of John Cena's fans) and of course his real life BFF Randy Orton were disappointed for John Cena to lose the title to The Celtic Warrior. Since cena was badly beaten by Sheamus, other referees came to help Cena get up and return backstage.

Backstage, Randy asked if he's ok.

"Are you ok best friend?"

"No."

"That Sheamus should pay. I want to get the title if you are the champ. He's not banned for the after-party being held by you, but I warn him to stay away from you."

"I know Randy. I never give up. I never quit. But he won. ONLY THIS TIME!"

"On your behalf, I am going to let my brothers beat the hell out of him!"

**DX def. Unified Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho and Big Show. (Jeri-Show)**

-Backstage was shown with DX talking about tonight's match. Kelly saw them after.

"You want to talk to Kelly for encouragement Hunter?"

"No. Other than my wife Stephanie, Kelly is my closest friend in the Divas. My wife knows that."

"Sure huh?"

"Yah"

"Hey guys. Good luck." Kelly interrupted.

"Finally you're here!" Triple H exclaimed on seeing Cody's ladylove.

"Yup and as a friend I support you. I know that you will be the champions tonight." Kelly encouraged. "Party!"

"Thank you Kelly. So much."

"Anytime."

After chair jousting, ladder suplexes, tabletop combat, DX's two-man, Texas-sized Pedigree on The World's Largest Athlete, and a Jeri-Show headstand, the more cohesive team rose to the occasion. Utilizing a halved ladder previously dismantled by Big Show, The Cerebral Assassin bolstered the hardware upright for HBK to climb and reach the championships dangling overhead in his hometown of San Antonio.

DX Army(group of DX's fans) were celebrating. Even Superstars and Divas backstage. It means that Chris Jericho will no longer appear on Raw and ECW.


	39. Haters:We don't care what you say!

**A/N: Another update!Enjoy and NO BASHING!**

**(Presenters)  
**

Tag Team of the year: Jerishow (R-Truth/Jillian)

Superstar of the year: John Cena

Diva of the year: Maria (MVP/Goldust)

Guest host: Bob Barker (Mr. McMahon)

Shocker: CM Punk (Vickie Guererro/Santino Marella)

Oh my moment: Michael Cole at SD's 10th Anniversary show (Tony Atlas/Abraham Washington)

Match of the year: HBK vs. Undertaker(Triple H)

Extreme moment of the year: Jeff Hardy vs. CM Punk (Eve/Chris Masters/Carlito)

Breakout star of the year: Sheamus (Tiffany/Theodore Long)

The show has ended.

Location: Corpus Christi Texas Hotel

John Cena's real life best friend Randy Orton was upset, not because he lost the match, but seeing a hater in the arena.

"Best friend. I saw a hater of yours in the ringside. I was really mad to see those kind of people." Randy said with disappointment.

"I know. What I do is ignore those people." John sighed. "All people have their supporters and haters. But the only thing that matters is that: One, we do our job, and two, we make all our fans happy."

"That hater and OF COURSE all the haters should go straight to hell!" Randy said in anger. "I hope I would not see that hater or else I will beat him into pieces!"

"Calm down Randy." Ted interrupted. "As what my girl Maryse had always said..."

"Jealousy, is SO ugly." Maryse interrupted also. "That guy has no life and he really needs to be RKO'd by you Randy."

"Also, they hate you because..." Cody explained things.

"They are JEALOUS of you, They are INSECURE because you are better than any of those hellish people, and lastly, that trait makes them UGLY."

"Right!" Kelly agreed. "They can't accept that you are the best at what you do, as what Jericho has always been saying for weeks. You have Cenation all over the world and that they never leave you behind. They supported you no matter what happened. All we need is payback."

"So much for that guys. Remember, we have WWE Universe(strictly fans) behind us. Haters are just a bunch of losers who have nothing to do but talk trash about us." Randy reminded. "The award is given to my one and only best friend John Cena, and they need to accept that. Let's rest guys!"

The 6 Superstars rested in their rooms. Meanwhile, Kelly asked Cody why did Goldust walked off the main arena during the awarding of WWE Diva of the Year.

"Why did he walked off?"

"Because he was disappointed that you lost. He was rooting for you all along."

"I understand... but that's life. We win, we lose."

John Cena's room. His father texted.

_Son, I am disappointed that you lost the title. I know that you don't deserve to lose it. _

_So much for the past..._

_BUT Congratulations for winning the Superstar of the Year award. You proved those people wrong. You never give up. You never quit. I am proud of you son._

_Dad_

John smiled for a second, and went straight to bed, still thinking what his best friend Randy told him.

Flashback

"That hater and OF COURSE all the haters should go straight to hell! I hope I would not see that hater or else I will beat him into pieces!"

End of Flashback

John Cena's POV

**You are right best friend. I should not care what those haters say about me and all of us. Negativity will do nothing to us. Everyone has their opinions, but MY FANS is what matters to me. AND NOTHING ELSE.**

End of POV

Divas room

"Why in the world Batista interrupted you, Maria?" Melina asked the Diva of the Year.

"I don't know." Maria answered. "He's being too controversial."

"But congratulations anyway. To continue your speech, who else you want to thank for?" Melina asked her again.

"God, Family, Fans, and all WWE Superstars and Divas. Especially my male counterpart, John Cena, for always giving advice to me before I make any appearance in the ring."

"Group hug ladies!" Melina insisted.

***Advance Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!Have fun!***


	40. Aim for the best

**A/N: How will WWE Superstars and Divas celebrate Christmas in advance? Read on and enjoy!**

**I am already falling inlove with DX-Kelly Kelly saga. Gosh! They can be in funny storylines together!LOL! Kelly Kelly can be Triple H's sibling slash Shawn Michaels' "lady friend"**** LOL!or the other way around. Haha! **

**WWE Smackdon Post-show:**

D-Generation X were planning for a Christmas party to be held right there in the SD building. The foods backstage are being taken care of the WWE staff and creative team being led by Triple H's wife Stephanie McMahon. Fans get lucky as they are going to watch the post show which is called WWE Christmas Awards.

"Shawn, my wife has given me this list of nominees for WWE Christmas Awards and the winners in it as well. The winners are chosen by the fans online, and some Superstars and Divas. I already gave it to the hosts." The Game explained.

"Alright, I can't wait! Were you able to read the content?" Shawn asked.

"No." Triple H said in disappointment.

"Who will be the hosts of the awards?" Shawn asked again.

"None other than BFFs Cena and Orton!" Triple H exclaimed. "They are currently on their way to the bulding."

A promo was shown with a limousine entering the SD arena. A chauffeur was seen opening the door for the persons to get out of the vehicle who turned out to be real life BFFs John Cena and Randy Orton. Fans cheering.

ECW Announcer Savannah began introducing.

"Welcome to the first ever WWE Christmas Awards 2009! Please welcome, your hosts, two of WWE Raw's top superstars, John Cena and Randy Orton!"

But only John Cena came out and he quickly explained the whereabouts of his best friend.

"Hello people and Welcome. My BFF is over there in his locker room doing some before-in-ring-appearance rituals."

Finally Randy comes out, looking hot just like John!

"Sorry BFF, I did some business backstage." Randy made an excuse.

"Are you vain or something?" His BFF asked.

"Everyone can be vain BUT I am NOT that VAIN!" Randy explained. "Alright let's start, the first award is called Couple of the Year. To be presented by The ONLY Straightedge Slammy Award Winner CM Punk and The Phenom's lady aka Women's Champion Michelle McCool."

"What is WWE without couples, boring isn't it?" CM Punk started.

"I agree." Michelle replied. "Couples can be based in storylines, real life, or just being well-liked by the fans. Here are the nominees for WWE Couple of the Year!"

*Zack Ryder and Rosa Mendes

-Rosa started managing Zack until their relationship developed. Titantron shows their first meeting and their guesting at Abraham Washington Show.

*Christian and Tiffany

-Started when Tiffany gets involved in the rivalry between Christian and William Regal along with Ezekiel Jackson and Vladimir Kozlov.

*Undertaker and Michelle McCool

-They proved that not only they are the royal couple of Smackdown, they also showed what they've got to be the most powerful Superstar and Diva.

*Triple H and Kelly Kelly

-One of the cutest couples with the cutest storylines. Kelly was involved with DX promos twice. And for the second time, Shawn was assuming that his friend "likes" Kelly THAT way.

"And the WWE Couple of the Year 2009 goes to..." Michelle slowly opens the envelope.

"Triple H and Kelly Kelly!" Michelle and Punk announced in unison.

Both superstars came out and did everything to make their fans laugh through their acceptance speech.

"Oh my God." Triple H was shocked to be paired with the youngest diva in history. "Couple of the Year with Kelly!Can't believe it, I wonder how will our significant others react to this."

"Ya." Kelly had nothing else to say. "But thank you WWE Universe!Even though it is awkward for both of us to win couple of the year, We appreciate our fans!"

"The two of you look so great together anyway and you deserve it." Shawn interrupted.

"Jealous?" Triple H teased.

"NO!" Shawn answered back. "I told you many times before, if there is a COTY award, you and Kelly will receive it."

"Alright, thank you God, WWE Universe, and for Kelly Kelly helping us promote DX Gear, and to my wife Stephanie for always being there for me, loving and supporting me all the way. I love you Steph."

"Since Trips and I are the couple of the year, we will be the presenters of Favorite Female Finisher Award. These finishers of the sexy, smart and powerful WWE Divas are known to be best ones. Here are the nominees." Kelly announced.

*Maryse's French Kiss DDT

*Melina's Last Call Sunset Flip Powerbomb

*Michelle McCool's Faithbreaker

*Beth Phoenix's GlamSlam

"And the winner is... MARYSE'S FRENCH KISS DDT!" Kelly Kelly announced.

Maryse, being escorted by Ted DiBiase Jr., hugged the COTY winners. She was happy to receive the award. She did her speech in French which is later told by Ted in English.

"Je veux juste vous dire merci WWE Universe pour me choisissant comme ayant le meilleur finisseur parmi toutes les femmes sexy, intelligent et puissant appel WWE Divas. Je suis beau, mais dangereux. En tout cas je tiens remercier Ted DiBiase d' tre toujours l pour moi surtout quand je me suis bless lors d'un match contre les Twins Bella. Et je tiens remercier mes entra neurs parce que sinon pour eux, cette finition dite fran aise Kiss DDT ne serait pas possible. Merci les gars et Ted, Je t'aime." Maryse stated her speech in French. It is now Ted's turn to say it in English.

"She just want to say thank you WWE Universe for choosing her as having the best finisher among all the sexy, smart and powerful women known as WWE Divas. She is beautiful, but dangerous. Anyway she would like to thank me for always being there for her especially when she got injured in a match against The Bella Twins. And she would like to thank her trainers because if not for them, this finisher called French Kiss DDT would not be possible."

"It is now our turn to present the General Manager of the Year and it is between Teddy Long, Tiffany and Vickie Guererro." Maryse said.

"The winner is none other than Tiffany!" Ted announces, and Tiffany is being accompanied by Christian.

"Wow. Thank you WWE Universe. I, as a General Manager, do everything to make ECW stars reach their dreams and on what place they have today. Thank you again!" Tiffany thanked them.

"Now, Tiff and I are going to present the Favorite Male Finisher Award. These finishers are more dangerous than the Divas finishers. Here are the nominees."

*Randy Orton's RKO

*John Cena's Attitude Adjustment

*Ted DiBiase's Dream Street

*Cody Rhodes' Cross Rhodes

"And the winner is... Randy Orton's RKO!"

Randy was surprised to receive the award. He explains the history of RKO.

"Basically during the first few years of my career here in the WWE, my fans are asking out of all the names that I can give, I named it RKO. As you know, it is based from Randal Keith Orton which is my true name thats why my initials are the ones I used. Thank you God, to everyone, to my family for supporting me to reach my dreams of becoming a wrestler, to Legacy for helping me out during my matches, to Maryse and Kelly for helping me with Stacy and of course to my one and only best friend John Cena for all the support. And last but DEFINITELY NOT THE LEAST, to Stacy Keibler for always being there, loving and supporting. I love you guys."

"Now the award of Most Improved Superstar and Diva is to be presented by John Morrison and Mickie James."

"Well Mickie, everyone has rooms for more improvement in their skills, right?" John Morrison commented.

"Right!" Mickie agreed. "And these people improved a lot, doing their best to become better not just as a professional wrestler, but also as a person."

"Here are the nominees for Most Improved Superstar and Diva."

*The Miz and Eve

*Tyson Kidd and Natalya

*Cody Rhodes and Kelly Kelly

*Ted DiBiase and Maryse

"And the WWE's Most Improved Superstar and Diva are... the youngest wrestlers in history, Cody Rhodes and Kelly Kelly!"

Cody and Kelly received the award from Morrison and Mickie. Mickie hugged her good friend.

"Wow. Thanks God!My dream of getting recognized for my skills has come true. I thank everyone for all the support and encouragement, not to give up when problems arise. My family who supported me of becoming a wrestler and model at the same time. The fans who always believed in me, and who never gave up on me. to all WWE Superstars and Divas for all the tips and advices, to Mr. Dusty Rhodes for training me, and of course to my man, Cody, who accepted me as who I am. I love you!" Kelly said, almost crying because of joy.

"I thank the same people. Legacy fans who are always there to support, to my family for encouraging me to go after my dreams. To Kelly Kelly who is always there to inspire me. I love you more!" Cody wiped her tears away.

Hosts John Cena and Randy Orton came out, and ordered all the wrestlers to come out and proceed to the ring for 2 very special awards.

"BFF, Who deserves to have Most Stylish Superstar and Diva award? The Sexiest Superstar and Diva award?" John asked Randy.

"Everyone of course." Randy replied. "BUT. OF COURSE NONE OTHER THAN ME. And Kelly Kelly for the Sexiest Diva."

"Come on Randy don't be so selfish!" John teased. "I should be the Most Stylish. DUH."

"So much for that best friend, let The Bella Twins present these two awards!"

"Brie, as all we know, all of us here in the WWE always follow the latest trends and all the stylish fashion out there." Nikki commented.

"I agree sis." Brie agreed. "Now lets give them a hint. This Superstar always proved to be the best at what he does, from wrestling to mic skills and even in singing."

"And this Diva proved to be beautiful, but fierce and dangerous." Nikki added. "And now, for the Most Stylish Superstar and Diva award, go to..."

"CHRIS JERICHO AND MICHELLE MCCOOL!" The twins said in unison.

They spotted the winners arm-in-arm.

"I hope Undertaker will not be jealous, Nikki." Brie whispered.

"Haha. He won't mind of course." Nikki whispered back.

Chris Jericho in tuxedo. Hot and amazing. Michelle McCool in black and white gown and her hair is down. Really elegant.

"Michelle this award is really awesome." Chris appreciates the award. "Your man will be proud of you."

"Ya." Michelle smiled at him. "We proved ourselves to be the best at whatever we do. So dream big, go for it, aim high!"

"Now, for the Sexiest Superstar and Diva award, it will be presented by Jack Swagger and Alicia Fox."

"Alicia, how do you define sexy?"

"Hmm, come to think of it, sexy is being fit inside and out. Nothing more. This superstar also proved to be good in other fields. and this diva is no doubt, sexy."

"Now, for the Sexiest Superstar and Diva, it will go to..."

"Ted DiBiase and Maryse!"

Ted in tuxedo as well. Maryse in royal blue gown. Hair is tied up.

"We totally deserve to have this award, right hun?" Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Absolutely." Maryse agreed. "Perhaps, WE are, THE SEXIEST OF THE SEXY."

"Priceless answer my dear!"

"Ya. Anyway, thanks everyone. being sexy does not only mean the literal one, showing skin or anything like that, but also being good always. BE SEXY!"

The last award wraps up the awards night. Everyone celebrated in the ring and still had time to interact with the fans.

*Hope everyone likes it!Afterparty will be updated!*


	41. Quick Party and Unexpected Events

**A/N: Here's another quick update! Hope everyone likes it! Enjoy!**

A segment was featured and WWE Superstars and Divas were talking to each other about the awards night.

"To be honest I felt awkward winning the award with you!" Kelly sets the record straight. "I am glad that fans voted for us, but worried also for what the haters will say."

"Kelly dear, Cody and Steph don't mind though. They even want us to have a comedic storyline. Besides, if I will have a storyline it should be with you." Triple H comforted his good friend. "Regarding those haters, we don't care. They need to suck it."

"You're really funny!"

"Calling the attention of the beautiful, sexy and talented Miss Kelly Kelly!" A man through megaphone who turned out to be Shawn Michaels was calling Kelly Kelly. "Can I talk to you outside?"

Kelly agreed. They talked about herself and Triple H. She denies that Hunter likes her in that way. Shawn explained that when Bob Barker hosted Raw and they had backstage segment together, Triple H showed a bit of affection to Kelly. (Who remembered when Kelly and Bob were talking and DX interrupted?I started to think that HHH/K2 would make a great comedic couple!LOL) Kelly said he's just being sweet!

Maryse was asked about some insults she received before during the rivalry with Mickie James.

"Were you aware about some insults certain people gave you during your rivalry with Mickie James?" Ted asked the lovely French Canadian diva. "I read it and got so furious."

"Yup. I have MySpace and I am aware of it. I ignore it, because not only them used hairspray before. Other divas too. Many do the same things coincidentally." Maryse replied. "I just hate it when people say certain things as that."

"Any action you want to take?" Ted asked her again.

"None. Ignorance is a bliss." Maryse confirmed.

Maria revealed something that made her fellow wrestlers shocked.

"People!I received a message, WWE Raw and TNA Impact! will be airing on Jan. 4, 2010, at the same time, I wonder why."

"Come on!" John Cena replied. "I won't be on Raw on that day because I will have an appearance on an event to promote WrestleMania 26. I hope everything goes well and that WWE gets highest ratings, as always!"

"I still remember that two of TNA's Knockouts talked trash about me in MySpace about me and Mickie James." Maryse remembered. "They better not get in our way or else."

"They will receive the karma that they deserve." Mickie James interrupted.

"I still worry about Little People's court." Triple H said. "I bet we will be guilty for causing Hornswoggle emotional distress. Shawn and I are planning to apologize."

"PEEPS!Time to party!Don't worry everything will go smoothly this Monday!"

All Superstars and Divas decided to party all night. They are prepared for whatever events that will happen in the days, weeks, months and years to come. Cheers to a great 2010!

***Next chapter will be the Dec.21 edition of Raw!***


	42. Other Half and an Apology

**A/N: Here is another chapter featuring Johnny Damon as the guest host!Enjoy!**

Johnny Damon thanked WWE for inviting him to become the special guest host, 4 days before Christmas. He said that the party is just getting started, and to start it off, with a six-diva tag team match! Featuring Divas Champion Melina, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim against Maryse, Alicia Fox and Jillian.

All Divas in the ring. Kelly Kelly being the only one wearing pink Santa outfit used during Tribute to the Troops.

Gail and Jillian starting things off. Jillian with an Irish whip but GK moved away. GK with diving crossbody and a nearfall. Jillian with an handspring back elbow but GK blocked it. Jillian hits an electric chair drop for two count. Maryse tagged in and sent GK to the turnbuckles. GK tagged away with Kelly Kelly. Kelly with series of clotheslines, followed by a one legged dropkick and a hurricanrana and does the K2 but failed to pin Maryse due to Jillian and Alicia's interference. Melina and Gail Kim brawled with the other two divas. Maryse supposed to do a slam to Kelly but Melina dropkicked her partner for her to pin the French Canadian diva for the win.

**Winners: Melina, Kelly Kelly and Gail Kim**

**Kofi Kingston, Evan Bourne and Mark Henry def. Legacy**

In the war pitting Randy Orton & Legacy against Kofi Kingston and pals, The Viper and his henchmen have managed to get the best of The Dreadlock Dynamo. Tonight, however, the union of the snake appeared on decline. Kofi, Mark Henry & Evan Bourne clashed with Orton, Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase; only this encounter would leave Kofi victorious as he led by example, earning the pin for his team.

**Before the show aired:**

Shawn Michaels used Triple H's eyeglasses without his consent to read something. His friend spotted him. The arena is empty. They went under the ring to check if Hornswoggle is there before they record a promo. They found none and used the glowsticks. They were sent backstage.

DX grabbed the chance to talk to of course, Kelly Kelly.

"Other half!!!" Triple H called Kelly. "I need to talk to you!" _**(A/N: Hey it is just a nickname, since HHH and K2 are WWE's 2009 COTY!haha!just fictional ok? ;) )**_

"Regarding Hornswoggle other half?" Kelly Kelly asked. "You're going to Little People's Court? Can I accompany you?"

"Much better." Shawn said. "We need to go there right now!"

**Little People's Court with Kelly Kelly's special participation**

DX and Kelly walked carefully towards Little People's Court. They were surprised on what they saw. A bunch of midgets, a police midget and a judge midget.

"Who the hell is this lady? What is she doing here?!" The police midget asked Triple H.

"DON'T DARE TALK TRASH ABOUT MY OTHER HALF!I REPEAT, MY OTHER HALF!" The Game defends the youngest diva slash other half.

"Other half?!" The police midget was confused. "I thought Stephanie?"

"YOU REALLY NEED SOME COMMON SENSE. STEPHANIE IS MY ONE AND ONLY WIFE. PERIOD. KELLY KELLY IS MY OTHER HALF. THAT IS HOW WE CALL EACH OTHER SINCE WE ARE THE COUPLE OF THE YEAR. IF ANYONE DARES TO MESS WITH EITHER OF THEM, THEY WILL GO STRAIGHT TO HELL!"

"Calm down other half. To introduce myself to these people, I am Barbie Blank, also known as Kelly Kelly, the youngest diva in the WWE History, and Cody Rhodes' one and only girlfriend. Get it people?"

"Get it Mrs. Rhodes." The judge midget interrupted.

"Good." Kelly smirked. "Am I welcome to join my friends during their trial?"

"Sure."

"Now the trial is ready. Complainant please get out of here now and say your testimony."

Hornswoggle came out, ready to testify against DX. He said he wore DX outfits before, and was even saved by John Cena because he was hung up. Another video evidence was shown, with Triple H doing pedigree to him.

"Now, the verdict has been made. DX, is found guilty, without reasonable doubt, for causing Mr. Hornswoggle emotional distress. Trial ends here."

DX felt sorry for themselves and Hornswoggle. Before the midgets attack them, DX and Kelly were able to run away. Kelly walked straight to the Legacy locker room.

"What happened honey?" Cody asked his ladylove. "What verdict?"

"GUILTY." Kelly felt disappointed. "But I know that they will apologize to Hornswoggle later in the evening."

"I really need to beat Kofi Kingston for messing with Maryse!" Ted was angry. "My god the 6 of us (Legacy, Kelly Kelly, Maryse and John Cena) are facing a lot of issues right now."

"The good thing is, John Cena was able to beat Jack Swagger earlier tonight. I am proud to be his best friend." Randy commented. "He really knows how to mark his word, and I know that the title will be back on his arms. Cena knows how to prove those haters wrong. They seriously need to get a life or go to hell!"

**Johnny Damon, Mae Young and The Bella Twins backstage.**

They were talking about Damon's stint here on Raw. The Bellas were given their final task. To accompany Santa Claus (CHRIS JERICHO) in the ring to grant a Superstar one wish. The Bellas walked off to accompany Santa Jericho, Mae Young took advantage and kissed him under the mistletoe.

**Too Late To Apologize, or not?**

Big Show was on the ring, cutting a promo about one wish that he wanted this Christmas. Santa Jericho and The Bellas came out, being escorted to the ring. The Bellas returned backstage.

"Ho ho ho. Merry Christmas Big Show. What wish do you want for this holiday season?"

"I want Chris Jericho to be reinstated here on Raw. Please?"

Hornswoggle interrupted, and pulled Santa's beard and to everyone's surprise, it turns out to be Chris Jericho. DX interrupts as well and does a quick promo. They apologized to Hornswoggle for causing him emotional distress for the past weeks, and decided to let him join DX for as long as he drops the lawsuit. Hornswoggle was happy. DX celebrates in the ring and Jeri-Show walked off.

***Seasons Greetings!***


	43. DXMas!

**A/N: Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone!Hope you enjoy and keep safe.**

**Especially to all WWE Fans, Superstars, Divas, Staff and Crew ;)**

**Thanks to babygurl-x for the review! Definitely I will check out your stories.**

**I am really inlove with DX-Kelly Kelly saga already! 3 LOL ;)  
**

Smackdown is lucky because they celebrated their last episode on a Christmas night. It was started with The Hart Dynasty doing a promo.

"This Christmas we will make sure that we will defeat DX for the tag team titles." Natalya assured.

But Chris Jericho came out and made a promo as well.

"Natalya, are you sure your team can beat DX tonight?"

"Why not?" Tyson Kidd interrupted.

"Because I and The Big Show deserve to have a rematch clause against DX."

"But Jericho you don't have the right to compete against them anymore remember?" DH Smith asked. "Therefore we have the bragging rights for the titles."

DX Theme was played, the 4 superstars thought that DX will come out, but only through the titantron. The other half was the one who appeared before DX.

"Hey guys you really need to calm down!" Kelly Kelly said. "My other half and good friend have some special surprise for you. Hey please come here!"

"Oh, other half is here." Triple H noticed. "Welcome to Smackdown Kelly dear!"

"So for tonight, lets see who will have the best Christmas ever. The Hart Dynasty with Natalya against D-Generation X with me! `right, need to return to my locker room." and Kelly left.

"Oh my God Triple H's other half is here, I will make sure her special appearance here will be as bad as hell!" Natalya raged.

"Hey Hart kids." Shawn commented, everyone laughed.

"IT IS THE HART DYNASTY SHAWN!" DH Smith reacted.

"Whatever. Nobody cares." Triple H commented. "By the way, we will feel bad if we don't have special presents for you guys."

"It is an all expense... one round trip back to Canada!Freezing weather, Canadian bacon, more bears." Everyone laughed again.

"How about Chris Jericho?"

"Its the tickle me Big Show stuff toy!"

Everyone laughed again.

"Alright, Merry Christmas to our fellow WWE Superstars, Divas, everyone here. and also to you WWE Universe!"

"I will not allow that!Big Show and I deserve the rematch!If you want to be champions, make an impact Hart Dynasty!"

But Jericho suffered the insult. The Hart Dynasty did The Hart Attack finisher.

Mickie James and Maria def. Beth Phoenix and Layla, Michelle McCool at the commentary.

But before the match, the English diva and The Phenom's lady went straight to Mickie James to give her a Jenny Craig gift certificate, and still continued to give her insults.

Despite the insults that Mickie is receiving, she was able to focus on the match and did the Mick Kick to Layla for the win. Supposedly she will attack Michelle, but The Glamazon Beth Phoenix attacked her from behind and stared at her then leaves.

DX(with Hornswoggle and Kelly Kelly) def. The Hart Dynasty(with Natalya) to retain the titles (Special appearance by Kelly Kelly of course. LOL)

HBK and Kidd were first. Kidd taking advantage. Shawn attacks back. Both tagged in to their partners. The Hart Attack was done but Triple H kicks out at two. DH Smith attacks him, but Shawn does the Sweet Chin Music and then a devastating Pedigree from The Game.

DX, Kelly Kelly and Hornswoggle celebrated. The Game's "other half" made a quick promo.

"I told you so!" Kelly Kelly said in a CM Punk way. "They're still the champs, and Hornswoggle and I got two words for ya."

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

They posed for the fans in the ring. Kelly Kelly went under the ring, and got some Christmas presents to give it to the members of the WWE Universe. Superstars and Divas were watching backstage, mostly asking Cody if he's jealous.

"She is the manager of DX, so what should I be jealous about?"

"Sure Cody?" Ted teased. "You don't mind that Kelly Kelly is labeled Triple H's other half?"

"I don't mind." Cody smirked. "They are the couple of the year so be it."

"Fine."

The show ended in a good note. The face Superstars won.

Post show, the Superstars and Divas are really nice, they gave everyone(even the staff/crew) gifts from WWE Merchandise to gadgets to food and more stuff. Here are some of the highlights:

Ted gave a necklace to Maryse, Cody shopped a lot of clothes for Kelly Kelly, Triple H gave a DX Comforter to Kelly Kelly, Shawn Michaels gave her a DX cap, Maryse gave Chanel bags to Kelly and the rest of the divas and a DVD of Ted's favorite movies to Ted himself, Kelly gives everyone iPod nano according to their favorite colors but gives Cody an iPod touch. Tiffany received a laptop from Christian. John Cena gives everyone 12 Rounds DVD and Never Give Up T-Shirts and Randy gives everyone Legacy T-Shirts.

They commented.

"By the way I treated my wife on a date yesterday with my kids in Tampa, Florida. The place is really awesome!" Triple H said. "How about you guys, how did you spent your holidays?"

"Cody and I toured around the whole place of my hometown Jacksonville, Florida... His family even gave me a puppy, named Angie." Kelly remembered.

"Ted and I spent it at their family's house, and cooked turkey!" Maryse added.

"I spoiled my daughter and took time to go to church and thank God for everything." Randy winked. "While my best friend took Torrie on a date in Canada."

"Randy!My gosh." John interrupted. "Kelly Kelly is the richest here in the WWE, you look, she gave everyone of us iPods."

"Nope. you, Randy and DX are still richer than me!"

"But iPods are expensive."

"Yeah right and people so much for that lets party!"

They took pictures together. Ate lots of food. Partying!

***Hope you like it!Next chapter will be the last episode of Monday Night Raw 2009!***


	44. The Proposal

**A/N: Here's the last chapter!Thanks to those who reviewed and read the story, and for those who added my story to their favorites.  
**

**So those who read this fic like Cody and Kelly the most!Thanks for voting!**

**A couple from the Raw roster gets engaged, courtesy of DX and Hornswoggle, read on to find out who they are!**

***Maryse def. Kelly**

Before the match, Kelly was spotted by DX and Hornswoggle.

"Good luck, other half." Triple H said, "You can do it girl."

"Thanks other half, my match is next."

Kelly comes out to a big cheer. Shake hands with the fans as usual. Does the usual pose.

Backstage, DX and Hornswoggle are watching the Divas match, and talked about their plans.

Maryse comes out with the same outfit from her match against GK 2 weeks ago. Does her signature hair flip and the match started with Kelly taking advantage. Did some flexible signature moves. Kelly does the cartwheel but Maryse moves away. Maryse does the French Kiss DDT for the win.

While Maryse is doing her promo, Kelly is still in the ring, lying down. DX and Hornswoggle were in Maryse's locker room, preparing everything. Triple H left a note on top of her dress, and they, quickly went to their limousine.

Maryse and Kelly were walking together when they reached the lockeroom, and Maryse spotted her dress, high-heeled shoes and a note.

_Hey , you need to leave the arena now. It is something very important. Change your outfit, and proceed to the limousine painted with DX logo, don't worry, we will go to the place that you really love._

_-The Game,  
Triple H_

Maryse quickly changed her outfit. She was accompanied by Kelly in going to the DX Limousine.

She was shocked when the lights turned on, she ended up sitting between Cody Rhodes and Hornswoggle.

"What is this?" Maryse wondered.

Shawn Michaels served as the driver, and Triple H is beside him. "Hey, surprise!You will know our purpose if we reach North Carolina."

"Oh my God what are you planning?! I bet this is your fault!" she complained. "What do you want guys?!" And Maryse started crying.

"Maryse dear calm down." Cody hugged Ted's ladylove. "Don't worry, there's a special reason why we planned this."

"Yeah and I am sure you will be the happiest woman ever. Besides, you want to see the very important man in your life now." Kelly comforted her as well.

Shawn Michaels turned on the music, mostly Metallica songs. Randy Orton is a huge fan of the said band.

They reached Charlotte, North Carolina already. Hornswoggle pulled a handkerchief from his pocket, and blindfolded Maryse.

Cody, Kelly, DX and Hornswoggle carefully accompanied Maryse in a special room in the DiBiase residence. Maryse was asked to remove it already.

"hey, what's this?"

"Good luck, see you around!" Kelly teased and quickly went straight to the living room not to disturb the moment.

Maryse was surprised to see a special table with food cooked by Ted himself, candlelight dinner indeed. Ted comes out and hands her a bouquet of flowers. He lets her sit down and ate together. They talked about how their fellow superstars supported them, and that no matter what happens they will stay together.

And the moment of truth came. Of course, Cody, Kelly, DX and Hornswoggle went secretly to the room to watch.

"Maryse, you are the most beautiful person God has ever created. and I thank Him for giving me the chance to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and everybody knows that.I love you so much." And he hands out a ring to her. "Will you be my wife, to spend the rest of my life with, Maryse?"

Maryse was almost crying because of happiness that she has. She accepts the proposal. "YES!I will marry you!" And they hugged as if there's no tomorrow.

Out of happiness, Triple H shouted. "Congratulations!"

"Alright, its celebration time!"

**********************************************************************  
Back on Raw, The Bella Twins and MVP were backstage with special guest host Timbaland. Eve and Gail were talking about what Maryse did to her and Kelly. Gail said that she will never let those kind of incidents happen again. Kofi Kingston interrupts and says how thankful he is for having the chance at the US Title against The Miz. The latter interrupts and says that either MVP or Kofi will never get a chance to be a US Champion. Gail interrupts and stood beside MVP(THEY LOOK CUTE TOGETHER LOL)...The Miz warned her.

"And hey Gail... sweetheart, you can never keep up with Maryse."

"REALLY?!"

"Trust me. I know."

"Ewww." and Gail Kim walked off, MVP and Kofi say: "Eeeehhh.."

And Timbaland said that the supposed US Championship match will be tonight on Raw.

DX and Company returned to Raw secretly. Kelly texted Timbaland quick.

_Hey Timbaland. We will have an engagement party after the show is over. Maryse just got engaged to Ted. Thanks!_

_Kelly Kelly  
_

Before Kofi walks off the locker room for the match, Timbaland announced something.

"Maryse just got engaged to Ted. Everyone from the WWE Roster is invited."

***Kofi Kingston def. The Miz by DQ**

At first, it was a non-title match. Standard match. Kofi prevailed by hitting Trouble in Paradise. But then as Timbaland said, they will square off against each other again this time, for the title. As Kofi prevails, Randy Orton interrupts and attacked him which resulted in a DQ, and the title cannot change hands if resulted such.

***DX def. Big Show and Chavo Guererro**

A stipulation that if Jeri-Show loses next week, Jericho will never be reinstated from Raw again.

***John Cena def. Sheamus by DQ**

In what way did Randy's BFF won? Sheamus grabbed the referee, and according to the rules, in any way, a wrestler can never touch a referee. John Cena won by DQ, but sadly the title can't change hands.

The show was over, and the engagement party being handled by Timbaland is already happening. DX, as usual, make their fellow wrestlers laugh.

"I should be the best man."

"No way, it should be Cody since he's the best friend."

"Oh yeah I know."

"Alright people, lets party!" Timbaland turned on the speakers and danced with his music.

"I can't believe that our best friends are engaged." Cody said. "I might propose to you anytime."

"Why not?" And Kelly continues to cuddle with him.

The party's almost over, and Ted thanked everyone.

"Thank you guys for welcoming me to the WWE. Especially to Randy who became my mentor. To DX for being our influences. To Kelly Kelly for being such a sweet friend to me. To Cody who's always there for me when I need him. And to Maryse, for loving me for who I am. I love you Maryse."

"I love you more Ted." and proceeded to kiss him. Everyone was cheering!

"Hey peeps Randy Orton's treat we will watch The Marine 2 starring Ted!" John Cena announced.

"What the hell are you talking about best friend?!no way!" Randy fights back.

"Or you will buy the DVD for everybody to watch backstage?"

***Please review on what you think!And please, no bashing. Will Randy treat all the superstars to watch Ted's movie or buy the DVD instead?Find out!***


	45. The Flawless wants The Champ

**A/N: Supposedly I will do a sequel but due to hectic schedules in the first 3 months (school) of 2010, I wasn't able to do it. So I will continue the stories here. Still based from real life events and of course some fictional scenes. **

Injuries do happen. Unfortunately Randy Orton, CM Punk and apparently Ted Jr. were one of them.

After WWE RAW, Smackdown Diva Kelly Kelly was walking backstage, and overheard a conversation about stalking... John Cena?

"Now that Mickie's gone, it's time for us to step into the picture. Michelle and Layla, I need your help." Vickie said.

"About what?" Michelle asked. "Edge?"

"No. John Cena." Vickie clarified.

"And what does the WWE champion have to do with Team Flawless?" Layla asked. "Are you planning something?"

"Layla, I think Vickie has plans of stalking John Cena..." Michelle suspected. "True?"

"Edge and I are over. I want Cena." Vickie said with her evil laugh.

"When will you start this?" Michelle asked again.

"Next monday."

Conversation ended.

Kelly Kelly quickly escaped but thought twice if she decides to tell somebody about it.

"Oh my God, Vickie really proved herself to be a cougar. After Edge and Randy Orton, now John Cena? Can she just go after that human jar of mayo, Sheamus instead?"

Maryse, who was with Ted Jr., spotted Kelly Kelly.

"Hey Kells." Ted greeted. "Are you talking to yourself? Insane much?"

"Hi Ted." Kelly greeted him back. "No. I don't know if I need to tell this thing."

"Huh? I don't get it Kelly." Maryse insisted. "Tell us."

"You know the official consul... I mean cow slash cougar of Smackdown, Vickie Guerrero has some evil things up her sleeve. She has plans of stalking John Cena and we need to stop this."

"What the?" Ted reacted. "Really?Serious?"

"Yes." Kelly stressed. "Shall we tell John Cena right now? Shall I announce it on SD?"

"Not sure. But the best planner I know is Randy. Tell him." Maryse insisted again.

"I'll try." And Kelly puts out her Blackberry to call Randy.

**Phone conversation:**

**R: Kelly?**

**K: Randy, I need your help.**

**R: About Cody?**

**K: No. About Team Flawless.**

**R: What in the blue hell do they want from you?**

**K: Not from me, but from John Cena.**

**R: MY BEST FRIEND?**

**K: Randy, listen. I overheard their conversation and Vickie said she wants John Cena, you know. I don't know if I should tell your best friend or I'll do a back up plan.**

**R: Hmmmm. I could help you on that. **

**Do this:**

**Keep gathering evidences. This is the best way to provoke Team Flawless in case they lie about the issue.**

**Tell John be careful of his actions. And he needs to make sure that he doesn't get involved in such controversy.**

**K: That's all?**

**R: For now. More questions, just ask. See you Kelly.**

**K: See you!**

**End.**

"Randy told me to keep gathering evidences in secret."

"That's good." Ted complimented. "Let's go out first? The rest of the superstars and divas are waiting."

"Sure."

**That's all for now. Update it next time!**

**Preview: Kelly spills the beans about Team Flawless plans to stalk John Cena.  
**


	46. Spilling the beans

**A/N: School will start on June 15 and it will affect me so much. Yes, it is. So here's another update.**

Kelly, Ted and Maryse went to a private restaurant where the rest of the roster were waiting for them. Tiffany immediately stood up and hugged Kelly.

"Hey Kelly!" Tiffany hugged her good friend. "What's up!"

"What's up!" Kelly said in an R-Truth like voice. "I have news for everyone. Please listen."

The other wrestlers started speculating.

"Are you secretly married to Cody Rhodes and didn't invite us?" Randy Orton asked.

"Kelly, are you pregnant?" Eve asked. "You looked chubby."

"CHUBBY?" Kelly reacted. "Eve, I'll beat the hell out of you now, I am not pregnant... and I am not even married yet. Cody and I are doing good."

"Is it about you?" John Morrison asked her. "Or anyone from the Smackdown roster? I and the rest are excited for some Gossip!"

"It's not about me John. It's about LayCool. Randy already knew it." Kelly began to suspense them.

"What is it? Michelle and Undertaker broke up? Wade Barrett is pursuing Layla? Or Vickie is trying to flirt with the Superstars?" The Miz speculated. "Kelly come on, tell us. You can trust anyone from the RAW roster."

"You almost got it Miz. But... Michelle and Undertaker are still together as of the present I guess, Wade Barrett really has a crush on Layla and about Vickie... she has plans on stalking..." Kelly cut off.

"JOHN CENA?" The Miz guessed.

"Yes. You got it Miz. But hey, should I tell him now?" Kelly asked for help.

"If your conscience can't take it anymore." John Morrison interrupted.

Out of nowhere, Kelly was supposed to sit down and eat with them when she felt that she wanted to vomit.

She quickly went to the nearest bathroom accompanied by Maryse, Ted and The Miz.

"Kelly are you alright?" Maryse asked.

"Are you..." Ted speculated. "Pregnant?"

"Yeah." The Miz agreed. "Come on Kelly."

"I'm not pregnant. I ate a lot today that's why I vomited." Kelly sets the record straight.

"Kelly, there are tons of food in the table, just eat." The Miz encouraged.

Kelly ended up eating in the restaurant to feel better, and the speculations even get bigger.

* * *

**That's all for now.**

**Preview: Kelly goes to the doctor.**


	47. Awesome or Not?

**A/N: I'll do some updates from now on. Beginning June 15th, I can't update my fanfic as usual. I might only update during weekends or when there's no class.**

**This is based from this week's episode of RAW and the preview on Kelly Kelly's pregnancy.**

Kelly Kelly decided to go to a hospital in Miami after the RAW show to know if she's really pregnant or not.

"Miss Barbara Jean Blank please." Kelly Kelly said to the attendant. "Kelly Kelly for short."

The attendant registered her name and said: "Please take a seat, we'll call you if you're next."

Kelly Kelly sat down. There was a TV in the hospital. The nurses were talking about her.

"Isn't it she's a professional wrestler from the WWE and model?" A nurse said. "I wonder why did she go here?"

"I don't know. She might be pregnant?" Another nurse speculated.

"I don't think so."

Now, Kelly's name's being called.

"Calling, Miss Barbara Jean Blank. You're up."

Kelly Kelly went straight to the ob-gyne 's office.

"You're Kelly Kelly from the WWE and Cody Rhodes's girlfriend, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Take a seat."

"So, I would like to have an ultrasound. I doubt my condition as of late and I want to clear things up."

"Sure."

The obstetrician-gynecologist did the procedures, and the ultrasound process began. Kelly Kelly was seen nervous, and as the said professional looked on the screen, no fetus was found. Negative.

"That's it Miss Blank. You are not pregnant."

"Thank You."

"But then a reminder, remember to be careful always and eat well."

"Thanks again."

"Anytime."

Kelly Kelly went straight to her home in Miami.

POV

Oh great. Rumors are rumors. I am not pregnant. I promise to save myself till marriage you know.

End

Kelly receives a phone call from an unknown person.

"Sorry WWE Superstars and Divas. We just invaded your roster. We began with John Cena and CM Punk. You might be the next."

"WHO IS THIS? BACK OFF!"

She quickly went to the hotel where the others are staying and asked them if they receive phone calls.

"hey guys, have you received any phone calls from an unknown person?"

"We received it one by one." Maryse replied.

"SOMEBODY TEXTED!" The Miz screamed. "I'm gonna read it:

Hey WWE Superstars... and even Divas:

How do you feel that Randy Orton and John Cena were both beaten up? And even the Straightedge savior himself, CM Punk? Huh? I bet you are afraid of us so none of you came out to save them. So be ready for next week... lets see who will be the next! Be careful!"

"I think it's one of the NXT rookies from season one." Gail Kim added. "Wade Barrett maybe, because he won the competition."

"So, any plans? where's John?" Alicia Fox asked. "I'm worried for John and Punk. Same as Randy's shoulder injury, it might get worse. Hope not."

"Alicia, John is in the room still being treated from injuries sustained." Randy replied.

"Or maybe Michael Cole?" Tiffany suspected. "Remember?"

"Impossible." Her man, Christian disagreed.

"We'll get revenge tomorrow night when NXT season two begin. Our backstage plans should be smooth." Randy Orton started. "So, listen up."

"RAW Superstars to invade the early eliminated rookies' locker room. Smackdown superstars for the top three. Updated plans will be tomorrow. Questions?"

"Are we going to attack them in any way, shape or form?" Cody asked.

"If needed." Randy replied. "So everyone, agree now?"

"YES!" Everyone answered.

* * *

**Revenge is the best dish served cold. =)**

**Preview: Attack on the NXT rookies to be updated.**


	48. They came to play

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Here's another chapter regarding the main roster's revenge on NXT season 1 rookies.**

While the introduction of the new rookies from season 2 is going on, the Superstars except the season 2 pros were backstage, talking about the planned attack. The Divas have nothing to do with this, they are in their locker rooms.

Randy Orton said, "Ok so what I've said last night, it will be pursued."

"The Divas will do nothing?" Ted was confused.

"Yes. It is for their safety." Randy confirmed. "I'll text everyone when it's time."

"So proceed to your locker rooms now and wait for my signal."

**Divas locker room**

Maryse keeps on interrogating Kelly Kelly whether she's pregnant or not.

"Best friend, are you pregnant or not?" Maryse asked. "Tell us."

"No. The doctor confirmed it to me yesterday." Kelly denied.

"Okay." Maryse accepted. "Maybe Tiffany is the one who's pregnant. You've been spending more time with Christian as of late."

"WHAT?NO!" Tiffany denied. "Christian and I are still doing great, and plans on having a baby is not yet on our minds. OK?"

"Okay fine I'll shut up!" Maryse gives her the hand.

The Divas ended up laughing.

**Randy Orton's locker room**

He was talking to someone on the phone. It turned out to be his personal maid.

"Sir Randy, your daughter Alanna kept on crying since last night."

"Huh?Why?"

"She was watching with Madam Sam when they saw you being beaten up.I asked your wife's permission to play with Alanna and told her that you will be okay."

"Good. How's Sam?"

"She's fine Sir Randy. Any other requests?"

"Please tell my daughter that before I get home, I'll buy Barbie dolls for her." (AWW!I know Randy is such a sweet dad in real life. Alanna is so lucky!)

"Okay. Take care Sir."

"Okay. Bye."

Randy was worried for his family. He hoped that they will be okay. His arm still hurts. He was watching TV with some NXT matches going on. He thought that he needs to give everyone from the Superstars locker room the signal.

"Should I give them the signal now?" He talked to himself. "Hmmmm... I think I should text them now."

Randy puts out his iPhone and texted:

_Get ready for the attack. Please do this not only for CM Punk, me and my best friend John Cena, but for all of us in the main roster and for the WWE crew that got affected. Don't be too brutal, just send them message. Feel free to put some notes._

Text message sent! The Miz was the first to receive and the others began receiving it too.

"Okay, Randy texted us. LET'S GO!"

Randy texted Kelly Kelly.

_Kelly, you and the rest of the Divas need to guard the Superstars locker room. Thanks._

Kelly reminded everyone from the locker room.

"Let's go out and guard the other locker rooms to make sure none of the rookies will invade it."

**After the show:**

The Superstars went on with the attack on the locker rooms. Threw everything, and even did some old school vandalism.

Legacy members Ted and Cody found some blank sheets of paper and lots of pens. They took advantage and wrote notes. The Miz did the same.

Ted's note:

_Who are you to attack the Straightedge savior and The Champ? And also the WWE crew? Do you think that's the way of making an impact? We don't think so!_

Cody's note:

_The one you did last night on RAW was unforgiving. Just because no one came to the rescue doesn't mean all of us tolerated that. We might do something else._

The Miz's note:

_REALLY? THAT'S AWFUL..._

They left the note. The superstars were done with their backstage attack and went to their locker rooms. The Divas did the same. As if nothing happened.

The escape plan was told by The Miz.

"We need to leave the building now and return to the hotel. Any other escape plans?"

"None." John Morrison replied.

The Superstars and Divas prepared their luggages and left the building.

**Preview: Will they act innocent on what happened?**


	49. Is it the right thing?

**A/N: So while waiting for NXT, I will do an update.**

The main roster were at the hotel and chatting up as usual.

"I wonder if they knew what happened after the show." Ted smirked. "I hope they won't suspect that it's us."

"Same." Cody agreed. "I think Tiffany is right."

"What do you mean?" Ted asked. "What's up with her?"

"She told that Michael Cole might have something to do with the attack last monday." Cody explained. "What do you think guys?"

"Hun, I agree with you because Michael Cole escaped the attack, and I think the RAW creative team wants him to turn heel." Kelly Kelly interrupted.

"That's why he keeps on criticizing Daniel Bryan..." Maryse noticed. "Alright guys I'll do some shopping with the Bella Twins. Bye!"

"BYE!" Kelly Kelly answered back.

RAW General Manager Bret Hart suddenly confronted the main roster.

"Excuse me?" Bret Hart said. "I just heard on what happened last night after NXT season 2 finished. Are you guys behind this? Be honest or else."

"Okay fine Uncle Bret." Natalya replied. "Some of us from the main roster were behind this. We want revenge. John and Punk don't deserve the beatings!Same as the WWE crew!Please Uncle, don't tell them."

"But why?" Bret asked.

"Uncle." David Hart Smith replied. "Revenge is best dish served cold. We won't let that attack pass just like that. PERIOD!"

"Fine. I won't tell them. But please, think twice." Bret reminded them.

And then Bret Hart left.

"Why did you tell him the truth?" Tyson Kidd asked his girlfriend, Natalya.

"I don't know. It was all of a sudden."

"I hope this won't lead to something worse."

**They ended up talking about Randy Orton's injury.**

"I was browsing the internet the other day about latest WWE news and rumors, and one of the former WWE stars who jumped ship talked trash about you, Randy." Ted remembered.

"I think I know who it was." Randy "got" what his former protege meant. "If my best friend was worried about me, then that guy talked trash about me? Insane much?"

"Maybe because of what happened a year ago." Cody said. "When we were on a 5 on 5 match."

"Forget it guys. I don't care what he said about me on Twitter. The important is, you guys are here for me."

**That's all for now.**

**Preview: Did The Hart Dynasty made a good choice of spilling it instead of covering it up?**


	50. John Cena has a half sister?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a long time!Really busy with school matters..I'll just fast forward it to the post-MITB events.**

**Now Playing: "Heartless" – Kanye West**

**This story will also focus on a new twist in John Cena's family life.**

John was at home, when suddenly a text message on his Blackberry came in.

"_John,I heard rumors that one of the WWE Divas could be your half sister because there was a leaked birth certificate according to the sources but then they didn't tell me…Is it true,best friend?_

_-Randy"_

John was shocked and went straight to his father's room.

"DAD!" John called.

"What is wrong son?" Mr. Cena asked.

"You had an affair back in the day?" John asked him straight to the point. "Tell me dad."

"No it is not true." His dad denied the accusation. "Who told you?"

"My best friend Randy Orton told me that sources claim that one of the Divas could be my half-sister. I'll visit him right now , I hope you're not lying."

John walked off to see Randy and the dad looked confused.

**Randy Orton's house**

"Best friend." John told Randy. "Let's talk."

"Take a seat." Randy replied. "So I'll explain everything."

Randy breathes a sigh before explaining.

"So then… the crew were talking about you as of late not because of the Nexus angle… but because of your claim that a birth certificate was leaked and was said that a WWE Diva is your half-sister. I don't even know who said it specifically and I can't think of who could be your half-sister in case the rumor is true."

"I need to know who told the crew about it!"

"John, be honest with me, if you find out that it is true, and you know who is your half-sister, what would you do?"

"I don't know. I will be I'll be angry at my dad. I can't believe that such rumors are flying everywhere."

"So what are your plans?"

"I don't know, do you think other wrestlers know this?"

"The RAW team know about it…and I am thinking that maybe the Nexus knows about it OR spread the rumor."

"Randy,I need to go. thank you for being there for me."

"Alright then."

John rushed back to his house and went straight to his bedroom wandering his thoughts.

_Who the hell is behind this?Did my dad really had an affair back in the day?And in case it is true…who is my half-sister?This bothers me…_

**Preview: A RAW Superstar reveals something about the rumor.**


	51. Insatiable sister

**A/N: Happy Weekend to all...**

**The next day... Houston Hotel...**

**Who is John Cena's half sister? Read on.**

Evan Bourne approached John Cena.

"John, I want to talk with you." Evan said,nervously.

"What is it?" John asked,probably getting a hint.

"About your half sister. I have the files. It is true." Evan hands him the folder containing the birth certificate and all the evidences that prove that this certain WWE Diva is his half sister.

John took a look at the files.

_God. Are you kidding me? Why are you doing this to me?_

"Thanks Evan."

"No problem. I have to go now. See you on RAW."

"See you."

John was left all alone in his room. He wonders how could his father do this. He is unsure if he will confront him or just accept the fact that he has a half sister.

"I can't believe that she is my half sister."

Randy suddenly enters the room.

"What's up Randy?"

"John. You know who your half sister is? Tell me, who is she?"

"She's... uh... I can't tell!"

"Come on John tell me!"

"Can I just tell you later?"

"Okay, if that is what you want. I will talk to the other wrestlers regarding this. Just tell me when your ready to accept the truth."

Randy Orton walked off and talked to the other wrestlers regarding John Cena's half sister. Who could this be? Are they ready to accept that truth hurts?

"Hey guys."

"Did John admit who his sister is?" Ted asked. "Any assumptions on who she is?"

"Kelly Kelly?" Randy guessed. "Her attitude is like Cena's."

"HUH?" Kelly reacted. "I would love to be his sister but he's hurt that he has a half sister. But I guess its Gail Kim?"

"Nah. Impossible. I'm older than him!" Gail said. "Maybe Maryse or Eve?"

"Possible. But I can't imagine that." Maryse added. "Will he accept Ted as his brother-in-law in case that I am his sister?"

"Me? Maybe Tiffany is!" Eve points at Tiffany.

Tiffany was speechless.

"Come on Tiffany." Eve tries to provoke the former ECW GM.

"I am not his sister I promise."

**John Cena's room**

"DAD!HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?I KNOW WHO MY HALF SISTER IS!"

"John let me explain."

"WHAT?"

"John to make the long story short, I took revenge on your mom. She used to had an affair back in the day. I can't believe that she did it to me. I don't even know why. And yes, you do have a half sister."

"I don't know what should I do to this dad. I need space."

"Sorry my son..."

John hung up his Blackberry.

Randy enters the room. John was already ready to tell the truth.

"Randy... Tiffany is my half sister."

"WHAT? Are you serious best friend?"

"I am. I have the birth certificate and photos of Tiffany with my... I mean our dad when she was younger. Randy, can you leave me first alone? I need to blow off some steam. You may tell Tiffany if you wish. And here are the files."

"Alright. If that's what you want. But remember I am always here."

Randy went out of John's room but thinking twice if he should tell the truth or not. Some wrestlers got the hint.

"Randy?" Cody was puzzled. "What happened?"

"I already knew it... "

"HUH?" Ted reacted.

"His sister is..."

"WHO?"

"Ugh.. She is.. " Randy can't take it anymore.

"WHOOOO?" Some Divas said in unison.

"Tiffany, you are John's half sister."

Eve was like she's smirking, obviously expressing that her suspicion is right.

"I have the files to prove it." Randy hands it to Tiffany.

Tiffany takes a look on the birth certificate, her baby pics with her mom and John's dad, and more pics before she entered wrestling business. Tiffany starts to sob.

"I can't believe this." Tiffany said while she was crying. "Is he mad at me?"

"I don't think so Tiffany... probably to his dad..." Kelly said. "Would you come to him now?"

"I'll do." Tiffany replied and walked off to John Cena's room.

And she spotted him very sad. She slowly approached him and hugged her half brother.

John responded and hugged her back. He knows how it feels.

Tiffany asked him, "John... are you mad at me?"

John replies to his sister "I am not. It's just that, I can't believe it."

"But then... how about dad?"

"I need space. I'll talk to him when the time is right. Shall we go out for the first time as siblings huh?" John asked to avoid too much sadness.

"Why not."

John wiped her tears and said, "Let's go?"

John and Tiffany were arm in arm. Randy, Kelly, Ted, Maryse, Eve and Cody can't believe what they were seeing.

"My gosh I can't believe this. John and Tiffany are too much of a drama king and queen. They are really siblings!" Randy joked.

"Are you okay Randy?" Cody asked. "They probably don't want such drama. They just accepted it."

"They might mistake Tiffany for cheating on Christian with John." Ted assumed. "Hopefully not!"

**Preview: The sibling date between John Cena and Tiffany... how will Mr. Cena react to this?**


	52. The Date

**A/N: Exams are over!So then I can update! Here's the chapter about the sibling date.**

Tiffany remembered something and told John that she will go back to the hotel quick to add some... bling?

"Brother do we need to disguise?"

"If you want?"

Tiffany quickly got the sunglasses and all accessories that can disguise her and her brother.

They found a restaurant. As they enter...

"Welcome sir and ma'am."

Tiffany and JC took their seats. Some people in the restaurant wondered who they were in their disguises... but then some teens recognized them

"Oh my god. Tiffany?" A girl exclaimed.

"She's with John Cena! God! They look great together!" Another girl said.

"REALLY? THEY ARE DATING?" And another girl reacted.

John Cena called a waiter to tell his and Tiff's orders.

After 10 minutes...

To clear off the gossip, Tiffany and John quickly removed their blings.

"Hi! It's us. But no, we can't date each other. We are siblings." Tiffany clarified.

"Oh really?" Some girls replied. "Wow."

"Hey John and Tiff can we take a picture?"

"Sure!" John and Tiffany said in unision.

The siblings took pictures with the people in the restuarant. It was really insane. John thought of an idea.

"Hey!What if all of us will eat in a very big table together? I will pay for it!"

"John? Are you serious?"

"Why not?"

The people are so happy. They had the privilege to talk to two of the most respected people in the WWE today. The fans asked such question.

A mother of two kids asked, "John, how did you knew that Tiffany is your sister?"

"I found the birth certificate."

"Tiffany, is Christian aware of this?" A teenage girl asked.

"No. But other wrestlers might explain everything."

"And so much for the sibling talk!Let's just eat and be happy!" John insisted.

And they did. They had fun eating and chatting especially the kids. Tiffany can't believe that a certain John Cena will do such thing.

After two hours... John and Tiffany have to go.

"Thank you guys for your time. It's so nice meeting new friends." John said.

"It's a pleasure!" A male customer said. "It's an honor to meet you John and Tiffany. See ya!"

"See ya!" John waved goodbye to the customers.

And they went out of the restaurant...as they went back to the hotel, their father saw them.

"JOHN! TIFFANY!" Mr. Cena said.

And they looked back.

"DAD?"

"I am really sorry that this thing happened, especially to you John. I made the biggest mistake in my entire life."

"Uh... dad... I don't know if John will talk to you..." Tiffany sighed.

"But son, I'll give you time." And he walked off, disappointed.

Houston Hotel...

"So how's the date?" Kelly asked. "Did anyone suspected something fishy?"

"They thought we were dating!" Tiffany replied.

"John, you haven't spoken to your dad yet?" His best friend Randy asked.

"Yeah. I know he was very disappointed of me not minding him. But I still need space."

"Okay."

**Preview: Layla will be paired with a Nexus member, RAW team faces conflicts, Will John talk to his father already?**


	53. Two Different Stories, Lives Do Change

**Here's an update!Will JC talk to his father already?And is Layla and this Nexus member have something fishy going on?**

**Next update will be this Friday or the weekends. **

**USA:**

Since Tiffany isn't a part of the Smackdown world tour, she only stays at home.

One sunny day, Layla called.

"Layla?"

"TIFFANY!"

"How are you?"

"I miss everyone!All of us here in Australia are doing good! We are having so much fun!But then I miss someone... someone really close to my heart. "

"Layla, I miss you too! And who are you missing? TELL ME GIRL!"

"He's from RAW."

"CENA?"

"NOT YOUR BROTHER!"

"ORTON?"

"Not in a gazillion years!"

"WHOOOOO?"

"Uh..."

"Come on!" Tiffany insisted. "Is it someone from Nexus?"

"Yeah. It's Wade Barrett."

"REALLY?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you more when we come back. Take care girl!"

"Take care too. Bye!" And Layla hangs up.

After Layla, she decided to talk to her brother.

John Cena/Tiffany phone conversation:

"Hello?" John answered. "Tiffany?"

"Hi!I missed you!"

"Uh you're such a sweetie girl I miss you too. So how have you been?"

"I am doing good!I just talked to Layla moments ago... well I want to know if you already decided to talk to dad."

"Yes. I decided to talk to him through phone. I can't take it anymore."

"I'm happy for you!That's a good move. Good luck brother."

"Thanks! Well I gotta talk to him now. Bye sis."

"Bye!" Tiffany hangs up.

John Cena made up his mind. He will talk to his dad. After all he is human too. He took deep breaths before doing so.

He dialled his dad's number.

"hello?son?"

"Dad. I've got to talk to you."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Dad, it's really hard for me. I am sorry if I was so mad at what happened. Ever since that happened I cherish Tiffany because I love her."

"John, you don't need to say sorry. It is my fault after all. Do you forgive me?"

"Time heals all wounds dad. Of course I would. You are my dad. I love you!"

"I love you too son. Regards to your younger sister. I miss both of you. Bye."

"Bye dad."

John felt a sigh of relief. He has finally spoken to his dad regarding family affairs.

**Australia:**

At a hotel, Layla was lying down on her hotel bed when this certain special someone called...

"Wade?"

"Layla. I just want to talk to you."

"You really miss me huh?"

"I really miss you. I am busy with my Nexus team but then you're on my thoughts."

"You're kidding am I right?"

"No. I am serious."

"You know... I miss you more!I can't wait to get back to USA to see everyone and you and Michelle of course."

"I realllly want to talk to you when you come back. Something is disturbing me. Oh, I have to go now. Miss you Lay. See you tomorrow."

"I miss you too. See you Wade!"

Layla has been smiling like no one is there. Finally the next day they will go back to the USA. She's excited to see her fellow wrestlers and of course Michelle and Wade.

**The next day...**

**Back to the USA:**

John Cena has informed Tiffany about his conversation with their father.

**Cena residence...**

"Tiffany, I have talked to him already."

"Really? That's great!How did it went?"

"It went fine. Time heals all wounds, you know that. I have plans of visiting him after this incident. Will you join me?"

"Sure! I would love to!So when?"

"After RAW this Monday."

"OK! Oh and by the way, I have plans as of late... I will be a matchmaker for Layla and Wade. It is a big big secret. Don't tell anyone!"

"SERIOUS MUCH?"

"Yes brother. Do you mind?"

"As long as those muffins will end up together then GO!"

And they ended up laughing.

**Smackdown stars have returned to the US. They stayed at a hotel in Massachussetts. Layla decided to visit Wade in his house where he is staying due to work.**

She knocked on the door, and Wade's mother opened it for her.

"Oh hi! You must be Layla El... am I right?"

"Yes..." the Women's champion answered shyly.

"Come in, my son is just in his room."

Layla took a seat, feeling nervous.

_Oh my god. Does his mother think I am his girlfriend? Oh no! Not flawless? But then... we have something going on!FINE!_

"STU... Someone is waiting for you in the living room... Layla. Your girlfriend perhaps? Tell me son. I won't be mad."

"Mom, she's not. Nothing official... YET."

"Okay fine... she's there. Go!"

Wade went straight to the living room.

"Hey Lay. Nice to see you here."

"I missed you!" And they hugged quick, as Wade's mother saw them. "How's your week?"

"Boring. I have no one to talk to."

"Huh? How about your Nexus mates?"

"They are too busy with their own stuff... -"

Wade's mom called both of them saying that the food is ready.

"WADE!LAYLA!TIME TO EAT!"

"Coming mom..."

Mrs. Barrett has decided to talk to Layla and ask several questions. Her son is no escape as well.

"Layla... is my son pursuing you?"

"No mom... we are really close... nothing official... YET."

"Oh. That's what my son told me a moment ago. You two should go out."

"Uhmmm... time will tell..."

"MOM?"

"Son, all I want is for you to be happy!"

"Mom... spell awkward?"

"Ssshhh! Ok... so Wade do you really like her?"

"Mom. I like her. She likes me. That's it. DUH?"

"Oh my god I feel like flying! My son finds his true love!"

Layla and Wade ended up laughing.

After few minutes...

"Thank you for the meal... But then I have to go... it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Barrett...and as for Wade... talk to you more when I get back to the hotel!See you!"

Layla hugged both Wade and his mom and went out of the Barrett residence. She went back to the hotel.

**Two different stories surround the WWE. How will this impact the wrestler's lives? There will always be a reason why such things happen.**

**Preview: RAW events, Tiffany and John Cena goes to their dad's home, and will LayWade become official?**


	54. Never Say Never Oh Yeah

**A/N: I haven't posted this,so I have to fast forward events. been busy for exams.**

Tiffany was strolling along the roads of Massachussetts,and she spotted Layla and Wade hanging out together.

"Don't tell me this is true." Tiffany thought.

Layla saw her and approached the blonde diva. "Oh my God Tiffany!What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I was planning to visit my dad." Tiffany said. "John will be with me. Don't tell me everything between you and Wade is official?"

"Nothing is official as of... NOW." Layla empashized her point.

"Owwww?" Tiffany questioned. "By the way what will you and Wade do today?"

"Uh... nothing, just hanging out together."

"Are you scared of the paparazzi?"

"We're used to it!" And the divas laughed, leaving Wade "out of place." "By the way we have to go now!I guess John is waiting for you already. See you girl!"

"See you!"

John suddenly came out and pulled Tiffany.

"What in the blue hell are you doing?" Tiffany screamed. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"My dear sister we need to be there now!I am excited!"

"Ugh."

After few minutes they stormed inside the Cena residence.

"DAD!" John screamed. "WE'RE HERE!"

"Wow. My children are here." And he hugged both of them. "How's your week?"

"Fine dad!" Tiffany replied.

"I'm doing great too. I am glad that Edge and Jericho are now back in the team."

"Good to hear son. And are you guiding your sister's love life?"

"Dad, I support whatever decision she has. She and Christian are doing good. So I have nothing to worry. Whoever messes with her, needs to think twice."

"Good. Oh and you can stay here for 2 days before Summerslam."

"Yay!" Tiffany said like a little girl. "We can bond with each other more!"

While John Cena and his dad were talking, Tiffany decided to roam around the house. From kitchen to the dining room to the bedrooms and even the bathrooms.

Before Summerslam, Tiffany was suspended. John was interviewed once in the airport and was asked about it.

"Mr. John Cena, what are your thoughts on your sister's suspension?"

"I am saddened. I hope everything will be cleared soon. And I am serious with this, she will be back in the WWE once the issue is dismissed, hopefully."

Aftermath

Kaval won the season 2 of NXT, All-Divas season to start next week...

While in Puerto Rico, the WWE Pros Goldust, Primo, Alicia Fox, The Bella Twins, Kelly Kelly and Vickie Guererro talked about NXT. But Vickie fired her rookie, Aloisa.

"Vickie, why in the world did you fire your rookie?" former Divas champion Alicia Fox asked.

"I had an argument with her. That's it." Vickie replied.

"Huh?" Brie said. "I think because she's all size and that?"

"Hell yeah?" Nikki agreed with his sister.

"I am sad to hear that the reason behind the all-Divas version of NXT is because of WWE's disappointment to us." Kelly Kelly added. "I mean, it's not our fault, it's the creative team's fault!Seriously!"

"If I were one of the members of the creative team, the storylines would be better. and of course the matches will be as good like any Superstar matches. and also... Like you and Orton as the supposed power couple on RAW!" Brie teased.

Primo added, "I adored your pairing with Orton two years ago."

"Hey! She's already dating my brother folks." Goldust defended.

"My god guys that was so years ago." Kelly laughed it off. "Randy and I are still close friends after all. Yeah seriously the creative people need to shaken things up a bit."

"I hope it's all gonna be a hell of a show!" Vickie said.

**Preview: WWE NXT Divas edition!**


	55. Legendary Party

**A/N:Been busy preparing for college guys.**

Legendary Afterparty

All WWE Superstars and Divas came to support John Cena for the success of his latest movie, "Legendary". It was surprising that the last people who arrived together were John and Randy. Most wrestlers came with their real life beaus, while others went solo.

Kelly Kelly was interviewed by the media and was finally asked to clarify speculations.

"Hey Kelly, you looked great tonight! Nice to see you here!" A reporter said.

"Thank you!" Kelly replied.

"So just to clarify everything, is it true that you broke up with Cody Rhodes to date Justin Gabriel?"

"No way!We are engaged a long time ago and we are still going strong. Those rumors are ridiculous."

"How about you and Big Show?What's the real score?"

"He's a big brother to me!"

"So what do you think of Legendary?"

"I watched it with Cody a few days ago, and John did an excellent job."

Meanwhile, while John Cena was busy doing media promotions and autograph signings for his fans, the rest of the wrestlers were asking Randy such questions.

"Randy... why did you arrived with John?I thought Sam's gonna be with you?" Ted asked sarcastically.

"HE IS MY BEST FRIEND TEDDY! You guys need to stop pairing us as if we're a couple!We are best friends, you know that. and besides, Sam was so busy with her work and she can't be on leave unfortunately."

"Randy, if you didn't meet Sam, do you think you are with Kelly Kelly now?" Maryse told.

"I don't think so..."

"MARYSE WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING!" Kelly hit Maryse.

"Hehehe." Maryse let out a boisterous laugh.

"As if..." The Bella Twins said in unison.

John Cena was having a Q&A segment wtih his fans.

"Why did you choose to come to France with Randy?"

"We originally planned to arrive here with Liz and Sam but unfortunately they are busy with work. Besides, we will have a double date after the tour though!"

"John if you would choose a WWE Diva to be your next leading lady in your film, who would it be and why?"

"I want all of them!But seriously, either Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Melina or Natalya would do!"

"If Randy isn't your best friend, how would life be?"

"Difficult. Simple as that. Before coming to the WWE we are already best friends. We always get each other's back!"

"What kind of film do you want to have in the future?"

"All kinds. I wanted to do a romantic-comedy movie though!"

"Thoughts on Randy's film?"

"I am excited to see it. And I will support him of course."

**Last question**

"Message for all the fans?"

"Thank you so much for all the warm welcome and support!We will be coming back!and Thanks to those who supported Legendary. Don't forget Hell in a cell this October 3rd!"

**End of show**

**That's all ... sorry guys...**


	56. We walk alone, In the unknown

**A/N: This chapter talks about the day before Hell in a Cell. Will Maryse and Ted hold on to their relationship? And how will Nexus again cross the line?**

**I was listening to The Nexus's theme song "We Are One" while doing this chapter. Enjoy!  
**

Maryse and Ted's relationship hasn't been on good terms as of late. A certain someone keeps on sending anonymous notes, for either of them. Who is it?

The Superstars and Divas were in the hotel for the Supershow before Hell in a Cell. Maryse wasn't with Ted, but instead, hanging out with her best friend Kelly Kelly.

"I'm so worried." Maryse starts crying.

"What's wrong best friend?" Kelly asked. "Tell me."

"Someone keeps on sending notes for Ted and me. I wonder who tries to break our relationship apart. I don't want to leave my fiance behind!"

"For whom are the notes?" Kelly asked her again.

"I don't know. It's either me or Ted."

"We'll find out after Hell in a Cell. Trust me."

"Thanks Kels..."

Maryse's iPhone rang. It was Ted.

"Hey honey." Maryse answered.

"Are you crying?" Ted asked. "From your voice, it's like you are."

"I'm okay hun. I'm just worried about us."

"Why? Because of those anonymous notes?"

"Yeah. I really love you Ted. I will do everything for our relationship to last for a lifetime."

"I love you too Maryse. Hang on there alright? I'm always here. Call me when you need anything ok? I love you."

"I love you more Ted. See you!" And Maryse hangs up.

"Kelly I have to go see Ted. See you later!"

"Ok!Bye!"

Kelly was left alone in the room. To entertain herself, she chose to be textmates with Cody.

Meanwhile John Cena and Randy Orton were having a BFF talk on the other room.

"I am afraid that if I am booked to lose to Wade Barrett and join Nexus, you will not accept me anymore." John was worried.

"Best friend, what are you talking about? Whether you are a member of Nexus or not you are still my one and only best friend. Remember that John."

"Thank You Randy. I need encouragement right now. I am afraid that there will be a lot of haters if I joined Nexus or the fans will not support me anymore."

"Nah. WWE should think twice before they make you a heel. Seriously!"

"I know Randy. Also... " John was about to say something but a noisy sound was heard. "RANDY WHAT'S THAT?"

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Randy and John ran to the source of the disturbing noise.

They were shocked to see Kelly lying down.

"KELLY?" Randy and John ran over to her. "KELLY?" Randy said as he wakes her up.

"Ugh..." Kelly said.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" John panicked. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know... I was about to go out of the room when masked men entered and attacked me."

"NEXUS?" Randy thought.

"Oh my. Possible. How dare they hurt a diva. They should pay!"

Randy and John helped Kelly to go to the nearest medical center.

Medical findings show that Kelly suffered a minor injury on her left arm.

"Don't worry though, but the injury will only last for few weeks."

Back in the hotel, Randy, Kelly and John told other wrestlers regarding the injury.

"OH MY GOD KELLY!" Maryse run and hugged her. "WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL HAPPENED?"

"I'm okay now Maryse."

"Nexus are such jerks for attacking a diva!Seriously?" Ted added.

General Manager Theodore Long checked out on Kelly's condition.

"I found out from a WWE insider in the building that the reason for the attack is to send message to Kelly that she must join the Nexus."

"KELLY JOINING THE NEXUS?" Cody reacted. "I'd rather see her in a storyline with The Big Show than being in that group especially that someone rumored with her is there!"

"Are you serious? Me being recruited as their newest member?" Kelly asked. "No way."

"Yes Kelly. They want you to join Nexus. But then Kelly you need rest and some medical check-ups. Holla" and Teddy Long went back to his room.

**Will either Kelly Kelly or John Cena be forced to join Nexus? Who is the sender of the anonymous notes to Maryse and Ted? And what happens at Hell in a Cell?  
**


	57. Forever In Love

**This chapter focuses on the remaning hours before Hell in a Cell.**

**Warning: There's a scene that might not be suitable for others. Read at your own risk.**

All wrestlers are still in the hotel.

_Kelly's POV._

_Should I or shouldn't I? I mean, joining Nexus is a difficult thing to do. Maybe a sign? If Wade Barrett wins tonight, I'll join with Cena. If not, then not._

_End of POV_

Meanwhile on the flawless zone, Layla and Michelle McCool were talking about Nexus.

"Oh my God Layla, have you heard? Kelly is about to join The Nexus." Michelle said.

"Are you serious? I thought only Cena is asked to join The Nexus if he loses the match tonight?" Layla reacted. "I DON'T THINK SO!IT'S NOT FLAWLESS MICHY."

"Real talk!" they said in unison.

"Layla it's impossible! I mean, tell your boyfriend not to do this!"

"Michy fine, I'll tell hun about this!" and Layla gets her Blackberry and calls Wade.

A minute later...

"Lay?" Wade answered. "What's the matter with you?"

"Wade, I have a favor. Please do not hurt Kelly. Don't force her to join The Nexus along with John Cena. You know, controversy creates cash!" Layla answered.

"Alright then." Wade said hesitantly. "Anything for my one and only."

"THANK YOU WADE! Alright, I think you are busy with your men, I have to go now. I love you so much honey."

"I love you more Layla. Talk to you later." And Wade hangs up.

"Whew. Wade won't force Kelly. But I wonder if he will mark his word."

"It depends on the result of the match tonight..."

Kelly's room.

She was about to open her luggage and check everything but she saw a note.

**Kelly Kelly,**

**I hope you will be able to read this. Depending on the result of the match between me and John Cena tonight at Hell in a Cell, your fate will be determined. If I win, you will join us along with John Cena. If he wins, our group will disband for good and we will not bother you anymore. Good luck sweetie. And... let's see if Cody will still accept you!**

**Wade Barrett**

"The hell is this?" Kelly reacted and quickly went out of the room to go to Cody.

Dashingtyre's room.

"Where's Cody?" Kelly asked Drew McIntyre.

"He's there. Oh and I have to leave first. I might disturb you and your fiance."

Cody Rhodes and Kelly Kelly talked about the note.

After reading the note...

"Hun don't worry. I am here. Even though John Cena loses the match just in case, you will not join them alright?"

"But it's bothering me!"

Cody can't help but feel sad for his fiancee. He hugged her tight.

_Cody's POV_

_I feel Kelly's sadness. My one and only princess. I should protect her from those jerks. It feels good to be with her, the one I love so much. _

_End of POV._


	58. With or Against?

**A/N: This is the aftermath of Hell in a Cell. Kelly Kelly is also forced to join The Nexus, Michelle McCool having a "thing" for John Cena, Solving the anonymous notes case.**

Many fans were disappointed on the ending of John Cena vs. Wade Barrett. The leader of CeNation is now forced to join The Nexus. This means Kelly Kelly will join as well.

In the hotel's balcony, John Cena was seen, staring blankly. He was thinking of how will this turn of events affect his merchandise, reputation and fanbase.

Kelly Kelly approached him.

"This means I have to join too." Kelly said. "It hurts me inside!"

"Are you serious Kelly?" John asked. "Really?"

"Wade sent a note to me hours before the pay-per-view that I will join The Nexus if you lose the match. I felt so bad."

"We need to do something to finish them off. "

"What?"

"Phase 1: Just do what Wade asks you to do. But please do not cross the line. You know what I mean.

Phase 2: Spy on them backstage. Be careful."

"Sounds nice John John." Kelly winked. "They should pay!"

Kelly's bodyguard suddenly interrupted their conversation.

"Ma'm Kelly, here's a note for you."

"Thanks."

Kelly opened the note slowly and along with John, they read the note silently.

**John Cena and Kelly Kelly,**

**How's it going, huh? Congratulations, you two become the newest members of The Nexus. Feels good to me.**

**Kelly, sweetie, don't worry though. We won't cross the line with you. We learned not to treat the ladies harshly. As long as you will do what I tell you!**

**John John (sorry for stealing your best friend Randy's nickname to you) , I'll make sure that your stay as a Nexus member will be a memorable one. Together, we will make an impact!**

**That's all for now folks. **

**PS: Your t-shirts are ready. It may come to your locker room anytime before RAW tonight. **

**Wade Barrett**

"NOT FLAWLESS WADE BARRETT!" Kelly screamed. "HOW DARE YOU SON OF A WHALE!"

"Such a big whale he is!" John reacted.

John's BlackBerry beeps. A text messages was received.

_John Cena my one and only brother,_

_I feel so broken-hearted after what happened at Hell in a Cell. I feel so sad now that you are forced to join those bunch of jerks. _

_But this doesn't mean I will hate you. OF COURSE NOT! HELL TO THE NO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MY BROTHER! ALWAYS!_

_With love,_

_Tiffany_

"Wow. Just wow."

"I miss Tiffany..." Kelly replied. "John, I have to talk to Maryse alright? See you!"

"See you Mrs. Rhodes." John teased.

As Kelly walked off, Unified Divas Champion Michelle McCool approached John Cena.

"Hi!" Michelle greeted.

"Oh hey." John greeted seriously.

"I came here for words of wisdom. As a close friend of yours, I know what you are going through."

And Michelle starts to explain.

"Firstly, I know that you think of the merchandise and your fanbase. I was also thinking about you after my match with Natalya."

"You, thinking of me?"

"Why not?" Michelle smiled. "In times of trouble, Layla and I are here and... that's real talk!"

"And besides, I hope WWE will realize all the disadvantages of you as a member of The Nexus. Layla and I have plans to save you from them."

"Oh my Michelle. Serious much? Two divas?"

"Why not? I talked to Randy, Edge, Evan and other wrestlers as well. I am glad that Kelly will act as a spy during backstage segments. You know... "

"Thanks Michelle. Needed it much. But don't worry I have back-up plans as well. You know, they might think of something else against us."

"No problem. If possible, we will slam them with our divas belts. Real talk!"

And they ended up laughing. Michelle's words made John feel better.

"Wanna join with me and Layla for some snacks?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile Gail Kim, Eve and The Bella Twins were asked to decipher the writings of the anonymous notes towards Maryse and Ted.

"I think its The Miz." Brie suspected. "Who else, right?"

"Or maybe Jillian?" Nikki added. "Remember the incident a year ago?"

"Huh? Which one?" Brie asked.

"When Jillian was trying to steal Ted from Maryse." Nikki remembered.

"Oh..." Gail interrupted. "Maybe some ridiculous sender?"

"Great Khali and Hornswoggle... or Santino and Vladimir..." Eve thought. "As long as it is NOT R-Truth!"

"FISHY FISHY FISHY!" Gail teased. "Come on Eve, you and R-Truth have some history together."

"HISTORY?" Eve raged. "May the gods and goddesses send you signs Gail Kim."

"Eve... you're still acting innocent!" Gail replied. "Come on!"

"Gail would you shut up just for a minute?" Eve got mad.

"Hey..." Brie and Nikki interrupted. "Back to the case please!"

"I really think it's the The Miz!" Brie insisted.

Maryse along with Ted, came along.

"Hey ladies." Ted greeted. "How's the case going?"

"Ted, we were only thinking of one person who could do this." Brie said.

"How about Daniel Bryan?" Eve teased.

"DANIEL BRYAN?" Ted was shocked. "How come..."

"Ugh come on it's The Miz!" Nikki almost shouted.

"STOP!" Maryse shouted. "Whoever it is, we will find out soon. Don't worry."

Randy Orton was busy writing a simple note for John Cena.

He then left it on his bed.

**Best Friend,**

**I'll always be here for you. I love you best friend.**

**Randal**

**What do you think?Stay tuned!  
**


	59. Sudden

**A/N: Main focus is the "welcoming" of John Cena to The Nexus. (Oh no, I don't know what to write...)**

Wade Barrett and his teammates were in the ring. The leader made a promo. John Cena came out. He was very reluctant to join the group but the RAW GM said that if he didn't live up to the stipulations he will be fired.

"Where's Kelly?" Wade asked John.

"SHE'S NOT IN THE BUILDING RIGHT NOW!" he answered. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING ABOUT HER, SHE'S ON SMACKDOWN!"

"AND SO WHAT?" Heath Slater interrupted.

Michael Tarver approached John Cena and handed him the armband. John hesitantly accepts and wears it.

He was also given the speech.

"I, John Cena, joins the Nexus... sincerly pledge that I will follow all the orders of Wade Barrett and whoever their enemies are my enemies too."

Backstage:

John walked off in disappointment. He went to his locker room and left a note outside that states:

"**Leave me alone first."**

**John Cena**

Randy Orton learned that he will compete against Wade Barrett with John Cena on his side for the WWE Championship at Bragging Rights.

_Randy's POV_

_Are you kidding me?I will defend that title against that jerk who stole my best friend away?Seriously?_

Meanwhile Goldust wants the Million Dollar Belt. Ted and Maryse were fuming in anger.

Back in the ring, Randy Orton stormed off with his WWE title and had eye to eye with Wade Barrett. After the show ended, other members of The Nexus appeared on the titantron.

"RANDY... RANDY... RANDY!" Heath Slater shouted. "If you thought only your best friend joins Nexus, you're wrong!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Randy asked.

"Well, someone from your past is also forced to join The Nexus..." Heath replied, and ended up showing a diva lying on the floor with The Nexus armband. Turns out, it was Kelly Kelly.

"KELLY?" Randy suddenly reacted and ran to the back. Wade was left in the ring.

Randy found the locker room, and saw Kelly lying down. Other members walked off.

He hurriedly brought her to the hotel beside the arena. He let some doctors check on her.

After an hour...

"She just suffered a miscarriage. She needs to rest even more."

Randy was shocked at what he heard.

"You were pregnant?" Randy asked.

"I seriously don't know!"

"You have been hurt. And then you are scheduled to have a match this Friday? It's crazy!"

"I know. Randy I need to sleep now. Thank you for what you have done."

"No worries Kelly."

Randy sent other wrestlers a group message.

_Kelly just suffered a miscarriage. Please come over!_

_Randy_

Several wrestlers came to the room including Ted, Maryse, The Bella Twins, Gail Kim, John Cena and of course Kelly's fiance, Cody Rhodes.

"BEST FRIEND!NOOOOOOOO!" Maryse immediately came to Kelly's rescue. "You didn't tell me that you're pregnant."

"I don't know that I was." Kelly almost cried.

"By the way, we have to go first. Cody and Kelly will have some serious talk." Ted insisted.

And then...

"Cody... our baby's gone." Kelly started crying for real.

"Nexus should pay! How dare them. I'll never let this issue pass just like that. I will tell Cena everything and he will get even on your behalf."

John Cena overheard the small talk outside the room and thought of something.

"Yeah right."

**What happens next? Will their revenge plot be successful?**


	60. Not anymore?

**Will Team LayCool succeed in negotiating with Wade? What will Cody and John Cena do next?**

Midnight passed... and surprisingly, Team LayCool visited Kelly in the room.

"Oh my God Kelly what happened?" Layla asked.

"It's all your boyfriend's fault!" Kelly answered. "Their group even caused me a miscarriage!"

"I'm so sorry Kelly... I know that you are going through a hard time right now... and then we have a match on Smackdown this Friday... If only I could request to cancel the match for you to have time to heal yourself..." Layla explained. "Michy and I are going to talk to him! I even considered breaking up with Wade if he didn't stop messing with you or John Cena!"

"That's right." Michelle agreed. "Kelly, What if we create a group that the aim is to destroy The Nexus? Others include Cena, Orton, Ted, Maryse and Cody."

"Wow. Thank you guys. That's flawless!"

"Anytime Kelly." Michelle replied. "We are here whenever you need us. Never mind the feud that we have on TV. That's nothing personal. We're friends, right?"

"Right!" Layla said as she high-fived with Michelle. "Kelly, we have to go. We will talk to him! See you and get well soon!"

"See you ladies!"

Layla and Michelle went straight to The Nexus's room and confronted Wade.

"WADE!"

"What are you doing here?" Wade asked.

Michelle pulled Wade to the outside. She gave him a slap in the face.

"Wade." Layla starts getting serious. "Please. Why did you even messed with Kelly? Your group is also the reason she lost her baby with Cody!"

"A BABY?" Wade answered back. "Huh?"

"Randy was the first person to find out that she was pregnant when the doctor diagnosed Kelly that she suffered a miscarriage." Layla explained.

"So please Wade..." Michelle interrupted. "Stop all this mess. Don't include Kelly anymore. She suffered so much."

"Fine fine." Wade finally agreed. "I shouldn't do that... Don't worry though, I'll talk to my men."

"Good." Layla said. "Now we have to go. Bye!"

"Bye."

They started looking for John Cena and Cody Rhodes. They found them in the hotel cafeteria.

"Hi!" Michelle started. "We have some flawless news."

"What is it?" Cody asked.

"Well..." Layla interrupted. "I talked to my boyfriend, Wade, about Kelly. He won't bother her anymore."

"Are you serious?" Cody replied. "Sounds good huh."

"And besides, Wade has to talk to his men regarding the matter." Michelle added. "But then, John Cena has plans of taking down Nexus from within. We should help him. Any ideas?"

"How about teaming with Orton?" Cody thought. "They are best friends anyway."

"How about wearing a Nexus t-shirt then rip it off after?" Layla added.

"Guys... thank you for those. But no matter what they tell me, I will do everything for them to disband for good!"

"That's the spirit John!" LayCool told in unison.

Michelle even said, "let's visit Kelly right now guys."

And they visited in her room. She's already in stable condition but she still needs more time to recover. Kelly yet again received a note and told them.

**Kelly Kelly,**

**I am sorry if our group caused so much problem. And I felt so sorry for the loss of your baby. And because of the recent events, I won't bother you anymore.**

**Wade Barrett**

"I felt relieved that I will not be bothered by them anymore. But I still doubt if Wade is sincere or not." Kelly responded.

"Kelly, he's sincere." Layla insisted. "Now, all we need to do is to help John Cena get away from The Nexus."

"Who is the general manager anyway?" Michelle asked.

"I guess it's Michael Cole. If he is, then I'll beat the hell out of him!" John raged.

"I can't believe it's already Thursday. Then we have a match tomorrow!NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Layla screamed. "KELLY, WE HAVE TO TELL VINCE TO CANCEL OUR MATCH!"

"SURE!" Kelly replied.

**Will the match between Kelly and Layla be canceled? What will John Cena do on next week's RAW?**


	61. Serious much?

**A/N: Next week I might not be able to update. I have a one week exam. Wish me luck please : )**

Layla received a text message from one of the creative staff.

_Ms. Layla El,_

_Your match against Kelly Kelly tonight is cancelled. We found out about her situation and it's best if she won't have a match first._

Layla rushed to Kelly's room.

"Kels! Our match is cancelled!"

"Thank God!"

"FLAWLESS!" Layla and Michelle told in unison.

"Where in the world is John Cena?" Michelle asked.

"Probably with Randy Orton." Kelly replied. "BFF time."

"Ugh." Michelle sighed.

"What do you want to tell him anyway?" Layla asked.

"Secret!" Michelle replied.

A knock was heard. Michelle hid in the bathroom, and Layla opened the door.

"Good evening ladies." A doctor said.

"Good evening Mr. Doctor!"

"I just want to inform you that Ms. Kelly will be able to be back in time for either Bragging Rights or TLC."

"But is she allowed to have matches?"

"Not yet. Anyway I have to go. See you ladies."

"Whew. I can't wait to come back in the ring!" Kelly said.

"Sorry for all our bad things in the past Kels. It's just business."

Michelle came out and initiated a "wedding" talk.

"So Kelly, when are you planning to get married?" Michelle asked. "Better inform us!"

"I think after TLC or maybe next year. Cody and I will still talk about it." Kelly explained. "Of course everyone's invited!"

"Who's the best man and maid of honor?" Layla then asked.

"Maryse and Ted since they are our best friends. You guys are gonna be the bridesmaids!"

"Oh my Gosh Kelly thank you!" Michelle exclaimed. "Color motif... we're gonna take care of it!"

"Awww! I can't wait! Ahahaha!" Kelly laughed.

"Randy Orton and John Cena should be our respective partners Michy."

"DO YOU THINK SAMANTHA AND ELIZABETH WILL ALLOW THAT?" Michelle said sarcastically. "BUT THEN I WANT TO BE JOHN CENA'S BRIDESMAID."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Kelly interrupted. "Michy don't tell me... "

"No, Kelly it's not what you're thinking..."

"Hmmm. I thought you have a..." Kelly said as she was interrupted by Layla and told: "thing for him?"

Michelle was speechless.

"COME ON MICHY TELL US THE TRUTH!" Kelly insisted.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Michelle was about to walk out but was stopped by Layla.

"We're just kidding."

Meanwhile Kelly remembered something.

"TODAY IS THE BIRTHDAY OF MIZ!"

"Oh gosh we're gonna videocall!" Layla puts out her iPhone.

10 seconds later...

"HEY LAYLA!" Miz greeted.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY FROM US!" Layla responded. "How's everything there on RAW?"

"It's good! Actually Cena and Orton made a birthday cake. It may sound cheesy but they're just... sweet."

"Here's Kelly." Layla gives her iPhone to Kelly.

"Hey Mike, Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Kelly! I feel so blessed. "

"Anytime! Miz, my gift for you will be sent this Monday."

"Haha. Sure. Kels, I heard about your miscarriage. How's everything?"

"Slowly recovering."

"I am sad that you and LayCool won't be able to join here in the party. Anyways I'll be waiting for your gifts!"

"SURE! By the way here's Michelle."

"Hi Miz! Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks Mrs. Cena... I mean... Mrs. Taker."

"WHAT?"

"JUST KIDDING MICHY!"

"Fine. Miz, our gifts will also be sent on monday!"

"OKAY!THANK YOU!"

"No problem."

"Sorry guys but I have to go... TTYS girls!"

"BYE!"

**That's all for now guys!Gonna try to update soon!**


	62. Justin Bieber to be on the wedding

**A/N: I edited the previous chapter since it's the 30****th**** birthday of The Miz.**

Blank family residence

The bad news reached them through a phone call from Kelly's soon to be husband, Cody Rhodes. Her parents decided to go to the hotel where Kelly was taking her rest.

After a few hours...

Kelly was surprised to see her parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Kelly got teary-eyed. "I missed you!"

"I missed my girl." Cody Rhodes suddenly entered.

"Kels, he told us about your condition. Unfortunately we won't see our grandchild..." Mrs. Blank got emotional.

"Mom! Don't worry about me. Everything's gonna be fine. I'm gonna return in time for Bragging Rights!"

"Kelly. I brought you some chocolates here." Mr. Blank handed her the chocolates.

"Thanks dad!"

"Anything for my princess. By the way we have to go. Cody's gonna talk to you about your wedding. See you soon Barbs."

After Kelly's parents left...

"Cody, I think we should get married by next year after Mania."

"After Mania? I think that's too early. How about by the end of next year?"

"Okay. We can have more time preparing anyway!"

"Kelly, when are you going to be back?"

"In time for Bragging Rights."

"Good. You sitll have 2 weeks to recover."

"Yeah. And I am so excited."

John Cena and Randy Orton enter the room.

"YO YO YO! Have you heard that Justin Bieber might sing on WrestleMania 27?" John asked.

"Are you freaking serious John?" Randy asked as well.

"Yes I am best friend."

"Then, we'll hire him as the official singer to Kelly and Cody's wedding next year."

"Much better!"

"Guys." Kelly interrupted. "Justin's fans might kill us you know."

"I think it's fine for me that he will sing in our wedding." Cody said.

"FINE!" Kelly finally agreed.

"I will never say never... I will fight..." John started to sing Never Say Never.

"JOHN CENA!IT WILL RAIN SO STOP SINGING!" Randy screamed.

"DANG!" John shouted.

"My favorite girl..." Randy sang.

"Damn it Randy. Now who sings better huh?" John replied.

"Both of us of course."

And they all laughed.

"A Justin Bieber playlist on the wedding will be freaking awesome." Kelly interrupted.

**That's all for now!Will Justin Bieber be on the wedding night?**


	63. Love and War

**A/N: Hey!I have exams that's why I haven't been updating. While on break, some ideas came into my mind...**

WWE Superstars and Divas will have their tour to Mexico. Kelly's condition has to be determined yet if she can go.

The doctor came in and checked on Kelly Kelly.

"Kelly, your condition is getting better. You can now go to Mexico by tomorrow. But then don't make yourself too tired."

Kelly felt so happy and she can't wait to go to Mexico. Since she will go there the next day, the people who will join her are The Bella Twins, John Morrison, R-Truth, Eve, Ted DiBiase, Maryse, and the rest of the RAW crew. Smackdown crew will go ahead today.

Michelle came in to the room again with Layla.

"Kels!Are you going to be with us in Mexico?" Michelle asked.

"Yes but the doctor advised me to go with the RAW team tomorrow."

"Oh. But then we'll see you there!We'll do so many flawless shopping there!See ya Kelly!"

The next day...

Kelly was being helped by her best friend Maryse in taking off the dextrose,along with her personal nurse. The Bella Twins were the one fixing Kelly's luggage.

They went to the WWE Bus and the driver sent them to the airport.

After a few hours...

"Passengers going to Mexico please aboard as the plane is about to take off..."

The RAW team and Kelly were all excited to hop over the plane. Kelly and Maryse are beside each other, chatting.

"I can't wait to go to Mexico!"

"Me too Maryse. Any plans?"

"Ted and I are gonna spend some quality time in Guadalajara!"

"And Cody and I are gonna join you!Hey!best friends remember?"

"Of course!" Maryse does the pinky swear with Kelly. "Best friend, are you sure Justin Bieber's gonna sing on your wedding next year?Looks like you will be the first to get married before me even though I am engaged!"

"Maryse, not sure yet. But I would love to. And besides, Zack Ryder's a big fan of his. It depends on Justin's schedule."

"Sounds good."

The airplane has already landed to Mexico Airport. They went straight to the hotel that they booked in advance.

Wade Barrett approached Kelly Kelly and handed her a big white cardboard full of messages.

"Hi Kelly."

"Hello Wade, how's it going?"

"Doing good. While we are waiting for you, we made a big cardboard full of messages for you."

"Thank you! Greatly appreciated."

"If you need anything, just approach me. Don't be afraid okay?"

"Okay."

Kelly was touched by the messages she read.

Here are some of the messages.

"Get well soon Kelly. And we are truly sorry." – Wade Barrett and The Nexus

"Hey Kelly!We miss you here on RAW!Get well!" – Melina, Alicia, Gail and Eve

"WHAT'S UP KELLY? Be well." – R-Truth

"Miss you girl!Besos!" – The Bella Twins

"Kelly, I hope everything's been fine. Don't worry, we will send Justin Bieber on your wedding no matter what." – John Cena

"Kels! Stay flawless! Get well! Real talk!" - Michelle and Layla

"Whoever messes with you shall be attacked by The Viper. Get well soon." – Randy Orton

"BFF!I LOVE YOU!" – Maryse

"As your fiance's best friend I will take care of your hospital bills!Get well soon girl." – Ted DiBiase Jr.

"Kelly, get well soon. I miss you and I love you so much." – Cody Rhodes

"Kelly, get well soon fella! Hope to see you back on RAW!" – Sheamus

"We are always here for you!Get well soon!" – The Hart Dynasty

Kelly almost cried after reading the messages. Thankfully Maryse came to the rescue.

"Kelly stop crying!"

"I am okay!"

"Kelly, we have to go to Guadalajara!"

"Let's go!"

**What happens when they go there?Stay tuned!**


	64. Fun Times

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter!**

Maryse received a text message from Ted.

_Maryse,_

_Cody and I are already in Guadalajara Cathedral. See you. I love you._

_Ted_

"Damn, they left us." Maryse said.

"We can take the WWE Bus anyway!" Kelly replied.

It only took 45 minutes to get in to Guadalajara Cathedral. They arrived there and they were amazed in the place. They saw Ted and Cody praying.

Kelly taps Cody's shoulder. "Sweetie!"

"Damn it who the hell is..." Cody was shocked. "Oh my it's you Kelly. You looked great. And hi Maryse."

"Hi Cody!Sorry for disturbing your prayer rituals." Maryse greeted back. "Dang, where should we go now?"

"Anywhere!" Ted almost spoke on a loud voice. "Anyway we had our shows already... As long as Kelly Kelly won't be too tired."

"What if we go to the mall?" Kelly suggested. "It would be great to shop!"

"Awesome. Let's go?" Maryse insisted.

They took a taxi and went to the Plaza del Sol.

After arriving, they decided to eat together. They talked about Kelly and Cody's upcoming wedding.

"Cody, I am sure your parents are already aware of the wedding, right?" Ted said. "It's scary if they don't. They might have heart attacks."

"They know it. Of course, my parents should! Besides, Kelly and I are gonna spend our honeymoon in Brazil."

"That's good!Actually Maryse and I have plans of getting married as well. I am not sure when."

"Ted, I think you and Maryse should marry by the time Royal Rumble 2011 rolls in? You have been engaged in a longer time than us!"

"We will consider that."

Suddenly, John Cena and Randy Orton along with other wrestlers arrived in the restaurant and surprised the two couples, and most especially Kelly Kelly.

"Hi guys!" John Cena greeted.

"What the hell is going on?" Ted was surprised.

"We have something special for Kelly Kelly." Randy Orton gathered with them, and handed something to Kelly.

"A WEDDING GOWN?Goodness, I guess LayCool did this?"

"You're right Kelly!" Michelle interrupted. "We asked for John and Randy's help. We hope you like it!"

"Oh my... thank you!"

"No worries." Layla said.

"And here's a tuxedo for Cody. He'll look dashing in this." John Cena hands it in.

"Wow. You guys are more excited than us!"

"Ted and Maryse's wedding clothes are in the works already." John added. "And we just asked the permission of Mrs. Bieber to allow her son to be the official singer on the wedding night of Kelly and Cody."

"HE WILL SING IN THE WEDDING?" Kelly exclaimed. "Wow!Awesomeness."

"But wait. Who will get married first?" John asked.

"TED AND MARYSE!SINCE THEY ARE ENGAGED IN A LONGER TIME THAN KELLY AND CODY!" Randy shouted.

"Randy Randy Randy... please my dear best friend... calm down... don't get mad at me... it's not 2012 yet dammit!"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I still love you anyway!"

"Ugh, you guys are so damn cheesy." Maryse commented. "Anyway where are we going to go now guys?"

"To Acapulco Beach!" Kelly suggested. "What do you think?"

"Awesome!" The Miz said his famous catchprase. "When are we going to go?"

"Right now!" Maryse insisted.

The WWE Bus was waiting outside Plaza del Sol, and they headed to Acapulco.

Even though they were only given a day to enjoy the beach, they seized every moment that they have. All the Divas bonded with each other and the Superstars are having fun.

After that they had a quick dinner together.

They prepared themselves for coming back to the city for more adventures and tours.

**What awaits their comeback?**


	65. Fact or Rumor

**A/N: This will be a quick update because I have to review for the last day of our exams.**

The WWE Superstars and Divas were riding in their bus. They were having fun time together, with John Cena being the "clown" of the group. He began singing some Justin Bieber hits...

"I know you love me... I know you care... To shout whenever... and I'll be there..."

Randy was there to interrupt. "DAMN IT BEST FRIEND!IT'S GONNA RAIN SO FREAKING HARD!"

"RANDAL KETIH ORTON!PLEASE!Let me!"

"Ugh... if something bad happens it's all your fault!"

"ARGH!"

Everyone laughed.

They continued to do the usual thing, but as they were about to reach their destination which is Mexico City, the bus suddenly stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?" John Cena shouted. "Come on Mr. Driver..."

"I'm sorry guys but something went wrong..."

John, Randy, Big Show, Ted, Cody and The Miz came down the bus and inspected.

"Oh. Not awesome guys. We need to change the wheels." The Miz told as he and former tag team partner Big Show helped the driver change some wheels.

After few minutes...

"DONE!" Big Show and Miz said in unison.

"Great,therefore we are only few kilometers away from the city." Randy replied.

* * *

They quickly went back to the bus and traveled back to the city.

After an hour, they reached the city and the driver drove the bus to the hotel where they were booked to stay.

They went down the bus, and quickly went to their respective rooms.

John Cena received a phone call from a WWE executive.

"Hello?"

"Mr. John Cena, we have to inform you that all of the wrestlers need to come back to the US. Some wrestlers were asked to have a press conference as some rumors are already flying everywhere and all they want is some clarification. Main issues include Ted and Maryse's relationship status, Kelly Kelly's health condition after suffering a miscarriage, Randy Orton's alleged 'mean guy' behavior, and your marriage status."

"Okay. We'll book a flight right away. Thank You."

John's POV

_Damn, RUMORS? And do we really need a press conference just to answer this? Can we just let the media interview us during the Knucklehead premiere night?_

John quickly informed the wrestlers about the matter.

"Everyone. We have to go back to the US now. Some of us need to face the media regarding several issues. Main people involved were yours truly, my best friend Randy, Ted and Maryse and Kelly Kelly."

"Hey. What the hell is going on?" Randy asked. "I'm included?"

"Randy there are rumors that you are mean towards the younger stars backstage and you need to explain everything! I even have to speak about my marriage!So, we have to book a flight quick!"

John quickly called an airport officer.

"This is Mr. John Felix Anthony Cena and I would like to book the flight for all the WWE wrestlers back to the US right now."

"Okay, we'll have it processed."

"Thank You."

After an hour... a phone call was received.

"Mr. Cena you can now go back to US with the wrestlers."

"Wow, that's fast huh?"

All wrestlers prepared their luggage and quickly headed to the airport.

* * *

3 hours later...

The wrestlers went in the airplane and traveled back to US.

Some were sleeping, some were chatting... and only John Cena was eating.

"SOMEONE OUT THERE IS NOT SHARING HIS OWN FOOD." Randy tries to take shot at his best friend.

"FINE!" John Cena shares some food with Randy.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

"I'm overboard... and I need your love... aahhhhh"

"JOHN? Come on!" Randy complained. "Our plane's gonna crash!"

"RANDY PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING!It's just that... I love singing to his hits. Oh my, I have to call Kim Kardashian!"

"Goodness gracious John Cena's celebrity career is really on the rise!"

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey it's John Cena... and... Belated Happy Birthday Kim!"

"Awww thank you John! Why aren't you here when I celebrated my birthday?"

"I was on Mexico!Don't worry though, I have a gift for you though!"

"Sweet. Oh by the way, sorry but I have to go. We have to film something so.. see you soon!"

"See you soon gorgeous Kim!"

"So.. how's Kim?" Randy asked.

"She's doing good!Anyway we have to decide on when to have the press conference."

"Sure."

After the plane landed... they went straight to their hotel that they booked to stay for the week.

**When will the press conference be held? And what answers are expected to hear from the wrestlers involved in certain rumors?**


	66. Commander

**A/N: Here's the chapter about the press conference!**

The wrestlers involved with the exception of Kelly Kelly and Cody Rhodes are having the press conference.

"You are now free to ask them questions." A WWE representative said.

"Maryse, how true is that you are having an affair with Goldust?"

"Of course not. He is now engaged to his rookie diva, Aksana. And I am happy for them."

"How's your relationship with Ted DiBiase?"

"Just like any other couple, we also have fights. But then we resolve it as soon as possible. The good news is that, we will get married before or after Royal Rumble. Our relationship is going very strong."

* * *

"Ted, since Cody and Kelly aren't here, how's the latter's health status?"

"Kelly is already resting and Cody is there to take care of her."

* * *

15 minute break...

"Damn, I am so nervous." Randy said. "What shall we do, John?"

"We can handle it like pros!" John encouraged. "Simple as that!"

* * *

After the break...

"Randy is it true that you are mean towards the younger guys and even the divas backstage?"

"Seriously? No way. I learned how to be professional and be friends with all of them. I don't want to have a mean attitude towards other wrestlers and the divas... I respect everyone."

"How's Samantha?"

"She's doing fine. Same goes for Alanna. Don't worry, my girls will always be my top priority besides wrestling."

* * *

"John, there are rumors that your marriage with Liz is on the rocks. How true or not true is this?"

"It's not true. Besides, we are doing good. And we are too busy to have children but of course we have plans."

"So how's your next movie?"

"It's good, and we are currently in the filming process. Make sure to watch it!"

* * *

The press conference is now ended. The wrestlers went back to their hotels and tried to visit Kelly Kelly.

"How's Kelly?" Maryse asked.

"She almost suffered from seizure. The nurses came though. She's sleeping right now." Cody replied.

"Oh..."

They left the room.

* * *

Maryse and Ted are about to go out of the hotel when Aksana confronted her.

"If you thought that we don't know about the press conference then you're wrong!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well the press conference is aired on national television. And all wrestlers were able to witness it."

"Aksana, just tell me what's wrong!"

"You were asked if you're having an affair with Goldust. I was glad that it's not true. Or else..."

"Or else what?"

"WHATEVER!"

Aksana and Maryse had a catfight with their partners Goldust and Ted DiBiase Jr. stopping them. The Bizzare One and The Lithuanian Rookie Diva ended up walking off.

Maryse almost ran out of breath.

"Maryse you should have just ignored Aksana."

"Ted, if someone wants to ruin my reputation, I wouldn't allow that! Especially that it's all about our relationship!"

"Hun, it's best if you deal with the situation in a different way that doesn't involve fights." Ted hugged Maryse after.

Meanwhile John Cena and Randy Orton are talking about their plans on RAW.

"I am so glad that we're going to team up." John said.

"Me too. How long are you going to be with The Nexus... I mean the clan of NNNNNNNNNNNNNNN in a loooooong time? !"

"I don't know. But sooner or later I'll destroy them for good!"

And they did their friendship sign.

**What happens on RAW?**


	67. You mess with him, you're dead!

After RAW, Randy Orton was accompanied by John Cena to the WWE's Medical Center.

"Damn, I want to go the hell out of The Nexus. But then the GM will fire me."

"If I were the GM I will let you go as you wish. John, I wouldn't allow a best friend like you to be miserable. I'll kick their skulls!"

"Randy but who is the GM?"

"I don't know. But then Chris Jericho knows who the GM is. But since he is on a hiatus due to Fozzy tours and the release of his book, I'm not sure if I could ask him."

"Whoever the GM is, we will beat them together. Promise."

Meanwhile Maryse was approached by Kelly Kelly.

"Maryse!" Kelly hugged her best friend. "What in the world is happening to you?"

"Ted and I need to get back the million dollar belt from Goldust... Dang, your brother-in-law."

"Goodness. Maryse, I can handle that!"

"Kelly, you don't need to intervene. Maybe Aksana will do something against us, you know."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Kelly, we can handle this matter. Besides, Aksana and Goldust haven't crossed the line yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Either of them has no plans of stealing Ted or me away."

"Sounds good Maryse. If you need my help I'm just here okay? Cody is here as well for Ted."

"Thanks Kelly!"

"No problem."

"Kelly, you had a dancing segment with Daniel Bryan along with Gail, The Bella Twins, Eve and Melina. How's that? Who planned the segment?"

"Well... Eve was asked by the creative team to lead the segment... since R-Truth wasn't allowed to enter Canada..."

"You guys looked like the Nexus..."

"WHAT?"

"Kelly, What I mean is that you were 6. And you humiliated the hell out of Vickie!It's better if I was there so that we are 7. Dang! Daniel Bryan is one lucky son of a gun!"

"I know. I am glad that he appreciated us. Haha. Eve and Gail are eyeing on him anyway!"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really sure. But who knows, there's a plan of a love triangle between the two. Hmmm..."

Gail surprisingly overheard the conversation and entered the locker room.

"DANIEL BRYAN?" Gail said after she entered. "What?"

"GAIL!" Maryse replied. "Well your dance with him is cute."

"Thanks. But I don't have a thing for him!"

"Okay fine if that's the case." Kelly batted her eyebrow.

They ended up laughing and continued to talk about Daniel Bryan.

Back to John Cena and Randy Orton...

"Randy, you need rest okay?"

"Sure John."

John saw tons of paper on the desk. He decided to write a note.

**THE CLAN OF NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN...**

**Don't you ever dare touch my best friend ever again! You're dead!**

**What are his future plans for revenge? What happens at Bragging Rights?**


	68. All Eyes

**A/N: Here's an update... well I have no idea on what to write so whatever goes on... then so be it.**

After Smackdown was over Kelly rushed to Randy's locker room and talked to him.

"Randy!" Kelly approached him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Kelly. Thanks for the concern." Randy replied.

"Are you serious? I mean, Kane is going like that again. I'm scared that history might happen again."

"Kelly what do you mean?"

"I mean, remember what happened two years ago? When Kane was stalking me and then he's after you because I used to like you?"

"Kelly? Don't worry, I am not mad at you because of what happened last 2008 but then Kane makes me mad as hell."

"Randy, I think we should go now. Paul Bearer might overhear us or anyone from backstage and then go after us. I am scared. Let's go?"

"Okay. Let's go."

They went out of the locker room and rushed back to the WWE Bus. They were the only wrestlers left so that the bus can go back to the hotel and rest for the Supershow the next day. Unknowingly Paul Bearer was hiding in the truck and overheard the conversation.

"I'll make sure Kelly and Randy's lives are going to be a living hell!" And he let out an evil laugh.

At the hotel... Kelly went straight to her room and changed her clothes before she slept. She was advised by her doctor to take rest so that she can return at Bragging Rights despite not having a match.

Maryse and Ted entered Kelly's room to guide her. There were threats of kidnapping Kelly... again. But then this isn't sure.

"I feel so bad for Kelly... so many unfortunate things are happening to her recently... I wonder what I could do to help her..." Maryse sighed.

"I feel the same, Maryse. I am sure Cody feels really stressed over the recent events. Besides, Kelly and John should team up together to solve these problems. What will Kelly do at Bragging Rights?" Ted said.

"There are plans that Kelly will invade the main event match. Let's see."

**What happens on Bragging Rights? Will Kelly invade the main event match?**


	69. Short and Sweet

**A/N: This is all about after the Supershow. **

Maryse and Ted got terrified when they saw Kelly Kelly sleep talking.

"PLEASE! DON'T HURT ME! NO!" Kelly was sleep talking.

Maryse immediately sat beside her and woke her up.

"KELLY WAKE UP!"

Kelly let out a deep breath. "What the hell happened?"

"You were sleep talking best friend." Maryse glared a bit. "I bet you were dreaming about Nexus hurting you."

"Maryse... I think you are right. I want to forget how they caused my miscarriage!"

"Yeah right. When do you plan of having a baby anyway?" Maryse asked. "I can't wait."

"Nah. Not anytime soon. But then what if I didn't have a miscarriage? I'll go for it of course."

"Right girly."

John Cena and Randy Orton, as usual, went to the room. They want to talk to Kelly.

"Hi Kelly!" John said.

"Hey!" Randy greeted.

"Hi guys!" Kelly greeted the boys back.

"Kelly, we are here because we want to talk about the invasion that you will do at Bragging Rights." John started. "So at first, we will play our characters, I along with Wade Barrett and then Randy himself. The Divas have the plans of watching it at ringside though."

"Phase 1: Kelly, act like you don't know what's happening... I mean, act innocent. Phase 2: Just in case Wade orders John Cena to attack me, pull me away from John and then Maryse will pull John as well." Randy added.

"Wait, who will attack Wade?" Kelly asked.

"I will handle that!" John replied.

"Great idea guys." Ted complimented. "I wanna make sure the girls will be safe."

"You can count on us Ted. We promise. REAL TALK!" John does a promise sign.

"Great."

Next time: Bragging Rights main show and the aftermath.


	70. Plans

**A/N: This chapter will be all about the remaining hours before Bragging Rights.**

All the wrestlers are already in the backstage area before Bragging Rights. The WWE team are busy preparing the stage set, ring, the chairs and everything that will be used.

Several wrestlers already received their scripts especially for those who are involved in backstage segments. Maryse, Kelly Kelly, Randy and John are the ones involved.

While they are memorizing their scripts, Stephanie McMahon came in.

"Hello." Stephanie said, looking gorgeous as usual.

"Hey Steph." They said in unison.

"Welcome back, Kelly." Stephanie greeted Kelly. "It's good to see you back and in great shape."

"Thanks Steph!"

"Well I came here to tell you guys that you have to prepare for your backstage segment and of course the final minutes of the match between Wade and Randy. Best of luck and all my prayers are with everyone for a great show and for you guys to stay safe. I have to go, break a leg!" And Stephanie walked off.

"Hey guys, Maryse and I are gonna get some food... we'll be back." Kelly bids farewell to Randy and John.

"Take care." John replied.

Maryse and Kelly went out of the locker room. As they are about to reach the nearest cafeteria, a masked man grabbed Kelly from Maryse. Maryse pulls Kelly away from the masked man and succeeded.

When they reached the cafeteria...

"Kelly I will buy some food... just sit there."

After 10 minutes, they went back to the locker room and shared some chocolate brownies.

"Kelly is almost kidnapped by an unknown man." Maryse said. "Good thing I stopped him."

"WHAT? Are you serious?" Randy can't believe it. "I bet that's Paul Bearer?"

"Maybe." Maryse guessed. "If Kelly is kidnapped I don't know what to do!"

Unknowingly Kelly walked out of the room and assuming that she's going to go to Cody's locker room and talk to him.

But wrong.

Kelly was about to go there when the masked man was able to grab her and sent her in a room beside the Superstars locker room.

In the room...

"Hey Kelly..."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?LET ME GO!HELP!" Kelly was tied to a chair.

He removed his mask and revealed himself as Paul Bearer.

"Kelly... what's up... welcome to hell."

"I SAID LET ME GO!HELP!" Kelly is already crying.

Paul slaps her in the face. "Kane wouldn't allow me to let you go unless he's here."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kelly's screams are heard throughout the locker room.

"There's only one thing that we want from you Kelly... and that is... your soul." And he lets out an evil laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU REALLY WANT?KANE WILL NEVER HAVE ME SINCE I AM ENGAGED TO CODY RHODES!"

"Really? Well, you should accompany us in the ringside tonight or else... you will never see Cody again."

"HELL NO!"

"I have to go first and find Kane..." Paul walks out.

Kelly tries to let go of herself. She keeps crying and screaming, for anyone to rescue her, but to no avail.

Paul Bearer returned along with Kane.

"Kelly..." Kane said as he approached Kelly.

"LET ME GO!"

Kane hurts her badly while Paul is watching the scene. Kelly is very helpless.

Outside the room, Michelle and Layla were passing by as they hear screams.

"My gosh, that's Kelly!Michy, let's call Randy, John and Maryse!" Layla said as she and Michelle ran to the locker room.

"Michelle, Layla, what's wrong?" Maryse asked.

"KELLY IS WITH KANE AND PAUL BEARER RIGHT NOW!" Layla replied.

"COME ON LET'S GO!" Randy shouted as they ran to the scene.

They ran as fast as they could. Randy and John handled Kane and Paul as Maryse, Michelle and Layla helped Kelly get out of the room and send her back to the locker room.

"Why are all these things happening to me?" Kelly wondered.

"Some people are trying to put you down Kels." Maryse answered. "But this will be the last time that you will be humiliated as hell!Or else we will handle that!"

"I think it's better if we go to the cafeteria and eat, right? Forget this incident Kelly. And we have to prepare for Bragging Rights!" Michelle said as she, Layla, Maryse and Kelly went out of the room and headed straight to the cafeteria.

**Next time: Bragging Rights time!Which brand will reign supreme?And will Kelly and Maryse be successful in their plans for the match between Wade and Randy?**


	71. The Right to Brag

**A/N: This is all about Bragging Rights.**

Before the match between Randy Orton and Wade Barrett for the WWE Championship, a backstage segment was shown featuring Maryse and Kelly Kelly talking about the match.

Segment:

"Maryse I am so excited to accompany Randy to the ring."

"Me too, Kelly. We have to do our plan!"

Randy Orton enters.

"Hey Ladies."

"Hi Randy!" They greeted.

"So, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Maryse goes arm in arm with Randy before Kelly does and went out of the locker room to end the segment.

Match proper:

John Cena, Maryse and Kelly Kelly are watcing at ringside. Randy and Wade exchange moves towards each other. But then a message from the General Manager shocked the whole audience that if Wade Barrett loses to Randy Orton, John Cena will be fired.

Randy had a case of staredown with Cena, and Maryse and Kelly stood beside the reluctant member of Nexus.

He went back to the ring and continued to wrestle Wade. Fans are cheering for Orton to retain the title. John Cena decides to interfere the match, and makes sure that Wade "wins the match" by doing an attitude adjustment to him, thus, Randy's title is still safe. They had a staredown again. Maryse and Kelly are talking about on what to do on the match, so they decided to go to the ring and did what they have planned. Kelly pulls Randy and Maryse pulls John. Randy stays away from Kelly and was about the RKO his best friend, but Kelly pulled him again. Wade was brought out of the ring, staring at the four wrestlers to end the show.

After Bragging Rights went off the air, Randy, Kelly, Maryse and John took time to sign autographs and have photo ops with the fans.

Backstage:

Randy checks on his iPhone 4 if he received missed calls and text messages.

His phone says: **1 missed call from Samantha | 2 text messages from Samantha and The Miz**

_"Randy, great job on your match tonight. I love you." – Samantha_

_"Randy, beware. I might cash in the briefcase anytime soon." – The Miz_

**How will Randy react to this? And what surprises await on RAW?**


	72. Party Plans

**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

The WWE Superstars and Divas are planning to have a halloween party. They talked about their costumes and of course some issues.

"Whatever we wore on Smackdown will be worn again by us, divas." Michelle declared. "It's flawless being Lady Gaga. WHERE'S MY BEYONCE?"

"I am here!" Layla replied. "Wade Barrett will be my Jay-Z of course!"

"I'm gonna be Edward Cullen and Randy's gonna be Jacob Black." John Cena added.

"Woah. Who's Bella Swan?" Ted asked.

"Me!" Maryse interrupted.

"Okay then. I don't mind."

"Maryse and I are gonna prepare the food. Anyone wanna help us?" Kelly asked.

"Us!" The Bella Twins responded. "Of course we are best friends.. we'll help each other."

"So when are we going to hold a party?" Michelle asked.

"Tomorrow night..." Layla replied. "Has everyone decided on their costumes already?Well... if so... then let's all sleep.. and be ready for the party!"

Saturday morning, John Cena left US for New Mexico because of his movie, Blood Brothers. John will come back for the halloween party though. He left a note on Randy's room.

**Randy,**

**I left for New Mexico because of the filming for my next movie. Please inform everyone. I'll be back for the halloween party tonight. Have a great weekend best friend.**

**John**

Randy informed everyone.

Afterwards, they went to the mall to shop for their costumes. Maryse, Kelly and The Bella Twins handled the food. The venue will still be decided. John Cena is still filming in New Mexico, and he might buy all his essentials for the party there as well.

**Will John be able to be back in time for the Halloween Party?**


	73. He Made It

**A/N: This will be all about the Halloween Party. Please review.**

John Cena has done everything in Mexico. Filmed his next move "Blood Brothers" , shopped for some halloween gifts. After that he came back to US.

Hours after...

He was able to make it. He's already in US. He first went back to the hotel at night. He was surprised because the hotel was quiet. He decided to change his clothes in his hotel room and brought his items. He then went to the front desk.

"Where are the other wrestlers?"

"Sir they are in the pavillion already."

"Thanks."

He carefully walked to the pavillion. It was dark. He was surprised by the wrestlers.

"WELCOME BACK JOHN!" They all greeted.

"What in the world is happening?" He asked.

"Well, Maryse and Kelly planned the food and also the plans for surprising you. Randy must've missed you a lot. I repeat, A LOT." The Miz ran his mouth. "Right?"

"RIGHT!"

"Let's eat first guys." John quickly went to the buffet section.

"What the hell. John is freaking excited to eat. Hungry much?" Randy got shocked.

The rest of the wrestlers also followed John. They gathered at a very big table.

"The chocolate cake is so yummy. Maryse and Kelly, you did a splendid job!" John Cena complemented.

"Thanks!" They said in unison.

"I was thinking if Kelly and Cody, Ted and Maryse will get married at the same time... Look at their engagement rings!" The Miz blabbed again. Kelly and Maryse showed off their rings. "How much?"

"SECRET!"

"Most of our foods are dessert. What's up with that?" Ted wondered.

"Well we'll make it up on Christmas time honey." Maryse replied.

Afterwards they had a fashion show with their outfits. It was a fun night. They enjoyed the food, the music, the dancing. Before RAW on Monday, they have decided to visit their late relatives.

**Next time: More feuds get heated.**


	74. Not Mistaken

**A/N: When you guys give your review please tell me what you really think of the story!So review well. Thanks. This will be a short update.**

Kelly decided to visit the grave of her ex-boyfriend Test in advance. She was accompanied by Cody. They prayed silently, hoping that he will give his blessings before getting married.

"I hope he is happy." Kelly muttered.

"He is happy for sure. Since we are getting married. If only he's here, he's gonna bless us. So, let's go?"

Upon returning to the hotel, they were shocked to see Ted talking to an unknown girl. They decided to tell Maryse about it.

"Best friend, join with us. We saw something."

They went back to the main building. Maryse was about to confront Ted and the unknown girl, but Kelly stopped her.

"Maryse don't assume first. Maybe it's someone related to him."

"Kelly, I'll look." Maryse said as she approaches Ted.

"Ted. Who is she?" Maryse asked Ted.

"Maryse, she's Cody's younger sister, Kristin."

"Oh hi Kristin, nice to meet you." Maryse offers a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too. You are the best friend of my future sister-in-law, Kelly Kelly, right?"

"Yes, I am." Maryse smiled. "So what are you and Ted were talking about earlier?"

"I approached Ted because of the plans. I was thinking if the DiBiase and the Runnels family can gather together to celebrate Day of the Dead. You and Kelly Kelly are welcome to join, of course. So what do you think?" Kristin thought.

"Awesome idea."

Kelly and Cody approached them. "We wanna join."

"Sure. So after visiting our late relatives where shall we go?" Kelly asked.

"In our mansion, of course." Ted replied. "So it's ok?"

"OK!"

**Next time: Day of the Dead celebration before RAW**


	75. Can't Help It She's In Love

**A/N: This is all about the family gathering between the DiBiase and Runnels. **

Cody, Ted, Kelly and Maryse rode in the limousine going to a memorial park. They have flowers and candles to celebrate the lives of their deceased relatives. Maryse even suggested a ghost hunting plan but Ted didn't allow.

"Are you sure Maryse?" Kelly thought twice. "Maybe something bad will happen to us."

"I thought of the same thing Kelly. Well, after eating in the house... let's try ghost hunting."

"Ladies we won't allow that. It's for your safety. And besides... ghosts? Let's see if they are really true." Ted proposed the idea.

At the memorial park, they prayed silently. They remembered their memories with them. But, Maryse felt uneasy.

"Maryse? Are you alright?" Cody's younger sister, Kristin, noticed. "You seem to feel so nervous."

"Kristin, I feel so uneasy... I don't know why... but then I feel weird... like something is bothering me here."

"Maryse, don't tell me there's a ghost here?" Kelly interrupted. "It would be weird since it's just 12 noon."

"No Kelly... I feel that someone is watching over us. But... I can't explain it! Can we go now to the mansion?"

"Alright." Ted overheard the coversation.

Back in the limousine, Maryse is still having heart palpitations. As if she's having asthma. Ted tried his best to calm her down.

"Whew. I don't wanna go back to that memorial park. I'd rather visit my dad's grave in France."

"Maybe you're just thinking too deep?" Kristin assumed. "You better eat very well in the manison. By the way since when did your dad passed away?"

"Since I was still a high school student. I felt really bad. But then I know for sure that he's happy for me that I became a successful wrestler. I know he's proud of me."

"Has his spirit ever appeared to you and your family?" Kristin asked.

"Nope. Thank God. Because if that happens, I will be really scared. I'll just pray."

They already reached the DiBiase mansion.

"Hey!" Ted DiBiase Sr. greeted. "Let's eat!"

Ted DiBiase Sr. and Dusty Rhodes prepared a lot of dishes. They talked about the Day of the Dead, and Maryse's future brothers-in-law, Brett and Mike.

"Son, how's your day?"

"Good. But Maryse is having a hard time earlier. She even planned to have a ghost hunting here. I didn't allow her."

"Well Maryse, Ted is right. You guys shouldn't do ghost huntings. It's better if we will just have fun."

"Uhm, dad where is Brett?" Maryse asked.

"He's in the hospital right now. He's recovering from the injury."

"Oh, I'll visit him soon."

After eating...

"Maryse when are you going to visit your dad?" Ted wondered.

"I don't know as of now. I'm scared."

Suddenly, lights went off.

"I bet someone is playing pranks..." Maryse thought. But then, it was Mike DiBiase.

"Sister-in-law! I missed you!" Mike hugged Maryse. "How have you been?"

"Stronger than ever!I can't wait to get married next year. How about you?"

"I'm fine too, Maryse. I want to do a ghost hunting but I heard that Ted doesn't want that idea. Here's my halloween gift for you!"

Maryse opened the gift. It was a photo frame with her, Ted, and the whole DiBiase family.

"Thank You!Wow I feel so special."

Kelly thought of an idea.

"Let's stay here for dinner shall we? And then sleep over... well... ladies of course. Ted and Cody will return to the hotel, surprisingly."

"Sure! We're gonna talk about tons of things."

Night time... Ted and Cody bid farewell to the ladies since they will return to the hotel.

Kelly, Maryse and Kristin had a girls talk.

"Tell us Kristin, do you have a crush or boyfriend right now?" Kelly asked her future sister-in-law. "Trust us."

"Kelly... Maryse... I hope I can trust you with this... but yeah... I develop a crush on Brett DiBiase..."

"Wow!Does he know about this?" Kelly wondered. "I hope he feels the same way..."

"Right Kelly. I don't want Kristin to be hurt!"

"Girls... He doesn't know. But then I am afraid that maybe he doesn't feel the same. So I'll just keep it."

"Kelly and I will do anything. Anything for you and Brett to end up together. Seriously. That's what sisters are for!"

"Let's sleep now. Goodnight ladies!"

They were able to sleep soundly.

* * *

Monday, they woke up and had their breakfast prepared by Ted DiBiase Sr. Apparently the ladies were the only people in the mansion, surprisingly. They still talked about last night.

"So when are we going to visit Brett?" Kristin asked.

"After tonight's RAW?" Kelly replied. "You really want to talk to him huh?"

"I miss him already." Kristin confessed. "Should I confess or shouldn't I?"

"It's up to you. Ask for a sign." Maryse gave an advice. "If something good happens on RAW, it's time for you to confess."

"Thanks guys! Oh by the way, I have to go back in our house. My dad's waiting. See you after RAW!" and Kristin bid farewell.

Maryse and Kelly prepared their luggages and left the mansion with a note.

**Thank you so much for inviting us here. We appreciate it much.**

**Love,**

**Maryse and Kelly.**

After they left the mansion, unknowingly, Mike overheard everything.

_Should I tell Brett that Cody's sister likes him?_

**Next time: All Saints Day, Monday Night RAW, the visitation to Brett DiBiase, and Mike's plans. Will he tell it or not?**


	76. Breaking Point for Love

**A/N: This is the 3****rd**** time I updated the story for tonight. So enjoy. More suggestions? Tell it in the reviews! Thanks! :) This chapter is about Maryse and Kelly returning to the hotel and discussing the recent secret they found out to their respective fiances.**

Kelly and Maryse returned to the hotel where they will stay for several days. They have decided to talk to Cody and Ted about Kristin's confession. Question remains: Does Brett feel the same way? Or Kristin's heart will be shattered into pieces?

"Hey lovely ladies. How are you?" Cody greeted. "How's my sister doing?"

"Hun, she's doing great. And besides, she confessed to us something last night." Kelly revealed. "She's inlove with Ted's brother, Brett."

"WHAT?" Ted was shocked. "Really?"

"Yes honey." Maryse interrupted. "But whatever happens tonight on RAW is the fate of her confession."

"I can't believe it. Well Brett isn't telling me or Mike about anything that has to do with his personal life. I wonder how will he react to this... but then honestly they are close friends. I am certain that Brett has no girlfriend, so this means Kristin has a chance. And... I want Cody to be my brother-in-law."

"My goodness. I think she doesn't trust me..." Cody felt bad. "I mean, she can trust me with anything!I won't blab it around to other people like 'hey my sister is inlove with Ted's brother' or something like that."

"Maybe because she chose to keep it first?" Kelly assumed. "She's in the house right now... we'll see each other after RAW. Can you help us out?"

"Of course." Cody agreed. "I can't wait to visit him. But then, maybe my sister will be the first to confess it, obviously, before any of us telling him indirectly."

"What do you mean by telling him indirectly?" Ted questioned. "He might not get what we mean, and conflicts will surely happen if it does."

"Ted, I mean for example..." Cody started. "Like, 'Brett, what if someone close to you falls for you?'"

"There are so many possible answers there Cody. I don't know what should we do if ever Brett doesn't feel the same way. But then, I'll join Maryse and Kelly to be the bridge to their friendship... I mean, romance."

"Brett is really secretive huh?" Maryse said sarcastically. "Normally best friends turned lovers end up in a very bad break-up. Not to be pessimistic or anything but then if they ended up together I hope it will be for good."

"So does anyone from us have other plans?" Kelly asked.

"Not really plans. All we need to do is to be careful. Who knows, maybe someone is listening to our conversation right now. Hopefully not." Cody responded.

Suddenly Cody's phone rang. It was his sister, Kristin.

"Kris?" Cody answered the phone. "What's wrong?"

"Brother, I don't know what to do! I am here at home. I am scared of getting hurt. I need your advice. Please?" Kristin was crying.

"Kris, tell me more."

"Well basically I am inlove with your best friend's brother, Brett. I keep on thinking whether I should confess or not. Myself along with Kelly and Maryse will visit him."

"Don't rush into things, Kristin. Look for more hints. Don't expect too much things because you will only end up disappointed. We are talking about this matter moments before you called. Please Kris, don't cry anymore alright?"

"Alright then. Thanks brother. Bye." And Kristin hangs up.

"Guys. The show must go on. I mean, we'll visit Brett. Phase 1, don't ask him about Kristin. Phase 2, don't mention anything related to her. Phase 3, we will leave the room if Kristin will talk to him already. Get it?"

"Alright!Well I hope everything will turn out fine." Kelly agreed to her fiance.

**Next time: What if the the three phases won't go too well?**


	77. Reveal

**A/N: This chapter will focus on Cody's younger sister, Kristin Ditto. Other wrestlers may appear as well. I will post a chapter about RAW after the actual episode already aired. Supposedly I will update it tomorrow but then as boredom strikes, some things came into mind and I'll take advantage of that.**

Runnels residence

Kristin approached her dad, Dusty Rhodes to have some father-daughter talk. She can't believe that she has the guts to do this. Especially when the topic is all about... Brett DiBiase.

"Daddy, can we talk?" Kristin asked.

"Oh sure Kristin. What is it all about? My future daughter-in-law Kelly?"

"Nope. She's fine dad. I want to talk about Brett."

"Hmmm. I smell something my little girl. Are you inlove?"

Kristin didn't answer the question in a way that might "reveal" the secret. She answered it as "indirectly" as possible.

"Dad, it's just that we are getting closer than ever. I'll visit him after RAW."

"Sounds good. But then please, you are still young. It's not that I won't allow you to have a boyfriend but yeah, as a dad I care for my children's safety. I want you to know about limitations. I want you to be stable in life before having a serious relationship. Brett seems to be a good guy to me."

"I know dad. Promise. Anyway dad will you join with me and Cody in visiting Brett later?"

"Kristin, I won't visit first... you know my health, right?"

A minute later...

"Kristin, I think your phone is ringing. Go check it."

She went upstairs where her phone was. It's a text message from someone she's expecting. Who else, it's Brett.

_Kristin. I miss seeing you here. Hope to see you tonight. Take care._

_Brett x_

She smiled. She replied to her best friend.

_I missed you more. I'll visit you later along with my brother and her fiance and their best friends. _

_Kristin x_

She went back to her dad.

"Dad. He texted me."

"Wow. My girl is now inspired, huh? Come on. What did he say?"

"He said he missed seeing me in the hospital. I replied that I will visit him tonight after RAW. I don't know why did he said that he missed me while he can see other friends too."

"Of course you are the closest person to him."

Hospital

Mike was beside his brother Brett.

"Bro, I just wanna ask you something." Mike said. "Is it okay with you?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Brett, how would you feel if someone close to you is in love with you? I mean it sounds so typical but yeah, I want to know your thoughts."

"That's impossible."

"What if it's for real?"

"It depends though. I don't want to fall for a close friend if we aren't meant for each other. But then nothing is impossible."


	78. Pretentions and Best Friends Conflict

**A/N: From November 8-10, I won't be updating because the seniors are going to a retreat. I have decided to end this story by early next year. (Before or after my graduation from highschool) Any suggestions on future events in this story? Ideas for the sequel? Please do tell me in the reviews!**

After RAW, Ted, Maryse, Kelly and Cody went to the hospital where Brett is recovering. Kristin was already there. They remembered the three phases, so they just stayed in the waiting area. They are wondering what's going on.

In the recovery room.

"How have you been?" Kristin asked Brett. "You seem to be happy these days, huh?"

"Now I feel so much better. Because you are here."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever you stay with me you always do your best to make me feel better. And that is what I like about you."

"Awww. Thanks."

"There's one thing I would like to tell you for the longest time."

"What is it?"

"Kristen, you know how our friendship becamse stronger especially when I got injured. I thought about you. What if the worst case scenario happened. What if I wasn't able to tell this most important thing. Kristen..."

"What?"

"I LIKE YOU."

"WHAT?"

"I said, I like you!"

Kristen was shocked. She can't think of what she's gonna reply to him.

_Why? Now it's my chance to confess... then he feels the same way. Wow. Should I... should I... or what?_

"I appreciate that you like me. Honestly I feel the same way. I was afraid to confess to you for the longest time because I think you won't like me as a special someone. I don't know what to say."

"I understand Kristin. Finally we know what's really going on between us... but please keep this a secret from everybody. Ok?"

"Sure thing, Brett."

They looked at each other silently for a while. The two engaged couples decided to enter the room.

"Hi guys!" Maryse greeted.

"Hey sister." Brett teased. "What you doin'?"

"We're in the waiting area. What did you and Kristin talked about?"

Brett remembered that everything that went on between her and Kristin must be a secret, so he just made an excuse.

"We just talked about our future plans after I recover and of course we're gonna help in the wedding."

"Oh... Okay..." Maryse sense that something is going on but she let it pass.

"Did the doctor talked to you already?" Ted said. "I am so worried that you might stay here longer."

"Not yet. Oh by the way how's everything going in the WWE roster?"

"Well BFFs Cena and Orton are having a conflict right now because of the situation they are in at Survivor Series. They haven't spoke to each other since the show ended tonight."

"I think this is the major fight of the two." Cody assumed. "I hope they will be alright. "

"I'll talk to Randy and Maryse will talk to John." Kelly thought of an idea.

"Oh my." Maryse reacted. "Fine then, I'll talk to him."

The two engaged couples tried their best to force Kristin and Ted to admit what's really going on.

"Come on guys, admit it already." Maryse raised an eyebrow. "Seriously. Are you dating?"

"Nope." Kristin denied and thought of an excuse. "Brett likes someone from FCW so how would that happen?"

"Who?"

"Alicia's sister. Right Brett?" Kristin secretly winked at Brett.

"Yeah."

**Next time: How long will John Cena and Randy Orton take not to speak to each other? Will they still be best of friends like they used to be?**


	79. Not Afraid

**A/N: Short update!Please review!**

Maryse and Kelly already talked to John Cena and Randy Orton respectively about their conflict. The ladies then saw each other and talked.

But moments ago...

_Whenever John and Randy see each other, neither of them talks to the other. Several wrestlers noticed that. They can't believe that they are giving each other the silent treatment. But deep inside, the two best friends want everything to be alright and fight for their friendship._

"How's Randy?" Maryse asked. "What did he say?"

"He said that he needs more space to think. But then he cleared up that everything will be back to normal and he and John will still be best of friends despite of the conflict. They find the situation very complicated and doesn't know what they need to do." Kelly explained. "So now, what did John told you?"

"He told me that he will settle this with Randy. He will never let Nexus affect his career and especially his friendship with Randy. He also said that whoever tries to break him and Randy apart should pay." Maryse replied.

Suddenly their fiances overheard their conversation and decided to interrupt.

"Randy seriously needs anger management. And I am afraid of the future of their friendship after Survivor Series." Ted interrupted first, followed by Cody.

"Teddy, Randy can't stand being mad at John for too long. They will be okay. Promise. Wait guys. Do you really think your brother likes Alicia's sister Caylee? I don't think so. I bet they are just pretending."

"Come on Cody. But... hmmm. I doubt that too. Before Survivor Series we're gonna talk to her. Okay?"

"Fine Ted."

Suddenly they heard someone shouting. A punch on the wall was also heard. Kelly recognized the voice.

"RANDY?" Kelly felt uneasy. "Oh my God..."

"Kelly where are you going?" Maryse asked, but Kelly ran away.

Kelly ran as fast as she could to find the source. She saw Randy.

"Randy what are you doing?"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"COME ON RANDY WHAT'S HAPPENING TO YOU?"

Randy let out a deep breath. He almost had a heart palpitation.

"I can't take this anymore. I feel that everything is getting lost."

"Randy, you need to be at peace with John already. What if something bad happens to him? Can you take that your best friend is hurt? Please Randy."

"You don't know what really went on between me and him."

"Seriously Randy, don't do this again alright? Please don't hurt yourself. Look, your hand is bleeding." Kelly then opened the cabinet for proper medication.

While doing the medication on Randy, Kelly asked something.

"When are you going to talk to John?"

"I don't know. But I'll try next week. I mean, I can't stand not talking to him for too long. I don't want him to do the thing I did."

"You don't want him to bear a grudge against you, do you?"

"Kelly, I hope that you and Maryse won't be involved too much in our conflict. Nexus might do something to you ladies. That would be harsh."

"I know Randy. But Maryse and I are here to help you out. I gotta go. Please remember what I told you. Ok?"

"Okay."

**Next time: Will Brett and Kristin admit the truth? How will Randy approach John Cena? And what will Nexus do next?**


	80. Without You

**A/N: This chapter will be all about their European tour. What will Randy do if he sees John? And how will The Nexus handle Kelly and Maryse?**

Montpellier, France

Divas match. It featured Kelly vs. Layla. Layla did the usual way of taunting Kelly Kelly. But that didn't affect her. The co-champion dominated most of the match, but Kelly took revenge. She pinned Layla for the win.

After celebrating her win, The Nexus music theme blasted in the arena. Kelly can't decide on what will she do. She can't get out of the ring because she was surrounded by the guys.

"Hey Kelly." Wade greeted. The fans booed. "Congratulations on your win against Layla. Well deserved."

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Kelly shouted.

"Well I just found out from a source that you and Maryse are trying to fix the friendship between Randy and John and even attempted to ruin our plans. If that's the case, you should taste your own medicine!" Wade then ordered his men to hold Kelly Kelly.

"Please let me go!"

Maryse was about to make the save but Justin Gabriel stopped her. He held her tight, so that she can't go near Kelly.

"What do you really want?"

Wade Barrett kept on running his mouth. Until Randy made the save. The two best friends felt relieved that Randy saved them.

After several matches, here comes Randy vs. Wade. Solid match. Both are trying to dominate the other. While the match is going on, the annoying sound of the anonymous GM was heard. And Michael Cole quoted:

"The Nexus are banned from ringside. If they interfere the match, the match at Survivor Series will not be pushed through!"

The match went on. Randy won via RKO.

Before the show ended, a message was shown in the titantron.

_Randy, I hope we can still settle this. Please don't take things too personally. We are in a very complicated situation right now, and we should fight together for our friendship and for our careers. _

Randy then left the ring to end the show, and he knew who sent the message.

While returning to the hotel, he thought deeply.

_John, please give me more time and space. As much as I don't want to take things too personally, but The Nexus has been affecting me so much. I don't know what to do next, but I vow to fight for my title and for our friendship._

**Next time: How long will Randy be silent?**


	81. Peace and Love

**A/N: A short update. Been lacking inspiration as of late. :(**

London, England

Maryse and Kelly spotted BFFs Cena and Orton talking to each other. They assumed that they are already at peace with each other.

"Told you Kelly, they can't stand not talking to each other for too long."

"Maryse, yeah right. I'ts good that they are already on good terms."

_Flashback_

_Randy Orton approached John Cena when he was alone at the main room of the hotel._

"_John, can we talk?"_

"_Sure."_

_They talked about their conflict. They decided to let go of it, even though it's difficult to do so. What matters most is their friendship is still intact._

"_I realized that I should let go... I know that it's difficult for me to go through this and I know that you feel the same way."_

"_I know. Randy, at least we're all fine."_

Then Maryse and Kelly approached Cena and Orton. They asked the guys to hang out with them.

"Can you hang out with us?" Kelly asked.

"Why not?" Randy replied. "Let's go guys."

The four wrestlers hang out. Good thing Randy brought his iPhone,and took pictures while they tour London. But they feel awkward when people see them because maybe they assume that the four wrestlers are cheating on each other's partners such as Ted, Cody, Samantha and Liz.

Before going back to the hotel, Randy showed a photo of his daughter to them.

"Wow, she's really cute." John complimented. "How is she by the way?"

"She's with Sam right now in the US."

"When she becomes a 6th grade student, can we be her godmothers?" Maryse asked. "Kelly and I would surely spoil her."

"Are you serious?" Randy got shocked. "Why not?"

"One more thing. What if 20 years from now and she asks you if she can be a wrestler,will you allow her?" Kelly interrupted.

Randy thought of the question. He was silent for a minute before he answered her question.

"As long as she will be happy with it and she finishes her education then it's fine."

"Yaaay!So we can train her!" Maryse added.

**Next time: Old school RAW. What happens when Legends meet this generation of wrestlers?**


	82. Remembering a Legend

**A/N: Yesterday was the 5****th**** death anniversary of Eddie Guerrero. So the said thing inspired me to update this one, although it will not be really long.**

The Superstars and Divas are able to return to US for 3-hour RAW special. But before anything else, some Divas wanted to visit Eddie's grave, but with no one to accompany them. Maryse had the courage to ask John Cena.

"John, can you accompany us to Eddie's grave?"

"Sure. Randy will join as well. Who else will visit?"

"Kelly and The Bellas. Will Cody and Ted join?"

"Nope. They are talking with the creative team for old-school RAW. But before the week ends they'll make it up."

John and Maryse already rode in the limousine and the others are already there. It took less than an hour before they reached the memorial park. Randy bought flowers while Kelly and The Bellas bought candles.

After arriving at the memorial park, they found Eddie's grave. They also spotted Vickie Guerrero alone.

"Hi Vickie." John greeted.

"Hello." Vickie replied. "It's been difficult time for me whenever November 13 comes along because it reminded me that someone who had a very big impact in my life"

"Yep." Randy interrupted. "Everything in the WWE would be so different if he didn't pass away that early."

"He died a year before I entered the WWE. I felt really sad that I never got the opportunity to meet him." Kelly added. "If I could turn back time, I would love to be close friends with him."

"Us too." The Bellas felt the same. "We used to watch him on TV before we auditioned for Diva search. His matches are amazing and the cars are hot."

"I heard that Shaul has been signed to a developmental deal. True right?" Maryse thought.

"Yes." Vickie confirmed.

"Sounds good. She will definitely follow her dad's footsteps. I can't wait for her to be on the main roster anytime next year!"

"I am so proud of my daughter. Eddie's surely smiling at her right now from the heaven."

Minutes of silence. Remembering a legend. Someone who created an amazing influence to the WWE Universe. Ever since he passed away, it's been a difficult thing to deal with. Like, it's very different without him.

Vickie's last words before leaving the memorial park with the wrestlers:

_We still miss you. Thank you for all the memories. Guide us everyday and we love you._

They left the memorial park and returned to the hotel for old school RAW.

**Next time: What will Nexus do on this week's old-school RAW? Which legends are going to attend the show? Will Smackdown stars be on RAW?**


	83. Full of Traps

**A/N: This is all about the old-school RAW. Although I will not write everything about the 3-hour special.**

It was announced that John Cena and Randy Orton will have a face-off at Piper's pit. They both agreed. John has to make sure that Miz won't be able to cash in his briefcase since he's also in a quest to regain the title after the freedom from Nexus.

John and Alex Riley(who took Miz's place) had a match. Randy was watching backstage. Nexus was also seen watching from their locker room. John won via STF.

Backstage, Maryse and Kelly were chatting about how happy the former was for the million dollar title to Ted's father.

"That Aksana needs to pay more." Maryse smirked at her best friend.

"Yeah right." Kelly agreed.

"Glad that she was trapped by the WWE Legends. Now what?"

"No more problems with the title. The only problem is about your wedding Maryse."

"Nah. No problem with that. Ted and I are already settling everything. Don't worry best friend."

"Alright then."

As they were about to go back to their locker rooms, they were trapped in the fishnets.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Maryse screamed.

"Oh my. We're trapped."

"Who did this?"

It turned out to be Randy and John playing pranks on their "personal bodyguards".

"THE HELL WITH YOU." Kelly swore.

"SORRY LADIES." John apologized.

"But why?" Maryse asked. "I almost fainted you know!I'm gonna ambush you."

"We're kidding." Randy quipped.

"If you weren't the people who trapped us we're gonna go beat the hell out of you!"

Randy and John removed the fishnets and helped the ladies get up.

"Sorry again." Randy apologized as well.

As they walked on, they were trapped again in the fishnets, including Cena and Orton. This time, by the Divas' respective future father-in-laws.

"AGAIN?" Kelly shouted.

"You have been involved too much with Cena and Orton ladies." Ted DiBiase Sr. said. "Are you guys cheating on our sons?"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Maryse shouted as well. "How'd you say so, dad?"

"I mean, I and Dusty noticed that you are on the sides of the top two faces in the WWE as of late because you are helping them."

"Mr. Million Dollar Man..." Kelly added. "We don't cheat on your sons, ever. Maryse and I serve as the personal bodyguards of Cena and Orton. I think their fanbase don't mind... also known as CenTon..."

"WHAT?" Cena and Orton told in unison.

"Okay then... if that's the case, then so be it Ted Sr." Dusty agreed with Kelly.

"Fine. But once we find out that you cheat, prepare for something dangerous ladies."

The 4 wrestlers were let go from the fishnets and ran away, with Ted Sr. doing his trademark laugh. Dusty Rhodes felt awkward.

Piper's Pit

All the WWE Legends who were scheduled to be on RAW were standing in the ramp. They gave way for real life best friends John Cena and Randy Orton. They were welcomed by Piper. Maryse and Kelly, as usual, donned their duties as their "personal bodyguards".

"Welcome to Piper's pit, John and Randy."

"Thank You." They said in unison.

"I just want to let everyone know that I'll do everything to save my career. I won't allow myself to be gone from this business."

"That's right." Randy agreed. "Wade needs to be punted in the skull, right now!"

"Question, what does Maryse and Kelly have to do with Survivor Series?" Rowdy Roddy Piper asked.

"It may sound weird or anything, but they are our personal assistants." John said, making the fans laugh.

"PERSONAL ASSISTANTS?" Rowdy was shocked.

"Correction Cena. PERSONAL BODYGUARDS!" Randy corrected. The fans laughed again.

"Ok ok, my bad. I apologize to these beautiful ladies." John left a beautiful smile towards Kelly and Maryse, which made the two divas looked at each other in confusion.

"Oh... hey there ladies." Roddy greeted.

"Hi!" Maryse and Kelly waved back.

Maryse and Kelly respectfully asked the permission of Randy and John to leave the ring. They allowed them.

As Maryse and Kelly were about to leave the ring, The Nexus's theme music hits. Wade Barrett brought along a Nexus t-shirt for John Cena to wear. Maryse and Kelly then went to the other side of the ring, running even wearing heels.

"John, wear this, right now!"

Randy was about to RKO wade, but failed to do so.

John hesitantly wore the t-shirt. Maryse and Kelly were just there, staring angrily at The Nexus.

"Maryse, Kelly, you shall have nothing to do with all of this."

After a while, John ripped off the Nexus shirt and AA'ed Wade Barrett to end the show. Randy walked off with Kelly. John along with Maryse celebrated with the fans.

**Next time: More hype for Survivor Series!**


	84. Sadness Within

**A/N: This is all about John's "firing".**

Everyone backstage were watching his speech. They got emotional, even though they know that it's all a storyline. Randy is the most affected person out of all.

John walked backstage with all the Superstars and Divas paying respects to him. He hugged Randy before he left the building.

"It's your time now Randy."

"I'll miss you BFF."

He walked out of the building, and Wade even had the guts to taunt him.

Randy got frustated even more when he lost the WWE title to The Miz. But in reality, he hopes that The Miz will have a good run as the new WWE Champion.

The RAW ended on a sad note. Randy recovered from the match.

The Superstars, Divas and fans can't believe what went on that night. Especially Randy, Maryse, Kelly, Ted and Cody being the closest people to John.

John was already at home. Disappointed, sad, all the feelings are there. Tiffany called.

"John, I'm so sad that you got fired. Brother, for real?"

"Nah. Taryn, it's a storyline. Hey sis, I know your crying."

"I'm not crying!"

"Don't deny it."

"I know that it would be so different without you but you deserve a break. I mean, honestly. Right?"

"yeah right."

"Where are you planning to spend the holidays? So that I can handle the tickets."

"In the UK!"

"Awesome!Anyway I just heard rumors of your new gimmick. Is it true?"

"I don't want to disappoint and disrepect people but I don't know what to do. Let's just see on Monday."

"Alright then. John, good luck alright? See you soon."

"See you soon sis."

**Next time: Is the new gimmick true? How will RAW go on without him?**


	85. Awesome

**A/N: Since it's already Christmas break I'll try to update often.**

_The "Juan Cena" character will no longer be used._

While the wrestlers are busy preparing for WWE TLC,Natalya talked to Miz about Cayley,the girl who got so mad when he won the WWE Championship from Randy a few weeks ago.

"What do you think of that girl?" Natalya asked.

"Well I can't do anything about it. It's my time to shine and she or the other people can't do anything about it." Miz replied. "I mean seriously, it's a dream come true for me. Haters can hate,but please, I don't freaking care!"

"Right!"

"Nattie, any plans for your match?I hope it's gonna be a hell of a good one!"

"Yup! Hmmmm. Beth and I are going to make sure that LayCool will learn their lessons."

They also talked about recent events on RAW and Smackdown.

"Have you watched Kelly, Kaitlyn and Drew interact last night?"

"Yep Nattie. Sounds weird. I hope Tiffany and Cody won't mind. I think WWE is planning a new storyline featuring them?"

"Well you know they are already in a relationship with others so I don't think it's nice."

"If Kelly and Kaitlyn team up then it would be great."

"Miz, ummm, is it okay with you if we can hang out after TLC? I have so much to tell you. Well, again if it's okay with you. If not then it's fine, I respect that."

"Sure thing Nattie!"

**Who will be the winners this Sunday? And what happens after the hangout?**


	86. Questions Answered

After all, TLC 2010 was a great pay-per-view. John Cena was able to take out Wade Barrett, The Miz and Dolph retained their titles, Natalya and Beth were able to defeat LayCool, Edge became a new champion, and John Morrison becomes the No.1 Contender.

As always, the wrestlers held an afterparty for the success of the show. But two people are missing. Natalya and The Miz.

"Has anyone seen Natalya?" Beth asked everyone. "I have been searching for her in the locker room but to no avail."

"Miz was also nowhere to be found. I was about to enter his locker room and suddenly he' s gone." His apprentice, Alex Riley added. "I guess they are together right now?"

"Maybe it was just a coincidence that they are both gone. I don't think something's fishy. I warn you guys, maybe Miz has a thing for Natalya, just in case." Maryse warned.

"I am worried that there will be speculations." Kelly added.

"Okay everyone the party's about to start!" Ashley Valence announced.

Meanwhile Miz and Natalya were spotted in the nearby Starbucks chain.

"Um, Nattie what do you want to tell me?"

"Well I am just so happy that we both won our matches... okay then actually I have these questions on my mind that I have been wanting to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Do you still love Maryse?"

"Huh?"

"Do you still love her?"

"Not as much as before. I have moved on and so does she. She's already engaged to Ted and I am so happy for her."

"Well why did you break-up anyway?"

"We both decided to part ways since certain things aren't working out for us anymore. But we remained close friends."

"So how will you spend your Christmas now that your single?"

"Come on Nattie, I have my family and of course all the wrestlers in the WWE who I treat as my siblings."

"Okay sorry, so much for the questions"

"It's okay." Miz said as he looks on his watch. "It's almost 1am. We have to go back to the afterparty!"

"Okay then!" Natalya pulled Miz's hand and rushed back to the venue of the afterparty.

Minutes after...

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" John Cena asked.

"Did you guys celebrated on your own?" Randy Orton added.

"And you even had your Starbucks..." Cody noticed.

"Guys please stop asking such questions Nattie and I went to Starbucks and she just talked to me. It's a private matter."

"Let's just celebrate shall we?" Nattie interfered.

While they were celebrating, the music stopped.

"Guys, I have a great news." Ashley announced.

"WHAT?" They all said.

"Mr. McMahon invited this special celebrity guest to the afterparty."

"WHO?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Diddy!"

"Hello everyone!Thank you so much for inviting me here!Well I watched the pay-per-view and was very impressed. Hopefully I can visit you guys during the WrestleMania 27 week. So the party's just getting started!"

They all had fun in the party. Diddy was busy taking pictures with the wrestlers and talking about various things such as future appearance, Justin Bieber's special appearance on the wedding of Ted&Maryse, Kelly&Cody and so much more.

They played games like Trip to Jerusalem, Stop Dance and then Q&A. It brought back childhood memories.

Before the party ended, Diddy had his last words.

"Watch out for my gifts to all of you. Before Christmas I'll visit you guys again!"

"Thanks!" They all said again.

**Will there be a new twist on RAW? How will Wade Barrett handle his defeat? And will Nattie and Miz still push through?**


	87. The Unexpected Breakup

**A/N: I've been lacking inspiration as of late... :( But then have a happy holiday season!**

The wrestlers except John Cena are now in the WWE Bus to go to the shopping mall. Natalya was seen by Miz, feeling uncomfortable.

"Nattie, anything wrong?"

"I am afraid that Tyson might find out that we went to Starbucks together after TLC."

"Uh come on, there's nothing for him to be jealous about. What are your plans?"

"I'll give everyone something really special. Though it may be expensive but it's my treat to all."

"I'll give all of you my awesome t-shirts." And Miz laughed it off.

They reached the mall, and they shopped for their gifts to their loved ones.

Kelly was asked by Randy and company about Drew.

"I bet you feel awkward whenever you are with Drew." Randy assumed.

"Is Cody aware of this?" Ted asked. "Kelly, you better talk to your fiance first."

"I don't agree on that storyline." Maryse stressed.

"Yeah right. Oh he's there." Kelly rushed away to Cody.

They went to Starbucks and despite seeing Miz, Nattie, Beth, Punk and others, they ignored them.

"Cody, I am sorry that I am being uhhh... pursued by Drew. Storyline-wise."

"I know Kelly... it's hard... but you have to deal with it... don't worry though, I'll protect you once he becomes a jerk."

"If only he knows that we are getting married next year..."

"Wait who were you texting moments ago?"

"Maryse."

"Oh."

"Let's go then."

They shopped separately after they talked. Kelly received a text from Layla.

_Kelly I need someone to talk to. _

_Layla_

She called her. She even sensed that something is wrong.

"Wade broke up with me."

"WHAT?"

"He told me he needs space after that TLC defeat. I feel so bad."

"Come on Layla, try to focus on other things. Maybe one day you'll get back together."

"Kelly sorry if I disturbed you, one day I'll tell you all the details. Bye."

_Flashback_

_Layla was alone in her room, and she received a phone call from Wade Barrett._

_"Layla I know that this is the hardest thing to do in my entire life but..."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm... breaking up with you."_

_"WADE PLEASE... DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING..."_

_"I am serious... but I need more time and space to recover from that beatdown I received on TLC. It is for us as well. You can focus on other things without me. Layla, I still love you remember that. For now it's over. FOR NOW. Bye."_

_Layla's heart was shattered into pieces. She started crying as hard as she could. She started to look at her photos with Wade on her phone. Michelle came to the rescue and comforted her best friend._

_"Layla... I know how it feels... I mean... a few days before Christmas and him breaking up with you is really frustrating."_

_"We still love each other but he told me he needs space for now that's why he broke up with me. I can't bear the fact that I'll be alone this Christmas..."_

_"I am here BFF. Show him that you are okay."_

_End of flashback_

The wrestlers are now done shopping for gifts. They went back to the bus.

Randy Orton, being a keen observer, notices something very fishy within the wrestlers' personal lives.

"I heard that Layla and Wade broke up, and then now Miz and Natalya are having their friendship taken to the next level. Then Brett and Kristin haven't admitted to anything yet. What's up with their love lives these days? But Miz still has to pay for what he did to me!

I have to make sure that John is fine."

**How will John deal with the recent attacks that CM Punk did to him?Will the wrestlers' Christmas be a Merry one?**


	88. The Confrontation

John Cena decided to talk to Vickie regarding the jokes that he told her last Monday.

"Vickie, I just want to apologize for the jokes that Jerry and I did against you. We don't mean to cross the line with you in real life. It's just for TV. People need to realize that certain things in wrestling shouldn't be taken too seriously."

"I understand John. Actually I am in good shape right now."

"Sounds awesome. Better take care of your health Vickie."

"Thanks John."

"Anytime!"

"Wait, are you okay now?"

"Vickie I am fine. Punk needs to pay for what he did. The hell. Oh by the way I have to buy tickets because I will be on the UK. Bye!"

"Bye!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Wade Barrett was "confronted" by his groupmates.

"Where's Layla?" Justin asked.

"Weird stuff." Heath Slater murmured.

"We haven't seen you with Layla as of late..." David Otunga noticed. "which means..."

"WHAT?" Michael Tarver interrupted.

"WADE IS SINGLE!" David announced.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" Justin was shocked. "COME ON!"

"Yes guys. I am single right now." Wade Barrett confirmed. "I need time and space so please don't ask any more questions about Layla."

"That hurts Wade. I mean, you broke up with her a few days before Christmas? Like, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Why didn't you just ask for a cool-off?" Heath asked, batting his eyebrows.

"Long story." Wade said as he walked off.

While Wade is walking away from the group he was suddenly approached by Michelle and gave her a slap. The other Nexus members heard it and got shocked.

"HOW DARE YOU BROKE LAYLA'S HEART!" Michelle shouted. "She feels bad ever since you two broke up!Are you serious with this?"

"Michelle I'll explain."

"EXPLAIN WHAT?"

"The reason why I broke up with her."

"No need to explain. Layla told me that you needed time and space after John defeated you in TLC last Sunday like... what does John Cena have to do with this?"

"John is the reason why I can't focus on certain things!Plain and simple!" and once again he walked away.

"Such a big jerk." Michelle remarked.

**What will Michelle do next? Will it work?And John plans to celebrate Christmas in the UK!**


	89. Christmas Time

It's Christmas time and they celebrated it with their families. But then, Michelle McCool has something in mind so that Layla and Wade get back together while John Cena already reached the UK for the holiday season.

Michelle has still to ask John's help, though.

"John I know that you're celebrating in the UK right now but I need your help!"

"What's wrong?"

"Well I know this might sound strange to you... my BFF Layla has just faced a break-up and is feeling so depressed this Christmas..."

"That proves that Wade Barrett is the biggest jerk that WWE ever has."

"They broke up just because he lost the match to you... Like, who is he kidding?"

"Hmmm. That's really difficult. My advice is that don't let Layla ever talk to Wade. He'll sure realize that he can't bear the fact that Layla's gone."

"Sure thing!Thanks a lot and Merry Christmas!Don't forget the gifts!"

"You're very welcome dear."

Michelle immediately aprroached Layla.

"You SHOULDN'T talk to Wade Barrett whether personally or through phone calls. It's for you as well. Okay?"

"Okay then, I'll try not to talk to him."

Natalya started sending gifts to her fellow wrestlers, especially to Beth, Tyson and David who received iPads from her. While the others received iPod touch.

Couples Ted and Maryse, Cody and Kelly Kelly gave each other chocolates since they will be married next year, anyway.

Before Michelle and Layla went out of the hotel room, a messenger approached them.

"ladies, someone wants to give this to you..."

"thanks!"

"A LETTER?" Layla beamed.

_Layla,_

_I know that I made the biggest mistake in my entire life before Christmas... but I just want to let you know that I still love you the way you are. I have plans of asking you a question but never had the guts to do so._

_Wade Barrett_

"Why in the world..."

"Did he wrote a letter to you after the break-up..."

Meanwhile John was in the UK and as he was about to enter a chocolate shop, he overheard a conversation.

"I'm so excited to meet up with Wade Barrett..."

"Yeah, why?"

"We're gonna spend Christmas together!"

_WADE BARRETT IS SUCH A JERK!DOES THIS MEAN HE REALLY CHEATED ON LAYLA?OH WHAT A BAD CHRISTMAS FOR HER._

He proceeded to buying chocolates like nothing happened.

Back in the US, Randy Orton gave Samantha an expensive car as his Christmas gift. Alanna received Barbie Dolls as she requested.

Randy then thought of what he'll give to John this Christmas.

"Gah, what kind of best friend am I? Hmmm... looks like I'm gonna get him a K-Pop merchandise..."

His rival, WWE Champion The Miz, sent personalized "I'm awesome" bracelets.

**What is really the true story behind the break-up?How will John be involved in this?**


	90. Notes

**A/N: This will be all about the involvement of John Cena to the break-up of Wade Barrett and Layla and the snow storm that affected the RAW crew.**

John already left his home in the UK but received a text message from best friend Randy Orton.

_The weather is bad, not sure when will it be back to normal._

John replied, _thanks for the info BFF. Not sure if I can make it tonight. I'll still handle some serious business._

Meanwhile in the US, some wrestlers were able to make it to the hotel in Albany, but Florida based wrestlers couldn't make it due to the bad weather.

"John is still in the UK." Randy informed. "However he is not sure if he can make it in time."

"Oh no, he still has to work the feud that he has with The Nexus and CM Punk. I heard that the group will come back tonight." Santino added. "What if he can't make it?"

"I guess he'll inform us in advance and then a change in script is necessary." Randy assumed.

Randy was still talking to Santino when a stagehand approached him.

"Sir Randy, Stephanie is asking you to come to the office."

"Sure thing. Thank you."

Santino was left, but continued to gossip with tag team partner Vladimir Kozlov.

"I hope RAW's gonna be awesome tonight."

"Yeah I agree."

"Have you heard the latest gossip?"

"About what?"

"The break-up of a Nexus member to a LayCool member. Like, what?"

"Oh yeah I heard. But please Santino don't start rumors. Anyway what do you think is Stephanie planning to tell Randy?"

"I don't know. I guess more plans on his feud with The Miz."

In the office.

"Have a seat."

"Thanks."

"Randy, I just want to compliment you for a job well done for your feud with The Miz. Well more plans are going to be written so I'll just call you when it's already done. Wait though, will John be able to return to the US?"

"He's not sure. Why?"

"Because if he makes it in time, the angle with The Nexus and CM Punk will be pursued. If not, then we will change the scripts. Randy you may now go."

"See you Steph."

Back in the UK, John was still in the airport. While waiting for the weather to be back to normal, he has a small notebook and wrote certain things.

_December 27, 2010_

_London, United Kingdom_

_12:06 pm_

_Oh dear, I have been stranded. My goodness. I hope my friends are doing good. It's difficult dealing with the bad weather!damn it!_

_On to the business. I took out The Nexus and then CM Punk messed with me over a spilled diet soda. Like, "are you kidding me?" Oh dear, I bet he misses me. Sounds cheesy but true. :P Sorry Punk, but do you really have to attack me because of that freaking soda?_

_I miss Randy Orton the most. Sorry, he's my BFF. Deal with it. :D_

_Anyway, I have to deal with this controversial break-up in WWE. Layla and that biggest jerk on earth, Wade Barrett. I overheard a conversation that a girl is excited to meet up with Wade. Not sure if she's just joking or Wade's cheating._

_Hmmmm. What if I ask him about the girl?_

_You have to do something with this jerk! Okay? Bye._

_John :D_

"Whew, what a day it has been!Ughhhh..."

**Will he reach US in time? What's in store when he comes back?**


	91. What's Next?

**A/N: Short update.**

John Cena was able to arrive on Albany, New York in time for RAW. He immediately went to Stephanie's office and received the scripts for the night.

The show began with John Cena and CM Punk exchanging words toward each other.

"You're so shallow!Just because of that freaking soda you already attacked me? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There's something more serious than diet soda, Cena."

"Really? Ok then, let's settle everything before the show ends!"

* * *

Backstage, Randy has been worrying about his best friend's latest feud.

"John, I am worried for the show's ending... I mean seriously, Punk's becoming a jerk again."

"Randy, I am used to those bunch of jerks already."

Maryse interrupted, "I heard from the other backstage personnel that Wade Barrett won't be here tonight."

"Really? I guess something's really wrong with him..." Randy assumed.

Back in the ring, David Otunga apologized to John for what happened this year and then John refused to accept the apology because of the hurt that they caused. David walked out of the ring but returned along with his teammates to attack Cena. CM Punk came, then sat at the steel chair. He saw the Nexus armband that David left in the ring and slips it in his left arm, leaving the whole WWE Universe and even the Superstars and Divas watching backstage in shock.

After the show, Cena and Orton teamed up against Miz and Sheamus in a tag-team match with Michael Cole as special guest referee. The real life BFFs won the match.

* * *

Backstage, they quickly packed their luggages and went to their tour bus.

"I can't believe on what happened tonight." Brie commented. "Nikki, what happened to Wade? Do you have any updates?"

"Well he just came from a break-up and he can't focus on the recent events..."

"OMG, Punk is Nexus." Maryse added. "Over that freaking diet soda? He needs to get his head checked!"

"Right honey." Ted agreed to his fiancee.

"Sssssshhhh!" Maryse warned. "Randy talks to John on the phone since he's still in the medical facility."

They all looked at Randy, as if something bad happened.

"Guys, John's fine now. He needs to rest for tomorrow's house show."

"Thank God." Brie let a sigh of relief.

**Next time: Something bad happens at the house show the following night.**


	92. Untoward Incident

The next night RAW superstars had their house an unfortunate incident happened.

Main event of the night was a steel cage match featuring John Cena vs. Wade Barrett.

There are lots of pinfalls, attempts to escape the cage and even tried to perform their finishers one way or another. Cena defeated Barrett through STF. But it appeared that he is legitimately injured. The dreaded X signal was done, and several trainers and referees came to Cena's aid. Barrett went backstage and felt bad.

Then Cena made a quick statement regarding the injury.

"I think I hurt myself pretty bad and might be out for awhile, hope not but that happens I guess."

He was sent backstage to end the show.

Backstage.

"Oh my God John what happened?" Randy rushed.

"I took a bad bump during my match with Barrett." John felt weak.

"Oh no, I'm so worried because you still have to deal with Punk and The Nexus!" Maryse said, feeling very nervous.

"So what did the trainers told you to do?" Kelly asked.

"I'll still undergo medical tests to see if this is indeed serious, I might miss TV time but this is for my health."

"Right." Randy agreed. "It's better if you stay at home first than to appear every week, risking your health."

One of the trainers told him that he has to undergo medical tests immediately.

"Guys I have to go now. I'll text everyone when the tests are done."

"Take care." Randy replied.

They all saw John being sent to the medical facility near the arena. Ted and Cody approached them.

"Hey what's with John?" Cody looked confused.

"He's injured." Kelly replied to his fiance. "He will undergo medical tests now."

"Oh no, I hope it isn't very serious. What if he won't be able to make it to WrestleMania 27 next year?" Ted thought. "How will they write the storyline next week?"

"So maybe Punk will tell that they took out John." Maryse assumed. "They might go after Randy..."

"Since he is John's best friend and the other big star on RAW." Kelly continued. "But it's unlikely since he's after The Miz's WWE Title."

"All we have to do is to pray for his recovery. Yet, a few days left before the New Year. It would be good if he joins us in celebrating it. Right?" Randy encouraged his friends.

"RIGHT!" They said in unison.

**Is John's injury serious? How will the events turn out?**


	93. New Life

John Cena's injury is being evaluated on a day-to-day basis. For his safety, he stayed at home while his wife Liz is taking care of him. He's busy with his Blackberry, receiving continuous text messages.

_BFF. Get well soon. Don't tire yourself too much okay? Happy New Year, Get well soon. Randy_

_Hello John, it's me Maryse. On behalf of the whole Ouellet and DiBiase family, we wish you a Happy New Year and Get Well Soon._

_Hey John! It's me Cody!Kelly sends her heartfelt wishes to you. Happy New Year and Get well soon. Dashing_

_Brother, I hope you are fine. Happy New Year, Get well soon! Tiffany_

"God, I hope I already get to know when will I be back on the ring. But I don't know what will happen if I won't be able to make it to WrestleMania 27."

Suddenly his close friends came to surprise him after the clock striked 12.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR JOHN!" Randy said, along with a cake.

"Thanks!" John smiled.

"So let's talk about our New Year's resolutions." Randy started. "Mine is to be a better father to Alanna and husband to Samantha."

"Mine is to improve my wrestling skills." Kelly replied.

"Mine is to be friends with everyone." Maryse added. "Ted's New Year's resolution is to be more lovable to me!" And everyone laughed.

"Well... to guide Kelly since Drew is having a thing on her." Paul Wight, aka Big Show said.

"Thank you BFF!" Kelly hugged Paul.

"Mine is to be more careful." John said as he ended the conversation with a wink.

"Guys have you heard about that former TNA Knockout who was rumored to have signed with the WWE?" Maryse asked.

"Gail used to have a feud with her." Ted added.

"SERIOUSLY? Not to be mean or anything but WWE follows the tagline Sexy, Smart and Powerful. How could she fit that?" Cody wondered. "Right?"

"HELL YEAH RIGHT!" They all said in unison.

"Besides, the line Awesome should only belong to me!" Miz raised an eyebrow.

"Agreed!" Kelly said as she high-fived with Miz. "Who else could be more awesome than you, right?"

"RIGHT!" Miz winked.

"Guys let's just wait and see. Hopefully the Divas will be used very well the way they use us Superstars." Randy reminded. "Besides, the Divas are truly Sexy, Smart and Powerful. No one can deny that."


	94. Kelly's Birthday

**A/N: Short update.**

They are celebrating Kelly's birthday in her house. Several wrestlers bought gifts for her. Cody gave her a watch, Ted and Maryse gave her a pet dog, Randy gave her a new Blackberry phone and John Cena gave her a new iPad.

"My goodness, thank you guys!" Kelly almost cried.

"No problem best friend." Maryse winked.

"Wait guys I have to call Shane McMahon since we share the same birthday."

She dialled his number. After a minute, someone answered.

"Hello?"

"It's me Kelly Kelly."

"Oh my God!Happy Birthday to the two of us!"

"Happy Birthday too!What are your plans?"

"I'll spend it with my wife and kids."

"Sounds I have free time I'll visit you and I won't forget the gift, of course."

"Thanks!Hope you enjoy your party there."

"No problem, and thanks too. See you soon, bye!"

"Bye!"

After the conversation ended other wrestlers teased Kelly.

"So why didn't Cody give you a ring?" Melina asked.

"Melina? She's already engaged, what do you mean?" Gail interrupted.

"There's nothing wrong with being engaged again."

"Melina I know you are kidding." Natalya raised an eyebrow. "Okay Kelly, when are you seriously going to get married?"

"Marriage question again? Fine, it will be this year!"

"Oh great." Natalya let out a sigh of relief.


	95. Feelings Revealed

A/N:Sorry for not updating the story... I just graduated from High School and for 2 months I'll be having summer vacation before heading off to college. This will be a short update.

Adam Copeland, known as Edge to the WWE Universe, has retired from the wrestling business due to several injuries that he had. Everyone backstage were very sad, especially with his best friend Christian, close friends Randy Orton, Kelly Kelly and even former nemesis, John Cena.

"Best friend, I know that it is for your own health. We will miss you. Don't forget to visit us when you have time, okay?" Christian commented.

"Of course." Adam agreed. "I'll inform you too once I decided to get married."

"THAT'S GOOD!" Randy interrupted. "You better treat us already..."

"Fine!" Adam replied and everyone laughed.

Meanwhile Adam decided to talk to Kelly Kelly in private.

"Kelly..." He said nervously. "May I talk to you for a while?"

"Sure." Kelly replied. "What is it all about?"

"I have to confess something before I leave the building." Adam started to explain everything. "We had this different spark when we worked together on Smackdown... unfortunately WWE cut the storyline short, which made the fans very disappointed."

"What do you mean?" Kelly asked.

"A lot of fans saw the chemistry between us... if only both of us are not committed to someone else... probably I already started to pursue you."

"Are you joking?" Kelly got shocked. "SERIOUSLY?"

"Of course not... I admire your strength and courage, even though some people criticize you, life goes on for you..."

"You like me?" Kelly asked him.

"Yeah... like that.."

"Does anyone know about this?"

"No. It won't reach my girlfriend and Cody either."

"Thank you for that... I mean... it's nice to know that someone admires me for who I am."

Preview: What's next for the WWE stars now that Edge is gone?


	96. Crazy Much?

A/N:Short update since I'm losing inspiration as of late.

The WWE Draft is done. Randy Orton was moved to Smackdown while John Cena made history by being the first person getting drafted twice and now,the wrestlers are experiencing its aftermath.

"Damn, I don't have a travel buddy anymore." Randy resented. "I can't take this!"

"I know what you feel best friend. It's sad that we aren't in the same roster anymore, and I'm sure these certain Cena and Orton fans are heartbroken."

"And I'm back on RAW." Kelly interrupted.

"You're no longer with Cody?" Maryse added.

"Roster-wise BFF. We're still going out. How about you and Ted?"

"We have problems to fix though. Some guys from the roster keep on pursuing me."

"No plans of breaking off the engagement?"

"Of course Kelly."

"By the way, speaking of Kelly, I heard that Edge made a major confession?" Cody stepped into the equation.

"Eh,who told you that honey?" Kelly wondered.

"Some Smackdown stars." Cody responded.

"Better ask Edge before assuming anything!"

Kelly decided to talk to Layla through phone when she remembered about Wade.

"Layla?" Kelly said. "It's me Kelly."

"Hey Kelly." Layla greeted. "How are you?"

"Sad because I'll be away from my Smackdown friends. How about you?"

"Wade and I aren't on speaking terms yet. And then WWE has decided to split me and Michelle. I hope this won't affect our friendship."

"SERIOUSLY?"

"Yeah. What should I do?"

"Have the courage to talk to him. Or ask for Michelle's help, since you're still friends even though your LayCool gimmick onscreen is in jeopardy, am I right?"

"Right."

"And if ever the situation gets worse just call me, or Maryse, Ted and Cody, and John and Randy."

"Thanks Kelly!"

"No problem, good luck!See you!"

"See you too."

Layla went to The Corre's locker room.

"Hi."

"Hey Layla!" Justin greeted. "I bet you are looking for Wade."

"I do."

"He's right there." Justin points at Wade who's busy texting.

Layla approached Wade. "May I talk to you in private?"

"Sure."

"Once and for all Wade, do you still love me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, do you have plans of working out with this relationship?Please Wade, I can't take this. We aren't on speaking terms since last year."

"You better find out after Extreme Rules."

"Fine Wade. Just tell me straight if you want to end this, rather than seeing ourselves getting hurt." Layla walked off.

Preview: Extreme Rules 2011!What will be Wade's decision? And who will win in the matches?


	97. Whatever it may be

A/N: Update after Extreme Rules 2011.

Backstage, everyone was buzzing about Michelle McCool and CM Punk's rumored departures. The truth is, they need a vacation to heal their injuries.

They were all able to break kayfabe, as they are all friends in real life.

"Kelly, Natalya, Beth, I know that I made a bigger mistake than Layla. I hope that you could forgive me."

"Of course we do forgive you. Forget the past alright? Make sure to take enough rest. Tell us if you're going to have a baby soon." Kelly teased.

"Michelle, Kelly's right, we might hear news that you are pregnant." Natalya joined the teasing. "Right Beth?"

"Right." Beth agreed. "And we look forward to yours and Punk's return. You have to serve the best revenge to Kharma."

"I have the feeling that Brie will be the next target." Layla gasped.

"Oh no, since I won't be here for a while, you have to take care of the whole Divas division. Cena, Orton and Miz could handle the Superstars area. I have to go and see you when I return!" Michelle said as she started to hug her fellow Divas. She went to the superstars after.

"Brie, you seem to be pale." Nikki commented.

"I think Kharma will go after me."

"Seriously?"

"I'm the WWE Divas Champion and it's possible that she wants the title."

"By the way, Layla, have you talked to Wade?" Nikki asked.

"Oh my god, I have to talk to him now!" Layla ran off.

"Wade..." Layla approached her ex-boyfriend. "Have you made your decision?Say it once and for all."

"Yeah." Wade let out a huge sigh.

"Then what?" Layla asked.

"I want you back."

"REALLY?OH MY GOD!" Layla hugs Wade, as he hugs back.

"I'm really sorry for breaking up with you."

"No need to feel sorry, be thankful I gave you another chance."

"So John, it's Rock's birthday, do you have any birthday gift?" Randy asked his best friend on their way back to the hotel for tomorrow's RAW.

"Of course best friend!"

"Then what?"

"Boxes of Fruity Pebbles."

"THE HECK?"

"I'm serious my dear best friend."

"Oh come on best friend!You should have waited for my movie's DVD release!"

"I know what you mean."

Monday night,the fans were celebrating Rock's even gave Michael Cole The People's Elbow and The Rock Bottom for trying to crash his birthday bash.

Next match,featured real life BFFs Kelly and 's hard for them,but they are keeping things professional.

The match started,with Kelly slamming Maryse's face on the mat,then Kharma comes 's after both Divas as what the fans and everyone backstage assumed,but then she gave Maryse the implant the Divas watching backstage were stunned.

Commercial break,Kelly and the referees helped Maryse return backstage.

"Maryse!" Ted rushed to her aid.

"Ted..." She replied with a sigh.

"That Kharma is a bitch." Ted commented.

"Agreed." John Cena interrupted. "Thank god you're not pregnant or else all of us will hunt the hell her down."

"You even had the courage to tease her?" Kelly defended her BFF.

"Just kidding." John smirked. "Yes,should Maryse have been pregnant,all of us will let her sit the hell down!Isn't it your marriage will be before this year ends?How about Kelly and Cody?"

"Yes John,and same thing with Kelly's wedding."

After Smackdown, Alicia was helped by the WWE referees suffered a shoulder injury.

Layla was terrified and runs into Wade.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I have a feeling that Kharma might attack me soon."

"If that monster messes with you, she will face The Corre!"

"Could you handle her?"

"We have handled several Superstars, how could we not handle her?"


	98. A Challenge

**A/N:Sorry for not updating the fanfic!Been busy with college life,but still updated with the latest WWE happenings. So I will fast forward to the current issues.**

The force to the Divas division also known as Kharma was sidelined for 9 months due to pregnancy. Beth and Natalya took her place by turning heel on current Divas champion Kelly Kelly and AJ respectively. Layla is still out with injury. Maryse is dealing with a stalker.

In the Superstars corner, there are two WWE champions. John Cena and CM Punk. Some people think that CM Punk looks like he is sharing the spotlight with John.

Various angles and feuds have played out. The Miz was not booked for Summerslam, and was furious about it. Meanwhile his former protégé Alex Riley is in a feud with Dolph Ziggler.

Melina and Gail Kim are no longer with the WWE.

What could be the aftermath of this?

Maryse won't be able to appear on Summerslam due to injury, and Ted will be at the hospital to take care of her.

"Thanks for being here with me."

"No problem Maryse. Don't worry you'll be able to wrestle again soon."

"Ted, I still have something to handle."

"Like what?"

"My stalker."

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain. He has been sending scary messages and calls and wants to take me to heaven with him. He's insane!"

"You're right. He's desparate!Well at least the restraining order has been granted."

Meanwhile, in the hotel, her best friend Kelly Kelly and fiance, Cody Rhodes had a misunderstanding over Randy's comments about her on a recent radio interview.

"So what is Randy trying to imply is that you're a playgirl?"

"Assume if you want."

"Tell me the truth."

"It's not true!I only dated Test before he passed away!Please don't believe such crap!"

"And what are your photos with other Superstars mean?"

"NOTHING!All of them are my friends, especially Big Show who is my BFF in the Superstars area."

Cody was about to slap her, but he was stopped by John Cena who happened to passed by.

"DON'T DO IT CODY!"

"John?"

"Don't you ever slap your fiancee. Do you want to lose her? My best friend has apologized to Kelly so you don't have anything to worry."

Cody walked out as Kelly started to cry.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Of course not." John comforted her. "My dearest sister, please remember what my best friend tweeted when he apologized to you. He said that just because you dated a Superstar doesn't mean you're a bad person. Did you forgive him?"

"Yes…"

Randy suddenly came and interrupted.

"Best friend why is Kelly crying? Did you do something?" Randy asked John.

"None at all best friend. I was passing by when I saw them having a lovers' quarrel. Cody was about to slap Kelly and I stopped him, then he walked out."

"Kelly, once again I am very sorry."

"Randy, you don't need to apologize again. I know how sincere you are. It's all my fault that I am close with all of the Superstars that some pathetic people thought that I'm a playgirl who sleeps around."

"It's not your fault. As long as you don't hurt other people and cross the line and not cause your relationship with Cody to be in danger, then it's okay to do what you please. I'll talk to Cody about this okay? I'll be back."

Randy rushed to Cody's room.

"CODY!"

"Randy, what's wrong?"

"You quarrelled Kelly over my comments. I apologized to her sincerely. PERIOD."

"But then I've been seeing photos of her with the other Superstars!"

"So you're getting jealous?"

"I can't say!"

"CODY!Next time please think before saying anything!"

"Fine."

The Miz talked to his good friend John Morrison about Melina's release.

"I feel for you brother. I don't think WWE made a good decision to release her. I know how the Divas are underused like us."

"It's sad that I won't travel with her anymore."

"I find it ridiculous how some people say that Melina has a bad attitude backstage."

"They don't even know her personally. They just read the wrestling websites for news and gossips."

"Well I am glad that John and Punk already spoke up about the current state of the WWE. With Triple H as the current COO, I thought that everyone of us will be used well. Politics are so everywhere. I'm here for you okay?"

"Thank you Mike."

"No problem. Life goes on and work hard to reach success."

Next chapter:After Summerslam happenings.


	99. Series of Events

A/N: Hope you like this one!Comments are appreciated. Suggestions are welcome!No harsh comments please.

Alex Riley was stunned by Eve. He is confused. He thinks twice before telling the truth.

_Should I? or shouldn't I?Pretend that I don't like her and then confess to her when the right time comes?God help me._

"Whatever you feel towards me, I accept it. Come on, don't be afraid to say what you feel. This won't reach Triple H anyway!"

"I'm really sorry for causing you confusion. I keep on teasing you, moments later I don't. actually Eve, I LIKE YOU."

Now, Eve was the one stunned.

Outside the locker room, Beth and Natalya were giggling to death.

"OH MY GOSH!Alex finally confessed!I told you, It's true!" Natalya almost shouted.

"Sssh! We have to hear Eve's response."

Back to the locker room…

"You kidding me?"

"Of course not. I like you, I do."

"So what Natalya said is really true…"

"You mean, Natalya told you about this?"

"Yeah. Actually Alex, I like you too."

"REALLY? Oh thank God I made the right decision."

As they were about to go out of the locker room, Beth and Natalya quickly escaped and returned to the locker room where Kelly, The Bella Twins, Air Boom, Randy, etc. were waiting.

"Hey guys!We got a good news." Beth smirked as she looked at everyone.

"Alex Riley finally confessed his feelings!" Natalya announced.

"I told you guys, Alex can handle that." Randy got a sigh of relief. "By the way, did Eve feel the same way?"

"Yup, surprisingly. After all the teasing that Alex did to her." Beth remembered.

"Guys, keep this a secret okay? I heard that the conspiracy angle will go on and also, Only us should know the relationship between Alex and Eve. Can you promise the Divas of Doom?" Natalya asked.

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Hmmmm…" Kofi sighed. "This better not reach the higher authorities or else…"

"Alex and Eve will be torn apart." Evan countinued.

The next day:

The ending of last week's RAW left the fans asking, "who's behind all of this?"

Several superstars with the exception of John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk, Eve, Kelly, Mason Ryan and Sheamus walked out on Triple H as a show of no-confidence because they taught that with the recent events, the RAW show becomes unsafe.

"I felt confused over what happened." Kelly sighed.

"Kels, like what I said on Smackdown, if I were in their situation and have problems with Triple H, I'll talk to him personally. Isn't it you call each other 'other half'? Better talk to him. Go on."

"Yeah right. My other half. I HAVE TO TALK TO HIM!" Kelly walked out.

"I already said my thoughts on Twitter. Randy, I think Johnny Ace is the person behind this." CM Punk stressed.

"I feel the same. What about you best friend?"

"Same. I have an insider in the WWE, and even the Divas will be involved." John sighed.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked. "I think Natalya's right."

"The feud between Alex and Dolph will continue, Vickie and Eve will feud too, and Johnny Ace will do something to tear Alex and Eve apart since he wants her to be his assistant in continuing this conspiracy."

"Alex and Eve?" CM Punk got shocked.

"They have something going on." John revealed.

Kelly visited the COO's office. Despite being in power, Triple H still considers the former Divas champion his other half. For people who are still confused, Kelly and Triple H are pretty close friends, and Cody and Stephanie aren't jealous at all since both of them are known for being friendly.

"Other half…" Kelly was hesitant.

"Other half!Please take a sit." Triple H answered.

"What's with all these walk-out and stuff?" Kelly asked.

"Several wrestlers voted no-confidence and even told that they will not appear on RAW next week if I will not step down as the WWE COO."

"Will you step down?"

"No, other half."

"Then how are you going to resolve this?"

"I'll talk to them privately."

"Other half, please do the right thing. Find out who is behind this conspiracy."

"I will. Thanks other half."

"No problem."

Miz's birthday. He celebrated it with his family. He may be kayfabe fired, but then he will do his best to make up for his mistakes and not being able to celebrate with his fellow wrestlers. He also thought of visiting Eddie Guerrero's grave the next day with them.

Last Monday night…

Eve and Kelly won their match against Tamina and Rosa.

Backstage, these 4 divas were disappointed because WWE doesn't use the Divas properly. Alex interrupted.

"Hey Eve, congrats on your win with Kelly." Alex congratulated the brunette diva.

"Oh thank you very much." Eve responded.

"Fishy fishy fishy." Rosa teased. "Tamina we have to go. Kelly you better come with us you are being mistaken as the third wheel!"

"Alright then." Kelly was being pulled by the Latina beauty and the Samoan princess.

"I am so disappointed." Eve sighed.

"Huh?You and Kelly won the match. You must be happy!" Alex wondered.

"You know the state of the Divas division nowadays. I mean seriously, we are not being used well. I miss having matches with The Bella Twins."

"Oh come on, in time everything will be back to normal."

"How could that be? Johnny Ace is the new interim general manager of RAW."

"Oh and since you just mentioned about The Bella Twins, Brie is going to have an onscreen romantic storyline."

"REALLY? ALEX, TELL ME!WHO?"

"With CM Punk."

"Sounds cool. They are pretty close in real life but I hope Beth won't mind!"

"She won't mind."

"By the way, regarding Johnny Ace, I seriously hope that he won't do something to us Divas. Beth spoke up about us."

"He won't. Or else he'll face my wrath. No chance in hell that he will touch you!"

Rosa, Tamina and Kelly

"Kelly, tell us, is there something fishy going on between Alex and Eve?" Rosa asked.

"Yeah there is."

"Cool!" Tamina commented. "Finally Eve has moved on from R-Truth."

"DID THEY EVEN BECOME SWEETHEARTS?" Kelly asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Not really, ALMOST." Tamina replied.

"ALMOST?"

"They said that Eve and R-Truth decided to be just friends since she's falling for Alex by that time."

"Ohhhhh….."

Back to Eve and Alex…

"Alex, do you have any match tonight?"

"None. Since we won't do anything before RAW ends, may I ask you for a date?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"Sure."

They left the building together. Rosa, Tamina and Kelly saw them. But hell, they saw another creature.

"Speaking of the devil…" Rosa noticed Johnny Ace. "Is he observing… errr… stalking Alex and Eve?"

"He has plans of taking Eve from Alex." Kelly said. "Alex has to do something before this happens."

"Like protecting her all the time?" Rosa wondered.

"Exactly." Kelly snapped.

"Such a sweet guy that he is…" Tamina daydreamed.

"JEALOUS MUCH?" Kelly and Rosa teased.

"HELL NO."

Smackdown

Beth def. Kelly

2 minute match. Fans were disappointed because they taught that when Beth wins the divas championship, everything will change. But not.

Mark Henry came to the ring. He was about to hurt Kelly and add her to his hall of pain.

"Kelly, sweetie, you better tell your ex-lover to stop being desparate for my world heavyweight championship. Or else you gotta pay."

"I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Oh well, we'll see."

But Randy came down to save her.

"Don't you dare hurt her!"

Before smackdown ends…

Mark Henry appeared on the titantron when Randy was doing a promo. History repeated itself, sort of.

"Randy, if you will interfere in my match against Big Show at Vengeance, someone from your past has to pay the price."

"My past?"

"You didn't remember? You used her!"

"Used HER?"

*flashback*

_I used you. You are pathetic. Now the last thing I need with the world heavyweight championship on the line, is a distraction like you._

*end of flashback*

"Kelly?"

"DAMN RIGHT."

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!"  
"I won't touch her if you will do what I told you."

"If that will guarantee that Kelly won't be hurt, I will."

Vengeance

Beth defeated Eve to retain the Divas championship. She left the ring, and Eve was still motionless. All of a sudden, John Laurinaitis came to the ring, leaving the fans shocked and angry at the same time.

"Oh poor Eve… you lost the Divas championship match tonight. Want revenge? Then be my assistant."

Alex came down and pulled Eve away from the Interim RAW General Manager.

Next time:Alex and Eve's date.


	100. The Date and The Birthday Bash

A/N: Sorry for being MIA these past I'm already in vacation mode, I'll be able to update the fanfic. Comments are appreciated. No harsh comments please. Suggestions are always welcome.

Fast forward 2012.

Alex and Eve were having a date at Starbucks.

"Thanks for treating me."

"No problem, Eve. By the way,do you know that Johnny Ace has bad plans for us?"

"What do you mean? I only know that he wants me to be his assistant."

"Not only that, he wants you to be his Executive Administrator. He wants you to break-up with me because of that."

"No way, Alex."

"By the way, have you heard the rumors? The Bella Twins might leave WWE soon."

"The frog with that? I haven't heard anything about that. I hope it's not true."

"Me too. We need to hear it from themselves. I still want to work with them."

"So do I!"

John Cena Birthday Bash on RAW

"Detroit, Michigan!" CM Punk said. " Ah 1, Ah 2, Ah 1, 2, 3! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY JOHN CENA, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

The whole WWE locker room came out as well.

"Wait, The Great Khali can't follow our language, so he will sing alone for you."

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday John Cena"

"Wow. This is amazing. Thank you guys for everything. This is the best birthday celebration I've ever had. I am thankful that I met you all. I love you all with all of my heart."

"Wait, Someone is missing." CM Punk noticed. "RANDY ORTON!WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"Yeah, Randy is missing. WHERE ARE YOU RANDY?" Triple H commented.

"Guys. I have a feeling that Randy Orton is planning something." The Miz added.

"Voices" was played in the background.

Randy was seen bringing a huge birthday cake. He let the other wrestlers hold it as he is about to make a promo.

"My man, my best friend, my mentor. Happy Birthday to you. You know how much I love you, right? John, I am thankful that you are my best friend. The BEST FRIEND in the world. I love you dear best friend."

"I love you too best friend."

"Uhhh, I'm jealous." CM Punk said as everyone else laughed.

Randy and the Divas went straight to the ring to let John blow the candles. Afterwards, they started piling up the icing on his face.

The segment ended with Hornswoggle running at the ramp.


	101. The Billion Dollar Question

A/N: Please read and review, thank you!

Teddy Long talked to John Cena backstage.

"Happy Birthday John. Here's my present."

John was surprised that he received all of Justin Bieber's albums from the former Smackdown general manager. "Thanks. How did you know that I became a Belieber?"

"Zack Ryder influenced you, didn't he? I watched your Hollywood Life interview and you said that you listened to the Christmas album."

"Wow. I wanted these all along. Thanks again."

"No problem. By the way John, are you ready for Extreme Rules this Sunday?"

"Yes." "Good. Remember Edge's words of wisdom, okay? It is a big slap in the face of the Legends if you lost."

"I know." As John reached the hotel, he was singing Never Say Never, his favorite song from Canadian singer and teen idol/heartthrob Justin Bieber.

"I will never say never… I will fight, I will fight till forever… "

"JOHN CENA!IT WILL RAIN!" CM Punk commented.

"Come on, Punk."

"Just kidding. I love you friend."

"I love you too friend."

"So much bromance in here." Randy interrupted.

"RANDY IS JEALOUS!RANDY IS JEALOUS!" Eve added. "John is so much loved from all of us."

"Hey Eve, how's your relationship with Alex?" CM Punk tried to change the topic.

"Good. But please don't let this reach high authorities."

"Okay. Trust us." CM Punk agreed. "Hey!Brie and Nikki!"

"Hi Punk!" They greeted him in unison.

"Good thing you came here as we want to ask you the billion-dollar question."

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE THE WWE NEXT WEEK? "They all asked the twins.

"Guys… we are still thinking twice if we are going to renew our contracts." Brie replied.

"COME ON!" Randy insisted. "Please don't go. Nikki, your reign as a Divas champion will be ruined immediately if you leave next week."

"And besides, if the creative team doesn't handle you well, I will let them go to sleep!" CM Punk warned.

"And we will protest." Eve added. "Okay guys. We'll think about that."


	102. Post Extreme Rules Incidents

**A/N: Here's another update. Please read and review. Thank you! And don't forget to vote on the poll posted in my profile!**

Post Extreme Rules happenings

At the hotel, the Divas were gathered in one room with the exception of Beth, Brie and Nikki.

"Layla, welcome back!" Kelly hugged her.

"Thanks, Kelly!" Layla replied. "It feels good to be back. But I hear that the twins were leaving WWE tomorrow?"

"That is according to rumors flying everywhere." Maryse added.

"Do you think that the loss is a sign of them leaving for good?" Eve asked.

"Girls, I think it could be either way." Alicia said. "Either they leave tomorrow or they renewed their contract for them to feud with Layla."

"It' s hard." Natalya thought. "If they leave, the WWE has to be blamed for poor treatment."

"Nattie, we have to do something!" AJ snapped. "We have to convince them to the highest level. But how? Maryse and Kelly could convince them since they are best friends."

"Maryse and I will talk to them before RAW starts okay?" Kelly assured.

"Okay." The Divas replied in unison.

Randy visits John

"Best friend, how long will you be out?"

"Approximately 4 months."

"You deserve a much needed rest but then you are injured. Please take care, alright?"

"Okay."

Randy walked off the room, and informed the other wrestlers about his best friend's condition.

"Everyone, John will be out for 4 months to heal from injuries."

"That' s sad to hear. I hope that 4 months is enough for him to rest." Ted sighed.

"Let us all be careful at all times because anytime, Brock might take out anyone of us." Cody warned.

As the Divas were out of the room to meet their Superstars, Nattie picked up a piece of paper that she saw on the floor.

_You'll never know who' s going to be taken out next._


	103. Ambushed

**A/N: It' s sad to see The Bella Twins leaving the WWE. I hope they will return one day.**

**In these chapter, these people have the problems to face: John Cena, The Bella Twins, Triple H and Eve Torres.**

_Maryse and Kelly talked to The Bella Twins before RAW started._

"_BFFs, we have decided to leave the WWE." Brie said._

"_We didn't renew the contract anymore." Nikki added._

"_WHAT?" Maryse gasped._

"_Come on guys. What made you decide on that?" Kelly asked._

"_We want to have some time off." They said in unison._

"_Maryse, Kelly, take care alright? We will miss you and everyone here." Brie hugged the two ladies._

"_We will." Maryse and Kelly replied in unison._

**John Cena:**

WWE RAW started with John Cena coming out of the ring with the sling on his left arm.

"Good evening everyone. As you see, I've suffered a lot last night at CM Punk's hometown. I want to tell you that I'll be out for 4 months. I'll miss you all."

John Laurinaitis interrupted.

"John, before you leave the building, I have to tell you one thing. But before that, you should be thankful that I motivated you to perform to the highest level last night at Extreme Rules."

"What do you want, you whale?"

"I'll reveal that you have to face someone at Over the Limit."

But before the general manager can reveal on who will he face at Over the Limit, Lord Tensai and Sakamoto arrived and surrounded the former WWE champion.

Moments later, the three men ambushed John, by stepping on his injured arm and hitting him with the microphone. The general manager mocked him with his signature "You can' t see me" gesture.

Later on John Laurinaitis continued to insult Cena, and even told that he will face him at the next pay-per-view, only to be interfered by Randy Orton, CM Punk, Sheamus, Big Show, Kofi Kingston, R-Truth and even Kelly, Natalya, Alicia, Layla and The Bella Twins were present.

The three men immediately ran away as the superstars assisted Cena on their way backstage.

**The Bella Twins:**

They were fired by John Laurinaitis. But the fans know that they are not renewing their contract with the WWE anymore.

CM Punk was confronted by Randy Orton.

"Isn't it supposedly you'll have a storyline with Brie?"

"Yeah, but it won' t happen anymore since they are officially out of the WWE. I am so disappointed."

"So how are we going to bring them back?"

"We have to talk to Johnny Ace before Smackdown. Deal?"

"Deal."

**Eve and Triple H:**

John Laurinaitis and Brock Lesnar came out together, even dragging Eve in the situation. Triple H later interrupted the segment.

"Wait, why in the blue hell did you bring Eve here in the ring? She has nothing to do with this."

"You're wrong, Triple H. Eve has something to do. I want her to be my Executive Administrator."

"WHAT?"

"Or else she has to stay away from Alex for good."

"You don't have the right to interfere with someone's personal life. So what if something's going on between her and A-Ry? Let them be happy. Back to the main problem, you don't have the right and authority to grant the demands Brock Lesnar makes. It is downright ridiculous."

"Oh really?" Brock spoke up. "Can you accept the fact that I'll be the face of this company? And as for Eve, well I'll get my hands on her."

"Don't you ever hurt a woman!" Triple H shielded Eve.

Later on as Brock ambushed the WWE COO, Eve shielded him and in return, was the one who was getting hit. Triple H tried to pull her away from Brock. As Eve was set free, Triple H was next. The result, Brock broke Triple H's arm. Eve was limping on the other side of the ring.

Sheamus, R-Truth, Kofi Kingston, Big Show, Alex Riley and the Divas came to the rescue. The 4 men helped Triple H while Alex and the Divas assisted Eve.

Backstage:

"How dare he hurt a woman. Is he gay or what?" Alex asked.

"I think he is." Alicia replied. "No man has the right to hurt a woman. The biggest jerk and gay in history ever!"

"THAT IS SO TRUE!" Natalya agreed. "Eve, you have to rest okay?"

"I will."

"Girls, I'll take her home." Alex insisted.

"So be it." Kaitlyn allowed Alex. "Take care guys."

"You too." Alex replied.

**Next chapter: Randy and CM Punk confront John Laurinaitis. The events happening at Alex's house. **


	104. Because You're Here

**A/N: Here's a new update!Please read and review!**

**Will there be a new pairing in the making?**

That evening Alex drove on his way back home with Eve sleeping in the front seat.

Riley residence

Alex prepared some outfits for Eve to wear.

"Hey, these are the outfits that you could wear while you're here. The bathroom's over there."

"Okay. Thank you very much Alex."

"Anything for you."

As Eve was changing her outfit, Alex went to the living room and stared blankly.

_That Brock Lesnar should pay for what he has done to Eve. Johnny Ace is such a big jerk, he and Brock could marry each other. Such gays._

"Hey Alex, are you alright? I have to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm alright. Yes you better go to sleep. Good night Eve."

"Good night Alex."

As usual, the Divas were talking about the couple.

"What do you think are they doing right now?" Kelly asked.

"Ahhh, I feel that something fishy's going to happen." Maryse replied. "How about you girls?"

"Maybe Alex is just guiding Eve while she's sleeping. Trust me, nothing fishy." Beth insisted.

"But who knows, another blessing might come in their way." Alicia winked. "Anything can happen when it's just the two of them, unless Alex's family is at home."

"Come on Alicia, not what you're thinking!" Natalya gushed.

"Alicia, you're thinking what I'm thinking!" AJ snapped.

Eve can't sleep well during midnight. She was having a nightmare.

_The dream was about Eve and Alex being torn apart by John Laurinaitis. Brock Lesnar even sets his sights on her. He hurts her all over again, with Alex trying to fight Eve away from him._

"_Please don't hurt me!" _

"_Eve, you better accept my offer or you'll break up with Alex."_

"_No, I won't break up with him!"_

"AHHHHHHH PLEASE STOP I'M GETTING HURT!"

Eve woke up and took deep breaths. Alex rushed to her side and gave her a tight hug.

"Eve what's wrong?"

"I had a horrible nightmare. Brock keeps hurting me, and he and Johnny keep on threatening me to break up with you, which I'll never do."

"Don't worry, I'm here, okay? Come on. Go to sleep."

Alex decided to guide Eve while she's sleeping so that he can do something in case of emergency.

The next day, Eve was already sleeping in Alex's lap.

Alex can't help but smirk, as if it's his last day on earth.

_Ah, what a night it has been. Now seeing Eve sleeping in my lap is just, one of the best things ever. Being with the one you love can make you feel like in heaven._

Hours later…

"Good morning Alex."

"Good morning Eve. How's your sleep?"

"Well after that nightmare I had a good sleep. Because you're here with me."

"Good. Now let's eat."

Meanwhile, Randy and CM Punk stormed off at the GM's office.

"JOHN LAURINAITIS!" CM Punk shouted. "Why the hell did you just fire The Bella Twins? I mean storyline wise but for real, you didn't even have the courage to plead?"

"Punk, I know you are disappointed because the storyline between you and Brie won't be pushed through. I was reminded by my assitant that they want to take a break from wrestling so I allowed them."

"But do you know how long will they be gone?" Randy asked. "As a concerned friend, I am worried that they'll do nothing unless they have other jobs such as modeling."

"They'll be out for approximately 4 months or even more. Probably they'll come back before Summerslam or Survivor Series. Guys calm down. Okay?"

"Fine. But please make sure that they are okay. Especially Brie." Punk reminded.

"I will."

Randy suspected something.

_Especially Brie. Punk, are you out of your mind? You're not telling us something! Well, I'll do something about it._


End file.
